Pour toujours
by nynette
Summary: Voilà un an et demi que Van et Hitomi se sont quittés, ils se revoient régulièrement quant un coup du destin va les séparer… Pour toujours ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1, Un doux rêve…**

Il faisait nuit, la lune était pleine, une jeune fille était assise au bord de la fenêtre et regardait pensivement la lune.

Hitomi était songeuse, comme d'habitude, la tête dans les étoiles !

Un an et demi !

Déjà un an et demi qu'elle était revenue de son voyage sur Gaïa ! Le temps passait si vite, elle avait une vie bien remplie entre ses amis, sa famille et ses cours.

Mais son cœur lui était resté sur cette planète cachée derrière la lune, auprès de son premier et unique amour, Van.

Van, comme il lui manquait, bien sur il lui rendait souvent visite mais ils ne pouvaient ni se toucher, ni se parler, seulement se voir durant quelques court instants. Elle se demandait souvent ce qu'aurais été sa vie si ce jour la elle n'était pas repartie, si elle était resté auprès de Van, à Fanélia… Mais non elle s'enlevait bien vite cette idée de la tête en pensant que ses parents, son petit frère et ses deux meilleurs amis, Yukari et Amano auraient été anéantis en ne sachant pas ce qu'elle était devenue.

Elle se secoua et se leva de sa chaise.

- Aller ma grande, fini de rêver, demain est un grand jour !

En effet, le lendemain Hitomi allais avoir 17 ans, et elle savait que ses parents et son frère lui avaient organisé une sortie au restaurant suivie d'une soirée avec ses amis et il fallait qu'elle soit en forme.

Elle se mit donc au lit et s'endormis bien vite en rêvant d'une planète au-delà des étoiles.

_**Pendant ce temps, sur Gaïa…**_

Un jeune homme était allongé sur les toits du château d'Astria et contemplais les deux lunes suspendues dans le ciel, quand tout à coup…

- Maitreeeeeeeee Vannnnnnnnn !

- Oui Merle je suis la.

- Ah enfin, je te trouve Maitre Van ! Ca fait une heure que je te cherche !

- Parle moins fort Merle tu va réveiller tout le château !

- Oh miaou, pardon.

- …

- Maitre Van ! Toujours en train de contempler la Lune des Illusions ! dis la jeune fille-chat sur un ton de reproche.

- …

- Van, tu pense toujours à elle hein ?

En un an et demi Merle avait muri et avait accepté la relation qui s'était instaurée entre Van et Hitomi, même si elle était encore trop protectrice envers celui qu'elle considérait maintenant comme son frère.

- Je me demandais juste si elle allait bien, si tout se passait bien pour elle.

- Van, la dernière fois que tu l'as vue, elle semblait malheureuse ?

- Non pas du tout.

- Alors ne t'en fais pas pour elle, je suis sure qu'elle va bien.

- Oui tu as raison, je me fais du souci pour rien. Viens Merle allons nous coucher, demain est un grand jour pour Mirana et Allen.

- Oui ! Et depuis qu'on les attendait leurs fiançailles à ces deux la ! Il faut être en forme pour la soirée qui a été organisée en leur honneur.

- Oui.

Ils rentrèrent chacun se coucher dans leurs chambre respectives et Van s'endormis en rêvant a une planète lointaine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2, Une si belle journée…**

_**Le lendemain, sur Gaïa.**_

La princesse d'Astria Mirana Sara Aston et le chevalier céleste Allen Shezar étaient tout deux sur un des balcons qui faisait face à la ville et venaient d'annoncer leurs fiançailles au peuple d'Astria qui les acclamaient, heureux que leurs princesse ai enfin trouvé l'amour et par la même occasion, un roi pour gouverner leur pays. Ils rentrèrent dans le château et Mirana se logeât dans les bras d'Allen.

- Tu es heureuse ? demanda le chevalier.

- Oui comme jamais, tu le sais bien !

- Moi aussi alors ! Aller, viens une dure journée nous attend.

- Oui tu as raison.

En effet la matinée n'étais pas encore très avancée qu'ils devaient encore recevoir les représentant des pays alliés ainsi que les nobles qui venaient leurs offrir tout leurs vœux mais aussi des présents. Par la suite ils devaient déjeuner avec tout ces invités et passer l'après midi à consolider leurs alliances.

La journée passa quand même rapidement et arriva le soir ou un repas et une soirée avait été organisée uniquement pour la famille et les amis proches du couple.

Ainsi étaient présent Van, Merle, Elise la sœur de Mirana, le jeune Cid, Serena la sœur d'Allen, Dryden et quelques uns des hommes d'Allen qui pilotaient à l'époque le croisé, comme Gades.

Parmi toutes ces personnes qui avaient tissé des liens très forts entre eux durant la guerre, une seule manquait à l'appel : Hitomi.

Durant le repas régnait une grande convivialité tout le monde parlait en même temps, ce qui n'étais pas habituel à une table royale.

Van et Cid discutaient de la reconstruction de leurs pays, Serena parlait avec Mirana car elles étaient devenues de grandes amies, et Gades et Dryden discutaient ensembles :

- Dis donc Dryden, je te trouve très courageux de venir aujourd'hui, surtout sachant ce qui s'est passé entre la princesse et toi !

- Oh ce n'est pas du courage, j'ai tourné la page par rapport à Mirana, on n'était pas fait pour être ensemble. Et puis je suis passé à autre chose !

- Oui, je vois ça !

En effet, beaucoup d'entre eux avaient remarqué que dernièrement Dryden dévorait littéralement des yeux Serena, la jeune sœur d'Allen. Ils passaient souvent du temps ensemble et Dryden apprenais à séduire une jeune femme qui ne lui était pas acquise soit par une alliance, soit par le pouvoir de sa fortune.

Ils finirent de diner et passèrent au salon pour discuter plus tranquillement.

- Van ? demanda Mirana, As-tu eu des nouvelles d'Hitomi dernièrement ?

- Oui, je l'ai vue il n'y a pas longtemps, elle à l'air d'aller bien.

- Tant mieux, mais c'est vrai qu'elle me manque beaucoup.

- Elle nous manque à tous, acquiesça Allen.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres quand tout à coup le pendentif atlante dont Hitomi avait fait cadeau à Van se mis à s'illuminer et commença à léviter. Ils avaient tous remarqué cette douce lueur rose et plus personne ne parlait. Le pendentif continuait à léviter, passa au dessus de la tête de Van pour venir se placer au milieu de la pièce, à hauteur de leurs yeux. Il s'illuminait de plus en plus et il se formait comme une sphère rose autour du pendentif, quant tout à coup il y eu un éclair, et au lieu de la lueur rose ils virent comme des images mais ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils voyaient…

_**Allen **_ - Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces choses ! Elles vont se percuter !

…

_**Un peu plus tôt sur la Terre.**_

Hitomi avait passé une bonne partie de la matinée à flemmarder dans son lit, elle se leva vers 10 heures et descendis pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Bonjour ma chérie l'accueillit sa mère, et bon anniversaire.

- Merci maman.

- Bon anniversaire ma chérie lui dit son père en l'embrassant, tu grandis trop vite à mon goût !

- Merci papa, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je resterais toujours ta petite fille, comme tu le dis souvent !

- Oui c'est ça ! intervint son frère Mamoru. Bon anniversaire quand même grande perche !

- Ohhh toi ! Merci quand même avorton !

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en même temps. _Ah ces deux la ! _ Pensa leurs mère, _Ils ne changeront jamais !_

- Aller Hitomi, dépêche toi de prendre ton petit déjeuner et va te préparer, Yukari et Amano t'attendent pour passer la journée avec toi.

- Oui maman.

- Et n'oublis pas que nous allons au restaurant pour 19h ! Alors soit à la maison un peu avant pour te préparer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman je serais là.

Hitomi se dépêcha de manger et couru se préparer. Une heure plus tard elle était à la gare ou ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous avec ses amis.

- Hitomiiii !

Yukari couru vers elle et lui sauta au cou.

- Te voila enfin ! Tu es en retard ! Comme d'habitude.

- Désolé Yukari.

- Bah c'est pas grave, je te pardonne. Et puis bon anniversaire Hitomi !

- Merci Yukari.

- Bon anniversaire Hitomi lui dit Amano en s'avançant vers elle. Il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- Merci Amano c'est gentil.

Hitomi était troublée, plus le temps passait, plus Amano ressemblais à Allen. Voilà un an et demi que ces deux meilleurs amis étaient ensembles, elle était très heureuse pour eux et n'avait aucun regret puisqu'elle avait compris que c'était Van qu'elle aimait.

Van, comme elle aurait aimé qu'il soit la, ainsi que tout ses amis de Gaïa pour ce jour important pour elle…

- Hitomi ! tu es encore dans la lune !

- Oh pardon Yukari !

- Aller, viens on va aller manger une pizza et on va passer la journée en ville.

- D'accord !

Hitomi passa une journée merveilleuse avec ses amis, ils firent les boutiques et allèrent à la fête foraine qui était en ville pour le week-end.

Elle voulait que cette journée ne se finisse jamais tellement elle se sentait bien. Arriva l'heure de rentrer chez elle, elle dit au revoir a ses amis, les remerciât pour cette journée et rentra se préparer.

Ses parents l'emmenèrent diner dans un restaurant ou elle avait toujours rêvé diner mais ou elle n'avait jamais osé mettre les pieds vu les prix !

- Merci papa, maman, vous n'auriez pas du !

- Ca nous fait plaisir ma chérie, profite en.

A la fin du repas, à la demande d'Hitomi, ils allèrent se promener au bord de la plage.

- Alors ma chérie, tu es contente de ta journée ?

- Oui maman, merci pour tout !

- De rien. Aller il faut rentrer à la maison, ton petit frère commence à être fatigué.

- D'accord, allons-y.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans la voiture pour rentrer chez eux. Le père d'Hitomi pris la voie rapide afin de rentrer plus vite à la maison. Hitomi eu a ce moment un drôle de sentiment, elle se sentait comme observée… Quand tout à coup elle fut éblouie par des phares, elle entendit son père jurer, le vis donner un coup de volant, sa mère criait :

- Attention, l'autre voiture !!!!!!!!

Puis plus rien, le noir complet…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3, Le début du cauchemar…**

_**Sur Gaïa, durant la soirée.**_

Le pendentif atlante dont Hitomi avait fait cadeau à Van se mis à s'illuminer et commença à léviter. Ils avaient tous remarqué cette douce lueur rose et plus personne ne parlait. Le pendentif continuait à léviter, passa au dessus de la tête de Van pour venir se placer au milieu de la pièce, à hauteur de leurs yeux. Il s'illuminait de plus en plus et il se formait comme une sphère rose autour du pendentif, quant tout à coup il y eu un éclair, et au lieu de la lueur rose ils virent comme des images mais ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils voyaient… quand la scène avançât pour montrer une jeune fille assise dans une étrange machine, deux adultes étaient placés à l'avant et un jeune garçon près d'elle.

_**Merle **_ - Mais c'est Hitomi !

_**Van**_ - Oui, c'est bien elle !

_**Mirana**_ - Elle a un peu changé, mais elle devient de plus en plus belle.

_**Van **_ - Mais je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, le pendentif n'avais jamais fait ça…

Tout à coup la scène changeât, on voyait toujours la « machine » dans laquelle était assise Hitomi mais du dessus, comme s'ils flottaient dans les airs, ils la suivaient des yeux, quand soudain une autre de ces « machine » fonçât vers elle…

_**Allen**_ - Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces choses ! Elles vont se percuter !

L'engin dans lequel était assise Hitomi vira brusquement vers la gauche mais percuta à grande vitesse un autre de ces engins, s'éleva quelque peu dans les airs, fit plusieurs tonneaux, et fini sa course complètement retourné sur le bas coté de la route.

Dans le salon, personne n'osait dire un mot devant l'horreur de la scène qui venait de se produire devant leurs yeux, quand Merle brisa le silence :

_**Merle **_ - Hitomi… Hitomi, elle était dans cet engin !

_**Allen**_ - Non, Hitomi, pourvu qu'elle n'ait rien…

Les minutes s'écoulaient ils voyaient quelques personnes s'approcher de l'engin, mais rien ne se passait, personne n'en sortait…

_**Mirana**_ - Bon sang ! Mais que font les secours, pourquoi personne ne leurs vient en aide, il faut les aider !

Van était resté silencieux pendant tout ce temps, il était blanc comme un linge quand tout à coup il senti son cœur se serrer…

_**Van**_ - HITOMI !!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Un peu plus tôt sur la Terre.**_

Hitomi était assise dans la voiture, en compagnie des ses parent et de son petit frère, tout d'un coup elle eu un drôle de sentiment, elle se sentait comme observée… Quand tout à coup elle fut éblouie par des phares, elle entendit son père jurer, le vis donner un coup de volant, sa mère criait :

- Attention, l'autre voiture !!!!!!!!

Puis plus rien, le noir complet…

La voiture de la famille Kanzaki se trouvait maintenant complètement renversée sur le bas coté de la chaussée, les autres automobilistes s'étaient arrêtés et avaient appelé immédiatement les secours, ils essayent de parler aux occupants de la voiture accidentée mais personne ne leurs répondaient…

_**Sur Gaïa.**_

Tous les occupants du salon étaient muets après le cri de Van. Van avait senti comme une perte, plus le temps passait et plus le contact avec Hitomi était fragile, il commençait à se briser, il la sentait partir…

_**Dryden**_ - Regardez, ces hommes en blanc, ce doit être des médecins, ils viennent les secourir !

_**Mirana**_ - Pourvu qu'ils arrivent temps…

Les Hommes se dirigeant vers l'engin renversé, ils les entendaient parler :

_**Médecin 1**_ - Ca à l'air grave, on ne peut pas les extirper de la voiture comme ça, il faut les désincarcérer.

_**Médecin 2**_ - Oui les pompiers viennent d'arriver ils vont commencer. Nous avons quand même réussi à récupérer les papiers du conducteur, il s'agit de la famille Kanzaki, les parents et leurs deux enfants.

_**Médecin 1**_ - Qu'ils se dépêchent, leur état à l'air critique, j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne s'en sortent pas et nous n'avons aucuns accès pour les aider en attendant que la désincarcération soit finie.

Les habitants de Gaïa comprirent que ce que les médecins appelaient la désincarcération était en fait un procédé qui consistait à couper l'engin dans lequel était retenus prisonniers Hitomi et sa famille. Ils attendaient la suite en retenant leur souffle.

Quelques minutes passèrent, les médecins sortirent les corps ensanglantés de la voiture.

_**Médecin 1**_ - Les parents et le jeune garçon sont morts, ils ont été tués sur le coup on ne peut plus rien faire, faites tout votre possible pour sauver la jeune fille !

_**Médecin 2**_ - Non ! Son cœur vient de s'arrêter ! Faites lui un massage cardiaque vite !

_**Mirana**_ - Non pas ça, Hitomi ! Tient le coup !

_**Merle **_ - Hitomi, je t'en prie, tient bon…

Durant de longues minutes, un jeune médecin effectuait un massage cardiaque à Hitomi, mais elle ne revenait pas à elle, malgré toutes les solutions qu'ils lui inoculaient et tous les efforts du jeune médecin…

_**Médecin 1**_ - Kamata ! C'est fini, arrêtez ça ne sert plus à rien, vous avez fait tout votre possible, elle ne reviendra plus.

_**Kamata **_ - Non docteur je peux la sauver ! Elle va revenir !

Le médecin attrapa le jeune Kamata par le bras et l'éloigna du corps d'Hitomi

_**Médecin 1**_ - J'ai dit ça suffit ! Ca ne sert a rien de vous acharner sur cette pauvre jeune fille, elle est morte acceptez le ! Prononcez l'heure du décès !

Les occupants du salon étaient muets d'horreur, ils avaient du mal à assimiler les informations que l'on venait de leurs donner… Tout à coup le pendentif atlante se mis à briller de moins en moins fort pour finalement redevenir comme il était à l'origine et tomber sur le sol.

_**Allen**_ - Non ! Pas ça ! C'est pas possible !

_**Van **_ - ….. NON !!! HITOMI !!!

Il venait de sentir que le lien qui le rattachais à Hitomi, ce lien si fort qui les unissais… il avait sent que ce lien venait de se rompre…


	4. Chapter 4

Crédits:  
Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à l'anime Vision d'Escaflowne à part ceux que j'aurais crées.

**Chapitre 4, Une terrible nouvelle…**

_**Sur Terre.**_

Les médecins venaient de sortir les quatre personnes qui étaient dans la voiture accidentée, ils s'aperçurent bien vite que les deux parents et le jeune garçon étaient morts sur le coup, ils ne pouvaient rien y faire, cependant la jeune fille elle était encore vivante mais son cas était plutôt mauvais, ils s'occupaient d'elle quand tout à coup :

- Non ! Son cœur vient de s'arrêter ! Faites lui un massage cardiaque vite !

Un jeune interne du nom de Kamata se mis à faire un massage cardiaque à Hitomi, il ne s'arrêtait pas, il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir !

- Kamata ! C'est fini, arrêtez ça ne sert plus à rien, vous avez fait tout votre possible, elle ne reviendra plus.

- Non docteur je peux la sauver ! Elle va revenir !

Le médecin attrapa le jeune Kamata par le bras et l'éloigna du corps d'Hitomi

- J'ai dit ça suffit ! Ca ne sert a rien de vous acharner sur cette pauvre jeune fille, elle est morte acceptez le ! Prononcez l'heure du décès !

- Non !

Le jeune interne courut vers Hitomi et continua son massage cardiaque, il lui dit tout bas :

- Aller petite, bat toi ! Tu es ma première patiente, je ne laisserais pas ma carrière commencer comme ça, je ne te laisserais pas mourir, bat toi !

Il continua encore quelques minutes, quant tout à coup :

- Docteur ! Son cœur repart, vous avez réussi !

- Très bien, stabilisez-la.

Le médecin en chef pris Kamata a part :

- Vous m'avez désobéi !

- Oui docteur, mais elle est vivante.

- Oui mais avez-vous pensé aux conséquences ? Elle est restée sans vie pendant un long moment, elle aura surement des séquelles irréparables ! Oui son cœur bat mais il se peut qu'elle ne se réveille plus jamais… Ecoutez Kamata je sais que vous n'avez pas pensé à mal, mais la prochaine fois écoutez moi.

- Oui docteur.

- Bien, allons-y, nous rentrons à l'hôpital la mettre sous surveillance.

Une semaine plus tard, Hitomi ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital, sur une chaise près du lit se tenais Yukari, la tête dans les mains.

- Yu..ka..ri ? parvint-elle à articuler difficilement.

- Oh Hitomi ? Hitomi tu es réveillée ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! J'ai cru que plus jamais tu n'ouvrirais les yeux ! Infirmière !

- Yukari, ou suis-je ? Dis Hitomi dans un murmure

- Chut Hitomi, ne parle pas, plus tard, les médecins vont venir t'examiner et je reviendrais après, promis.

Yukari pris sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, elle pleurait.

- Hitomi ! J'ai eu tellement peur… Je te laisse, à tout de suite.

Les médecins entrèrent dans la chambre de Hitomi et Yukari courut appeler Amano.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Yukari revint dans la chambre d'Hitomi, accompagnée d'Amano.

- Hitomi, tout va bien, les médecins sont content de ton état, ils ont dit que tu va vite te remettre et que tu n'auras aucune séquelles !

- Oui je sais ils me l'ont dit également, dit Hitomi qui avais déjà repris quelques forces, mais je ne comprends pas Yukari, que s'est il passé ?

- Tu ne te souviens de rien Hitomi ?

- Non…

- Hitomi, comment te dire…

- Yukari ! Tu m'inquiète ! Que s'est-il passé ? Ou sont mes parents ?

Yukari lançât un regard à Amano, lui non plus ne savait pas comment annoncer cette terrible nouvelle à leur amie.

- Yukari…

Alors Yukari se lançât :

- Ecoute Hitomi, le jour de ton anniversaire, tu rentrais en voiture avec tes parents et Mamoru, vous étiez sur la voie rapide quand un chauffard, un homme qui avait bu est arrivé face à vous. Ton père a donné un coup de volant mais a percuté une voiture qui venait en face, votre voiture à fait plusieurs tonneaux et à terminé sur le bas coté…

- Non…

- Les secours sont arrivés, les pompiers ont du désincarcérer la voiture…

- Non…

- Hitomi, je…

- NON ! Pas ça, non s'il te plaît Yukari pas ça !

Yukari était en larme, tout comme Hitomi.

- Je suis désolé Hitomi, tes parents et Mamoru n'ont pas survécu, mais ils n'ont pas souffert…

- NON, NON, NON, tu mens ! C'est pas possible ! Papa, maman, Mamoru…. Non…

- Hitomi, je suis tellement désolé…

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que moi je suis toujours en vie ?

- C'est un jeune interne, tu étais sa première patiente, ton cœur a cessé de battre peu de temps après qu'ils t'aient prise en charge, tous t'on déclarés morte mais lui n'a pas voulu te laisser partir, il t'a sauvé la vie.

- Et bien il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir.

- Hitomi ! ne dis pas ça…

- Laissez-moi, s'il vous plaît laissez-moi seule.

- Hitomi…

- Viens Yukari lui dis Amano, elle a besoin de temps.

- On revient demain Hitomi, d'accord ?

- ….

Ils sortirent en laissant la jeune fille seule.

Ils revinrent le lendemain, puis les jours suivant jusqu'à la sortie d'Hitomi, qui s'installât pour quelques temps chez Yukari et sa famille.

Sur une autre planète, au château d'Astria, plusieurs personnes pleuraient encore la mort de leur amie qu'ils croyaient perdue pour toujours.


	5. Chapter 5

Crédits:  
Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à l'anime Vision d'Escaflowne à part ceux que j'aurais crées.

**Chapitre 5, Souvenirs…**

**_Sur Terre._**

Cela faisait un an qu'Hitomi avais eu son accident. En sortant de l'hôpital, elle s'installât chez la famille Utchida, les parents de Yukari l'avaient accueillie à bras ouverts. Durant deux mois elle sortie à peine de sa chambre, elle ne parlais plus et se nourrissait très peu, puis petit à petit sa meilleure amie lui avait redonné goût à la vie. Deux mois plus tard elle avait décidé d'abandonner ses études, elle avait trouvé un travail en tant que serveuse et s'était pris un appartement. Elle ne voulait pas être un poids pour la famille de son amie.

Elle n'avait pas voulu fêter ses 18 ans, les souvenirs étant encore trop présents, elle se disait que, surement, plus jamais elle ne voudrait fêter son anniversaire qui était aussi associé au jour où sa famille avait péri.

Hitomi était assise à la terrasse d'un café en compagnie de Yukari, elles discutaient toutes les deux quant Hitomi entendis les birbes d'une conversation qu'avaient deux jeunes filles assises à une table à côté. En fait elle entendit surtout un mot : Fanélia !

Elle se retourna étonnée et interpella les deux jeunes filles.

**_Hitomi_** - Excusez-moi ! Qu'avez vous dis ? Vous avez parlé de Fanélia ?

**_Fille 1_** - Quoi ? Mais de quoi elle se mêle celle la !

**_Hitomi_** - Je suis désolée d'interrompre votre conversation mais je vous ai entendu prononcer le mot Fanélia.

**_Fille 2_** - Oui, je disais à mon amie que ma sœur avait fini de construire sa maison et qu'elle l'avait baptisé la « Villa Fanélia », comme ça se fait dans certains pays…

**_Hitomi _** - Oh pardonnez moi, je me suis méprise…

Hitomi se retourna.

**_Fille 1_** - Elle est bizarre cette fille !

**_Fille 2_** - Ouais t'as raison !

Yukari soupira et regarda son amie, elle avait l'air si triste.

Quand Hitomi avait vécu chez Yukari, les deux jeunes filles étaient devenues encore plus proches, et Hitomi avait décidé de tout raconter à Yukari en ce qui concernait son voyage sur Gaïa, elle n'avait rien omis, même son amour pour Van…

- Hitomi, il faut que tu arrête de penser à lui, tu dois l'oublier !

- Je ne peux pas Yukari ! Et puis je lui ai fait la promesse de ne jamais l'oublier.

- Oui et bien apparemment lui t'as oubliée.

- …

- Je suis désolée Hitomi, mais je n'aime pas qu'on fasse du mal à mon amie. Tu m'as raconté qu'il t'avait dit que tant que vous garderiez les mêmes sentiments vous pourriez vous voir tant que vous voudrez ?

- Oui.

- Et bien ouvre les yeux ! Ca fait un an qu'il ne t'a pas contacté, il a du passer à autre chose, deux an et demi c'est long ! Toi aussi tu dois l'oublier, refaire ta vie, rencontrer un garçon, fonder une famille… Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça !

Oui, elle avait bien souvent pensé que Van avait peut-être refait sa vie, il était beau, et roi qui plus est, les filles et même les princesses devaient lui courir après. Alors elle… Mais elle préférait ne pas trop penser à ça, elle voulait garder espoir.

- Tu ne comprends pas Yukari ? Je l'aime ! Je n'aime que lui, les autres garçons ne m'intéressent pas du tout, c'est avec lui que je veux faire ma vie, avec personne d'autre !

- Hitomi, tu sais que je t'aime énormément, et je ne veux pas te perdre mais…… dans ce cas là, pourquoi ne retourne tu pas sur Gaïa ? Je serais malheureuse que tu ne sois plus la, de ne plus pouvoir te voir, mais je préfère te savoir heureuse auprès de celui que tu aime.

- Merci Yukari. Mais malheureusement je ne peux pas retourner sur Gaïa, j'ai donné mon pendentif à Van, sans son aide je ne pourrais pas y retourner.

- La première fois qu'il est venu, avait-il le pendentif, ou son guy…

- Guymelef, Escaflowne. Non c'est vrais il n'avait rien de cela.

- Alors peut-être que tu te trompes, peut être que le pendentif n'y faisait rien.

- Je ne sais pas.

- As-tu déjà essayé au moins ?

- Non, c'est vrais je n'ai jamais essayé.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas tenter ta chance, et puis tu n'as rien à perdre !

- Oui… C'est vrais tu as raison, on ne sait jamais !

- Ah ! J'ai enfin réussi à te redonner le sourire ! Bon viens on rentre il se fait tard.

- Oui.

Elles repartirent ensembles, arrivées devant l'appartement d'Hitomi elles se dirent au revoir. Yukari était rentrée dans une université un peu éloignée de la ville, elles ne se voyaient donc que le week-end.

- A la semaine prochaine Yukari !

- Hitomi…

- Oui ?

- Si tu arrive à retourner sur Gaïa, je veux que tu sache que tu resteras toujours ma meilleure amie, et que tu va me manquer énormément. Si jamais je ne te revois pas, je te souhaite d'être heureuse ! Et ne m'oublis pas trop vite !

- Yukari… Je ne t'oublierais jamais, je n'oublierais jamais notre amitié et je n'oublierais jamais tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Merci pour tout !

Elles pleuraient toutes les deux, dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

- Et puis te sait, peut-être que je ne vais pas y arriver alors je préfère te dire à la semaine prochaine !

- Tu as raison, donc on se voit la semaine prochaine.

Hitomi rentras chez elle, elle se fit couler un bain et se détendis un peu. Puis elle se mit au milieu de son salon et pensa très fort à Van, à Gaïa et à son désir d'y retourner, mais rien ne se passait, elle essaya encore et encore jusqu'à en être épuisée, puis abandonna pour aller se coucher.

Durant plusieurs jours dès qu'elle avait un moment de libre elle essayait mais toujours rien ne se passait.

Un jour où elle avait essayé de créer une colonne de lumière durant toute la soirée, voyant ses efforts vains elle se mit à pleurer et à marteler le sol de ses poings.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y arrive pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que le sort s'acharne contre moi ? N'ai-je pas le droit d'être heureuse ???

Quant tout à coup une colonne de lumière s'abattit sur elle et l'emmena vers cette planète qu'elle désirait tant revoir.

Elle atterrit dans une clairière, près d'un chemin de terre, dans le ciel brillait la Terre et la Lune. Elle avait réussi ! Elle se trouvait enfin sur Gaïa !

Il faisait nuit mais l'air était doux. Elle ne se sentait pas la force de marcher, elle était épuisée, elle s'endormit donc sur l'herbe en regardant sa planète natale.

**_Quelques jours plus tôt, au palais de Fanélia._**

Van était allongé sur les toits du château, il regardait tristement la Lune des Illusions. Hitomi… Voila un an qu'elle avait disparu, qu'elle était… Il n'arrivait même pas à dire ce mot tant sa douleur était grande. Chaque jour elle lui manquait plus, son sourire, son rire, ses beaux yeux verts… Depuis un an il agissait comme un automate au grand désarroi de ses amis qui le voyaient dépérir un peu plus chaque jour. Il assumait ses devoirs de souverain, prenait des décisions, consolidait les alliances avec les autres pays. Mais sa joie de vivre était partie en même temps que sa bien aimée.

La vie avait repris son court, Mirana et Allen s'étaient mariés et allaient avoir un enfant dans quelques lunes, Dryden et Serena s'étaient quant à eux fiancés et préparaient leur futur mariage. Merle avait aussi rencontré un jeune homme chat du nom de Kaoru. Et lui…

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de Merle.

- Maitre Van ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui Merle.

- Maitre Van, il faut que tu cesse de penser à ça ! Elle est partie maintenant, on n'y peut rien, il faut que tu reprennes ta vie en main !

Merle était désespérée de voir Van comme ça, bien sur Hitomi lui manquait aussi énormément, elle pensait à elle chaque jours, mais ça lui faisait trop mal de voir Van dans cet état.

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à elle Merle, elle me manque tellement !

- Je sais Van, elle nous manque à tous. Mais maintenant il faut penser à autre chose, penser à ton futur.

- Tu parles ! Quel futur ! Je n'aurais jamais du accepter cet accord.

- Mais tu l'as fait, et la princesse Riya est quelqu'un de bien, elle est belle et douce. Tu es fiancé à elle et tu va te marier avec elle. C'est à elle que tu dois penser Van !

- …

- Je suis sure que tu apprendras à l'aimer.

- Je ne sais pas Merle, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fait une promesse à son père, le roi d'Isara, et je tiendrais cette promesse, j'épouserais la princesse Riya.

Sur ce il sauta sur le balcon et rentra dans sa chambre.

Merle restée seule sur les toits contempla la Lune des Illusions. Elle murmura tout bas :

- Tu ne comprends donc pas Maitre Van, que tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur, et te voir sourire de nouveau…


	6. Chapter 6

Crédits:  
Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à l'anime Vision d'Escaflowne à part ceux que j'aurais crées.

**Chapitre 6, Une grande déception…**

Hitomi se réveillât alors que le soleil commençait à peine sa course dans le ciel. Elle s'étira et regarda ou elle se trouvait mais n'appris rien de plus que la veille, elle était dans une clairière traversé uniquement par un chemin de terre. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle était vêtue d'une longue robe d'une couleur bleu ciel, robe qu'elle ne portait pas la veille lors de son départ. Mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas, tout ce qui comptait pour elle était qu'elle se trouvait sur Gaïa et qu'elle allait bientôt, en tout cas elle l'espérait, retrouver celui qu'elle aimait.

Elle ne savait pas quelle direction prendre, elle décida de partir vers la gauche et de suivre le chemin de terre. Une heure après qu'elle se soit mise en route elle entendit le bruit d'une charrette derrière elle, elle s'arrêta et attendis que la charrette, conduite par un vieil homme, arrive à sa hauteur.

- Bien le bonjour mademoiselle.

- Bonjour monsieur.

- Mais dites-moi jolie mademoiselle que faite vous sur cette route, seule, à une heure aussi matinale ?

- Eh bien pour tout vous dire je cherche à rejoindre la ville de Fanélia, mais je crois que je suis un peu perdue…

- Mais non ma jolie, vous êtes sur la bonne route, mais il vous reste du chemin avant d'y arriver, montez donc je vais aussi à Fanélia, vous me tiendrez compagnie.

- Merci beaucoup !

- Dites moi, quel est votre nom ?

- Je m'appel Hitomi.

- Eh bien enchanté Hitomi, moi c'es Garal.

- Heureuse de faire votre connaissance.

- Bien, nous arriverons à Fanélia dans l'après midi, pile à l'heure pour l'annonce du roi.

- L'annonce du roi ?

- Oui, ce n'est pas pour ça que vous vous rendez à Fanélia ?

- Non, je n'étais pas au courant…

- Et bien apparemment notre roi bien aimé va faire une annonce officielle, les dignitaires des pays d'Astria de Fleid et d'Isara on également été conviés, personne ne sait ce dont il s'agit mais tout le monde sera la, et moi j'en profiterais pour faire un peu de commerce.

- Nous le découvrirons bien en temps voulu.

- Oui, tout à fait !

Hitomi était songeuse et se demandait ce que pouvait bien être cette annonce officielle, mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur la question tant elle était heureuse de bientôt retrouver Van et ses amis.

Hitomi et Garal cheminèrent donc jusqu'à Fanélia, ils prirent leur déjeuner ensembles et arrivèrent comme prévu aux portes de Fanélia en milieu d'après midi.

- Je vous laisse ici, je vais aller ranger ma charrette sur la place du marcher pour ensuite rejoindre la place au pied du château, ou notre roi va faire son annonce.

- Merci pour tout Garal, vous m'avez épargné une longue marche.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi joli demoiselle, ce fut un plaisir de cheminer avec vous. Je vous dis donc au revoir, et à bientôt peut être !

- Oui à bientôt et encore merci.

Garal partit vers la place du marché et Hitomi continua tout droit, vers le château de Fanélia. Elle était émerveillé, la ville était magnifique, encore plus belle qu'avant sa destruction. Van avait vraiment fait un travail formidable.

Elle arriva bientôt sur la place au pied du château, les habitants de Fanélia commençaient à se réunir, l'annonce officielle n'allais surement pas tarder à commencer.

Il y avait de plus en plus de monde, Hitomi était dans les premiers rangs, Van allais apparaitre sur le balcon d'une minute à l'autre, quand tout à coup Hitomi entendis une voix qui lui était familière…

- Rhhaaaa Kaoru, nous ne sommes pas aussi bien placés que je l'aurais voulu, j'aurais aimé voir un peu mieux Maitre Van…

- Merle arrête de râler, tu le vois tout les jours ton Maitre Van !

- Oui mais quand même…

Hitomi s'avança vers la jeune fille chat et son compagnon, elle avait bien sur reconnu Merle et ne pensait pas la voir si tôt.

Merle avait grandis, elle avait maintenant 16 ans et commençais à avoir un corps de femme, elle lui faisait penser à Naria… Elle avait maintenant les cheveux un peu plus longs et était devenu très belle. Hitomi s'approcha derrière elle :

- Dis donc sac à puce ! Tu n'as pas fini de râler ! Lui dis Hitomi à l'oreille, se tenant toujours derrière elle.

Merle sursauta et se retourna d'un coup, sortant ses griffes.

- Non mais dites donc, pour qui vous vous prenez pour me parler sur ce…..

Merle était devenu blanche comme un linge, elle faillit défaillir, elle venait de reconnaitre Hitomi.

- Et bien, Merle, tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi ! Hitomi ! Dis la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

- Non… ce n'est pas possible…

- Quoi ? Merle que t'arrive t'il, tu es toute pâle ! On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !

- Hitomi ! Ca ne peut pas être toi ! Tu es morte ! On t'as vu mourir il y a un an !

- Je… J'ai effectivement eu un accident, mais j'ai survécu… Mais comment savez-vous…. ?

- Ho non ! Maitre Van ! Il ne doit pas faire ça !

- Mais de quoi…

Hitomi n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Merle était partie en courant vers le château. A ce moment la, Van sortit sur le balcon et fut acclamé par la foule.

Hitomi ne pensait même plus à courir après Merle, elle ne pouvait quitter Van des yeux. En deux ans et demi il avait changé, son visage s'était affiné, il avait les épaules plus larges et était plus musclé, il avait aussi grandi, mais il avait gardé ses cheveux noirs en batailles. Mais Hitomi voyait que son regard était triste, même s'il souriait…

Van pris la parole :

- Cher peuple de Fanélia, je suis heureux de vous voir tous ici présent, à ma demande, et je vous en remercie. Comme vous le savez j'ai une annonce officielle à vous faire.

Le silence était total, plus personne ne parlais tout le monde écoutait les paroles du roi de Fanélia, Hitomi y compris. Van regardait tout les habitants qui étaient venu l'écouter, il reprit la parole :

- Depuis peu, nous avons tissé une alliance avec le pays d'Isara avec lequel nos échanges commerciaux ont toujours été prospères. J'ai moi aussi tissé quelques lien avec la famille royale d'Isara, et je tiens à vous annoncer officiellement mes fiançailles avec la princesse d'Isara.

Il se retourna et pris une jeune femme par la main pour l'amener vers le devant du balcon.

- Peuple de Fanélia, je vous présente officiellement ma fiancée royale, la princesse Riya !

Toutes les personne présentes poussaient des acclamations, félicitaient leur roi.

Hitomi quant à elle sentait un gouffre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, elle était en larmes, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, fiancé, Van était fiancé ! Et à une princesse qui plus est. Hitomi l'avait vue, elle était magnifique, de longs cheveux bruns, de grand yeux bleus, elle portait une robe beige cousue de fils d'or… Comment pouvait-elle rivaliser ! Comment avait elle pu croire que Van l'aimait toujours ! Yukari avait raison, il était passé à autre chose, il l'avait oubliée… Elle n'aurait jamais du revenir sur Gaïa ! Elle voulait s'enfuir, partir pour toujours, ne plus jamais revenir… Mais elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du visage de Van, les larmes ruisselant toujours sur ses joues…

Merle avait couru aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, elle n'en revenait toujours pas, Hitomi était à Fanélia, et bien vivante ! Mais pourquoi n'était elle pas arrivée plus tôt ! Pourquoi aujourd'hui, maintenant ? Elle devait empêche Van de faire cette annonce officielle, après il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière et le regretterais toute sa vie. Merle arrivait au primer étage quant deux gardes lui barrèrent le passage.

- Halte ! On ne passe pas !

- Mais laissez-moi passer bandes d'idiots ! Vous me connaissez, vous savez que je ne veux pas de mal à Van !

- Désolé Merle, mais pendant une annonce officielle rien ne doit déranger le roi, pas même ses proches.

- Vous ne comprenez rien c'est important !

- Désolé tu ne passeras pas.

Merle leur asséna un coup et passa entre eux, elle arrivait en vue du balcon quant elle entendit les acclamations de la foule, elle arrivait trop tard, Van avait annoncé ses fiançailles… Et Hitomi était dans la foule ! Merle tomba à genoux, et dire que c'était elle avait incité Van à se fiancer avec la princesse Riya…

Van regardais son peuple l'acclamer. Voilà, c'était fait, il était officiellement fiancé… Il promenait son regard sur la foule quand soudain il cru reconnaitre un visage familier… Une jeune fille, au premier rang, vêtue d'une longue robe bleu ciel, ses cheveux ondulés, lâchés, lui arrivant en dessous des épaules, une taille élancée, fine… Mais il reconnu surtout son beau visage, et ses yeux ses grand yeux verts magnifiques qui étaient maintenant inondés de larmes…

Il murmura pour lui-même :

- Non, c'est impossible… Hitomi !

Il ne la quittait pas deux yeux, c'est elle qui rompu le contact, elle baissa les yeux au sol, les releva une dernière fois, se retourna et partit, se frayant un passage au milieu de la foule.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, il ne comprenait pas comment il était possible qu'elle soit en vie, mais il devait avant tout la rattraper. Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas déployer ses ailes, pas devant toute cette foule… Il se retourna, s'excusa auprès de la princesse Riya et de son père et rentra dans le château.

Au bout du couloir il trouva Merle a genoux sur le sol, en larme elle aussi.

- Merle…

- Maitre Van, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu arriver à temps…

- Merle toi aussi tu as vu Hitomi ? Je n'ai donc pas rêvé ?

- Non, c'était bien elle… Maitre Van, je suis tellement désolée…

- Merle, reprend toi, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! Elle s'en va ! J'ai peur qu'elle retourne sur la Lune des Illusions, il faut la retrouver !

- Oui ! Tu as raison !

- Va prévenir Allen et Dryden, ils pourront nous aider, je pars tout de suit à sa recherche, je vais la chercher vers l'entrée de la ville mais aussi à l'extérieur. Allons-y Merle, dépêche-toi !

- Oui, tout de suite Maitre Van.

Hitomi ne pouvais quitter des yeux le visage de Van, quant tout à coup lui aussi posa son regard sur elle, il eu une tête étonné, il semblait la reconnaitre… Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester, maintenant il avait sa vie, il était heureux… Elle baissa son regard vers le sol, regarda une dernière fois son amour perdu, et décida de s'en aller. Elle se retourna et commença à partir vers l'entrée de Fanélia. Elle se devait de partir, ça aurait été trop dur de le revoir, de lui parler alors qu'il avait refait sa vie, qu'il l'avait oubliée… Mais qu'allait-elle faire ? Comment allait-elle retourner sur Terre ? Elle avait eu tellement de mal à venir sur Gaïa ! Ou allait-elle dormir ? Comment allait-elle se nourrir ? Toutes ces questions trottaient dans sa tête, mais elle décida de les éluder pour le moment tant son cœur souffrait de la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était partir loin, très loin et oublier cette journée affreuse…

_**Pendant ce temps, dans le château du pays de Mharr.**_

- Majesté, ça y est elle est revenue.

- En est tu sûre ?

- Oui majesté, je l'aie vue, elle est arrivée hier soir.

- Bien ! Très bien ! Faites partir tout de suite quelques soldats pour la ramener ici, mais attention, qu'ils ne lui fassent pas de mal, sinon…

- Je les fais partir sur le champ majesté.

- Bien, tout se déroule comme prévu… Hitomi Kanzaki, bientôt tu seras mienne, et j'anéantirais ce chien de Fanélia !

Le roi de Mharr partit alors d'un rire dément…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7, Retrouvailles…**

Merle courait comme une folle dans les couloirs du château, elle se précipita dans un des salons ou Allen, Mirana, Dryden, Serena et Cid attendaient la fin de la déclaration officielle de Van. Merle déboula comme une folle, toujours en pleurs à la grande surprise des occupants du salon.

_**Mirana**_ _-_ Merle ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive !

_**Merle**_ _- _ Allen, Dryden ! Van m'envoie vous chercher, il faut nous aider !

_**Allen**_ _-_ Vous aider à quoi Merle ? Et pourquoi pleures-tu ?

_**Merle **_ _- _ C'est de ma faute ! Tout est de ma faute ! Je n'aurais jamais du le pousser à se fiancer avec la princesse Riya ! Maintenant c'est trop tard, et il va être malheureux par ma faute !

_**Mirana**_ _-_ Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles Merle ! On ne comprend rien à ce que tu dis !

_**Merle**_ _-_ Elle est revenue ! Elle est à Fanélia ! Allen, Dryden, il faut que vous nous aidiez à la retrouver !

_**Dryden**_ _-_ Merle ! Calme-toi un peu ! Tu n'es pas cohérente, de qui est-ce que tu parles ? Qui est revenu ?

_**Merle**_ _-_ Hitomi !

_**Mirana**_ _-_ Quoi ? Merle, ce n'est pas drôle, Hitomi est morte il y a un an, tu le sais aussi bien que nous…

_**Merle **_ _- _ Non, Mirana, elle est vivante, je ne sais pas comment mais elle est vivante ! Je l'ai vue, je lui ai parlé ! Mais elle à vu l'annonce officielle des fiançailles de Van et elle est partie. Van aussi l'a vue ! Il nous demande de l'aider à la retrouver, il a peur qu'elle reparte sur la Lune des Illusions !

_**Mirana**_ _-_ Mais…

_**Allen**_ _- _ Plus tard pour les questions, Merle, Dryden venez nous allons sillonner la ville et les alentours.

_**Mirana**_ _-_ Je viens avec vous !

_**Allen**_ _-_ Non, je ne veux pas que tu fasses d'efforts, pas dans ton état, reste au château avec Serena et Cid, au cas où si elle revenait et surveillez le ciel pour voir si une colonne de lumière n'y apparait pas.

_**Mirana**_ _-_ D'accord mais faites attention, et retrouvez la !

_**Allen**_ _-_ Allons-y !

Ils partirent donc à la recherche d'Hitomi, se chargeant chacun d'une partie de la ville et des alentours.

De son coté, Van continuait ses recherches, il n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas trouvée, il voulait la voir, lui parler, lui expliquer tout. Elle avait l'air tellement malheureuse quant il l'avait vu, « _Mais bien sur idiot ! » _Pensa-t-il _« Tu venais d'annoncer tes fiançailles avec une autre femme devant tout le monde ! Tu croyais qu'elle allait te sauter au cou ? » _Hitomi… Il fallait qu'il la retrouve à tout prix !

Hitomi quant à elle s'était un peu éloignée de la ville, elle marchait sous le couvert des arbres. Elle pleurait toujours. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'elle revienne ? Elle aurait du écouter Yukari et tourner la page ! Mais pourtant, malgré tout elle continuait à l'aimer ! Elle ne pouvait pas cesser de l'aimer tout d'un coup. Elle s'enfonçât un peu plus dans la forêt, s'assit au pied d'un arbre et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle pensa alors _« Je voudrais être morte ! Je voudrais être morte pour ne pas souffrir autant ! » _Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle et finit pas s'assoupir épuisée par toutes ces larmes.

Quant elle se réveillât la nuit commençait à tomber, elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçu au loin une grande stèle, elle décida de s'en approcher.

Ils avaient sillonné toute la ville et les alentours sans succès, personne ne l'avait retrouvée. Ils étaient tous réunis dans l'entrée du château et ne savaient que faire.

Van était inquiet, la nuit commençait à tomber et il avait peur qu'elle ne fasse de mauvaises rencontres…

_**Van**_ _-_ Mirana, tu es sure de n'avoir vu aucune colonne de lumière ?

_**Mirana**_ _-_ Sur et certaine Van, avec Serena et Cid on n'a pas cessé de scruter le ciel, il n'y a rien eu…

_**Allen**_ _-_ Mais ou peut elle bien être !

_**Dryden**_ _-_ Je vais vérifier si aucun convoi de marchandises ou de personne en diligence ou charrette n'est parti, sinon, à pieds elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin.

_**Serena**_ _-_ Oui tu as raison, c'est une bonne idée.

_**Van**_ _-_ Il faut la retrouver, j'ai peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose !

En disant ses paroles, il eu comme un flash, la tombe de Folken et de ses parents, la clairière ou reposait Escaflowne ! Personne n'était allé voir !

_**Van**_ _-_ J'ai une idée ou la chercher, je reviens, mais en attendant continuez à vous renseigner auprès des habitants pour savoir si personne ne l'a vue ou ne l'héberge pour la nuit.

_**Merle**_ _-_ Maitre Van… Fait attention à toi.

Comme il faisait nuit, Van enleva son T-shirt et déploya ses ailes, il partit en volant vers la clairière.

Il atterrit un peu avant l'entrée de la clairière, fit disparaitre ses ailes et remis son T-shirt, au cas où si un habitant était venu se recueillir son la tombe royale.

En entrant dans la clairière, il la vit, Hitomi ! Elle était agenouillée devant la tombe de Folken et parlait doucement de sorte à ce que Van n'entendais pas ses paroles. Il sentit alors un immense poids se retirer de sa poitrine, elle était la, devant lui et elle allait bien ! Il s'approcha alors doucement d'elle, elle semblait pleurer et ne l'avait pas entendu. Il se senti vraiment malheureux de savoir que la cause de ses pleurs et de sa tristesse était lui ! Il s'en voulait énormément. Comme elle ne parlait plus il décida de lui signifier sa présence, il murmura doucement son nom :

- Hitomi…

Elle sursauta, se releva et se retourna.

- Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Nous t'avons cherchée partout Hitomi, on était inquiets pour toi, j'étais terriblement inquiet pour toi…

- Il ne fallait pas, il n'y a pas de quoi, je sais me débrouiller toute seule maintenant.

- Ecoute, Hitomi, je…

- Non Van, le coupa elle, je… je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant, je n'aurais pas du venir, j'ai été stupide de croire que…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, elle avait toujours les yeux baissés, elle ne voulait pas le regarder, son amour perdu… Van quant à lui, voyait bien qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. Il fit un pas vers elle et brisa ainsi la courte distance qui les séparait, Hitomi ne réagissait toujours pas, elle commençait même à trembler.

Il prit délicatement son menton entre ses doigts et la força doucement à relever la tête, elle fuyait toujours son regard et des larmes commençaient à inonder ses grand yeux verts. Elle souffrait, il le sentait.

Il fit alors tout doucement glisser sa main sur sa joue, elle ferma les yeux, sur son visage apparut une expression comme désespérée. Elle appuya alors sa tête contre sa main, tourna un peu la tête de sorte à ce que ses lèvres effleurent la paume de la main de Van…

Puis tout à coup elle se recula brusquement, rompant ainsi leur contact, dans son esprit venait de se former l'image de la princesse Riya…

- Je suis désolée, je…

- Hitomi…

- …

- Hitomi, dit-il doucement, s'il te plaît… regarde moi…

Elle leva alors son visage vers celui de Van, ses yeux rencontrant les siens…

Il avança une nouvelle fois vers elle, mais cette fois ci, il la prit tendrement dans ses bras, elle s'arrêta alors de trembler, elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de Van et logea sa tête dans le creux de son cou, et pendant un instant, elle oublia tout, elle oublia les fiançailles de Van, la princesse Riya, son malheur, ses tentatives désespérées pour revenir sur Gaïa, elle oublia même la mort de sa famille… Elle ne pensait qu'a Van et se laissa aller à cette douce étreinte.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, ils ne bougeaient plus, ils savouraient seulement leurs retrouvailles tant attendue, tout simplement heureux de sentir la chaleur de l'autre, de partager ce moment, rien qu'eux deux.

Au bout d'un moment Van brisa le silence, serrant toujours Hitomi contre lui, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu m'as tellement manquée Hitomi…

- Toi aussi Van, je voulais tellement te revoir…

Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua alors le petit pendentif rose que Van avait autour du cou. Elle s'écarta un peu pour le regarder, tenant toujours ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Van ! Tu l'as gardé ? Dit-elle en jetant un regard au pendentif.

- Bien sur, il ne m'a jamais quitté.

Elle recula d'un pas et brisa leur étreinte.

- Mais pourquoi Van ? Pourquoi dans ce cas là tu n'es pas venu me chercher ? Pourquoi depuis un an tu n'es plus jamais venu me voir ? J'ai eu tellement besoin de toi, et toi tu n'étais pas là !

- Hitomi ! Nous t'avons crue morte, il y a un peu plus d'un an, justement le pendentif s'est illuminé et nous a montré des images, de toi et ta famille, vous aviez un accident et les médecins te déclaraient morte ! Puis plus rien.

- Tu n'as même pas essayé de savoir si j'étais toujours vivante ou non !

- Hitomi, j'étais désespéré, je venais de te voir mourir ! Pendant des mois nous t'avons pleurée, tu ne comprends pas ? Nous t'avions vu mourir sous nos yeux ! Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ça se fait que tu sois vivante ! Essaye de comprendre Hitomi, même Mirana nous a dit que tu étais restée trop longtemps sans vie…

- Oui, je sais… Je suis désolé de réagir comme ça, mais ça a été tellement dur…

- Je comprends, et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour toi…

Hitomi avait les yeux dans le vague, elle repensait à la mort de sa famille, à ces longs mois de souffrance ou elle avait du réapprendre à vivre… Quant tout à coup elle se souvint de tout ce que son esprit lui avait volontairement fait oublier pour profiter de cet instant partagé avec Van. Elle se remémora son arrivée sur Gaïa, l'annonce devant tout le peuple de Fanélia des fiançailles de Van, la princesse Riya... Non, il ne l'aimait plus, il en aimait une autre, il l'avait prise dans ses bras uniquement pour la consoler ou pour elle ne savait quelle autre raison… Ces mot raisonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête, il ne m'aime plus, il ne m'aime plus, il ne m'aime plus…

Et en même temps revint la douleur qui avait pris son cœur dans un étau. Van la tira de sa rêverie.

- Hitomi ? Tu va bien ?

Elle leva la tête et le regarda, ses yeux une nouvelle fois emplis de larmes, on lisait sur son visage une immense souffrance. La douleur qu'elle ressentait en elle devenait de plus en plus forte au point d'en être insupportable.

- Hitomi !

Elle venait de s'évanouir, il la rattrapa et la pris dans ses bras. Il décida de la ramener immédiatement au château, elle avait l'air épuisée.

En arrivant au château Merle accouru vers lui.

- Maitre Van ! Tu l'as retrouvée ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Rien de grave je pense, elle s'est évanouie, je vais la porter dans sa chambre, tu veux bien demander à Mirana de venir voir si elle va bien ?

- Oui ! Tout de suite.

Van montât à l'étage, il installât Hitomi dans une chambre qui avait été aménagé uniquement pour elle et ce dès la reconstruction de Fanélia.

Mirana toqua à la porte et entra suivie de tous les autres qui étaient venus aux nouvelles.

_**Mirana**_ - Comment va elle ?

_**Van**_ _-_ Elle s'est évanouie, mais je préférais que tu l'examine.

_**Mirana**_ - Oui, tu as eu raison.

_**Allen**_ _-_ En ne te voyant pas revenir on s'est douté que tu l'avais retrouvée.

_**Dryden**_ - J'ai du mal à y croire, comment ce fait il qu'elle soit vivante ? Van, elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

_**Van**_ - Non, mais nous verrons bien quand elle se réveillera.

_**Mirana**_ - Tout va bien, elle n'a rien, elle est juste épuisée et a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

_**Serena **_ _-_ Comme nous tous !

_**Allen**_ - Oui tu as raison, allons nous coucher, nous la verrons demain.

Ils sortirent tous de la chambre, Merle se retourna et constata que Van s'était assis au bord du lit et contemplais Hitomi.

- Maitre Van ? Viens, il faut la laisser se reposer.

- Je préfère la veiller pour être sur que tout va bien.

- Je vais la veiller Van, je… je pense qu'après cette journée il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle te voit au réveil. Je vais rester avec elle.

- Tu as surement raison. Merle ! Je m'en veux tellement de la faire souffrir, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire !

- Je sais Maitre Van, je sais… Va te reposer, nous verrons bien demain.

- Merci Merle, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Maitre Van

Van sortit de la pièce à regret laissant à Merle le soin de veiller sur Hitomi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8, Explications…**

Le jour se levait à peine lorsqu'Hitomi se réveilla. Elle se trouvait dans une magnifique chambre décorée avec soin et était allongée sur un matelas moelleux à souhait. Elle se doutait qu'elle était à Fanélia, elle se souvint que la veille elle était avec Van dans la clairière ou reposait Escaflowne, puis plus rien… Elle avait du s'évanouir et il l'avait ramenée au château, pensa elle en regardant la décoration luxueuse de la chambre.

Elle remarqua alors qu'une forme était allongée en boule au pied se son lit et reconnut Merle qui était profondément endormie. Hitomi sourit, la fille chat avait dû la veiller toute la nuit…

Elle ne voulut pas la réveiller tout de suite, elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour penser à ce qui lui était arrivé la veille, et à ce qu'elle avait appris. Van était donc maintenant fiancé ! Avec une princesse… Elle ressentait toujours une profonde douleur, mais ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, cela faisait quand même presque trois ans qu'elle était partie de Gaïa et il était tout à fait normal qu'il ait pensé à refaire sa vie. Surtout que, se souvenant de la fin de leurs conversation de la veille, ils l'avaient tous crue morte pendant plus d'un an ! Il était logique qu'il soit passé à autre chose… Et puis, quant elle était partie de Gaïa, ils ne s'étaient rien promis, elle lui avait juste dit qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais, mais ils ne s'étaient pas jurés fidélité, ni avaient fait le projet de finir leurs vie ensembles… Elle se sentait idiote, elle se sentait vraiment idiote d'avoir cru qu'il l'attendrait ! Mais elle ne pouvait décidément pas lui en vouloir, et finalement il avait eu raison de tourner la page, bien sur, elle l'aimait toujours, et elle ne pourrait surement pas cesser de l'aimer comme ça ! Ca prendras du temps, elle souffrira et sera surement malheureuse mais elle ne devait pas montrer sa souffrance à Van, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente coupable, et pour ce faire elle devait adopter une attitude positive. Elle devait montrer à tout le monde qu'elle était heureuse pour Van et qu'elle aussi était passée à autre chose. Oui, c'était décidé ! Il fallait qu'elle fasse ça.

Hitomi ne se doutait pas qu'elle se voilait la face, qu'en adoptant cette attitude elle essayait de se construire une carapace pour atténuer sa souffrance. Elle s'assoupi donc en pensent à ses bonne résolutions.

Deux heures plus tard, elle se réveilla de nouveau, Merle toujours endormie au pied du lit, elle prit un de ses oreillers et le jeta sur Merle. Celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut :

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qui est…

Elle aperçu alors Hitomi qui riait de bon cœur.

- Hitomi…

- Tu es trop drôle Merle, je devrais te réveiller plus souvent !

- Toi… Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, tu aurais goutté à mes griffes !

- Tu n'as pas changé Merle, toujours avec tes menaces !

Merle s'avança alors vers Hitomi et la prie dans ses bras.

- Hitomi ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manquée !

- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée Merle, mais dis donc, tu es devenue une belle jeune fille !

- Merci. Toi aussi tu as changé, tu as laissé pousser tes cheveux, ça te va bien, tu ne ressemble plus à un garçon !

- Venant de toi, je prends ça comme un compliment.

Et elles partirent toutes les deux d'un fou rire, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Hitomi dit à la personne d'entrer et Mirana passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Bonjour Hitomi, je ne te dérange pas ?

- Bien sur que non Mirana, entre !

Elle entra dans la chambre, s'avançât vers le lit et pris à son tour Hitomi dans ses bras. Cette dernière était quelque peu étonnée par le geste de Mirana mais lui rendis son étreinte.

- Je suis vraiment contente que tu aille bien Hitomi, et je suis heureuse de te revoir.

- Moi aussi Mirana ! Mais dis-moi, qu'est ce que c'est que ce ventre ?

- Ca se voit déjà tant que ça ? Eh oui, j'attends mon premier enfant, il viendra au monde d'ici cinq lunes.

- Toutes mes félicitations Mirana ! Dryden doit vraiment être ravi !

- Oh non Hitomi, intervient Merle, Dryden et Mirana ne sont plus ensembles…

- Mais alors qui est…. Non… Allen ?

- Et bien oui, avoua Mirana en rougissant.

- Alors là je suis encore plus heureuse d'apprendre ça ! Mais Dryden ? Est-ce qu'il l'a bien pris ?

- Oh oui, et puis il à d'autres préoccupations…

- Comment ça ? demanda Hitomi. Mais que s'est-il passé ici pendant mon absence ? Alors vous deux vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant de m'avoir tout expliqué ! Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Et c'est comme ça que Merle et Mirana lui expliquèrent ce qui s'était passé durant ces deux ans et demi. La séparation de Mirana et Dryden, le rapprochement entre celle-ci et Allen ainsi que les tentatives de Dryden pour séduire Serena qui avait quand même un sacré caractère. Elles lui décrièrent le mariage de Mirana ainsi que les fiançailles de Dryden et Serena. Elles parlèrent de la façon dont Fleid avait été reconstruite et de la très grande maturité de Cid, mais aussi de la façon dont il avait réagis en apprenant qu'Allen était en fait son vrai père, il est vrai qu'au début il l'avait mal pris mais il avait fini par l'accepter. Mirana lui raconta le décès de son père et comment elle avait accédé au trône d'Astria en tant que reine, d'abord seule puis accompagnée d'Allen. Merle lui parla de sa rencontre avec Kaoru et des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elles discutèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, parlant de tout et de rien. Mais Mirana et Merle évitèrent bien de parler de Van, de peur de blesser Hitomi.

Au bout d'une heure et demi Mirana s'écria :

- On parle, on parle mais on ne voit pas le temps passer, c'est que je commence à avoir faim et puis ils doivent tous nous attendre au salon à l'heure qu'il est !

Hitomi eu un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'elle allait bientôt se retrouver en face de Van, et de sa fiancée, mais elle se rappela ses bonne résolutions, plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres et s'exclama :

- Bien sur, tu as raison, attendez moi juste le temps que je m'habille et nous pourront y aller !

Elle passa à la salle de bain, enfila sa robe (qui avait été lavée pendant la nuit) et rejoignit ses deux amies.

- Je suis prête, allons y.

Elles descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et entrèrent dans le salon principal. Tout ses amis étaient là, elle se rendit compte qu'ils lui avaient terriblement manqués.

_**Mirana **_ - Bonjour tout le monde ! Nous vous amenons notre belle endormie !

Hitomi rougit en entendant Mirana l'appeler comme ça, Allen et Dryden s'avancèrent vers elle et l'un après l'autre la prirent dans leur bras, chacun ayant un mot gentil pour elle. Si elle s'attendait à cette réaction de la part d'Allen, elle en fut étonnée venant de Dryden! Décidément elle avait du vraiment leur manquer ! Cid vint vers elle :

- Hitomi, je suis vraiment heureux de vous revoir !

- Moi aussi prince Cid, mais cessez de me vouvoyer, vous pouvez me tutoyer.

- D'accord ! Mais dans ce cas là cesse de m'appeler prince Cid, ça sera juste Cid, et toi aussi tutoies moi !

- C'est entendu Cid. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Serena s'avança à son tour vers elle :

- Hitomi, je suis aussi contente de te revoir, même si nous n'avons pas eu vraiment le temps de faire connaissance la dernière fois que tu étais sur Gaïa, j'espère que nous deviendrons amies.

- Je n'en doute pas Serena, nous prendrons un peu de temps pour discuter et apprendre à nous connaître et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons très vite de très bonnes amies !

Hitomi était vraiment heureuse de revoir tout ces gens qu'elle aimait. Seul Van n'était pas là.

Merle s'approcha d'Allen et lui chuchota afin qu'Hitomi ne l'entende pas :

- Allen, ou est Maitre Van ?

- La princesse Riya à demandé à le voir, d'après ce qu'on dit les domestiques elle a décidé de partir pour la journée avec son père, pour faire une balade à cheval et un pique nique, elle ne rentrera que tard dans la soirée. Je pense qu'elle ne voulait pas être de trop pour nos retrouvailles avec Hitomi.

- Oui, tu dois avoir raison.

Hitomi s'approcha d'eux, suspicieuse.

_**Hitomi**_ - Mais de quoi parlez vous vous deux ? Vous être bien cachotiers !

_**Allen**_ - Mais rien du tout, on se disait seulement qu'on était heureux de te revoir !

_**Hitomi **_ - Oui…

_**Dryden **_ - Hitomi, je crois que nous allons devoir parler, je suis désolé mais on ne comprend toujours pas comment tu peux être vivante après ce que nous avons vu…

_**Serena **_ - Dryden ! Laisse la un peu tranquille ! Si elle n'a pas envi d'en parler c'est son droit.

_**Dryden**_ - Désolé… C'est mon esprit logique qui reprend le dessus.

_**Hitomi**_ - Ce n'est rien, Van m'a expliqué que vous aviez vu des images de mon accident…

Au moment ou elle prononçait son nom, Van entra dans la pièce.

- Bonjour Hitomi…

Hitomi se retourna, il était tellement beau… _Sois forte ! _Pensa-t-elle.

- Bonjour Van

Il s'avança directement vers elle et la prie dans ses bras, il était si bien quand elle était auprès de lui… Hitomi quand à elle aurait voulu prolonger cette étreinte mais se força à reculer. Elle lui souri.

- Je suis contente de te voir Van.

- Moi aussi, tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, très bien, je me doutais bien que c'était toi qui m'avait ramenée, et je te remercie, sans toi j'aurais encore passé une nuit à la belle étoile !

- Comment ça ? Ca fait longtemps que tu es sur Gaïa ?

- Je suis arrivée avant-hier soir dans la nuit, j'ai atterri dans une clairière à une demi-journée de route de Fanélia. J'étais tellement fatiguée que je me suis endormie sur place pour ne me réveiller que le lendemain, hier matin en fait. Je commençais à marcher quand un vieil homme en charrette, Garal c'est son nom, il s'est arrêté et m'a gentiment fait monter avec lui et m'a ainsi épargner une longue marche !

- Je suis content que tu n'aies pas eu de problèmes.

- Oh non pas du tout, il venait justement à Fanélia pour ton annonce officielle. En parlant de ça Van, toutes mes félicitations pour tes fiançailles ! Je suis contente que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un de bien, je ne l'aie pas vue longtemps mais la princesse Riya à l'air d'être quelqu'un de très bien. Encore une fois toutes mes félicitations Van, j'espère sincèrement que tu auras une belle vie à ses cotés.

- Hitomi…

Plus personne ne parlait, ils étaient tous abasourdis par les paroles d'Hitomi, surtout Van, il ne savait plus quoi dire ni que faire. Hitomi quant à elle affichait un grand sourire mais souffrait comme jamais intérieurement, cela lui avait couté énormément de dire ce qu'elle avait dit, et elle prenait sur elle pour ne pas pleurer.

- He bien, vous en faites des têtes, reprenez vous qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Et si nous allions manger ? Je meurs de faim !

Mirana fut la première à revenir de sa surprise.

- Oui allons y, et puis nous avons plein de choses à nous raconter.

Ils partirent tous vers la salle à manger, s'installèrent et commandèrent un petit déjeuner. Hitomi brisa le silence qui régnait depuis quelques minutes.

- Alors, expliquez moi, comment ce fait-il que vous avez vu mon accident ?

Voyant que Van ne parlait toujours pas, encore sous le choc des paroles d'Hitomi, Allen pris la parole.

_**Allen **_ _-_ Et bien, le jour de nos fiançailles à Mirana et moi-même, nous étions tous réunis dans le salon quand le pendentif que tu as donné à Van s'est mis à s'illuminer et à léviter pour venir se placer au centre de la pièce. Il y a eu un grand éclair du lumière, et nous avons vu des images de toi, tu était assise dans un espèce d'engin…

_**Hitomi **_ _-_ Une voiture, c'est un peu comme une charrette sauf que ça va plus vite et que ça n'as pas besoin de chevaux pour la tirer, ça avance tout seul.

_**Allen **_ _-_ Une voiture donc… Et tu étais en compagnie de trois autre personnes.

Hitomi baissa les yeux et sur son visage se lisait une immense tristesse.

_**Hitomi **_ _-_ C'est… C'était mes parents et mon petit frère… Ce sont eux que vous avez vu… C'était le jour de mon anniversaire.

_**Van**_ _-_ Je suis désolé Hitomi.

_**Hitomi**_ _-_ Merci… Vous avez donc vu l'accident, et les médecins me déclarer morte ? C'est bien ça ?

_**Mirana **_ _-_ Oui, puis le pendentif s'est éteint et est retombé au sol.

_**Merle **_ _-_ C'est pour ça que nous étions certains que tu étais morte.

_**Hitomi**_ _-_ Je comprends… Je vais vous raconter ce qui s'est passé, enfin ce qu'on m'en a dit puisque c'est vrais que pendant plusieurs minutes je suis restée sans vie.

_**Van**_ _-_ Hitomi si c'est trop dur…

_**Hitomi**_ _-_ Non, merci Van, ça va aller.

Elle prit une grand inspiration, c'était toujours très dur pour elle d'évoquer ces souvenirs.

- Bon, comme je vous le disais, c'était le jour de mon anniversaire, mes parents m'avaient invités dans un grand restaurant, bien sur mon frère nous accompagnaient. A la fin du repas, à ma demande, nous sommes allés faire un tour sur la plage, puis nous avons pris la voiture pour rentrer. Sur la route, un homme qui avait trop bu est arrivé en face de nous et nous fonçait dessus, comme vous avez du le voir mon père à donné un coup de volant pour l'éviter et à percuté une autre voiture et c'est la que j'ai perdu connaissance, notre voiture à atterri sur le bas côté, complètement retournée. Les personnes présentes on immédiatement alerté les secours. Quand ils sont arrivés ils ont du désincarcérer… enfin, couper la voiture afin de pouvoir nous sortir de là. (Elle retint difficilement un sanglot) D'après les médecins mes parents et mon petit frère sont morts sur le coup, ils n'ont pas souffert. Moi j'étais toujours vivante et ils essayent de me soigner quand mon cœur s'est arrêter de battre. Un jeune interne du nom de Kamata essayait de me ranimer sans réussite quand son chef lui a dit d'abandonner, que tout était fini et que je ne reviendrais plus…

- C'est à ce moment la que le pendentif s'est éteint. Lui dit doucement Mirana.

- Oui… Et bien Kamata n'a pas voulu abandonner, il est revenu vers moi et à recommencé son massage cardiaque. Plus tard il est venu me voir et m'a expliqué que j'étais sa première patiente et qu'il refusait de laisser commencer sa carrière comme ça. Si ça avait été un autre que lui je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Enfin bref, il a finalement réussi à me ramer à la vie et on m'a transportée à l'hôpital ou je me suis réveillée une semaine plus tard.

Merle s'approcha d'Hitomi et la prie dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée Hitomi, je suis désolée pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé.

- Merci Merle… Excusez moi, je vais monter me reposer un peu dans ma chambre c'est encore assez dur pour moi de repenser à tout ça… Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure.

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce, les laissant tous émus par son récit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9, Disparition…**

Hitomi sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Dans la salle à manger tous étaient encore émus par l'histoire d'Hitomi.

_**Mirana**_ _-_ Elle à vraiment vécu des moments difficiles.

_**Van**_ _-_ Oui, et elle était toute seule.

_**Merle**_ _-_ Plus maintenant, nous sommes la pour l'aider !

_**Van **_ _-_ Oui tu as raison.

Ils continuèrent de discuter tout en mangeant. Au bout d'une heure Van décida d'aller voir si Hitomi allait bien. Il se dirigeât vers sa chambre et toqua à la porte.

- Oui, entrez.

Il entra et chercha Hitomi dans la pièce, il la trouva accoudée au balcon, en train de regarder la ville.

- Hitomi…

- Oh Van, c'est toi !

- Tu va bien ?

- Oui, je te remercie, ça va mieux. C'est toujours un peu difficile pour moi de parler de tout ça…

- Je suis désolé si nous t'avons fait revivre de douloureux souvenirs.

- Non, il fallait que je vous en parle.

Van voulait tellement la prendre dans ses bras, la consoler. Mais il n'osa pas, en effet il repensait à ses paroles concernant ses fiançailles et ne comprenait pas. Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre, mais qu'elle ait eu cette attitude l'étonnait grandement. Se forçait elle ou l'avait-elle oublié et était réellement contente pour lui… Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net, qu'il lui demande. Mais comment allait-elle réagir ? Il avait peur de la brusquer et qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, il se sentait tellement bien quant elle était auprès de lui. Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait toujours, que chaque jours qui passaient il l'aimait de plus en plus ! Mais si elle ne l'aimait plus ? Il en serait anéanti. Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il ne remarqua pas que Hitomi le fixait.

Hitomi quant à elle regardait Van, il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils restent seuls trop longtemps, Hitomi avait peur de craquer, elle avait tellement envi de se blottir dans les bras de Van. Mais non, il fallait qu'elle soit forte, pour son bonheur à lui. Elle décida de rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

- Van ? Tout va bien ?

- Oh ! Oui ça va, merci… Ecoute Hitomi, je voulais te dire…

- Tu as vraiment fait un travail exceptionnel !

- Quoi ?

- Oui, avec la reconstruction de Fanélia, la ville est superbe, et le château est magnifique.

- Oh… Et bien je n'étais pas seul, tout les habitants de Fanélia ont participé…

- Oui c'est vrai. Et puis bientôt tu ne seras plus seul pour gouverner, tu auras une reine à tes cotés.

- Hitomi…

- Elle a vraiment l'air gentille, je parle de la princesse Riya, j'aimerais beaucoup la rencontrer, si elle le désire bien sur.

- Hitomi, pourquoi fait tu ça ?

- Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parle ? Ah tu crois qu'elle ne voudrait pas me rencontrer ? Dommage…

- Ecoute Hitomi…

- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de redescendre, les autres doivent nous attendre. Allons-y !

Et elle sortit de la chambre assez vite afin de cacher ses larmes à Van. _Des mensonges. _Pensa-elle. _Rien que des mensonges ! Je ne pourrais pas continuer longtemps comme ça ! Il faut que je reparte, il faut que je reparte chez moi au plus vite. Comme ça tout sera plus simple. Il faut que je le laisse tranquille, il sera bien plus heureux sans moi._

Van resta un moment sur le balcon sans bouger, il ne comprenait pas l'attitude d'Hitomi. Etait-elle sincère en disant ces paroles ? Pourtant il avait cru apercevoir quelques larmes dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne parte… Il fallait qu'il lui parle, il fallait qu'il se jette à l'eau et lui avoue ses sentiments, ça ne pouvait pas durer comme ça ! Il la suivi bien décidé à avoir une conversation avec elle.

Il retrouva Hitomi en compagnie des autres dans le jardin. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée tous ensembles et Van n'eu aucun moment seul avec Hitomi pour pouvoir lui parler, qui plus est, il voyait bien qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas se retrouver seule en sa compagnie, et cette attitude le blessait énormément. En fin d'après midi il du se rendre au conseil pour une réunion concernant les alliances entre Fanélia et les autres pays. Mirana et Allen étant le roi et la reine d'Astria avaient bien sur étés conviés à cette réunion, il ne pu donc s'y soustraire.

Merle quant à elle avait bien vu que Hitomi fuyait Van et que celui-ci en souffrait. Elle décida donc de parler avec Hitomi.

- Hitomi ? Je peux te parler ?

- Oui bien sur Merle, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Et bien je voudrais tout d'abord te dire que je suis désolée que tu ais appris les fiançailles de Van de cette manière.

- Mais ce n'est rien Merle, comme je l'ai dit je suis très heureuse pour lui.

- Menteuse !

- Quoi ?

- Si c'étais le cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurais ? Et pourquoi t'es tu enfuie ?

- Oh… pour rien, je… je ne voulais pas déranger…

- Arrête un peu de mentir Hitomi ! Tu n'es pas bonne comédienne. Et puis j'ai bien vu que tu étais triste. Je t'aie observée, j'ai bien vu que quant il ne te voyait pas, tu regardais Maitre Van, mais que tu n'as cessé de le fuir dès qu'il s'approchait pour te parler.

- …

- Hitomi, tu l'aime toujours n'est-ce pas ?

- Non…

- Hitomi !

- Oui ! Voilà tu es contente ? Je l'aime toujours, je l'aime plus que tout et je ne cesserais surement jamais de l'aimer !

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui dit pas ?

- Merle ! Il est fiancé ! A une princesse !

- Mais si lui t'aime toujours….

- Arrête un peu de dire des bêtises Merle, maintenant il est fiancé, il a pris des engagements. C'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien… Et puis il mérite d'être heureux. Et si son bonheur est loin de moi alors je l'accepte.

- Hitomi…

- Ca suffit Merle, je ne veux plus parler de ça, et puis de toute façon je vais rentrer chez moi au plus vite.

- Non ! Tu ne dois pas faire ça !

- Si et je vais le faire ! Je suis de trop ici.

- Non, ne fait pas ça.

- Merle, ma décision est prise et je ne reviendrais pas dessus, n'essaye pas de me forcer, de toute façon tu ne pourras pas me retenir.

- Alors promet moi de revenir !

- Quoi ?

- Tu as raison, je ne pourrais aucunement te retenir de force mais promet moi de revenir.

- Je ne pense pas…

- S'il te plait Hitomi ! Au moins pour la naissance de l'enfant de Mirana et Allen, ça leurs ferait tellement plaisir !

- D'accord, mais je te le promets à une seule condition.

- Quoi ?

- Jures moi que tu ne parleras pas de notre conversation à Van, que tu ne lui diras rien sur mes sentiments. Si tu ne le fait pas je ne reviendrais plus jamais !

- D'accord, tu as gagné, je te le promets.

- Merci Merle.

Elles restèrent un moment silencieuses puis elles rentrèrent au château pour diner.

Le repas se passa dans une grande bonne humeur, à la fin du repas ils passèrent au salon pour discuter plus tranquillement. Au bout de quelques heures petit à petit ils allèrent se coucher. Hitomi, se rendant compte qu'elle allait se retrouver seule avec Van et Merle, leur souhaita bonne nuit et monta à son tour dans sa chambre.

Merle regarda Van, il fixait le sol et avait l'air malheureux.

- Maitre Van…

- Pourquoi Merle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me fuit ? Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas me parler ?

- … Je ne sais pas Van.

- Que faut-il que je fasse ? Que je la force à me parler ?... Ca ne sert à rien ! Elle ne m'aime plus !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Van, toi, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

- Oui ! Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer ! Mais je ne peux rien faire, j'y ai longuement réfléchis et je suis fiancé avec la princesse Riya, j'ai pris un engagement auquel je ne peux me soustraire, et je ne veux pas la faire souffrir ! Mais Hitomi ne quitte pas mes pensées… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Merle ? Je suis bloqué !

- Va te coucher Van, une bonne nuit de sommeil te feras du bien, tu verras, demain tout sera plus clair.

- Oui, tu dois avoir raison, bonne nuit Merle.

- Bonne nuit Maitre Van.

Van se dirigeai vers sa chambre quant il tomba nez à nez avec la princesse Riya.

- Bonsoir princesse Riya.

- Bonsoir Majesté.

- Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

- Oui excellente, je vous remercie.

- Bien, il est tard, vous devriez aller vous coucher. Je vous souhaite une douce nuit.

Van allait partir quand elle le retint par le bras.

- Attendez ! Je voudrais vous parler.

- Oui, bien sur, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Et bien, je suis désolée mais j'ai écouté votre conversation avec Merle…

- Oh ! Je suis moi-même désolé de ce que vous avez pu entendre.

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas, je… Si vous aimez cette jeune fille, Hitomi, vous devez le lui dire.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, j'avais bien senti que vous n'aviez pas de sentiments envers moi et je dois vous avouer que cela est réciproque.

- Princesse Riya, je ne comprends pas.

- Je suis désolée majesté, je… en fait j'aime un autre homme.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir accepté nos fiançailles ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Vous savez vous, vous être un souverain juste, et dans son temps, mais mon père… Bien sur je ne dis pas qu'il n'est pas juste, mais ses idées n'avancent pas, surtout concernant le mariage. Je suis princesse et une femme, je n'ai pas eu le choix, épouser un roi était la meilleure chose pour moi d'après mon père. Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire. Pourtant j'aime passionnément un autre homme mais malheureusement, il n'est ni roi, ni duc ou compte… C'est un homme du peuple et je ne l'ai même pas présenté à mon père sachant par avance qu'il le refuserait… Il faut croire que c'est le destin d'une princesse.

- Non, vous pouvez aller contre ce destin. Acceptez-vous d'annuler nos fiançailles ?

- Quoi ? Moi oui, mais comme je vous l'ai dit c'est mon père qui choisit pour moi, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

- Et bien je vais aller de ce pas parlé à votre père, et je vous promets de tout faire pour qu'il accepte votre choix.

- Merci, merci infiniment majesté !

- Non merci à vous, vous ne savez pas à quel point le fait que vous soyez venue me parler me rend heureux !

Van la prie dans ses bras et se dirigea vers un des petits salons du château. Il savait que depuis qu'il était là, le roi d'Isara aimait se retrouver seul, tard dans la soirée et qu'il allait toujours dans un de ces salons.

Il toqua à la porte.

- Oui entrez !

- Bonsoir majesté.

- Roi de Fanélia, je ne pensais pas vous voir aussi tard !

- En fait je suis venu vous parler.

- Oui je vous écoute.

- Et bien pour tout vous dire je souhaite annuler mes fiançailles d'avec votre fille.

- Quoi ? Mais comment ! Ah ! Je me doutais que la venue de cette fille de la lune maudite allait vous tourner la tête.

- Ecoutez, oui il est vrais que j'aime Hitomi Kanzaki, et cela ne date pas d'aujourd'hui, mais vous devez savoir que votre fille aime un autre homme que moi.

- Oui je suis au courant, ne croyez vous pas que je ne surveille pas ma fille ? Mais un homme du peuple, c'est hors de question !

- Majesté, comment vous expliquer cela… Tenez, mademoiselle Kanzaki, celle que vous appelez la fille de la lune maudite, comment pouvez-vous dire que la planète d'où elle vient est maudite ?

- Et bien c'est ce que tout le monde dit !

- Oui, c'est vrais, mais n'est il pas vrais également qu'elle à contribué grandement à ce que la guerre qui, je vous le rappelle a faillit ravager Gaïa toute entière, se termine ?

- Oui mais…

- Croyez vous que nos pays respectifs seraient si paisibles et sereins si elle n'avait pas été là ?

- Soit ! Mais je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

- Bien. Dites moi, suis-je quelqu'un que vous appréciez ?

- Bien sur roi de Fanélia, vous êtes selon moi un grand monarque, juste et respecté par tous, vous avez toute mon estime et ce n'est pas pour rien que je vous ai donné la main de ma fille.

- Bien, maintenant regardez.

Van enleva son t-shirt et déploya ses ailes.

- Par tous les dieux ! s'exclama le roi d'Isara. Le peuple du dieu dragon ! Le peuple maudit !

Van fit disparaître ses ailes et remit son t-shirt.

- Oui, selon les croyances le peuple de ma mère est maudit, mais ne suis-je pas une personne que vous estimez ? Ou bien votre avis a-t-il changé ?

- Non bien sur mais…

- Roi d'Isara, je crois savoir que la princesse Riya est votre fille unique ?

- Oui et elle est mon plus grand trésor.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas la laisser décider de sa vie ? Pourquoi ne pas la laisser épouser l'homme qu'elle aime ? Et puis votre fille a du bon sens, cet homme doit être quelqu'un de bien. Qui plus est pourquoi laisser un quelconque parent éloigner gouverner votre royaume alors que votre fille pourrait le faire ?

- Je ne sais pas, je dois y réfléchir.

- Acceptez au moins de rencontrer cet homme et de faire connaissance avec lui.

- J'y réfléchirais oui.

- Majesté, acceptez vous mon choix de rompre mes fiançailles d'avec votre fille ?

- Oui, faites comme bon vous semble.

- Merci, je n'aurais pas pu prendre cette décision sans votre accord et celui de votre fille. Je vous laisse, passez une bonne nuit.

- Vous de même roi de Fanélia.

Van sortit de la pièce, il était plus heureux que jamais, il voulait courir vers la chambre d'Hitomi pour lui avouer ses sentiments ! Mais vu l'heure elle devait surement déjà dormir, il ne voulait pas la déranger dans son sommeil. Il partit se coucher et s'endormi avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Le lendemain matin Van se réveilla, s'habilla et n'y tenant plus se dirigeât vers la chambre d'Hitomi. Il toqua à la porte mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Pensent qu'elle devait dormir il ouvrit doucement la porte. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en constatant qu'Hitomi n'était pas là, il la chercha dans les autres pièces mais ne la trouva pas. _Elle doit s'être réveillée et est allée prendre son petit déjeuner _pensa-il. Il allait partir vers la salle à manger quand il vit un morceau de papier posé sur le lit, il essaya de lire mais ne comprit pas les caractères, c'était écrit dans une langue inconnue pour lui. Il décida de le prendre et rejoignit les autres.

Arrivé dans la salle à manger, il constata qu'Hitomi n'était pas présente non plus, il commençait à s'inquiéter, mais se dit qu'elle devait encore le fuir et avait déjà pris son petit déjeuner.

_**Van **_ _-_ Bonjour !

_**Allen **_ _-_ Tient, bonjour Van. Dis donc tu as l'air de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui !

_**Van **_ _-_ Oui, je me sens formidablement bien !

_**Dryden**_ _-_ Explique toi.

_**Van **__-_ Plus tard. L'un d'entre vous à vu Hitomi ?

_**Merle**_ _-_ Non, elle doit encore être dans sa chambre.

_**Van**_ _-_ J'en viens, et elle n'y est pas.

_**Merle**_ _-_ C'est étrange, les domestiques m'ont dit qu'elle ne s'est pas encore levée.

_**Mirana **__-_ Tu es sur qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre Van? Tu as regardé partout ?

_**Van **_ _-_ Oui, il n'y avait personne, j'ai juste trouvé ce bout de papier, mais je ne comprends pas ce qui y est inscrit.

Van sortit le morceau de papier de sa poche et le montra aux autres.

_**Dryden**_ _-_ Attend ! Montre-moi ça !

_**Van, lui donnant le mot**_ _-_ Tu comprends ce qui y est écrit ?

_**Dryden **_ _-_ Oui, c'est le l'alphabet des gens de la lune des illusions, ça doit être Hitomi qui a écrit ça.

_**Van **_ _-_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

_**Dryden**_ _-_ Attend que je le déchiffre… Oh non…

_**Van **__-_ Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_**Dryden**_ _-_ C'est… c'est une lettre d'adieux, elle est partie…

_**Van**_ _-_ Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit exactement ?

_**Dryden **_ _-_ _Je rentre chez moi, je suis désolée je n'ai jamais été très douée pour les adieux. Merci pour tout._

_**Mirana**_ _-_ Et c'est tout ?

_**Dryden **__-_ Oui, il n'y a rien d'autre.

Van s'assit sur une chaise et pris sa tête entre ses mains, c'était fini, il l'avait perdue, il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie… Il aurait du écouter son instinct et aller la voire la veille. Maintenant c'était trop tard elle était partie et ne reviendrait plus…


	10. Chapter 10

Crédits:  
Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à l'anime Vision d'Escaflowne à part ceux que j'aurais crées.

**Chapitre 10, Affreuse découverte…**

Van s'assit sur une chaise et pris sa tête entre ses mains, c'était fini, il l'avait perdue, il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie… Il aurait du écouter son instinct et aller la voire la veille. Maintenant c'était trop tard elle était partie et ne reviendrait plus…

Merle s'approcha de lui.

- Maitre Van, elle va revenir.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, elle va revenir, elle me l'a promis.

- Tu savais donc qu'elle allait partir ?

- Oui…

- Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir retenue ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

- Elle m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire, mais elle va revenir pour la naissance de l'enfant de Mirana et Allen, elle me l'a promis !

- J'en doute…

- Non il ne faut pas, ai confiance en elle, Hitomi a toujours tenu ses promesse, tu va voir elle reviendra.

- Je l'espère… Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle parte maintenant !

Ils restèrent tous en moment silencieux.

_**Van**_ _-_ Il faut que je vous annonce que mes fiançailles avec la princesse Riya ont été annulées.

_**Mirana**_ _-_ Vraiment ?

_**Van**_ _-_ Oui, et cela d'un commun accord avec la princesse et son père.

_**Allen **_ _-_ Ah ! C'est donc pour ça que tu étais si heureux en arrivant tout à l'heure !

_**Van **_ _-_ Oui…

_**Merle**_ _-_ Mais tu n'as pas eu le temps de le dire à Hitomi c'est ça ?

_**Van **_ _-_ Non.

_**Merle**_ _-_ Et bien tu pourras le faire quant elle reviendra !

_**Van**_ _-_ Je l'espère Merle, je l'espère…

Les jours passèrent, Allen, Mirana, Dryden et Serena étaient retournés à Astria, Cid lui était rentré à Fleid. La vie repris son court pour tous. Van comptait les jours qui le séparait du retour d'Hitomi, il essayait souvent de rentrer en contact avec elle mais n'y arrivait pas, il se doutait qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler.

La princesse Riya et son père étaient rentrés à Isara, le roi avait accepté de rencontrer l'homme dont sa fille était amoureuse, les deux hommes avaient appris à faire connaissance et le roi avait accepté de donner la main de sa fille à cet homme, pour le plus grand bonheur de la princesse.

Trois lunes passèrent ainsi, Van attendait et espérait le retour d'Hitomi.

Un matin, il se trouvait dans les jardins avec Merle quand un serviteur vint lui apporter un message.

- Qu'est ce que c'est Maitre Van ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais ça vient du royaume de Mharr.

- Qu'est ce que dit la lettre ?

Van lut la lettre, une expression étonnée apparu sur son visage.

- Qu'y a-t-il Van ?

- Le roi Mharra m'invite au château pour l'annonce officielle de ses fiançailles !

- Quoi ? Mais Mharr n'est pas un de nos alliés.

- Non, le royaume de Mharr n'est l'allié d'aucun autre pays, c'est un pays solitaire, même s'ils font du commerce avec les autres pays.

- N'y va pas Maitre Van, je n'aime pas ce pays, il me donne la chair de poule !

En effet, le royaume de Mharr n'était pas un pays très accueillant, il s'en dégageait une aura de tristesse et de malheur, c'était un pays sombre habité en grande partie par des bandits et des meurtriers.

- Je me dois d'y aller Merle.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, je ne peux pas m'y soustraire, je ne voudrais pas froisser la roi Mharra et risquer un conflit diplomatique.

- D'accord, si tu le dis…

- Je vais aller préparer mon départ, je ne serais absent que quelques jours, je rentrerais au plus vite.

Van se rendis à une réunion avec le conseil pour donner les directives à prendre pendant son départ. Il passa la journée à préparer le départ qui était prévu pour le lendemain.

Le jour suivant, au petit matin, il se tenait prêt à embarquer dans un vaisseau qui l'amènerait vers le royaume de Mharr. Merle accouru vers lui.

- Merle, tu es déjà réveillée ?

- Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser partir sans te dire au revoir !

- Merci Merle.

- Maitre Van, fais attention à toi, ce voyage ne m'inspire guère…

- Ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien se passer, et je rentrerais au plus vite.

- Oui.

- Quant à toi, je te confi Fanélia, veille à ce que les conseillers suivent mes directives.

- Bien sûr, pas de problèmes.

- Et si Hitomi revient pendant mon absence…

- Maitre Van, Mirana ne donnera naissance à son enfant que dans deux lunes ! Tu as le temps de la voir revenir.

- Oui, je sais, mais elle me manque tellement !

- Ai confiance en elle, elle reviendra le moment venu.

- Tu as raison. Je te laisse Merle, il est temps d'y aller.

- Fais attention à toi Maitre Van.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, à dans quelques jours alors.

Merle le pris dans ses bras.

- Fait bon voyage Van.

Van embarqua dans le vaisseau qui décolla vers le royaume da Mharr. Le voyage se passa sans encombre et il arriva en fin d'après midi.

Un domestique l'attendait à son débarquement.

- Bonjour roi de Fanélia, je suis désolé mais notre roi n'a pas pu venir vous accueillir lui-même, il est encore en plein dans les préparatifs du repas de ce soir.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous montrer votre suite.

- Oui je vous suis.

Le domestique l'entraina dans les couloirs du château. C'était un château très sombre, Van ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise.

- Voici votre suite majesté, nous allons vous porter vos affaires. Le repas commencera à vingt heures, vous pourrez vous reposer en attendant.

- Je vous remercie.

Le domestique sortit en laissant Van seul. Au bout de quelques minutes quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Il n'alla pas ouvrir et dit simplement d'entrer en pensant que c'était ses bagages que l'on amenait.

- J'avais raison, j'avais bien reconnu le vaisseau de Fanélia !

Van se retourna étonné, il avait reconnu la voix de son ami.

- Allen ! Toi aussi tu à été convié à ces fiançailles ?

- Oui. Répondis celui-ci en venant saluer son ami. Bien obligé de venir.

- Mirana t'accompagne ?

- Non, au stade ou elle en est dans sa grossesse j'ai préféré qu'elle reste à Astria. Et puis cet endroit est sinistre !

- Oui, tu as raison, Cid sera présent aussi ?

- Non, il n'a pas pu venir à ce que j'ai compris, mais d'autres roi, ainsi que des nobles de tout Gaïa seront présents.

- Le roi de Mharra ne fait pas les choses à moitié.

- Non, je me demande bien pourquoi il nous a tous invités, nous ne sommes pas alliés.

- C'est peut être son intention de faire des alliances ?

- Peut-être oui, nous verrons bien.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment d'autres choses, de Fanélia, d'Astria, de la grossesse de Mirana.

Arriva rapidement l'heure du diner, ils se séparèrent donc pour se préparer et descendirent ensembles pour se rendre dans la salle de réception.

On les avait placés à coté, ils s'installèrent donc en attendant l'arrivée du roi et de sa fiancée.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le roi fit son entrée, tout le monde se leva. Il se dirigeât vers le table et pris la parole.

- Chers invités, je souhaite tout d'abord vous remercier d'avoir répondu présents pour ce jour si important pour moi. En effet, ce jour est le jour où j'annonce officiellement mes fiançailles avec mon amie d'enfance. Elle a toujours été présente pour moi et ce depuis notre enfance. C'est une femme exceptionnelle que je souhaite garder dans ma vie pour toujours. Mesdames et messieurs, permettez moi de vous présenter mademoiselle Kaïna Otara !

Une jeune fille entra alors dans la pièce. Elle était magnifique, de longs cheveux ondulés retenus en hauteur mais laissant quelques mèches encadrer son doux visage qui était éclairé par un merveilleux sourire, elle avait deux grands et magnifiques yeux verts. Elle était vêtue d'un somptueuse robe de soirée bleue nuit brodée de fils d'or et d'argent.

Tout les convives applaudirent à son entrée et ainsi personne n'entendis l'exclamation de Van.

- Hitomi !

Allen, lui, l'entendit, il était tout aussi estomaqué que Van en apercevant la jeune fille. Van fit un mouvement pour aller vers elle et Allen le retint par le bras, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Non Van, reste ici !

- Mais tu es fou ? Tu ne vois pas que c'est Hitomi ?

- Oui, il est vrai qu'elle lui ressemble…

- Elle ne lui ressemble pas, c'est elle ! Il faut que j'aille la voir.

- Non, Van, nous sommes en plein milieu d'un repas officiel, tu ne peux pas faire ça !

- Si je le peux, et je vais le faire !

- Je te dis que non, ce n'est pas le moment, il faut attendre qu'elle soit seule. Si tu y va maintenant le roi Mharra t'empêchera de l'approcher.

- Tu as peut être raison, mais à un moment ou à un autre j'irais la voir.

- Comme tu voudras.

Ils se rassirent et le diner commença. Durant le repas, les deux amis observèrent celle qui se faisait appeler Kaïna, elle discutait et riais avec le roi ainsi qu'avec les convives qui étaient placés près d'elles. Elle semblait tout à fait à son aise.

A la fin du repas le roi se leva lui pris la main et lui demanda :

- Ma chère, acceptes-tu de m'offrir cette première danse ?

- Avec plaisir mon roi, répondit elle avec un grand sourire.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent danser sous les yeux des convives. Van quant à lui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Allen s'en aperçu mais se rendit compte également que les nobles qui les entouraient l'avaient aussi remarqué. Il se pencha vers son ami :

- Viens, Van, montons dans nos chambres nous pourront parler de ça plus tranquillement.

Après un moment d'hésitation, les yeux toujours fixés sur la jeune fille il accepta de le suivre. Ils quittèrent donc la salle de réception et se rendirent dans la chambre de Van. Une fois la porte fermée ce dernier explosa :

- Je veux des explications ! Je veux savoir comment elle s'est retrouvée là et pourquoi elle se fait appeler Kaïna Otara !

- Van, ce n'est peut-être pas elle…

- Si Allen, c'est elle, je le sais ! Il faut que je lui parle, que je comprenne.

- Peut-être le fait-elle exprès ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, il y a trois lunes elle me fuyait mais elle ne ferait jamais ça ! Il a du lui arriver quelque chose ! Et puis pendant le repas elle nous a regardés et ses yeux étaient sans expressions comme si elle ne nous avait jamais vus de sa vie.

- Oui c'est vrais, j'avais remarqué, mais si c'est elle, que pouvons nous faire ?

- Tout d'abord je vais commencer par lui parler, Allen vas-tu m'aider ?

- Bien sur Van, Hitomi est aussi mon amie et je souhaite comprendre tout autant que toi. Demain nous essayerons d'avoir un moment seul avec elle et de lui parler.

- Demain ? Pourquoi pas dès ce soir ?

- Parce que la réception bat son plein, il y a trop d'invités présents, nous ne pouvons pas risquer une altercation en public si jamais elle ne nous reconnaissait pas.

- Oui, tu as surement raison, nous verrons demain.

- Bien, je vais aller me coucher et toi fais en de même.

- D'accord, à demain Allen.

- A demain Van.

Allen sortit de la pièce laissant Van seul. Il se mit au lit mais n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. En effet, il ne cessait de penser à Hitomi, il se demandais ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver et s'inquiétait pour elle. Si elle ne les reconnaissait pas, qu'allaient-ils faire ? Mais la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était que cette jeune fille était bien Hitomi, au plus profond de son être il savait que c'était elle, et il était prêt à tout, même à donner sa vie pour la sauver.

Il ne s'endormit que tard dans la nuit, la tête remplie de questions laissées sans réponses.


	11. Chapter 11

Crédits:  
Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à l'anime Vision d'Escaflowne à part ceux que j'aurais crées.

**Chapitre 11, Une nouvelle identité…**

_**Trois mois plus tôt, au château de Fanélia.**_

Hitomi venait de rentrer dans sa chambre, elle ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver seule avec Van. Il fallait qu'elle parte vite, elle avait promis à Merle de revenir, mais dans cinq mois Van serait surement marié et alors tout sera plus simple. Elle se rappela ses longues tentatives pour venir sur Gaïa. _Et si je n'y arrivais pas ?_ pensa-elle, _ça à été tellement dur pour venir, si je n'arrivais pas à repartir ? _Il fallait quand même qu'elle essaye. Mais pouvait-elle partir comme ça ? Comme une voleuse sans leur dire au revoir ? Elle n'en avait pas envi, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la retiennent. Elle décida donc d'écrire un mot : _Je rentre chez moi, je suis désolée je n'ai jamais été très douée pour les adieux. Merci pour tout._

C'était court mais explicite. Elle déposa le morceau de papier sur le lit, se plaça au milieu de la pièce et s'apprêta à se concentrer pour rentrer chez elle quand elle senti une présence dans la pièce.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Pas de réponse. Elle se dit qu'elle avait surement rêvé quand elle ressenti une violente douleur à l'arrière de la tête, la douleur la fit s'évanouir sur le coup.

Quant Hitomi ouvrit les yeux, il faisait jour. Elle était allongée sur une surface dure et se rendis vite compte que ses mains et ses pied étaient attachés par une corde. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal mais elle ne sentait pas d'autres blessures. Elle vit qu'elle était allongée sur le sol d'une petite pièce mais pour le moment elle était seule. Elle analysa la situation, elle se doutait qu'elle avait du être enlevée et qu'elle était en route ou bien arrivée à une destination inconnue. Il ne servait à rien de crier ou d'appeler à l'aide, si quelqu'un était venu la secourir à l'heure qu'il est elle ne serait plus ligotée. Elle reprit confiance en pensant que ses amis viendraient l'aider en découvrant sa disparition, mais tout à coup elle repensa au mot qu'elle avait écrit et laissé dans sa chambre. _Oh non, _pensa-elle _ils ne viendront pas, ils vont croire que je suis repartie sur Terre ! _Il allait falloir qu'elle se débrouille toute seule cette fois ci, personne ne viendrais la secourir. Elle échafaudait des plans pour s'enfuir quant un homme entra dans la pièce.

- Tiens ! Notre belle demoiselle est réveillée !

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que me voulez vous ?

- Qui je suis ne te regarde pas. Mais lève toi, nous sommes arrivés. Il y a quelqu'un qui attend impatiemment ta venue.

L'homme pris Hitomi par le bras et la força à se lever, il coupa les liens qui lui entravaient les pieds mais laissa ses mains attachées. Il la tenait fermement par le bras, ne laissant aucune chance à la jeune fille de s'enfuir.

En sortant de la pièce ou elle était enfermée, Hitomi se rendit compte qu'elle était sur le pont principal d'un navire flottant. L'homme la fit descendre du vaisseau, ils longèrent une allée et elle se retrouva devant une immense bâtisse qu'elle pensa être un château, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu, elle devait se trouver dans un pays où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds. L'homme la fit entrer dans le château, ils marchèrent quelques temps dans des couloirs sinistres quand ils arrivèrent devant deux immenses portes. L'homme s'adressa à un garde placé devant la porte.

- Va dire à notre roi que je lui amène la fille de la lune des illusions.

Le garde rentra dans la pièce par une porte dérobée et ils attendirent son retour. _Je suis donc bien dans un château _pensa Hitomi, _mais dans quel pays ? _

Le garde revint bien vite et leurs fit signe d'entrer et les deux grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur une immense salle toute en longueur, à droite et à gauche de la salle s'étalaient d'imposant piliers de marbre séparés les uns des autres d'environs deux mètres, et aux pieds de chaque piliers se tenaient un homme armé. L'homme qui accompagnait Hitomi la força à avancer le long de la salle pour se retrouver devant un homme assis sur un trône sculpté dans de l'or. _Ce doit être le roi_ pensa la jeune fille. Elle l'observa, il était grand et avait de larges épaules, il avait des cheveux bruns coupé cout et un visage dur et carré. L'homme qui tenait Hitomi par le bras lui donna un coup derrière les genoux la faisant tomber sur le sol.

- Agenouille-toi devant ton roi femme !

- Laisse la, Perkis. Dit doucement le roi.

L'homme qui se nommait Perkis s'inclina devant le roi et se recula vers le mur laissant Hitomi seule au milieu de la pièce. Elle se releva immédiatement et toisa le roi d'un regard sombre.

Le roi pris la parole :

- Ho ! Comme tu as l'air effrayante avec ce regard la !

- Qui êtes vous et que me voulez vous ? S'exclama Hitomi.

- Je ne me suis pas présenté ? Je me nomme Tarad Mharra, et je suis le roi du pays ou tu te trouve actuellement, le royaume de Mharr.

- Que me voulez vous et pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevée ?

- Toi personnellement tu ne m'intéresse pas, même si tu va grandement me servir.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien grâce à toi, je vais anéantir le royaume de Fanélia et par la même occasion tuer le roi Van Fanel !

- Quoi ?

- Oui, grâce à toi je vais enfin avoir ma victoire sur ce chien de Fanel !

- Pourquoi voulez-vous du mal à Van ?

- Voyez-vous ça ! Comme c'est mignon elle l'appelle par son prénom !

- …

- Je vais te raconter une histoire jeune fille, il y a bien longtemps, au commencement de Gaïa, lorsque les hommes commençaient à se répartir les différents royaumes de Gaïa, mon ancêtre et celui de la famille Fanel se disputèrent le royaume qui est maintenant devenu Fanélia. Ne trouvant aucun accord ils décidèrent de se battre et le vainqueur hériterait du royaume convoité. Mais l'ancêtre des Fanel fit usage de fourberie et de traitrise et gagna le duel en dehors des règles du combat. Il hérita donc du royaume qu'il nomma Fanélia. Mon ancêtre fut exilé sur ces terres et y bâtit un royaume qu'il nomma Mharr. Malheureusement on dit que cette terre est maudite des dieux, ont dit que Fanélia est protégée par les dragons, et bien c'est tout le contraire à Mharr, les dragons n'ont de cesse de nous attaquer, nos terres ne sont pas fertiles, et les maladies sont toujours présente dans mon peuple. La seule chose que nous avons pour survire ce sont nos mines d'or. Depuis des générations, nous les souverains de Mharr maudissons les Fanel, nous attendons tapis dans l'ombre le moment ou nous pourront leur porter le coup de grâce et ainsi récupérer notre bien, ce royaume que l'on appelle Fanélia. Bien sur, avec les nouvelles alliances je sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais récupérer Fanélia, mais maintenant mon heure est venue, j'anéantirais le dernier descendant de la famille royale, Van Fanel, et je détruirais aussi son royaume ! Et tout ça grâce à toi !

- Grace à moi ? Mais comment ?

- Oh, mais je ne vais pas tout te dire jeune fille, mais sache que c'est toi qui va réaliser mon plan.

- Si vous espérez attirer Van ici grâce à moi, vous vous trompez, il ne sait pas que je suis là.

- Mais je sais bien qu'il ne va pas venir, c'est moi qui vais l'inviter dans quelques lunes. Et sais-tu pourquoi je vais l'inviter ? Et bien c'est parce que toi et moi allons nous fiancer !

- Jamais je n'accepterais de vous épouser !

- Oh que si tu va accepter, et de bonne grâce, parce que tu ne te souviendras pas de qui tu es !

- Quoi ?

- Il y a une chose que quasiment personne ne sait, c'est que durant la guerre contre les Zaïbacher mon royaume finançait ces derniers, et que les expériences des sorciers se déroulaient la plupart du temps ici. J'ai accepté de les aider en échange d'avoir un droit de regard sur toutes ces expériences, et à la fin de la guerre, j'ai gardé les machines qu'ils utilisaient.

- Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que vous voulez reconstruire la sphère du bonheur absolu !

- Ah ! Non, je n'ai que faire de l'idéal de ce fou de Dornkirk, cela ne m'intéresse pas, mais les machines qu'ils utilisaient pour changer les hommes, pour leurs faire oublier tout souvenirs, ça ca m'intéresse !

- Non ! Je ne vous laisserais pas faire !

- Tu n'as pas le choix ma jolie. Maintenant cela suffit. Perkis ! Emmène la dans sa chambre, nous commenceront notre travail sur elle demain.

Le dénommé Perkis attrapa Hitomi par le bras et la mena à travers les couloirs du château. Arrivés devant une porte, il coupa les liens qui lui entravaient les mains, ouvris la porte et la poussa brutalement dans la chambre. Hitomi atterri sur le sol et entendit que l'on fermait la porte à clef. Elle se releva et observa la pièce où elle se trouvait, c'était une pièce petite mais propre, il y avait un lit, une table, une petite bassine remplie d'eau et quelques vêtement posés sur une chaise. Il y avait également une fenêtre mais celle-ci était fermée par des barreaux. Hitomi n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuir. Elle pensa tout à coup à une colonne de lumière, elle avait déjà réussi à en créer une, il fallait qu'elle réussisse à en créer une nouvelle afin de pouvoir partir. Elle s'assit sur le lit et commença à se concentrer quant elle entendit que quelqu'un ouvrait la porte. Elle se releva brusquement et vit Perkis entrer dans la pièce. Il se dirigeât vers elle, la plaqua contre le mur et lui enfonça une aiguille dans la cuisse puis la relâcha et s'en alla. Hitomi attendit qu'il ferme la porte à clef et s'éloigne puis releva sa robe pour regarder l'endroit où il l'avait piquée, elle ne vit qu'une toute petite marque. Elle senti tout à coup sa tête tourner et se senti lasse, elle tituba vers son lit. _Il a du m'injecter un somnifère, ils craignent que je n'essaye de m'enfuir, _pensa-t-elle avant de s'écrouler sur son lit.

Quant Hitomi ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait assise sur une chaise en bois, dans une pièce sombre replie de machines toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient attachés à la chaise par des sangles. Elle émergeait à peine de son sommeil forcé quant deux homme entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Tiens tiens tiens, elle est réveillée.

- Ah enfin, nous allons pouvoir commencer !

- Qui êtes-vous ? Les interrompis Hitomi. Que me voulez vous ?

- Hum, elle m'a l'air coriace.

- Tant mieux, j'adore les défis, ça n'en sera que plus amusant.

Hitomi tentait de se défaire de ses liens, elle commençait à paniquer. L'un des deux hommes s'avança vers elle.

- Du calme jeune fille, ça ne sert à rien de gigoter comme ça, tu n'arrivera pas à partir, tu n'arriveras qu'a te faire du mal. Nous allons passer un bon bout de temps ensembles alors il vaut mieux pour toi que tu sois coopérative.

- Qu'allez-vous me faire ?

L'homme se releva et se retourna vers son acolyte.

- Tu crois qu'on peut lui dire ?

- Oui, de toute façon quant nous aurons fini, elle ne se souviendra plus de rien !

- Oui, tu as raison.

L'homme revient vers Hitomi.

- Tu veux savoir ce qu'il va t'arriver ? Nous allons te donner une nouvelle vie.

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Et bien nous allons effacer tout tes souvenirs et faire de toi une nouvelle femme.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas ! Je ne vous laisserais pas faire !

- Oh que si nous pouvons mais toi par contre, tu n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça.

- Non ! Hurla Hitomi. Au secours ! A moi !

L'homme la gifla brutalement.

- Tait toi petite idiote !

Hitomi cessa de crier sous le coup de la douleur et de la surprise. Elle observa les deux hommes qui discutaient sans qu'elle puisse entendre leurs paroles. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle et lui placèrent sur la tête une sorte de casque relié à une machine par plusieurs câbles. Ils lui placèrent également une perfusion dans le bras. Hitomi tentait de se débattre mais les sangles qui l'entravaient lui interdisaient tout mouvement. Elle vit avec horreur un liquide jaunâtre descendre dans la perfusion puis entrer dans son corps. Au bout de quelques minutes ses muscles se relâchèrent, elle se détendit et son esprit se mit à vagabonder, elle était toujours consciente mais dans un état second. Les deux hommes commencèrent à lui poser des questions, comment elle s'appelait, d'où elle venait, sa date de naissance, les prénoms de ses parents… Hitomi ne voulait pas leur répondre mais finit malgré elle par répondre docilement à toutes leurs questions. Ils passèrent la journée à lui poser sans cesse les mêmes questions, ils lui montraient des portraits, des tableaux, des gravures, lui lisaient des passages de livres puis lui reposaient encore et encore les mêmes questions.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, ils lui enlevèrent le casque et la perfusion. C'est à ce moment la que le roi Mharra entra dans la pièce. Ils commencèrent à parler ensembles, Hitomi les entendait, mais encore sous les effets du produit, elle ne prêta aucune attention à leur conversation.

- Alors, comment cela se passe-t-il ?

- Très bien majesté, mais elle est forte. Son esprit est beaucoup plus puissant que ceux de nos précédents cobayes.

- Allez-vous y arriver ?

- Oui majesté, elle est forte mais nous sommes plus forts qu'elle.

- Parfait, continuez comme ça, je vous laisse carte blanche. Brisez-la !

- Il sera fait selon votre bon vouloir majesté.

Les trois hommes sortirent de la pièce laissant Hitomi seule. Elle commençait à peine à se ressaisir quant Perkis entra. Il la détacha et la conduisit dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée à clef, Hitomi se rendit compte qu'un plateau avec un repas avait été posé sur la table. Elle hésita à manger, de peur que la nourriture soit empoisonnée, mais en y pensant, le roi Mharra avait besoin d'elle, il ne voulait pas la tuer, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Elle regarda le ciel emplis d'étoiles, si elle avait bien calculé, cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'avait rien avalé. La faim l'emporta sur la raison et elle dévora le contenu du plateau. Une fois son repas terminé, elle se senti de nouveau extrêmement fatiguée, elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Un somnifère avait du être caché dans la nourriture ! Hitomi se rendit difficilement jusqu'à son lit et s'endormi immédiatement.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, elle se trouvait de nouveau attachée dans la pièce sombre, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers elle et recommencèrent les mêmes procédés que la veille.

Lorsqu'on la ramena à sa chambre le soir même, un nouveau plateau avec un repas était posé sur la table, mais elle n'y toucha pas, sachant qu'il était drogué. Encore sous le coup des substances qu'on lui avait administré durant la journée, elle se dirigeât vers la bassine, fit un brin de toilette, se changeât et se mis au centre de la pièce afin de tenter de créer une colonne de lumière. Durant une bonne partie de la nuit, Hitomi se concentra afin de faire apparaitre une colonne de lumière, en vain. Elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée, à même le sol.

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient, la journée Hitomi était enfermée dans la pièce sombre où elle subissait les expériences des deux hommes. Le soir elle ne mangeait qu'un jour sur deux, et un jour sur deux elle passait la nuit à essayer de créer une colonne de lumière. Mais plus le temps passait, moins elle essayait et ses tentatives se faisaient de moins en moins assidues, elle abandonnait de plus en plus vite et à la fin, elle n'essayait même plus. Quant on la ramenait dans sa chambre, elle faisait sa toilette, se changeait et mangeait la nourriture déposée à son attention, puis elle s'endormait sous le coup des somnifères.

Petit à petit, sans s'en rendre compte, Hitomi perdait ses souvenirs. Cela avait commencé par son plus ancien souvenir, une visite au zoo en compagnie de ses parents et de sa grand-mère. Puis elle avait oublié la naissance de son frère, sa première rencontre avec Yukari et Amano, le décès de sa grand-mère, son premier jour au lycée, son arrivée sur Gaïa, le baiser échangé avec Allen, la fin de la guerre, la mort de sa famille, les fiançailles de Van… Et à un moment elle avait commencé à oublier les personnes qui étaient chers à son cœur, ses parents, son petit frère, ses amis de Terre et de Gaïa. Il ne restait plus qu'une personne. Van. Van, son bel ange. Au bout de quelques jours elle ne se rappela plus son prénom, ni qui il était pour elle, mais son visage hantait ses rêves, et quant elle fermait les yeux elle le voyait entouré de magnifiques plumes blanches.

Puis ce souvenir s'envola aussi de sa mémoire.

Un matin, Hitomi était assise sur la chaise en bois, dans la pièce sombre. Ses bras et ses jambes n'étaient plus attachés, une aiguille était plantée dans son bras et un liquide bleu s'écoulait et rentrait dans ses veines. Elle ne faisait aucun mouvements pour l'enlever, elle était assise, les yeux dans le vague.

Le roi Mharra entra dans la pièce.

- Vous m'avez fait demander ?

- Oui majesté, c'est fini, nous lui avons enlevé tout ses souvenirs.

- Vous en êtes sûrs ? Elle ne joue pas la comédie ?

- Non majesté, notre travail est fini. Elle sait toujours parler, elle connait toujours les gestes de la vie courante et sait prendre soin d'elle, mais en ce qui concerne sa mémoire des évènements de sa vie, elle est comme un enfant qui viens de naître. Nous lui avons placé une perfusion qui lui inocule un produit qui va vous aider à lui créer de nouveaux souvenirs.

- Parfait ! Maintenant laissez moi, je m'occupe du reste.

- A vos ordres majesté.

Les deux hommes sortirent et laissèrent le roi seul avec Hitomi. Il l'observa un moment puis pris une chaise et se plaça en face d'elle.

- Bonjour jeune fille.

- Bonjour.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas monsieur.

- Tu va m'écouter bien attentivement, d'accord ?

- Oui.

- Tu te nommes Kaïna Otara.

- Oui

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Kaïna Otara.

- Bien. Tu es née dans le royaume de Mharr, tes parents étaient des domestiques qui travaillaient au château, et de ce fait, tu y passais tout ton temps libre. L'année de tes 10 ans, un jour où tu jouais seule dans la cours du château réservée aux domestiques, une bande de gamins s'en est prise à toi. M'apercevant de cela, je suis venu te secourir et nous sommes immédiatement devenus de très bons amis. Je t'aie prise sous mon aile…

- Des ailes…

- Quoi ? Non ! Je t'aie prise sous mon aile et nous passions le plus clair de notre temps ensembles…

Ainsi, le roi Mharra passa la journée à inventer une nouvelle vie à Hitomi. Il peaufina le récit de ces faux souvenirs s'arrêtant sans cesse pour faire répéter ses phrases à la jeune fille. Il lui créa ainsi de nouveaux souvenirs, une jeunesse passée ensemble, un amour naissant…

En fin de soirée, une fois qu'il eu fait répété une dernière fois son histoire à Hitomi, il lui donna à avaler une dernière pilule de somnifère et la fit porter dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Le lendemain matin, Kaïna Otara se réveilla dans un grand lit. Une journée magnifique s'annonçait. La jeune fille était heureuse car dans une semaine, on allait annoncer officiellement ses fiançailles avec Tarad Mharra, l'homme de sa vie.

Hitomi Kanzaki avait disparu à jamais.


	12. Chapter 12

Crédits:  
Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à l'anime Vision d'Escaflowne à part ceux que j'aurais crées.

**Chapitre 12, Enlèvement…**

Le roi Mharra était assis dans un des fauteuils de son salon personnel, il était tard, la soirée d'annonce de ses fiançailles était terminée. Perkis était aussi présent dans la pièce, il se tenait debout près de la porte d'entrée.

- Alors ? Demanda le roi. Comment cela se passe-t-il ?

- Pour le moment ils n'ont rien tenté, ils sont rentrés dans leurs chambres dès la fin du repas.

- L'ont ils reconnue ?

- Bien entendu, cela se lisait sur leurs visages.

- Bien.

- Majesté, pensez vous que cela va marcher ?

- J'en suis certain, Fanel est un idiot, il tombera dans mon plan.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir attaqué Fanélia tout simplement, pourquoi vous encombrer de cette fille ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Perkis, il me faut une raison, et ce roi de pacotille va me l'offrir sur un plateau. Et de ce fait les alliés ne pourront rien pour lui. Maintenant cesse de m'importuner et laisse moi seul.

- A vos ordres majesté.

Perkis sortit de la pièce en silence, laissant le roi à ses réflexions.

Le lendemain matin, Van se réveilla de bonne heure. Il se leva, s'habilla et alla toquer à la porte d'Allen.

- Oui entrez.

Van entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Tu as de la chance que je me lève aussi tôt que toi, Van. Sinon je ne suis pas sur que tu ais reçu un très bon accueil ! Bien dormi ?

- Pas vraiment non.

- Je m'en doutais, moi non plus à vrais dire. As-tu réfléchi à ce que nous allons faire ?

- Tout d'abord il faut que nous puissions lui parler.

- Et si elle ne nous reconnait pas ?

- Nous aviserons à ce moment là.

- Oui, on verra bien… Allons déjeuner.

Ils descendirent dans la salle à manger, Hitomi n'y était pas mais un certain nombre d'invités et de nobles étaient présents. Ils ne purent se soustraire à diverses conversations concernant leurs royaumes respectifs et ne sortirent de table que deux heures plus tard.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la matinée à chercher Hitomi dans le château et ses alentours et finirent par la trouver un peu avant midi dans une cour du château réservée aux domestiques. La jeune fille était assise sur un banc et observait deux jeunes enfants qui jouaient. Van s'approcha d'elle.

- Hitomi ?

Pas de réponse. Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle.

- Hitomi ?

La jeune fille se retourna et le regarda surprise.

- Vous me parlez ?

Van était bouleversé, c'était elle ! Sa voix, son visage, ses yeux… Ca ne pouvait être qu'elle. La jeune fille le sortit de sa rêverie.

- Monsieur ?

- Oh euh, oui Hitomi, je…

- Vous vous méprenez, je ne m'appelle pas Hitomi, mon prénom est Kaïna. Mais je crois vous reconnaitre, n'étiez vous pas tout les deux présents au repas de mes fiançailles hier soir ?

Allen s'avança et intervint dans la conversation, ne voulant pas la brusquer il décida de rentrer dans son jeu.

- Oui, nous étions présents, je me nomme Allen Shezar.

- Oh, oui, le roi d'Astria, et bien je suis enchantée majesté.

- Moi de même, et voici le roi de Fanélia.

Le visage de la jeune fille perdit tout sourire, elle répondit durement :

- Ah je vois… Van Fanel.

- Tu me reconnais ? Lui demanda Van.

- Non monsieur, je ne vous connais que de nom, et j'aurais bien aimé ne jamais vous rencontrer. Je me demande bien pourquoi mon futur époux vous a invité à nos fiançailles !

- Quoi ? Hitomi, écoute…

- Non roi de Fanélia, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter. Tout d'abord, je ne suis peut-être pas noble de naissance mais je serais dans quelques lunes la reine de Mharr et je ne vous permets pas de me tutoyer. Vous êtes ici un invité et je vous prie de bien vouloir me montrer du respect. Qui plus est, je vous le répète encore une fois, je ne m'appelle pas Hitomi, mon nom est Kaïna Otara.

Van était abasourdi par les paroles de la jeune fille, il ne comprenait pas son comportement, pourquoi avait elle un tel dégout dans la voix quant elle lui parlait ? Il allait lui répondre quant le roi Mharra arriva. Il se dirigeât vers la jeune fille et l'embrassa sur la joue. Allen dut retenir Van par le bras.

_**Mharra**_ _-_ Tout va bien mon amour ?

_**Kaïna **_ _-_ Oui, merci. Puis se retournant vers le roi elle lui chuchota à l'oreille. Pourquoi avoir invité le roi de Fanélia ? Il n'a rien à faire ici !

Van et Allen l'avaient entendue.

_**Mharra**_ _-_ Plus tard ma douce, ce n'est pas le moment.

_**Kaïna**_ _-_ Comme tu voudras.

_**Mharra**_ _-_ Rentre au château, nous allons passer à table.

_**Kaïna**_ _-_ D'accord, je t'attends.

_**Mharra**_ _-_ Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Le roi embrassa une nouvelle fois la jeune fille sur la joue, puis celle-ci s'en alla non sans un dernier regard empli de haine à l'attention de Van.

Le roi Mharra la regarda s'en aller puis se retourna vers Allen et Van.

_**Mharra**_ _-_ Il y a un problème ?

_**Allen**_ _-_ Non, tout va bien.

_**Van **_ _-_ Que lui avez-vous fait ?

_**Allen**_ _-_ Van, arrête !

_**Mharra**_ _-_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_**Van**_ _-_ Que lui avez-vous fait pour qu'elle devienne comme ça ?

_**Mharra**_ _-_ Mais de quoi parlez vous roi de Fanélia ?

_**Van**_ _-_ Vous savez très bien ou je veux en venir. Cette jeune fille ne se nomme pas Kaïna Otara, c'est Hitomi Kanzaki !

_**Mharra**_ _-_ Non, roi de Fanélia, je ne comprends pas vos propos.

_**Van**_ _-_ Je vais découvrir ce que vous lui avez fait, et si jamais vous lui avez fait du mal…

_**Mharra **_ _-_ C'est une menace roi de Fanélia ?

_**Allen**_ _-_ Non, roi Mharra, pardonnez le il n'est pas lui-même en ce moment.

_**Mharra**_ _-_ Je passe pour cette fois, mais n'oubliez pas que vous êtes ici en mon royaume, je vos ais invités mais cela ne vous permet pas de me parler sur ce ton, alors je vous demanderez de me montrer, à moi ainsi qu'a ma futur épouse, un peu plus de respect.

Sur ces mots, le roi Mharra se retourna et s'en alla laissant Van et Allen seuls.

- Tu es fous Allen ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui parler comme ça !

- Toi Van, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui parler comme ça, tu veux risquer un conflit diplomatique ?

- Je ne parle pas de Mharra, je te parle de Hitomi, pourquoi as-tu fait comme si tu ne la connaissais pas ?

- Van, tu as bien vu qu'elle ne nous reconnaissait pas, toi tout ce que tu as fait c'est la brusquer et la retourner contre nous.

- Mais c'est Hitomi ! On dirait que tu trouve naturel qu'elle ne nous reconnaisse plus !

- Non, je ne trouve pas ça naturel, et je m'inquiète pour elle mais ce n'est pas en la brusquant qu'on va y comprendre quelque chose.

- Alors dans ce cas la qu'est-ce que tu propose ? On s'en va et on la laisse comme ça ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça Van, il faut que tu te calme.

- Je ne peux pas me calmer quant je pense qu'ils lui ont surement fait du mal !

- Tu n'en es pas sur.

- Ah ! Et tu crois qu'elle est devenue comme ça d'un claquement de doigts ? Ca fait trois lunes qu'elle a disparu ! Pendant que nous, nous vaquions tranquillement à nos occupations ! Encore une fois elle à eu besoin de moi et je n'étais pas là…

- Van, ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans cet état ça ne fera pas avancer les choses. Alors calme-toi. Qui plus est je te conseille de ne plus parler au roi sur ce ton si tu ne veux pas risquer un conflit. Tu es roi Van, comporte toi en tant que tel !

- Ca te va bien de me donner des conseils ! Je n'ai que faire de Mharra, je m'occuperais de lui quand je saurais ce qu'il a fait à Hitomi ! Quant à toi Allen, vu que tu n'as pas l'air décidé à aider Hitomi, rentre donc en Astria t'occuper de tes affaires, auprès de ta femme. Je me chargerais seul de sauver Hitomi.

Van tourna le dos à son ami et s'en alla sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Allen était inquiet pour Van, il était toujours aussi impulsif que du temps de la guerre contre les Zaïbacher mais il savait qu'il ne tenterait rien maintenant, surtout en pleine journée. Allen s'assit sur le banc précédemment occupé par Hitomi et se mit à réfléchir. Bien sur ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Hitomi comme ça, il fallait faire quelque chose…

Au bout d'une demi-heure, sa décision prise, Allen se leva et se rendit au château pour envoyer un message à Astria. Il se rendit ensuite dans la salle à manger pour prendre son repas. Le roi Mharra, Hitomi et bon nombre de nobles étaient présents mais Van n'était pas là et il ne se montra pas de tout le repas.

Après le repas, Allen alla demander une audience au roi qui le reçu immédiatement. Une fois leur entretient terminé, Allen partit chercher son ami, il le chercha pendant une bonne partie de l'après midi, questionnant les domestiques pour savoir si personne ne l'avait vu. Il fini par le trouver assis seul sous un arbre dans un des jardins du château. L'endroit était désert. Tant mieux, se dit Allen, comme ça personne ne pourrait entendre leurs conversation. Il s'approcha de Van.

- Van, te voila, cela fait un moment que je te cherche.

- Allen, je suis désolé pour mes paroles de tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est oublié, tu as parlé avec ton cœur. Et je dois te dire que j'aurais fait de même pour Mirana.

- Merci.

- Maintenant je dois te demander quelque chose Van, es-tu prêt à tout pour sauver Hitomi ?

- Tu sais bien que oui.

- Bien, car ce que nous allons faire peut être lourd de représailles.

- Comment ça ?

- Nous allons enlever Hitomi.

- … Oui, j'y ais déjà pensé, mais je ne veux pas que toi et par la même occasion Astria soit impliqué la dedans.

- Je comprends, je dois t'avouer que j'ai pensé à la même chose, je suis roi mais Astria est avant tout le royaume de Mirana, et je ne peux pas la mêler à ça sans son consentement. C'est pourquoi je lui ai envoyé ce midi une lettre lui expliquant la situation et lui demandant de nous rejoindre à Fanélia. Elle recevra la lettre dans la nuit, et arrivera à Fanélia à peu près en même temps que nous.

- Je ne comprends pas, que comptes-tu faire ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit nous allons enlever Hitomi, ce soir.

- Ce soir ? Comment ?

- Je vais partir avec le vaisseau d'Astria après le repas, j'ai déjà prévenu le roi Mharra de mon départ. Je ferais atterrir le vaisseau à quelques kilomètres de la ville. Toi tu va demander une audience au roi pour lui dire que tu va partir demain avant le lever du jour, tu en profiteras pour t'excuser de ton comportement de ce midi afin qu'il n'ait aucuns doutes. Tu demanderas à l'équipage de ton vaisseau de décoller demain matin, mais sans toi. Ce soir, tu va attendre que tout le monde soit endormi pour aller dans la chambre de Hitomi et l'enlever. Je me suis assuré auprès d'un palefrenier qu'un cheval t'attende à la sortie du château, du coté de l'aile des domestiques. Tu nous rejoindras à cheval et nous décollerons pour Fanélia.

- Je peux vous rejoindre plus vite et plus facilement grâce à mes ailes.

- J'y ai pensé, mais non, il vaut mieux que personne ne te remarque.

- Tu as donc pensé à tout !

- Oui, mais il faudra être discret. Et… Van, il va falloir que tu bâillonne Hitomi.

- Quoi ? Non !

- Van, elle n'est plus elle même pour le moment, comment crois tu qu'elle va réagir quand tu va la réveiller en pleine nuit pour l'enlever ?

- Oui, tu as raison, mais ça ne plais pas…

- A moi non plus, mais il va falloir le faire.

- D'accord… Allen, pourquoi fais tu tout ça ?

- Van, nous sommes alliés, mais avant tout Hitomi et toi êtes mes amis, et il est normal que je vous aide.

- Merci pour tout.

- De rien, tu auras surement l'occasion de me le rendre.

Les deux amis discutèrent encore un moment de ce qu'ils allaient faire, puis Van rentra au château pour avertir le roi Mharra de son départ. Le roi accepta de le recevoir assez vite. Un domestique accompagna donc Van dans le cabinet privé du roi.

- Mes salutations roi de Mharr.

- Mes salutations roi de Fanélia. Vous avez demandé à me parler ?

- Oui, je viens vous prévenir de mon départ.

- Vous partez déjà ?

- Oui, demain avant le lever du soleil.

- Vous êtes sur de ne pas vouloir rester plus longtemps ?

- Non, je dois me rendre au plus vite à Fanélia.

- Très bien.

- Je souhaite aussi m'excuser de mon attitude de ce midi, je me suis mépris et ais réagit impulsivement.

- Vous êtes tout excusé roi de Fanélia, c'est oublié. Et sachez que vous êtes le bienvenu dans mon royaume. Je vous inviterez pour mon mariage.

- Oui, ça sera avec plaisir.

Sur ces mots Van pris congé du roi. Il avait eu un mal fou à dire ces paroles qu'il ne pensait absolument pas, et il avait l'impression que le roi Mharra se fichait de lui.

Il partit vers son vaisseau prévenir son équipage de décoller le lendemain avant l'aube et sans lui, leur expliquant simplement qu'il rentrerait d'une autre manière à Fanélia.

Il se rendit ensuite dans la salle à manger ou le repas n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

Le repas se passa bien, Van et Allen évitèrent de regarder Hitomi et une fois le diner terminé, ils prirent congé des autres convives. Les deux homes se séparèrent à l'entrée du château, Allen partit embarquer sur son vaisseau et Van se rendit dans sa chambre pour attendre la nuit.

Durant la journée, Allen avait soudoyé certains domestiques afin de savoir où se trouvait la chambre d'Hitomi, et à quel moment il n'y avait aucuns gardes dans les couloirs. Van savait donc exactement à quel moment il devrait entrer et sortir de la chambre de la jeune fille, il avait peu de temps et allait devoir être discret.

Arriva le moment de partir, Van sortit de sa chambre et se dirigeât silencieusement vers celle d'Hitomi. Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva devant la porte et tourna la poignée, elle n'était pas verrouillée. Il ouvrit tout doucement la porte, entra et la referma tout aussi doucement. Il s'approcha du lit et regarda la jeune fille qui était en train de dormir. C'était bien Hitomi. Comme il la trouvait belle, allongée dans ce grand lit, paisiblement endormie. Il avait envi de la serrer dans ses bras. Mais il se ressaisit vite, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps et devait se dépêcher. Il sortit un foulard de sa poche et s'approcha de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se réveilla en sentant un poids sur son matelas, elle ouvrit les yeux et se releva un peu.

- Mais qu'est ce que…

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Van lui noua rapidement le foulard autour de la bouche. Il lui murmura doucement :

- Je suis désolé, pardonne moi.

Il profita de la surprise de la jeune fille pour la soulever du lit et la prendre dans ses bras, il se dirigeât vers la porte, l'ouvrit doucement et pris la direction de la sortie du château. Passé un moment de surprise, Hitomi commença à se débattre, toujours dans les bras de Van elle essayait de lui donner des coups. Celui-ci la serra plus fort dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de bouger tout en essayant de lui maintenir mains. Elle réussit quand même à lui infliger quelques coups. Arrivés à la sortie du château, Van trouva comme prévu un cheval qui l'attendait, il déposa Hitomi par terre, lui encercla la taille par un bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir et de son autre main détacha le cheval. Il fit monter Hitomi en première, ce qui ne fut pas une chose aisée car elle se débattait comme une folle, puis montât derrière elle. Il fit partir le cheval tout d'abord doucement car ils se trouvaient toujours dans la cour du château et les bruits des sabots du cheval risquaient d'alerter les domestiques. Une fois loin du château, il fit partir le cheval au galop pour sortir de la ville. Hitomi continuait à se débattre pour se défaire de l'étreinte de Van.

- Arrête de bouger comme ça, tu va finir par tomber et tu risque de te faire très mal à la vitesse ou nous allons. Lui dit doucement Van à l'oreille.

Hitomi cessa un moment de bouger, puis recommença de plus belle une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la ville, mais Van la maintenait fermement.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de galop, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une forêt, Van ralentit l'allure puis entra sous le couvert des arbres. Vingt minutes plus tard ils aperçurent le vaisseau Astrien.

En les voyant arriver, Allen vint à leur rencontre.

- Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, répondit Van, je ne pense pas que nous ayons été suivis.

- Bien, dépêchez vous d'embarquer, nous allons décoller.

Van pris Hitomi par la taille pour l'aider à descendre de cheval, une fois au sol elle lui assena un coup de pied dans le tibia.

- Aie ! Mais ça va pas ? Arrête un peu de te débattre comme ça ! Nous voulons juste t'aider.

Il la prie doucement par le bras et la força à entrer dans le vaisseau. Une fois la porte fermée, le vaisseau commença à décoller. Van s'approcha d'Hitomi et lui enleva le foulard qui la bâillonnait.

- M'aider ? Vous voulez m'aider ? Mais je n'ai aucunement besoin d'aide ! Et vous aidez souvent les gens en les bâillonnant et en les enlevant ?

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé d'avoir du te bâillonner, et je m'en excuse encore, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

- Ramenez moi tout de suite au château, et je demanderais au roi d'être clément avec vous.

- Nous ne te ramènerons pas, tu va venir avec nous, et tu seras examinée pour savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

- Mais je n'ai rien, je vais bien ! S'il vous plaît, je vous en prie, ne me faites pas de mal, laissez moi partir !

Elle commençait à paniquer. Van s'approcha d'elle.

- Ecoute-moi, jamais je ne te ferais du mal, mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir, tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais il t'est arrivé quelque chose, et je ferais tout pour que tu retrouve la mémoire.

La jeune fille fut étonnée par la douceur dans voix de Van.

- Aller, viens, nous allons te montrer ta chambre, il est tard, tu dois être fatiguée.

Van l'emmena à travers le vaisseau, et la fit entrer dans une chambre qu'Allen lui avait indiquée.

- Dors bien, nous arriverons demain en début d'après midi.

Il referma la porte sur la jeune fille et alla lui aussi se reposer dans sa chambre.

Le vaisseau Astrien faisait route vers Fanélia.


	13. Chapitre 13

Crédits:  
Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à l'anime Vision d'Escaflowne à part ceux que j'aurais crées.

**Chapitre 13, Retour à Fanélia…**

Le soleil venait de se lever, le vaisseau Astrien faisait toujours route vers Fanélia. Van se réveilla et se leva puis rejoignit le pont principal du navire flottant. Allen était déjà debout, en compagnie de ses hommes, Van s'approcha de lui.

- Bonjour.

- Tient, bonjour Van.

- Le voyage s'est bien passé durant la nuit ?

- Oui, aucuns problèmes.

- Et Hitomi ?

- Rien à signaler de ce coté là non plus, elle n'est pas sortie de sa chambre. Tu devrais peut-être aller la voir.

- Oui, j'y vais.

Van se dirigeât vers la chambre de la jeune fille, une fois arrivé, il toqua à la porte.

Pas de réponse, il insistât.

- NON !

- Hitomi, je peux entrer ?

- J'ai dit non ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

Van décida de ne pas l'embêter plus longtemps, ils auraient le temps de discuter une fois arrivé à Fanélia. Il retourna sur le pont principal.

La fin du voyage se passa sans encombre et ils arrivèrent à Fanélia en début d'après midi. Allen débarqua en premier tandis que Van allait chercher Hitomi.

Quand Allen descendit du vaisseau, Merle, qui les avaient vus arriver de loin, vint à sa rencontre.

- Bonjour Allen, je suis étonnée de te voir, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu venais. Mais je suis tout de même heureuse de te voir.

- Merci Merle.

- Malheureusement Van n'est pas là, il est parti pour quelques jours au royaume de Mharr.

- Oui je sais, j'y étais aussi.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que…

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase car elle venait d'apercevoir Van qui sortait à son tour du vaisseau.

- Maitre Van ! Mais pourquoi es-tu rentré avec le navire d'Astria ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Puis elle aperçu Hitomi qui se tenait à coté de Van. Oubliant ses inquiétudes elle se précipita vers la jeune fille et lui sauta au cou.

- Hitomi ! Je savais que tu reviendrais, je savais que tu tiendrais ta promesse ! Je suis si contente de te revoir.

Hitomi, quant à elle fut d'abord surprise par la réaction de la fille chat, puis la repoussa violement.

_**Hitomi**__ -_ Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend de vous comporter comme ça ! Êtes-vous tous aussi familiers dans votre pays ? Et en parlant de ça, j'exige de savoir où vous m'avez emmenée !

_**Van**__ -_ Tu es à Fanélia.

_**Hitomi**__ -_ Quoi ? Comment avez-vous pu ! Je préfère être morte plutôt que de me trouver dans ce pays de malheur !

_**Merle **__ -_ Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_**Allen **__ -_ Laisse, Merle, nous t'expliquerons plus tard.

_**Merle**__ -_ Mais Hitomi…

_**Hitomi**__ -_ Ca suffit ! Cessez un peu tous de m'appeler Hitomi, je me nomme Kaïna Otara ! Combien de fois faudra t'il que je vous le dise. (Puis se tournant vers Van) Quant à vous roi de Fanélia, vous allez payer pour ce que vous m'avez fait, je vous l'assure. Pour le moment je ne puis rien contre vous, mais croyez moi, je ne me laisserais pas faire !

_**Van**__ -_ Je t'ai déjà dit que nous ne te ferons aucun mal, nous voulons juste t'aider.

_**Hitomi**__ -_ Je n'en crois pas un mot.

Van voulu couper court à la discussion qui, selon lui, prenait une mauvaise tournure. Il amena Hitomi dans sa chambre et lui fit porter un plateau repas. Il demanda également à quelques garde de garder sa porte et de se placer également sur le balcon, même si cela lui faisait du mal de devoir faire surveiller Hitomi, elle n'était plus elle-même et il ne voulait pas risquer qu'elle s'enfuie.

Avant de sortir de la chambre il s'adressa à la jeune fille.

- Tu es libre de tes mouvement, tu n'es pas prisonnière de cette chambre. Si tu veux sortir tu le peux, un garde t'accompagnera. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande le et cela te sera apporté sur le champ.

Le jeune fille lui tournait le dos et refusait de lui répondre. Van sortit donc de la chambre, il s'en voulait énormément de devoir lui faire subir tout ça.

Au même moment, un autre vaisseau Astrien venait d'atterrir à Fanélia. Allen, sachant que c'était Mirana, se rendit auprès du vaisseau pour l'accueillir. Mirana ne tarda pas à descendre. Elle se dirigeât vers Allen.

- Allen ! Tu es arrivé, tout va bien ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, et toi ça va ? Tu as fait bon voyage ?

- Oui, à part que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, c'est quoi cette lettre que tu m'as envoyée ? Hitomi à vraiment perdu la mémoire ?

- Oui, malheureusement.

- Oh non… Il va falloir l'aider.

Allen allait lui répondre quand il vit deux autres personnes sortir du vaisseau.

_**Allen**__ -_ Dryden, Serena ? Que faites-vous là ?

_**Serena**__ -_ Tu n'es pas content de nous voir ?

_**Dryden**__ -_ Apparemment non.

_**Allen**__ -_ Bien sur que si, mais je me demandais…

_**Mirana**__ -_ Ils étaient au château quand j'ai reçu ta lettre, et je me suis dit que si Hitomi avait vraiment perdu la mémoire, il valait mieux être plusieurs pour l'aider à se rappeler.

_**Allen **__ -_ Oui, tu as eu raison. Venez, rentrons, Van et Merle nous attendent à l'intérieur.

Les deux couples rentrèrent dans le château de Fanélia et rejoignirent Van et Merle dans le salon principal. Après de courtes salutations, ils entrèrent dans le vif du sujet.

_**Mirana**__ -_ Alors, racontez nous, que s'est-il passé ?

_**Van**__ -_ Et bien comme vous le savez, nous avons été conviés au château de Mharr pour les fiançailles du roi, nous nous sommes retrouvés là bas. Le soir même à eu lieu le repas de fiançailles, le roi Mharra est entré et nous a fait l'éloge d'une jeune fille, sa fiancée, Kaïna Otara. Puis elle est entrée et c'était en fait Hitomi.

_**Allen **__ -_ Nous ne sommes pas allés la voir le soir même mais le lendemain, mais elle ne nous a pas reconnus. Elle est persuadée d'être cette Kaïna. Ne voulant pas la laisser dans cette situation, nous avons décidé de l'enlever.

_**Dryden **__ -_ Vous ne vous êtes pas fait repérés ?

_**Van**__ -_ Je ne pense pas, sinon les soldats de Mharr seraient déjà aux portes de Fanélia.

_**Mirana**__ -_ Mais comment est-ce possible ? Comment ont-ils pu la changer et effacer ses souvenirs ?

_**Serena **__ -_ A ton avis Mirana ? Comment crois tu que les sorciers Zaïbacher ont fait pour moi ? Et encore c'était pire car ils avaient changé mon apparence.

_**Mirana**__ -_ Oui, c'est vrai, pardonne moi Serena. Mais là ce ne sont pas les Zaïbacher, c'est le royaume de Mharr, ça n'a rien à voir !

_**Dryden **__ -_ Peut être que si. Il y a eu des rumeurs comme quoi le royaume de Mharr finançait en grande partie les expériences des Zaïbacher durant la guerre. C'est peut être lié.

_**Allen **__-_ Oui, mais nous ne pouvons pas questionner le roi Mharra, il saurait alors que c'est nous qui avons enlevé Hitomi.

_**Van**__ -_ Nous nous occuperons de Mharra plus tard, pour le moment celle qui m'inquiète c'est Hitomi.

_**Allen **__ -_ Oui, elle ne se souvient absolument de rien, et elle est persuadée d'être Kaïna Otara, au point que j'ai moi-même douté que c'était bien Hitomi. Qui plus est, elle à l'air d'avoir une grande haine envers Fanélia, et contre toi Van.

_**Van **__ -_ Oui, j'avais remarqué. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète, j'ai peur qu'elle ne redevienne jamais elle-même.

_**Serena **__ -_ Ne t'en fait pas Van, si ça à marché pour moi au bout de dix ans, ça marcheras pour Hitomi.

_**Mirana**__ -_ Oui, nous ferons tout pour qu'elle redevienne Hitomi.

_**Van **__ -_ Merci à tous, merci pour elle.

Ils parlèrent encore quelque temps de la situation puis Mirana décida d'aller voir Hitomi, pour l'examiner et lui parler.

Elle se rendit devant la porte de la jeune fille et toqua à la porte. N'obtenant pas de réponse elle lança un regard interrogateur au garde posté près de la porte.

- Elle n'est pas sortie majesté, et si elle avait tenté de s'enfuir par le balcon, mes collègues nous auraient prévenus.

- Merci.

Mirana toqua encore une fois à la porte, mais n'obtenant toujours pas de réponse elle décida d'entrer quand même.

Hitomi était présente dans la pièce, elle était assise sur une chaise et regardait par la fenêtre. Mirana s'avança vers elle.

- Bonjour Hitomi.

- …

- Hitomi ?

- Je me nomme Kaïna.

- Très bien, Kaïna. Je me présente, je suis…

- Je sais qui vous êtres, vous êtes la reine Mirana Sara Aston, la reine d'Astria.

- C'est exact.

- Astria est un pays noble, comment pouvez-vous vous associer à mon enlèvement par le roi de Fanélia ? Je ne vous ai rien fait, le pays de Mharr ne vous a rien fait ! Alors pourquoi ?

- Nous ne te voulons pas de mal, nous voulons juste t'aider.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

- Accepte tu que je t'examine ? Pour voir si tout va bien.

- Non, je vais très bien.

- Ecoute, tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais tu es une autre personne, tu es Hitomi Kanzaki, mais des personne mal intentionnées t'ont effacé la mémoire.

- Sottises !

- Nous te connaissons, nous sommes plusieurs personnes à te connaitre.

- Si quelqu'un m'avait effacé la mémoire comme vous dites, dans l'intention de me faire du mal, pourquoi alors suis-je heureuse de ma vie ? Je vis dans mon pays, et je vais bientôt épouser le roi Mharra, l'homme que j'aime. Alors pourquoi m'avoir effacé la mémoire pour me donner une si belle vie ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais nous espérons le découvrir très vite.

- Vous me confondez peut-être avec une autre personne ? Je ressemble peut être beaucoup à votre amie ?

- Non, ce n'est pas qu'une question de ressemblance. Ecoute, tu es mon amie, je tiens énormément à toi, nous tenons tous à toi. Et nous allons te faire redevenir toi-même.

- Comment ? En me torturant ?

- Non pas du tout, je pense que pour commencer nous allons te parler, te raconter comment nous nous sommes rencontrés.

- Je n'en ai pas envi, je ne veux pas vous écouter.

- Si tu ne veux pas m'écouter maintenant, je ne te forcerais pas. Je vais redescendre et si tu veux nous rejoindre tu es la bienvenue. Tu n'es pas prisonnière ici, tu es comme chez toi.

- Oui ! c'est pour ça qu'il y a des gardes devant ma porte et sur le balcon.

- C'est juste pour ton bien, mais tu es libre d'aller et venir à ta guise.

- Je déteste ce pays ! Et je déteste Van Fanel !

- Et bien sache que Van tient énormément à toi, tu es très importante pour lui et il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi.

- …

- Je te laisse, tu dois être fatiguée. Je reviendrais te voir un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

Mirana sortit de la pièce laissant Hitomi seule.

La jeune fille se posait beaucoup de questions, toutes ces personnes étaient sures qu'elle était cette Hitomi Kanzaki. Ils l'avaient enlevée mais apparemment ils ne lui voulaient aucun mal. Pourquoi l'avoir logée dans une chambre aussi luxueuse ? Pourquoi la laisser libre de ses mouvements ? Mirana Aston avait vraiment l'air sincère dans ses paroles. Et ce Van Fanel, tenait-il vraiment tant que ça à elle ? C'est vrais qu'il ne lui avait fait aucun mal, qu'il ne s'était jamais énervé, même quand elle avait piqué une crise en arrivant à Fanélia. Et il lui parlait si tendrement… Elle n'y comprenait rien, mais elle ne voulait qu'une chose, retourner à Mharr auprès de Tarad. Elle savait pertinemment qu'ils ne lui laisseraient pas envoyer un message. Elle allait devoir attendre. Mais elle avait confiance en Tarad, il viendrait la sauver.

Mirana retourna au salon où ses amis étaient toujours présents.

_**Van**__ -_ Alors ?

_**Mirana**__ -_ Elle n'a pas voulu que je l'examine, et pour le moment elle ne veut pas trop parler. J'ai essayé de la rassurer du mieux que j'ai pu. Je pense qu'il ne faut pas la brusquer.

_**Van **__ -_ Oui, tu as raison.

_**Mirana**__ -_ D'apparence elle à l'air en bonne forme, elle ne semble avoir aucuns troubles psychologiques, elle est juste persuadée d'être Kaïna Otara. Par contre j'ai remarqué de légères traces dans le creux de son bras, cela doit dater de plusieurs jours mais je pense qu'on lui a soit fait des prise de sang, soit injecté un produit.

_**Van **__ -_ Ca ne me plais pas.

_**Mirana **__-_ A moi non plus, mais pour le moment nous ne pouvons rien faire. Le mieux est que nous lui parlions, lui raconter son arrivée sur Gaïa, comment nous nous somme connus. Essayer de lui remémorer des souvenirs. Il vaut mieux la laisser tranquille pour le moment, nous essayerons de la voir demain.

_**Van **__ - _D'accord, je te fais confiance.

Hitomi ne se montra pas de la journée, elle resta enfermée dans sa chambre à réfléchir à sa situation.

_**Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, au royaume de Mharr.**_

Le roi Mharra était assis dans son salon personnel, Perkis se tenait face à lui.

- Majesté, nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de la jeune fille.

- Parfait ! Il a du l'enlever pendant la nuit.

- Allons-nous attaquer Fanélia dès maintenant ? Voulez vous que je fasse préparer les armées ?

- Bien sur que non imbécile ! Comment aurions nous pu savoir aussi vite qu'elle est à Fanélia ? Non, nous allons attendre un peu, tout d'abord tu va faire envoyer une missive urgente à tous les invités qui sont rentrés dans leur royaume, leur disant que la fiancée royale Kaïna Otara a disparu, et que nous souhaitons savoir si quelqu'un sait quelque chose.

- Y compris à Fanélia ?

- Mais bien sur idiot ! Tu va aussi prévenir les nobles qui sont encore la, comme ça tout le monde sera au courant de sa disparition. Nous attendrons environs une semaine et demi. Tu va également interroger le domestiques, Fanel a du avoir besoin d'information et de moyens pour pouvoir partir si facilement, il y aura forcément quelqu'un qui saura quelque chose. Puis nous attendrons le bon moment pour attaquer Fanélia. Tu as compris ?

- Oui majesté.

- Et bien qu'attends-tu ? Va faire ce que je t'ais dit !

- A vos ordres majesté.

Perkis sortit laissant le roi seul.

- Bientôt Van Fanel, me revanche est pour bientôt, et alors je t'écraserais, toi et ton misérable pays !

Et le roi Mharra partit d'un grand éclat de rire.


	14. Chapter 14

Crédits:  
Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à l'anime Vision d'Escaflowne à part ceux que j'aurais crées.

**Chapitre 14, Colère et doutes…**

Le jour était déjà levé quand Hitomi se réveilla, elle garda les yeux fermés un moment et pria pour se trouver dans sa chambre au château de Mharr. Mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle fut obligée de constater qu'elle se trouvait encore à Fanélia. Prisonnière.

Elle se leva et ouvrit les rideaux, il faisait un temps magnifique, mais cet imbécile de garde était toujours présent sur le balcon. Elle referma brusquement les rideaux. A ce moment elle se souvint de paroles du roi de Fanélia et de la reine d'Astria, elle était libre de ses mouvement et pouvait aller où elle le désirait, et bien elle allait en profiter ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas sorti dans cet état et surtout dans cette tenue. En effet, depuis que le roi de Fanélia l'avait enlevée dans son sommeil, elle était toujours habillée de sa robe de nuit. Elle se dirigeât tout d'abord vers une porte qu'elle ouvrit et entra dans une salle de bain qu'elle avait découvert la veille en faisant le tour de sa chambre. Elle s'approcha de la baignoire et se fit couler un bon bain chaud agrémenté de diverses huiles pour le corps. Une fois son bain terminé, elle se dirigea vers la grande armoire qui était dans la pièce et l'ouvrit, elle resta ébahie par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. L'armoire était remplie de dizaine de robes toutes plus magnifiques les une que les autres. Elles surpassaient de loin les robes qu'elle possédait au château de Mharr. Elle décida d'en prendre une, une robe simple de couleur rose pale, avec des manches courtes et qui était cintrée au niveau de la taille. Elle l'enfila et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant que la robe lui allait à merveille, on aurait dit qu'elle avait était faite pour elle. Elle s'admira un moment dans le miroir. Décidément, cette robe lui allait à merveille. Elle brossa ses cheveux puis une fois prête, se décida à sortir de sa chambre. La faim commençait à se faire ressentir et elle était bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire par ceux qui l'avaient enlevée.

Elle sortit de la chambre et trouva un autre garde toujours posté devant sa porte, il la salua respectueusement et se mit à la suivre quant elle avança dans le couloir. Enervée, elle se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir.

- Au lieu de me suivre comme cela, montrez moi plutôt où se trouve la salle à manger !

- Avec plaisir mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Il la conduisit à travers les couloirs du château pour finalement s'arrêter près d'une grande double porte ouverte et donnant sur la salle à manger.

Hitomi entra dans la pièce et s'arrêta net en voyant que six personnes étaient déjà attablées.

Ils cessèrent toute conversation et levèrent la tête vers elle au moment de son entrée. Elle reconnut bien sur le roi de Fanélia ainsi que le roi et la reine d'Astria mais aussi la fille chat qui lui avait sauté au cou la veille. Il y avait également deux personnes, un homme et une femme, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle eu un moment l'envie de repartir dans sa chambre, elle ne voulait pas se trouver en compagnie des ces personnes, mais elle repensa à la décision qu'elle avait prise de ne pas se laisser faire et décida d'aller s'assoir à l'autre bout de la table, le plus loin possible des autres.

L'homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

- Bonjour Hitomi.

Elle le regarda méchamment, décidément ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour l'appeler Hitomi.

- Je me nomme Kaïna.

- Très bien, alors bonjour Kaïna. Je me doute que tu ne dois pas te souvenir de moi non plus ?

- Je ne vous ai jamais vu de ma vie.

- Et bien je me nomme Dryden Fasa, et la charmante personne que tu vois là bas est Serena Shezar.

Hitomi regarda la jeune fille qu'il lui montrait, puis elle jeta un regard au roi d'Astria. Ils avaient le même nom, ce devait être sa sœur.

- Dans ce cas là, je suppose que vous êtes aussi complices de mon enlèvement.

- Ah ! Sache que nous ne te voulons pas de mal, nous voulons juste t'aider.

- Combien de fois devrais-je vous répéter que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Je veux juste rentrer chez moi…

Elle se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise et sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Le garde qui était resté à la porte la suivit dans les couloirs.

Dryden retourna s'assoir à sa place.

_**Dryden **__ -_ Ca ne va pas être facile.

_**Mirana**_- Non, elle ne nous fait pas confiance, il ne va pas être simple de lui parler.

_**Van**__ -_ Elle se sent acculée, en danger. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a perdu la mémoire, elle n'a plus aucuns souvenirs de la personne qu'elle était avant, et par conséquent, de nous.

_**Mirana **__ -_ Je pense qu'il va falloir être patients, lui laisser du temps.

_**Van **__ -_ Je vais aller la voir.

_**Merle **__ -_ Non Van, tu ne devrais pas, tu as vu l'état dans lequel elle était quand elle à quitté la pièce ?

_**Van**__ -_ Justement, je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça. Il faut que je lui parler. Excusez-moi.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Il partit tout d'abord chercher Hitomi dans sa chambre, mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Il la chercha dans tout le château, questionnant les domestiques qu'il croisait pour savoir si quelqu'un l'avait aperçue. Une jeune servante lui dit qu'elle l'avait vue se diriger vers les jardins. Van partit donc dans cette direction et trouva Hitomi assise sur un banc, la tête dans les mains. Le garde, voyant son roi s'approcher, se recula de quelques mètres afin de le laisser discuter tranquillement avec la jeune fille.

Van s'approcha d'elle.

- Bonjour.

Elle relava la tête pour constater que le roi de Fanélia venait de s'assoir près d'elle.

- Que me voulez vous ?

- Juste te parler.

- Et bien moi je ne désire pas vous parler.

- S'il te plaît, je te jure que nous ne te voulons aucun mal…

- Oui ! Vous voulez juste m'aider, j'ai bien compris. Ce n'est pas en m'enlevant et en me faisant suivre par vos gardes que vous allez m'aider !

- Je suis désolé d'avoir du en arriver là, sache que ça me fait beaucoup de mal de devoir te faire subir ça.

Hitomi releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, elle pouvait y voir de la tristesse, mais aussi beaucoup de tendresse, elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il ne mentait pas.

- S'il vous plaît, laissez moi partir, laissez moi retourner dans mon pays.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, deux fois déjà je n'ai pas su te protéger, je ne te laisserais plus, je ne veux que ton bonheur.

- Et bien mon bonheur est auprès du roi Mharra, pas ici !

- Pourquoi n'essaye tu pas de comprendre, écoute au moins ce que nous avons à te dire.

- Si je vous écoute et si, comme j'en suis sûr, je ne suis pas cette personne que vous croyez que je suis, promettez vous de me ramener à Mharr ?

- Non, je ne peux pas faire cela.

Hitomi se leva du banc, Van l'imita. La colère commençait à remonter en elle.

- Je vous déteste, et je déteste ce pays !

Elle allait partir, Van lui attrapa le bras pour la retenir.

- Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plait, écoute-moi !

- Ne me touchez pas !

Hitomi se retourna, et sous le coup de la colère elle le gifla avec violence. Sous le choc, Van chancela et recula de plusieurs pas, quand il releva la tête une marque rouge s'étendait sur sa joue mais il avait aussi la lèvre en sang, celle-ci s'était fendue sous la violence du coup de la jeune fille.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, elle vit qu'ils étaient emplis d'une grande tristesse, il avait également l'air vraiment malheureux. Puis sans un mot, il se retourna et repartit en direction du château.

Van se dirigeait vers le château quand Merle vint à sa rencontre.

- Maitre Van ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui Merle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu saigne !

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Comment ça ce n'est rien ? Tu ne t'es pas fait ça tout seul !

- Je te dis que tout va bien Merle.

- C'est elle hein ?

- De qui parles-tu ?

- C'est Hitomi qui t'as fait ça ! Et bien elle va voir ! Hitomi ou pas Hitomi, on ne fait pas de mal à Van !

Et elle partit en courant vers l'endroit d'où venait Van. Elle arriva bien vite auprès d'Hitomi qui n'avait pas bougé.

- TOI !

Hitomi releva la tête, elle vit la fille chat s'approcher vers elle. Merle la plaqua contre un arbre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Lâche-moi !

- Ecoute moi bien, que tu sois Hitomi, Kaïna ou n'importe qui d'autre, personne n'a le droit de faire du mal à Maitre Van ! Avise-toi encore de le toucher et tu gouteras à mes griffes !

- Mais…

Hitomi n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, quelqu'un venait de tirer Merle par la taille. C'était Van.

- Merle ! Ca suffit laisse la tranquille !

- Mais Maitre Van…

- J'ai dit stop ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de sa faute !

- Van…

- Retourne au château Merle, j'arrive.

- Très bien, comme tu voudras.

Merle se retourna et partit vers le château sans un regard pour Hitomi. Cette dernière était toujours sous le choc de la réaction de la fille chat.

- Ne lui en veux pas.

- Quoi ?

- Elle à toujours été trop protectrice envers moi. Elle ne pensait pas à mal.

Hitomi ne répondit rien, elle regardait Van, sa lèvre saignait toujours.

- Si tu as faim, la salle à manger doit maintenant être vide, tu peux aller déjeuner tranquillement.

Sur ces mots, il se retourna et partit lui aussi en direction du château.

Hitomi se rassit sur le banc et pris sa tête dans ses mains. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, pourquoi était il si gentil avec elle ? Et qu'est ce qui l'avait prise de le frapper ? Elle n'avait jamais été violente. Malgré le fait qu'il l'avait enlevée, elle s'en voulait énormément de l'avoir frappé. Et puis ce regard qu'il lui avait lancé, il avait l'air tellement malheureux.

Elle ne savait plus à quoi s'en tenir, toutes ces histoires qu'on lui avait racontées sur Fanélia et ses souverains étaient elles fausses ? Le roi Van Fanel n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de mauvais, et de ce qu'elle avait pu en voir la ville de Fanélia n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'on lui avait raconté…

Elle était vraiment perdue. D'un coté elle en voulait énormément au roi de l'avoir enlevée et de la forcer à rester à Fanélia, mais d'un autre coté, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de l'avoir frappé. Si elle haïssait vraiment la famille Fanel comme on lui avait inculqué depuis toute petite, alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi malheureuse de lui avoir fait du mal ? Il fallait qu'elle fasse le tri dans ses sentiments.

Hitomi resta encore un moment assise sur le banc à réfléchir. Puis au bout d'un moment, sa décision prise, elle se leva et se retourna vers le garde toujours présent auprès d'elle.

- S'il vous plait, pouvez-vous me mener au roi Van Fanel ?

Le garde regarda la jeune fille, il l'avait vue frapper son roi, et cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais il avait pour ordres de n'intervenir que si la jeune fille tentait de s'enfuir, et de la conduire là ou elle le souhaitait

- Suivez-moi.

Il la ramena vers le château. Une fois à l'intérieur, il questionna les domestiques pour savoir où se trouvait le roi. Puis il la conduisit à travers le château, jusque dans le couloir ou se trouvait la chambre d'Hitomi. Il continua dans le couloir, puis s'arrêta devant la porte qui était à coté de celle de la chambre de la jeune fille.

- Vous êtes arrivée mademoiselle.

Hitomi le remercia et toqua à la porte. Au bout de quelques secondes une voix lui répondit d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit.

En entrant dans la chambre, elle découvrit une pièce tout aussi magnifique que sa propre chambre, les couleurs étant un peu plus masculines et on retrouvait régulièrement les armoiries de la famille royale de Fanélia.

Le roi Van Fanel était présent dans la pièce, il se retourna à l'entrée de la jeune fille.

- Ah Hitomi, c'est toi.

La jeune fille avait du mal à l'entendre l'appeler comme ça, elle se retint de lui crier qu'elle s'appeler Kaïna, repensant à la raison de sa venue.

- Je suis venue pour vous présenter mes excuses.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, roi de Fanélia, je vous prie de m'excuser de vous avoir frappé.

- Ce n'est rien, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

- Si, malgré tout vous êtes roi et je n'avais pas à avoir un tel geste envers vous.

- Malgré tout ?

- Oui, malgré le fait que vous m'ayez enlevée. Mais je dois vous avouer que je m'en veux et c'est pourquoi je suis venue m'excuser.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est déjà oublié, j'étais aussi en cause. Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me gifle.

- Non, roi de Fanélia, je ne vous avais jamais frappé avant !

- Si, mais tu ne t'en souviens pas… Et puis s'il te plaît, arrête de me vouvoyer, tu peux m'appeler Van, comme tu l'as toujours fait.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, elle baissa les yeux et regarda le sol. Van s'approcha d'elle.

- Quand tu seras prête, en attendant je ne te force pas, appelle moi comme tu veux.

Hitomi releva la tête et regarda Van dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si gentil avec moi ?

- Parce que… je… je tiens beaucoup à toi.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien je… tu… enfin je…… Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu aille bien, et que tu redeviennes toi-même. Mais je suis conscient que ce n'est pas simple, je me mets facilement à ta place, je t'ai enlevée, tu ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde crois que tu es une autre… Je comprendrais que tu me déteste, mais sache que tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi.

Une fois de plus, Hitomi ne lui répondit pas et baissa les yeux au sol.

- Je te laisse, je vais rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Si tu le désire, tu peux venir, tu es la bienvenue.

Ils sortirent de la chambre de Van, et ce dernier partit dans le couloir. Elle l'avait troublé, il avait tellement eu envi de la prendre dans ses bras… Mais il savait que s'il faisait ce geste, elle ne réagirait pas de la manière qu'il souhaitait. Mirana avait raison, il fallait lui laisser du temps.

Hitomi quant à elle retourna un moment dans sa chambre. Sa haine contre le roi de Fanélia s'était apaisée. Il lui avait dit qu'il tenait beaucoup à elle… Ses mots l'avaient troublée. Même si elle savait qu'il se trompait, qu'elle n'était cette jeune fille qu'il croyait qu'elle était… Cette fille devait avoir beaucoup de chance, Tarad serait-il prêt à faire tout cela pour elle ? Oui, elle ne devait pas douter de lui, il viendrait la chercher, il la trouverait. Elle repensa à tout ce qu'on lui avait dit sur le roi de Fanélia, les gens de Mharr s'étaient peut-être trompés ? Il n'avait pas l'air si mauvais que ce qu'on lui avait décrit… Et les autres personnes qui étaient aussi présentes à Fanélia, eux non plus n'avaient pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal, au contraire. Même cette fille chat, Merle, même si elle l'avait menacée, Hitomi comprenait sa réaction, elle aurait surement réagit de la même façon si quelqu'un avait fait du mal à Tarad.

Elle repensa à son comportement depuis son arrivée à Fanélia, elle avait vraiment été odieuse, elle n'avait jamais été comme ça, elle avait toujours été une douce et gentille jeune fille. Même si elle savait qu'ils se trompaient, pourquoi ne pas essayer de les comprendre ? Pourquoi ne pas les écouter ? Peut-être qu'à la fin ils comprendraient qu'ils s'étaient trompés de personne et la laisserait repartir chez elle ? Oui, elle devait leur parler, et les écoute, sinon la situation n'avancerait pas, elle resterait bloquée ici et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était retourner à Mharr…

Elle décida de ne pas aller voir les autres tout de suite, elle avait besoin de réfléchir, à ce qui lui arrivait mais aussi à la différence entre ce qu'on lui avait dit sur Fanélia et son roi et ce qu'elle en avait vu. Elle prit la décision d'aller en ville, puisqu'elle était libre de ses mouvements, autant en profiter pour en juger par elle-même.

Hitomi passa sa journée à visiter cette ville qu'elle avait longtemps cru être un endroit malsain et ne rentra que tard dans la soirée au château de Fanélia.


	15. Chapter 15

Crédits:  
Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à l'anime Vision d'Escaflowne à part ceux que j'aurais crées.

**Chapitre 15, Visions…**

La matinée venait de commencer, et Van, Allen, Mirana, Dryden, Serena et Merle étaient tous présents dans la salle à manger pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

_**Mirana**__ - _Je n'ai pas vu Hitomi de la journée hier, tout va bien ?

_**Van**__ -_ Oui, elle a passé sa journée à visiter Fanélia, un garde l'a accompagnée, elle ne risque donc rien.

_**Allen**__ -_ Alors pourquoi fais-tu cette tête, il y a un problème ?

_**Van**__ -_ Hier dans la soirée j'ai reçu une missive urgente venant du royaume de Mharr.

_**Dryden**__ -_ Que dit-elle ?

_**Van**__ -_ Et bien tout simplement que la fiancée royale Kaïna Otara a disparu et que le roi Mharra aimerais savoir si tout les dignitaires présents au château de Mharr à l'occasion de leurs fiançailles ont des informations pouvant aider à la retrouver.

_**Merle**__ -_ Et que vas-tu répondre ?

_**Van**__ -_ Que je ne sais rien, bien sûr.

_**Allen**__ -_ Oui, c'est logique, nous n'allons pas lui dire que nous l'avons enlevée.

_**Van**__ -_ Oui, mais je crains qu'il ne le découvre d'une façon ou d'une autre, et à ce moment là il y aura des représailles.

_**Allen**__ -_ C'est possible…

_**Van**__ -_ Et je ne veux pas que le royaume d'Astria soit impliqué, c'est pourquoi je préfèrerais que vous rentriez chez vous.

_**Mirana**__ -_ C'est hors de question, pour le moment tout va bien, nous voulons aussi être présents pour Hitomi. Nous en reparlerons le moment venu.

_**Van**__ -_ Comme vous voudrez.

Sur ces mots, Hitomi entra dans la pièce. Van la regarda, elle était plus magnifique que jamais, elle portait une longue robe mauve qui lui allait à merveille. Van se posait énormément de questions, allait elle redevenir un jour elle-même ? Pourront-ils enfin être heureux ?

_**Hitomi **__-_ Bonjour.

_**Tout les autres**__ -_ Bonjour.

_**Hitomi**__ -_ Je peux ?

_**Van**__ -_ Bien sur, viens assied toi.

Il se leva et lui recula une chaise, elle s'assit à coté de Mirana, en face de Van.

_**Van **__ -_ Tu as passé une bonne journée hier ? J'ai appris que tu avais visité Fanélia.

_**Hitomi **__ -_ Oui, je ne me doutais pas que c'était une si belle ville. Et j'ai beaucoup réfléchis, je souhaite m'excuser de mon attitude depuis mon arrivée, je n'ai pas été très correcte envers vous tous.

_**Van**__ -_ Ce n'est rien, comme je te l'ai dit nous comprenons ta situation, et puis c'est aussi à nous de nous excuser de t'avoir enlevée de la sorte.

_**Hitomi**__ -_ Oui, il est vrai que je ne vous le pardonne pas, même si vous me traitez très bien. Mais je souhaite que la situation avance, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'accepter de vous écouter, de comprendre pourquoi vous avez agis ainsi.

_**Mirana**__ -_ C'est une sage décision, et nous espérons tous arriver à nous comprendre.

_**Hitomi **__ -_ Roi de Fanélia, puis-je vous poser une question ?

_**Van**__ -_ Oui bien sur.

_**Hitomi**__ -_ Savez-vous comment votre ancêtre, le premier roi de Fanélia à acquis votre terre ?

_**Van**__ -_ Oui…. Ah ! Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est pour cela que tu as dit que tu me détestais, et que tu détestais Fanélia ? Que t'as t'on raconté ?

Hitomi baissa les yeux, les autres ne comprenaient rien à leur conversation.

_**Hitomi**__ -_ Et bien, quand les différents rois de Gaïa se répartirent leurs royaumes, l'ancêtre de la famille Fanel et l'ancêtre de la famille Mharra se disputaient le royaume qui est maintenant le votre. Ils décidèrent de se battre, le vainqueur héritant du royaume convoité. Mais l'ancêtre des Fanel fit usage de fourberie et vaincu l'ancêtre des Mharra en dehors des règles du combat, il hérita ainsi du royaume qu'il nomma Fanélia, et l'ancêtre des Mharra fut exilé sur une terre qu'il nomma Mharr. Depuis toute petite, on m'a toujours raconté que les souverains de Fanélia étaient des êtres cruels, et que Fanélia était une ville malsaine.

_**Merle**__ -_ Quoi ???

_**Van**__ -_ Je comprends… Mais ce n'est pas la vérité. Ai-je l'air de quelqu'un de cruel ?

_**Hitomi**__ -_ Et bien, mis à part le fait que vous m'ayez enlevée, non, c'est pour ça que je me demandais si ce qu'on m'avait raconté était vrai…

_**Van**__ -_ Je vais te raconter la véritable histoire, ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Comme tu l'as dit, il est vrais que mon ancêtre et celui de la famille Mharra se disputaient cette terre et ne trouvant aucuns accord, ils décidèrent effectivement de se battre, le vainqueur héritant ainsi du royaume, mais c'est l'ancêtre de la famille Mharra qui brisa les règles du combat en faisant intervenir deux de ses hommes dans le combat. Mon ancêtre les vaincus quand même et héritât de Fanélia. Il ne tenu pas rigueur de sa fourberie au roi Mharra, et c'est ce dernier qui choisit lui-même son royaume pour ses mines d'or, il ne fut aucunement exilé. Si tu veux vérifier par toi-même, tu pourras consulter les archives du palais, tout y est retranscrit. Comme le veux la coutume, deux personnes d'un autre royaume avaient assisté au combat et avaient écrit ce qu'ils avaient vus, puis ils avaient certifié sur l'honneur que le vainqueur du combat était bien mon ancêtre.

_**Hitomi**__ -_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on m'a toujours fait croire le contraire.

_**Van**__ -_ Moi non plus.

Allen avait une idée de la raison pour laquelle on avait fait croire cela à Hitomi, mais il ne voulu pas l'exposer pour le moment.

Le silence s'installa chacun étant perdu dans ses réflexions, et ils finirent assez vitre de manger. A la fin du repas, Mirana proposa de passer dans le salon pour être plus tranquille pour pouvoir discuter. Tout le monde approuva, même Hitomi qui se sentait de plus en plus perdue. Elle ne savait plus qui croire, elle doutait de tout ce qu'on lui avait dit depuis toute petite. Qui plus est sa curiosité étant grandissante, elle avait de plus en plus envi de connaitre l'histoire que ces personnes avaient à lui raconter, de connaitre cette jeune fille qu'ils croyaient qu'elle était.

Arrivé au salon, ils s'installèrent tous confortablement. Hitomi pris la parole.

_**Hitomi**__ -_ Alors, vous croyez donc que je suis une autre personne ?

_**Dryden**__ -_ Nous en sommes même surs ! Nous t'avons connu il y a un peu plus de trois ans. Et nous t'avons revue il y a environs trois mois.

_**Hitomi**__ -_ C'est impossible, car à ces moments la j'étais dans le royaume de Mharr.

_**Mirana**__ -_ Nous pensons que quelqu'un a voulu effacer ta mémoire, et qu'il la remplacée par de faux souvenirs.

Hitomi les regarda, ils avaient l'air tellement surs d'eux ! Était-il possible qu'ils aient raison ? Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle entre dans leur délire ! Et pourtant, six personnes absolument sur qu'elle était une autre personne… Elle ne savait plus quoi penser…

_**Van **__ -_ Ton vrais nom est Hitomi Kanzaki.

_**Hitomi**__ -_ Et je serais originaire de quel royaume, Fanélia ? Astria ?

_**Merle**__ -_ Aucuns, tu viens de la Lune des Illusions.

_**Hitomi **__ -_ Quoi ? Mais c'est du délire ! La lune maudite ? Maintenant je sais vous mentez, moi venir de la Lune maudite ? Quelle idée !

_**Allen**__ -_ Il est vrai que quand j'ai appris que tu venais de la Lune des Illusions, j'ai aussi eu du mal à le croire, mais c'est pourtant vrai.

_**Hitomi (moqueuse)**_ - Et comment suis-je venue sur Gaïa, en volant ?

Van eu un petit sourire en coin que seule Merle vit.

_**Van**__ -_ Non, c'est moi qui t'aie ramenée. Quand je me battais contre un dragon terrestre afin de prouver ma valeur au peuple de Fanélia, je me suis retrouvé sur la Lune des Illusions, en face de toi.

_**Hitomi**__ -_ Comment, par magie ?

_**Van**__ -_ Non, pour tout te dire, je ne me souviens plus comment je suis arrivé, un instant j'étais sur Gaïa, et l'instant d'après je me retrouvais sur la Lune des Illusions.

_**Hitomi**__ -_ Et comment aurais-tu fait pour me ramener sur Gaïa ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, Hitomi avait tutoyé Van, ce qui fit énormément plaisir à ce dernier. Mais la jeune fille était surtout amusée par l'histoire à dormir debout qu'ils lui racontaient.

_**Van**__ -_ Et bien je pense que c'est grâce à la Drag-Energiste que j'ai récupéré dans le dragon après l'avoir vaincu, elle s'est mise à briller, et il s'est formé une colonne de lumière autour de nous et qui nous as ramenés sur Gaïa.

_**Hitomi **__ -_ C'est de la folie !

_**Van**__ -_ C'est vrais qu'en entendant ça, ça à l'air dur à croire, et pourtant c'est vrais. Par la suite il y même eu d'autres fois où une colonne de lumière s'est crée mais la plupart du temps, je crois que c'était grâce à ton pendentif.

_**Hitomi **__ -_ Mon quoi ?

_**Van **__ -_ Oui, ton pendentif, tu me l'as offert il y a presque trois ans, avant de rentrer chez toi. Regarde.

Van enleva une chaine qui était autour de son cou, il la tendit à Hitomi. C'était une chaine toute simple au bout de laquelle était accroché un joli petit pendentif rose. Hitomi tendit la main pour prendre le pendentif.

Au moment où sa main entra en contact avec le pendentif, sa vue se bouilla, tout devint noir. Puis une scène se matérialisa devant ses yeux. Il faisait nuit, elle se trouvait au pied d'un escalier de pierre entouré d'arbres, elle leva la tête et… Elle se vit ! Plus jeune, mais ça ne pouvait pas être elle ! Et pourtant, c'était bien son visage, elle avait les cheveux beaucoup plus courts, elle était habillé d'un short rose court et d'un t-shirt ample blanc, elle avait aussi un grand sac sur l'épaule. Près de cette image d'elle se tenait un jeune homme habillé d'un pantalon marron et d'une veste beige, il portait une jeune fille d'à peu près le même âge sur son dos, il parlait mais elle n'entendait pas ses paroles. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle n'avait jamais vécu cet évènement et pourtant c'était bien elle. Tout à coup elle vit cette image d'elle se figer, sur son visage apparu une expression terrifiée, elle eu un sursaut et dit tout à coup « Il est mort, le dragon viens de le tuer ! » Puis elle se précipita au bas des escaliers et cria « Attention, en haut ! ». C'est à ce moment la que la scène se brouilla.

Mais une nouvelle scène apparu devant ses yeux elle était encore en face de cette image d'elle-même qu'elle ne connaissait pas, cette fois ci elle était vêtue d'une jupe plissée assez courte, et de couleur marron, ainsi que d'une chemise blanche avec une gros nœud rouge, elle était agenouillée dans ce qui semblait être une cale de débarquement d'un navire flottant, près d'elle se tenait une jeune fille chat qui ressemblait étrangement à Merle mais en plus jeune, elle lui parlait ou plutôt avait l'air de lui crier dessus mais encore une fois elle n'entendis pas ses paroles. Puis tout à coup elle se vit se relever et commencer à courir de plus en plus vite et sauter dans le vide ! Mais elle atterrit sur une plate forme située à environs six mètres ! Elle tomba par terre et se releva pour continuer sa course à travers de sombres couloirs. Elle arriva finalement dans une grande pièce emplie de fumée, elle se vit crier mais n'entendit que la fin de sa phrase « … Derrière toi ! » Et encore une fois la scène se brouilla.

Une nouvelle scène apparu, cette fois ci elle était vêtue d'une belle robe blanche avec un bustier rose, elle courrait dans une rue pavée, la fille chat qui ressemblait tant à Merle la suivait. Elle portait toujours le grand sac qu'elle avait vu dans la première scène. Elle se vit déchirer la jupe qui devint à peu près de la même longueur que celle qu'elle portait dans la scène précédente, elle jeta son sac dans les bras de la fille chat et accéléra. Elle distança la fille chat et arriva près d'un pont qui enjambait une rivière, elle s'entendit crier « Attention ! » puis se vis se jeter sur un jeune homme dont elle ne vit pas le visage, ce qui lui évita d'être transpercé par une tige de fer acérée qui arrivait sur lui à toute vitesse. Puis comme précédemment, la scène se brouilla.

Encore une fois, une scène se matérialisa, elle était habillée de la jupe marron et avait une veste beige semblable à celle que portait le jeune homme dans la première scène, elle se maintenait accroché à un guymelef entièrement noir, elle paraissait inconsciente. Puis la scène changeât, elle se trouvait maintenant en haut d'une grande colline, elle était sous un immense arbre et tenait dans ses bras un jeune homme dont elle ne voyait pas le visage, elle cru reconnaitre celui qu'elle avait sauvé dans la scène précédente. Au pied de la colline, tout était en feu, et des pans de terre se détachaient, ils tombèrent dans le vide, même dans sa chute, elle tenait toujours le jeune homme dans ses bras et semblais le protéger. Elle criait quelque chose, mais une fois de plus elle n'entendait pas ses paroles. Puis une lumière les entoura et de nouveau la scène se brouilla.

Une courte scène apparue, elle était dans une sorte de cage suspendue, elle tenait la main de quelqu'un, mais elle ne voyait pas qui, elle semblait souffrir énormément… Une nouvelle fois la scène disparu.

Elle se sentait épuisée, c'est comme si toute ses forces avaient quitté son corps. A ce moment là, tout devint noir…

_Voila pour ce chapitre, il n'est pas très long mais il fait avancer le schmilblick !!! Au fait savez-vous ce que montrent les visions d'Hitomi ???_


	16. Chapter 16

Crédits:  
Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à l'anime Vision d'Escaflowne à part ceux que j'aurais crées.

_**Petit message spécial pour **__**HitomiK : Merci beaucoup pour ton com, ça m'as fait super plaisir !**_

**Chapitre 16, Doutes…**

Van tendit le pendentif à Hitomi, dès le moment où ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le petit objet, elle se figeât.

_**Van**_ - Hitomi ?

La jeune fille ne réagissait pas, sa main retomba le long de son flanc, elle tenait toujours le pendentif entre ses doigts.

_**Van **__-_ Hitomi !

_**Mirana **__-_ Je lui ai déjà vu cette expression absente…

_**Van **__-_ Elle a une vision ! Comme au temps de la guerre contre les Zaïbacher.

_**Allen **__-_ Que faut-il faire ?

_**Mirana**_ - Je pense que le mieux est de la laisser revenir à elle toute seule.

Ils attendirent, de longues minutes s'écoulaient mais la jeune fille ne bougeait toujours pas, elle était pétrifiée, comme une statue.

_**Van**_ - Mirana, c'est trop long, ça n'a jamais duré aussi longtemps. J'ai peur qu'elle n'ait la même réaction que face au sorcier Morphe.

_**Mirana**_ - Pour le moment tout va bien, son pouls bat régulièrement.

L'attente recommença, tous avaient les yeux braqués sur la jeune fille qui ne bougeait toujours pas, elle ne cligna même pas une seule fois des yeux. Au bout d'un moment qui leur parut à tous interminable, elle lâcha soudain le pendentif qui tomba par terre, elle poussa un léger soupire, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle s'affala soudain dans le fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise. Van se précipita aussitôt vers elle, Mirana était toujours à coté d'elle, elle vérifiait son pouls. Hitomi avait le visage d'une pâleur mortelle. Van jeta un regard fou d'inquiétude à Mirana.

_**Mirana **_- Tout va bien, son pouls est régulier, mais elle à l'air épuisée.

_**Van **_- Elle est toujours sortie très fatiguée de ses visions, mais pas à ce point la.

_**Mirana **_- Même si elle ne le désirait pas, je vais devoir l'examiner, elle est trop faible.

_**Van**_ - Je vais la porter dans sa chambre.

_**Mirana**_ - Je te suis. Allen, veux-tu m'apporter ma trousse médicale ? Je l'aie apportée avec moi.

_**Allen**_ - Oui, je te l'amène tout de suite.

_**Mirana**_ - Merle, Serena, voulez vous bien aller prévenir le docteur du palais ? Je vais avoir besoin de son aide pour les examens.

_**Serena **_- Oui, nous y allons de ce pas.

Ils étaient tous très inquiets, ses joues ne se coloraient toujours pas, et sa respiration était très faible. Van se releva, se pencha vers Hitomi et la pris le plus doucement possible dans ses bras, il la souleva délicatement et se dirigeât vers la chambre de la jeune fille. Allen partit vers ses appartements pour aller chercher la trousse médicale de Mirana et Serena et Merle partirent chercher le docteur du palais. Dryden, resté seul dans la pièce regarda au sol, il se baissa et ramassa le pendentif rose. Il se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu voir Hitomi. Il se décida à rejoindre Van et Mirana auprès de la jeune fille.

Arrivés dans la chambre d'Hitomi, Van se dirigeât vers le lit et l'y étendis tout doucement. Elle était toujours aussi pale, il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de son visage. Mirana se dirigeât vers les portes fenêtres et ferma les rideaux, seul un rai de lumière éclairait la pièce. Elle se dirigeât ensuite vers le lit et pris encore une fois le pouls d'Hitomi, son cœur battait toujours régulièrement mais elle respirait toujours aussi faiblement. Elle ne voulait pas le montrer à Van mais elle était très inquiète. Van quant à lui avait pris la main d'Hitomi et la serrait tout doucement, il fixait toujours son visage. Au bout de quelques minutes Allen arriva avec la trousse médicale de Mirana, puis peu de temps après le docteur apparu accompagné de Serena et Merle. Dryden était sur le palier et attendait.

_**Docteur **_- Bien, nous allons ausculter cette jeune fille. _Puis se tournant vers Mirana. _Voulez vous m'aider majesté ?

_**Mirana**_ - Oui.

_**Docteur**_ - Bien, maintenant que tout le monde sorte.

Serena, Merle et Allen sortirent rejoindre Dryden sur le palier. Van tenait toujours la main d'Hitomi et continuait à la fixer. Mirana s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

_**Mirana**_ - Van, il faut que tu sortes.

_**Van**_ - Je préfère rester, je ne veux pas la laisser.

_**Mirana**_ - Van, nous allons l'ausculter, tu pourras revenir après.

_**Van **_- Non, je souhaite rester auprès d'elle, je ne vous gênerais pas.

_**Docteur **_- Majesté, vous devez nous laisser seuls, nous allons examiner cette jeune fille et vous reviendrez après.

Pour la première fois qu'il avait déposé Hitomi sur le lit, Van quitta son visage des yeux et regarda le docteur. Ce dernier avait un air sévère et déterminé et Van du se résoudre à quitter la pièce non sans un dernier regard vers la jeune fille. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se dirigeât vers ses amis qui attendaient aussi. Il s'adossa au mur puis se laissa glisser au sol et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Merle s'approcha et s'accroupie à coté de lui.

_**Merle **_- Tout va bien se passer Van, ne t'inquiète pas.

_**Van **_- S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Trop de fois je n'ai pas été présent quand elle avait besoin de moi.

_**Merle **_- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est forte, elle va s'en sortir.

_**Van**_ - Je l'espère, elle est tellement pale ! Et sa respiration est si faible.

_**Allen**_ - Van, écoute Merle, tout va bien se passer.

Van ne répondit pas, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Dryden s'approcha de lui, s'accroupi à son tour et lui tendit le pendentif.

_**Dryden **_- Tiens, elle l'a fait tomber.

Van regarda le pendentif, puis avec un remerciement le pris et le repassa autour de son cou.

Commença alors une attente interminable, les minutes semblant êtes des heures. Personne ne parla, tous étant focalisé sur la porte de la chambre toujours fermée.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, Mirana et le docteur sortirent de la chambre, tous se précipitèrent sur eux.

_**Docteur**_ - Je vous laisse.

_**Mirana**_ - Merci pour votre aide.

_**Docteur**_ - Mais je vous en prie. Venez me voir demain en fin de journée, j'aurais fini les analyses.

_**Mirana**_ - C'est entendu.

Le docteur fit un salut aux autres et s'éclipsa.

_**Van**_ - Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle à ? C'est grave ?

_**Mirana**_ - Doucement Van. Tout va bien, elle ne court aucun danger.

_**Allen **_- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

_**Mirana**_ - Nous pensons qu'elle a subi un énorme choc, surement du à ce qu'elle à vu, mais elle est aussi épuisée, tant moralement que physiquement. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas du beaucoup se nourrir ces derniers jours. Qui plus est, malgré que les traces soient maintenant presque complètement effacées, nous sommes surs qu'on lui a soit injecté quelque chose, soit pris du sang. Je penche plutôt vers l'injection d'un produit qui aurait aidé à lui faire perdre la mémoire. Nous lui avons fait une prise de sang afin de faire des analyses.

_**Van**_ - Donc, pour elle, tout va bien pour le moment ?

_**Mirana**_ - Oui, il lui faut juste beaucoup de repos.

_**Van**_ - Je vais la veiller, le temps qu'il faudra.

_**Merle**_ - Si tu veux nous allons nous relayer.

_**Van**_ - Non, c'est à moi de le faire, c'est de ma faute si elle est dans cet état.

_**Allen**_ - Non Van, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

_**Van**_ - Si justement. Si j'avais su la protéger, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

_**Mirana **_- Van, ça ne sert à rien de t'inquiéter comme ça, tout va bien, elle ne court aucun danger.

_**Van**_ - Je sais, j'ai bien compris mais je préfère rester auprès d'elle.

_**Mirana**_ - Comme tu voudras.

Ils partirent laissant Van seul devant la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte, entra dans la pièce et referma derrière lui. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce mais ses yeux s'habituèrent vite à l'obscurité. Il se dirigeât vers le lit où était étendue Hitomi et s'assit sur une chaise déjà placée près du lit. Il la regarda durant de longues minutes, puis dans un murmure, s'adressa à elle.

- Je te demande pardon, je m'en veux tellement de tout ce qui t'arrives… Tout est de ma faute, tout ce qu'il t'arrive, tout est entièrement de ma faute…

Il s'interrompit dans son monologue et la regarda plus attentivement. Les yeux fermés, la peau toujours aussi pale, des cernes en dessous des yeux. Cependant son visage était calme et serein, ses yeux ne bougeaient pas sous ses paupières, elle ne devait pas rêver. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son visage, il ne pouvait la quitter, il fallait qu'il la protège, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Van resta toute la journée à son chevet, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Le soir venu, Merle lui apporta de quoi manger et s'en alla sans un mot. Il resta également toute la nuit, ne pouvant se résoudre à dormir. Le matin venu, Mirana entra dans la chambre.

- Van ! Tu as une mine affreuse ! Il faut que tu te repose, cela ne sert à rien de te rendre malade.

- Tout va bien, je veux juste veiller sur elle.

- Comme tu voudras, maintenant sort, je dois l'examiner.

- Je souhaite rester.

- Non, j'en ai pour une vingtaine de minutes, tu pourras revenir après.

- Très bien.

Van se leva de la chaise et sortit de la chambre. Il en profita pour prendre un bain et se changer. Vingt minutes plus tard il était de nouveau devant la porte de la chambre d'Hitomi. Quelques minutes après, Mirana en sortit.

- Alors ?

- Elle va bien, ses constantes sont bonnes.

- Mais pourquoi ne se réveille-elle pas ?

- Elle a surement besoin de repos, c'est son corps qui prend les décisions.

- Et pour les résultats de la pise de sang qui vous lui avez faite ?

- Ca a pris un peu de retard, nous aurons les résultats demain dans la journée.

- D'accord.

- Van, tu es sur de na pas vouloir te reposer ? Je vais veiller sur elle.

- Non, je vais bien, merci Mirana.

Mirana eu un soupir et regarda Van, puis elle s'éloigna en direction de l'escalier. Van rentra dans la chambre et repris sa place auprès d'Hitomi. La journée se passa comme la veille, Van restait assis près d'une Hitomi endormie, toujours immobiles, autant l'un que l'autre. Comme la veille, Merle apporta à manger à Van mais n'essaya pas de le convaincre d'aller se reposer, sachant pertinemment que, comme il s'agissait d'Hitomi, il ne bougerait pas d'un pouce. Cependant, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et malgré ses efforts pour rester éveiller, Van s'endormi en début de soirée.

La nuit était noire quand Hitomi ouvrit les yeux. Elle se sentait étonnamment bien, reposée. Puis elle sentit quelque chose dans sa main et tourna la tête pour voir ce que c'était. Elle fut étonnée de découvrir la main du roi de Fanélia qui enserrait la sienne. Il était profondément endormi, la tête sur son matelas. Elle se releva doucement et dégagea sa main de celle du roi, ce qui suffit à le réveiller. Il se releva brusquement et la regarda. Tout d'abord il parut étonné, puis soulagé.

- Tu es réveillée, tu va bien ?

- Oui, je me sens bien, mais que s'est il passé ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Non, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ?

Van retint une grimace en l'entendant le vouvoyer, cela voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas recouvré la mémoire. Il avait tellement espérer qu'a son réveil, elle soit redevenu elle-même.

- Tu t'es évanouie, dans le salon.

- Oui, je me souviens que vous m'avez tendu votre pendentif, et puis ma vision s'est brouillée.

- Qu'as-tu vu ?

- Quoi ?

- Quand tu as touché le pendentif, qu'a tu vu ?

Hitomi ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle avait effectivement vu des images d'elle, mais elle était certaine que ça ne pouvait être elle. Son esprit lui avait surement joué un tour, suite à ce qu'ils lui avaient raconté. Cela ne pouvait être vrai.

- Rien, j'ai juste fait un drôle de rêve, puis le noir complet.

- Je pensais que c'était le fait d'entrer en contact avec le pendentif qui t'avait déclenché une vision. Tu es sure que c'était un rêve ?

- Oui, c'était tellement irréel que ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Mais, comment se fait il qu'il fasse nuit ? Je suis restée longtemps sans connaissance ?

- Tu t'es évanouie hier matin, depuis tu as dormi.

- Tant que ça ?

- Oui, Mirana t'as examiné, elle a dit que tu avais surement subi un choc, mais que tu étais aussi épuisée.

- Et vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous-la ?

- Je préférais veiller sur toi, de peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose.

- Merci…

Hitomi était songeuse, voila qu'une fois de plus il veillait sur elle. Elle ne comprenait pas son comportement. Et puis ce rêve qu'elle avait fait ? Comment avait-elle pu s'inventer plus jeune, avec une autre allure ? Comment avait-elle pu inventer des personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais vues de sa vie ? Et comment pouvait-elle s'imaginer Merle plus jeune alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant ? Tant de questions tournaient dans sa tête. Etait-il possible que le roi de Fanélia et ses amis aient raison ? Non, c'était stupide ! Mais elle voulait quand même retenter l'expérience de prendre le pendentif dans ses mains, peut-être aurait-elle d'autres rêves ? Mais elle n'osa pas le demander au roi de Fanélia, il était tellement protecteur envers elle, et vu l'état dans lequel toucher le pendentif l'avait mise, elle était sure qu'il refuserait de le lui prêter.

- Tout va bien ?

- … Quoi ?

- Tu as l'air soucieuse.

- Non, je… Je vais bien, ne vous faites pas de soucis.

- Tu es sure ?

- Oui. Par contre vous avez l'air épuisé, vous devriez rentrer dans vos appartements pour vous reposer. Je vous remercie d'avoir veillé sur moi.

- Non, toi tu va dormir, je vais veiller sur toi le reste de la nuit. C'est plus sûr.

- Mais non, je vais bien.

- Recouche toi et dors, tu as encore besoin de te reposer.

Hitomi regarda le jeune roi, il avait une un regard déterminé, cependant une lueur de douceur et de bienveillance était également présente au fond de ses prunelles. Hitomi était une fois de plus troublée mais elle s'apprêtait à répondre au roi qu'elle voulait rester seule et qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de dormir quand elle eu une idée en voyant son visage fatigué.

- Très bien, comme vous voudrez.

Puis elle se rallongeât et tourna le dos au roi. Elle s'immobilisa et fit semblant de s'endormir, bien qu'elle fut sure que le sommeil ne viendrait pas. Elle se mit à attendre, pensant aux images qu'elle avait vues, à l'inquiétude du roi à son égard, au fait qu'il lui ait dit qu'elle venait de la Lune des Illusions… Le temps lui semblait long, elle avait l'impression que des heures s'étaient écoulées. Au bout d'un moment elle tendit l'oreille et entendit la respiration régulière du roi de Fanélia. Elle se retourna doucement et le regarda les yeux mis clos. Il dormait, il avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et sa tête penchait légèrement vers l'avant. Au son de sa respiration, elle était certaine qu'il dormait mais elle attendit quand même encore un certain temps afin d'en être sure. Puis elle se leva tout doucement et s'approcha de lui sans faire de bruit. Elle se pencha vers lui et murmura tout doucement :

- Majesté ?

Il ne se réveilla pas, il était surement profondément endormi. Elle le regarda plus attentivement et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Le petit pendentif rose était bien autour de son cou. Elle eu un moment d'hésitation, se pouvait-il vraiment que ce soit ce pendentif qui ai déclenché son rêve, ces choses qu'elle avait vues ? Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle se pencha doucement , attrapa délicatement la chaine et la fit passer au dessus de la tête du jeune roi en faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher la petite pierre rose, puis elle se figeât. Il n'avait pas réagis, il dormait toujours profondément. L'avait-il veillée sans se reposer depuis la veille au matin ? Et pourquoi ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur son lit et posa le pendentif sur les draps. Elle l'observa un moment, pris une grande inspiration et toucha la pierre…

Sa vision se brouilla de nouveau, comme la fois précédente une scène se matérialisa devant ses yeux. Elle se vit marcher dans une rue, cette fois ci elle n'était pas plus jeune, elle avait les cheveux longs comme d'habitude mais était vêtue d'une sorte de pantalon bleu et d'un t-shirt gris. Elle s'avançait vers deux jeunes gens qu'elle reconnu pour les avoir vus dans son précédent rêve. La jeune fille, également plus âgée que la dernière fois, la prie dans ses bras « Hitomi ! Tu es en retard, comme d'habitude ! ». Le jeune homme s'avança également vers elle « Toujours dans la lune hein Kanzaki ? ». Puis la scène s'estompa.

Une nouvelle scène se matérialisa, elle se voyait, enfant, au chevet d'une vielle dame qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. La vielle femme lui tendait le petit pendentif rose « Tiens ma chérie, je te le donne, il est à toi maintenant. Prend en grand soin, c'est un cadeau très précieux. ». Et encore une fois la scène se brouilla.

Un nouveau décor apparu, elle voyait encore une fois cette image d'elle plus jeune, avec les cheveux courts. Elle était assise autour d'une table en compagnie d'un homme et d'une femme plus âgés qu'elle, et d'un petit garçon. La femme s'adressait à elle « Hitomi, arrête d'embêter ton petit frère, tu es grande maintenant ». Avec surprise elle entendit cette image d'elle dire « Mais maman… ». La femme lui répondit « Ah non, je ne veux rien entendre ! Et toi Mamoru, arrête de faire des grimaces à ta sœur ». La scène disparue sur le visage du petit garçon qui lui tirait la langue.

Puis comme la fois précédente ce fut le noir complet. Mais cette fois ci, la noirceur se dissipa dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se sentait assez fatiguée, elle était allongée en travers du lit et il faisait toujours nuit. Elle se releva pour se mettre en position assise, le roi de Fanélia était toujours endormi sur sa chaise, et le pendentif se trouvait toujours sur le lit. Elle le prit par la chaine en faisant attention de ne pas touche la pierre et le posa sur la table de nuit, puis elle se rallongeât sur le lit, tira les couvertures sur elle et se mit en boule. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se_ _passe_ ? Pensa-elle. _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces images ? C'est moi, et pourtant je n'ai jamais été comme ça. Qui sont ces personnes que j'ai vues ? Pourquoi ais-je appelé cette femme maman, ce n'est pas ma mère ! Et pourtant, je n'ai pas pu les inventer, mais je ne l'ai ait jamais vus. Et ils m'ont appelé Hitomi ! _Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, elle commençait à paniquer et se força à respirer calmement, elle passa ses bras autour de sa poitrine et se recroquevilla encore plus sur elle-même. _Hitomi… Et si j'étais vraiment cette fille, s'ils avaient raison et que j'avais vraiment perdu la mémoire ?..._

Elle finit par s'endormir avec cette pensée en tête.


	17. Chapter 17

Crédits:  
Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à l'anime Vision d'Escaflowne à part ceux que j'aurais crées.

**Chapitre 17, Menaces…**

Hitomi se réveilla, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite mais elle sentait la lumière du jour effleurer son visage. Elle était toujours allongée sur le coté, en position fœtale dans la même position où elle s'était endormi durant la nuit. Elle se remémora les évènements de la nuit. Son réveil, la présence du roi de Fanélia à son chevet, comment elle lui avait pris le pendentif afin de savoir si c'était cet objet qui avait déclenché ses rêves, et puis le rêve qu'elle avait fait… Ce qu'elle avait vu lui semblait tellement réel ! Mais comment cela pouvait être elle ? Les personnes qu'elle avait vues l'avaient appelé Hitomi… Tout comme le roi de Fanélia et ses amis. Etait-il possible qu'ils aient raison ? Qu'elle soit une autre personne que Kaïna Otara ? Mais comment ? Comment cela était-il possible ? Elle avait tout ses souvenirs, son enfance au château de Mharr, sa rencontre avec Tarad, son amour grandissant pour lui… Etait-il possible que tout cela ne soit que des mensonges ?... Non ! Elle devait avoir confiance en Tarad, en son amour pour lui ! Ce devait être le roi de Fanélia qui lui mentait, qui essayait de la manipuler ! Il devait avoir de la haine contre le royaume de Mharr et il devait vouloir faire souffrir Tarad ! Il ne pouvait y avoir que cette explication, le roi de Fanélia et ses amis lui mentaient. C'était eux qui avait du créer par elle ne savait quelle technique les rêves qu'elle avait eus… Mais comment le roi de Fanélia avait-il pu savoir qu'elle lui prendrait le pendentif durant son sommeil ? Et pourquoi était-il si doux et si gentil avec elle ? Et puis elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'il n'y avait pas que des mensonges dans tout ce qu'elle avait vu, comme si une petite voix lui criait que c'était la réalité, que c'était sa vraie vie…

Elle poussa malgré elle un gémissement, elle ne savait plus quoi penser, elle se sentait tellement perdue. Son esprit voulait nier les rêves, mais son corps, ou son âme la forçait à les accepter. C'était comme si elle était deux personnes en une seule. Elle se sentait mal, comme si son cœur se déchirait et par moment elle se sentait étrangère dans son propre corps.

- Tu es réveillée ?

- Elle sursauta, elle pensait que le roi de Fanélia, dont elle avait reconnu la voix, était partit et elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était toujours présent dans sa chambre. Elle se releva et s'assit sur le lit.

- Oui…

- Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air bouleversée.

- Non, ça va, merci.

Elle observa le roi, il la regardait avec un air anxieux mais où dominait de la tendresse. Elle baissa un peu les yeux et remarqua que le pendentif était de nouveau autour de son cou. Se rendant compte qu'il avait deviné que c'était elle qui le lui avait subtilisé, elle baissa les yeux et rougit.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu pris ?

Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, au contraire sa voix était douce et bienveillante. Elle releva la tête, il lui souriait.

- Je suis désolée…

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, il est à toi. J'aurais juste préféré que tu ne le touche pas, vu l'effet que cela t'as fait la dernière fois.

Il avait l'air sincèrement inquiet. Elle ne voulait toujours pas lui dire ce qu'elle avait vu, ni lui montrer à quel point cela la troublait.

- Non, justement, ce n'est pas le pendentif qui m'a mise dans cet état.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, hier vous avez dit que vous pensiez que c'était le pendentif qui avait déclenché les drôles de rêves que j'ai fait.

- Oui.

- J'ai juste voulu vérifier. Toucher votre pendentif ne m'as rien fait.

- Tu es sure ?

- Oui.

Le silence s'installa, elle vit que le roi de Fanélia était pensif. Quant à elle, elle préférait ne plus songer à ce qu'elle avait vu en touchant le pendentif. Du moins pour le moment.

- Si tu le veux bien, je vais aller chercher Mirana, afin qu'elle t'examine. Pour être sur que tout va bien.

- Comme vous voudrez.

- Je vais aussi te faire porter à manger. Tu dois être affamée.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je peux très bien descendre manger en bas.

- Ne m'en veux pas, mais je préfèrerais que tu reste là, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sur que tu aille bien. C'est plus prudent.

- Si vous le dites…

- Je reviens.

Van se leva et sortit de la chambre. Hitomi se leva également et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle s'observa dans le miroir et se trouva une mauvaise mine. Bien qu'elle se sente en pleine forme, le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir lui disait tout le contraire. Elle décida de faire un brin de toilette avant de retourner s'assoir sur son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

- Entrez.

C'était la reine d'Astria. Elle tenait à la main une petite sacoche et s'approcha du lit en souriant.

- Bonjour ! Je suis contente que tu sois réveillée, comment te sens-tu ?

- Heu… Ca va.

- Tu es pâle, je vais t'examiner si tu veux bien.

- Si vous voulez.

Mirana examina Hitomi et ne trouvant rien d'anormal, elle sortit de la chambre. Sur le pas de la porte l'attendait Van.

- Alors ?

- Tout va bien, elle est encore physiquement fatiguée mais tout va bien. Je lui ai conseillé de rester encore alitée. Au moins jusqu'à demain.

- Alors elle est remise ? Elle ne risque rien ?

- Oui, elle ne risque plus rien.

- Et en ce qui concerne les analyses ?

- Le docteur m'apportera les résultats en fin de journée.

- D'accord.

- Van, tu devrais aller te reposer un peu. Hitomi va bien, il ne sert à rien de rester plus longtemps à son chevet.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'allais faire. Merle va me réveiller vers midi, je dois quand même m'occuper des affaires du royaume.

- Tu fais bien. Repose-toi bien.

- Merci.

Mirana s'en alla dans le couloir. Van hésita à entrer dans la chambre d'Hitomi. Il avait envi d'aller la voir, même s'il avait mal en pensant que la jeune fille ne le reconnaissait toujours pas. Il allait entrer quand il pensa à sa réaction, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était à son chevet et elle le savait. Ce matin elle avait paru encore plus perdue que d'habitude, sa présence la gênait peut-être. La main sur la poigné de la porte il se ravisa et se dirigeât vers sa chambre où il s'écroula de fatigue sur le lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Merle qui tenait un plateau de nourriture frappa et entra dans la chambre d'Hitomi.

- Bonjour Hitomi !

Voyant la grimace de la jeune fille elle ajouta :

- Oui, bon. Bonjour Kaïna, si tu préfère.

- C'est mon nom.

- Si tu veux. Je t'apporte à manger.

- Merci.

- Je te laisse, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit il y a un garde devant la porte, demande lui.

- Pfff, encore des gardes…

- C'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien. A plus tard !

- Attend !

Merle qui avait commencé à partir se retourna, étonnée.

- Quoi ?

- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose…

- Oui, qu'y a-t'il ?

- Eh bien… Je voulais savoir quelle apparence tu avais quand tu étais plus jeune.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Euh… En fait… Je…

- Oui ?

- Euh… Il n'y a pas d'hommes ou de femmes chat au royaume de Mharr, tu es la première que je rencontre, je suis juste curieuse.

- Curieuse ?

- Oui.

- Si tu veux. Tu veux savoir à quoi nous ressemblons avant d'avoir fini notre croissance ?

- Oui.

- Et bien, en général…

- Non ! Pas en général, tant qu'a faire décris moi plutôt comment tu étais toi.

- Moi ?

- Oui.

- Si tu veux… Tout simplement j'étais plus petite, moins élancée, je portais toujours une sorte de robe faite en peau de bête. Toutes les jeunes filles de mon espèce portent ce genre de robe avant d'atteindre ce que nous appelons notre maturité. J'avais également les cheveux plus courts, au niveau du menton, encore une fois comme toutes les enfants femelles de mon espèce.

- Ah… Merci.

- Veux-tu savoir autre chose ?

- Non, ça ira, je te remercie.

- Mais je t'en prie.

Merle observa Hitomi un moment avant de sortir, elle était troublée par la question de la jeune fille. Pourquoi lui avoir demandé ça ? L'explication comme quoi il n'y avait pas de représentant de son espèce au royaume de Mharr ne lui convenait pas. Cependant, elle décida de ne plus y penser, elle détestait voir Hitomi dans cet état. Malgré elle, elle ne pouvait rester seule en sa présence, elle ne reconnaissait pas son amie et elle avait peur que Hitomi ne revienne jamais. Elle voulait conserver les souvenirs qu'elle avait de son amie et elle ne voulait pas que l'image de cette fille qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus les remplace. Elle tenta donc d'oublier cette conversation et fila rejoindre Kaoru.

Hitomi quant à elle resta sans réaction. Merle lui avait décrit exactement l'image d'elle qu'elle avait vue dans son rêve. Mais elle avait dit que tout les enfants de son espèce étaient habillés et coiffés de la même façon… Cependant, même si elle essayait de se convaincre du contraire, elle savait que c'était bien Merle plus jeune qu'elle avait vue. De plus elle se sentait idiote quant à la raison qu'elle avait donnée pour expliquer sa question. Même si elle lui avait répondu, elle avait bien vu que Merle n'était pas dupe et ne la croyait pas. Mais, prise de court elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de poser des questions, et surtout, il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à ces rêves idiots ! Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, rentrer chez elle au royaume de Mharr, retrouver Tarad et reprendre la court de sa paisible vie. Il fallait qu'elle ait confiance en Tarad, il viendrait la chercher, il fallait juste qu'elle soit patiente.

La journée s'écoula lentement, Hitomi resta dans sa chambre et Van consacra son après midi à s'occuper des affaires du royaume. Le soir venu, malgré l'autorisation de Mirana et la demande de Van, Hitomi refusa de descendre manger avec les autres. Elle se dit encore faible et préféra rester dans sa chambre. Le dîner se passa calmement et ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le salon afin d'être plus à l'aise tandis que Mirana, étant demandée, s'éclipsa un moment. Une demi-heure plus tard elle rejoignit les autres au salon.

_**Allen **_- Mirana, te voilà. Que ce passe t'il ?

_**Mirana **_- Rien de grave, c'est juste le médecin du palais qui me demandais, ils ont fini d'analyser le sang d'Hitomi.

_**Van**_ - Alors ?

_**Mirana**_ - En premier lieu tout va bien. Aucunes maladies, aucunes anomalies majeures. Cependant ils ont trouvé une trace infime d'un produit inconnu.

_**Dryden **_- Ce produit est-il nocif ou toxique ?

_**Mirana **_- A première vue, non. Cependant, pour qu'il en reste même une trace infime dans son corps, c'est qu'ils ont du lui en injecter en très grande quantité.

_**Serena **_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avoir fait ça ?

_**Mirana **_- Ma théorie est que ce produit est une substance qui à aidé à lui effacer la mémoire. Malheureusement nous n'en avons pas en assez grande quantité pour faire des analyses. Nous ne sauront jamais ce que c'est.

Van était blanc, son visage était crispé par la rage ses poings étaient serrés. Merle s'en aperçu et vint s'assoir près de lui pour le calmer.

_**Merle**_ - Maitre Van, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver, ça n'arrangeras pas les choses.

_**Van **_- Je ne supporte pas l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu lui faire du mal.

_**Mirana**_ - Merle a raison, Van. Maintenant Hitomi est en sécurité, ici, elle ne risque plus rien.

_**Allen**_ - Oui, et nous allons tout faire pour qu'elle recouvre la mémoire.

_**Dryden **_- Si je peux me permettre, il vaut mieux ne pas forcer pour le moment. Laissons-la tranquille quelques jours, il ne faudrait pas provoquer une autre réaction qui la mettrais en état de choc.

_**Mirana **_- Oui, tu as raison. Laissons-la se reposer quelques jours.

Ils étaient d'accord sur ce point là, Hitomi avait besoin de se reposer et d'être tranquille pendant un certain temps.

Les jours passèrent, Hitomi ne se montrait que pour les repas et restait la plupart du temps seule dans sa chambre. Les autres, ne voulant pas la brusquer, n'insistèrent pas pour qu'elle passe plus de temps avec eux.

Cependant, au bout de plusieurs jours, alors qu'Hitomi était une fois de plus seule dans sa chambre, Merle fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Bonjour ! Il fait beau aujourd'hui ! Viens, nous allons nous promener dans les jardins derrière le château.

- Quoi ? Non, je ne veux pas. Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Mais si, il fait trop beau pour rester enfermée. Et puis ça te feras du bien, tu as mauvaise mine à force de rester tout le temps cloitrée dans ta chambre.

- Je n'ai pas envi, qui plus est, je ne veux pas entendre vos histoires absurdes comme quoi je suis une autre personne.

- Promis je ne te parlerais pas de ça. J'ai envi de mieux te connaitre. Si tu me racontais ta vie à Mharr ?

- Quoi ?

- Oui, c'est une occasion pour mieux nous connaitre. Alors tu viens ?

- D'accord, si tu veux.

Merle entraina Hitomi hors de sa chambre et la conduisit vers les jardins situés à l'arrière du château.

Si Merle avait eu cette soudaine envie de sortir avec Hitomi, ce n'était pas pour mieux la connaitre, c'était pour l'éloigner un peu du château et surtout de la cour avant du château. En effet Van lui avait demandé de la tenir écartée jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne les chercher car un éclaireur avait rapporté l'arrivée imminente d'un vaisseau du royaume de Mharr. Le roi Mharra avait surement découvert que c'était Van qui avait enlevé Hitomi. Van ne voulait pas qu'Hitomi voit le roi ou le vaisseau de Mharr.

Il avait été convenu que Mirana, Allen, Serena et Dryden se tiendraient également à bonne distance afin que le roi Mharra ne découvre pas leur implication et donc celle d'Astria.

Van se tenait donc dans la salle du conseil, entouré de ses plus proches conseillers qu'il avait mis dans le secret. Des gardes étaient également postés à l'entrée de la pièce. Un domestique annonça l'arrivée du roi.

Son altesse royale, le roi Tarad Mharra, souverain du royaume de Mharr.

Le roi Mharra entra dans la pièce, il était entouré de gardes.

- Mes salutations roi de Fanélia.

- Mes salutations roi de Mharr. Votre venue n'était pas annoncée, que me vaut cette visite ?

- Cessons les mondanités roi de Fanélia, je viens reprendre ce qui m'appartient et que vous m'avez dérobé.

- Je ne comprends pas le sens de votre requête.

- Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler.

- Non, j'en suis désolé.

- Je parle de ma fiancée royale, Kaïna Otara, que vous avez enlevé la nuit suivant la soirée d'annonce de mes fiançailles.

- Je crois que vous vous trompez roi de Mharr, votre fiancée n'est nullement ici. J'ai appris sa disparition par le courrier que vous m'avez envoyé. Et je vous ai répondu que je n'avais rien vu, ni ne savait rien quant à cette disparation.

- Sachez, roi de Fanélia, que je ne me trompe jamais. Je sais de source sure que ma fiancée se trouve ici, et que c'est vous-même qui l'avait enlevée.

- Et quelles sont les sources sur les quelles vous vous appuyez pour porter de telles accusations ?

- Les gens parlent, roi de Fanélia, et je ne vais pas vous révéler mes sources afin que vous les détruisiez.

- Ce n'est pas mon intention, et je vous le répète, il n'y a aucune Kaïna Otara retenue prisonnière ici ni nulle part à Fanélia. Vous pouvez descendre vérifier nos cellules de détention si cela peut vous rassurer.

- M'autorisez-vous à faire fouiller tout le château ainsi que la ville ?

- Je ne peux vous permettre une telle chose.

- C'est donc que vous êtes coupable de ce dont je vous accuse. Une dernière fois, rendez moi ma fiancée, Kaïna Otara.

- Une dernière fois, elle n'est nullement présente en mon royaume.

- Très bien, vous vous exposez ainsi à des représailles.

- Est-ce une menace ?

- Je suis venu personnellement réclamer ce que vous m'avez dérobé et vous avez refusé de me le rendre. Je vous laisse une dernière chance, je retourne en mon royaume, si d'ici demain soir vous n'acceptez toujours pas de me rendre ma fiancée je n'aurais aucune pitié envers vous, et je reviendrais la reprendre par la force.

- Sachez que vos menaces n'ont aucun effet sur moi.

- J'ai déjà envoyé un message à tous vos alliés, leur expliquant la situation et leur donnant les raison pour lesquelles je sais que ma fiancée est en votre royaume, ils ne pourront donc rien pour vous car c'est vous qui êtes en faute.

- Comment osez-vous ! Sortez ! Partez d'ici Mharra, vous n'êtes plus le bienvenue en mon royaume.

- Réfléchissez, c'est votre dernière chance.

Sur ce le roi Mharra se retourna et sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus.


	18. Chapter 18

Crédits:  
Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à l'anime Vision d'Escaflowne à part ceux que j'aurais crées.

**Chapitre 18, Colère…**

Le roi Mharra venait de sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre son vaisseau. Van resta quelques minutes debout au milieu de la pièce à réfléchir à l'entretient qu'il venait d'avoir. Une seule évidence s'imposa à son esprit : la guerre était inévitable. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse Hitomi aux mains de cet homme, même si pour cela il devait se battre et mettre son royaume en péril. Il attendit encore quelques minutes afin d'être sur que le roi Mharra soit bien parti puis héla un garde.

- Oui majesté ?

- Veuillez s'il vous plaît aller chercher nos quatre invités qui patientent dans le petit salon et demandez leur de me rejoindre ici.

- Bien majesté.

- Allez aussi chercher Merle qui se trouve dans le jardin arrière du château et veillez à ce qu'un garde reste avec la jeune fille.

- A vos ordres majesté.

- Je vous remercie.

Van poussa un soupir et alla s'assoir au bout de la grande table où avaient lieu tous les conseils importants de Fanélia. Son conseiller le plus proche s'avança vers lui.

- Majesté, vous êtes conscient que le roi Mharra n'en restera pas la, et qu'il reviendra afin d'attaquer Fanélia.

- Oui Keral, j'en suis conscient.

- Je parle en le nom de tous vos conseillers en vous disant que nous approuvons entièrement votre choix.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, nous savons que vos choix ont toujours été judicieux et vos décisions murement réfléchies. Qui plus est, même si nous n'avons pas eu la chance de connaitre mademoiselle Kanzaki avant qu'on ne lui efface la mémoire, nous savons que c'est en grande partie grâce à elle que la guerre contre les Zaïbacher à pris fin et qu'elle est celle qui vous a sauvé la vie à de maintes reprises. Et rien que pour cela, nous ainsi que tout le peuple de Fanélia lui seront éternellement reconnaissants. C'est pour quoi nous sommes prêts à prendre tout les risques pour la sauver.

- Merci Keral, merci à tous pour votre soutient, c'est très important pour moi.

Les conseillers s'inclinèrent et allèrent prendre place autour de la table. Quelques minutes plus tard, Allen, Mirana, Dryden et Serena entrèrent dans la pièce. Van se leva et leur montra des places où s'assoir.

_**Allen **_- Alors ? Comment s'est passé ton entretient avec le roi Mharr ?

_**Van **_- Plutôt mal, il sait qu'Hitomi est ici et il la réclame, si d'ici demain soir je ne la lui rends pas… Eh bien, ce sera une déclaration de guerre.

Tous se regardèrent, ne sachant que dire. Puis Allen se tourna vers Mirana et lui adressa un regard appuyé, Mirana hocha la tête puis, après un mot d'excuse, sortit de la pièce.

_**Van **_- Ou va-t-elle ?

_**Allen**_ - S'occuper de quelque chose, elle va revenir d'ici peu de temps. Ca ne te dérange pas que nous l'attendions pour continuer cette discussion ?

_**Van **_- Non bien sûr. De toute façon nous devons aussi attendre Merle.

Plus personne ne prononça un mot et ils attendirent tous Mirana et Merle. Cette dernière arriva bien vite, inquiète.

_**Merle**_ - Maitre Van ! Tout va bien ? Le garde avait l'air inquiet, comment ça s'est passé avec le roi Mharra ?

_**Van**_ - Assied toi, Merle. Nous allons en discuter dès le retour de Mirana.

_**Merle**_ - D'accord.

Mirana rejoignit la salle un quart d'heure plus tard, Allen leva la tête vers elle et elle hocha la tête pour répondre à sa question muette.

_**Van**_ - Allez vous m'expliquer ce que vous mijotez ?

_**Allen **_- Plus tard, raconte nous d'abord ce qui à été dit.

_**Van**_ - Bien. Comme je vous l'ai dit, le roi Mharra réclame que je lui rende Hitomi. Je ne sais pas comment il a su qu'elle se trouvait ici mais il dit avoir ses sources. Je lui ai bien sur soutenu qu'elle n'était pas présente ici, mais il semblait certain de ce qu'il avançait. Il m'a donné jusqu'à demain soir pour lui rendre Hitomi, sinon il reviendra la chercher par la force. C'est-à-dire qu'il déclarera la guerre à Fanélia.

_**Mirana**_ - Tu en es sûr ?

_**Van **_- Ses menaces étaient à peines voilées. Qui plus est, il à envoyé une missive à tous les alliés afin de les prévenir de la situation. Comme il l'a si bien dit, je suis en faute, les alliés ne pourront donc pas intervenir en ma faveur.

_**Dryden**_- Quel fourbe ! Comment a-t-il pu oser ?

_**Mirana**_ - Cid n'en croira rien, Fleid sera de ton coté.

_**Van**_ - Mharra est intelligent, il doit certainement connaitre les relations privilégiées entre Fleid, Astria et Fanélia. Il aura envoyé la lettre à Cid en dernier lieu, afin que je ne puisse le devancer. Et puis Fleid est trop éloigné, même si j'envoyait une missive maintenant Cid ne la recevrait que dans deux jours, et le temps que les renforts arrivent, il sera trop tard, que le combat se déroule ou non en ma faveur. Qui plus est, je ne veux pas impliquer les autres royaumes dans cette guerre et Astria en fait parti. C'est pourquoi vous devez partir au plus tôt.

_**Allen**_ - Parce-que tu crois que nous allons te laisser comme ça ? Non Van, nous ne sommes pas seulement alliés, nous sommes aussi amis. Nous en avons longuement parlé avec Mirana, et notre décision est prise, nous ne reviendrons pas là-dessus.

_**Van **_- Non ! Vous ne devez pas participer à ce conflit, je refuse qu'Astria soit impliqué.

_**Mirana**_ - C'est trop tard, si tout à l'heure je me suis absentée c'était pour envoyer une lettre à Elise, je lui ai expliqué la situation. Elle enverra des renforts au plus vite.

_**Van **_- Vous êtes fous ! Vous allez laisser Astria sans défenses.

_**Allen**_ - Ce n'est pas Astria que Mharra veux attaquer, mais Fanélia. Il cherche à t'atteindre toi.

_**Van**_ - Moi ?

_**Allen**_ - Oui, je pense qu'Hitomi n'est qu'un prétexte.

_**Van **_- Comment ça ?

_**Dryden**_ - C'est le récit d'Hitomi, ce qu'on lui a raconté concernant la répartition des royaumes au commencement de Gaïa qui nous a mis le doute.

_**Van **_- Je ne vous suis pas…

_**Allen**_ - Réfléchis Van, Hitomi à été enlevée par quelqu'un venant du royaume de Mharr. On lui à effacé la mémoire et on lui a créé une nouvelle vie. Ils ont fait d'elle la fiancée du roi Mharra. Quand nous sommes allés à Mharr, et que le roi à présenté Hitomi, il à dit qu'il la connaissait depuis son enfance. Je doute qu'on lui ait à lui aussi effacé la mémoire. C'est donc que c'est lui qui est derrière tout ça.

_**Van **_- Mais bien sur ! Quel imbécile ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

_**Mirana**_ - Nous étions trop centrés sur Hitomi et son état pour voir les faits.

_**Van **_- Oui… Ce qu'elle à raconté sur la répartition des royaumes… Elle était convaincue que c'est mon ancêtre qui avait enfreint les règles du combat, qu'il avait gagné Fanélia de façon illégitime…

_**Dryden**_ - Et qui d'autre que Mharra qui, lui-même doit y croire dur comme fer, a pu lui mettre ces idées dans la tête ?

_**Van **_- Bien sur, ça ne peux être que lui.

_**Allen **_- A mon avis, son ancêtre a du mentir, trop honteux d'avoir perdu même avec l'aide de ses hommes, et cette histoire, ce mensonge doit être raconté par le roi à son descendant. De même qu'ils doivent entretenir la haine originelle que l'ancêtre des Mharra avait à l'encontre du tient.

_**Van **_- Oui. C'est lui qui à du faire enlever Hitomi. Il lui à donc effacé la mémoire, créer de nouveaux souvenirs, et m'a invité à ses fiançailles… Bon sang ! Il avait tout préparé ! Il savait que je la reconnaitrais, il savait que je l'enlèverais !

_**Allen **_- Il le savait, et le voulait. Tout d'abord afin d'avoir une bonne raison de t'attaquer mais aussi pour que les alliés ne puissent rien faire.

Van se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il tentait de se calmer, il était en rage. Tout d'abord contre lui, d'être tombé si bêtement dans le piège de Mharra. Mais surtout, il voulait rattraper ce dernier, le faire souffrir, lui faire payer tout le mal qu'il avait fait à Hitomi.

_**Allen**_ - Van, tu n'as pas à te culpabiliser. Même si nous avions compris depuis le début, nous aurions quand même ramené Hitomi ici, nous ne l'aurions pas laissée la bas.

_**Van**_ - Oui, je sais. De toute façon c'est trop tard, on ne peut revenir en arrière. Maintenant ce qu'il faut c'est protéger Fanélia et ses habitants. Il faut les alerter et mettre tout le monde en sécurité dans les montagnes. Keral, pouvez vous vous occuper de mettre au courant des gardes qui les accompagnerons dans les montagnes ?

_**Keral **_- Oui majesté, je m'en occupe.

_**Van **_- Que ce soit fait demain, mais en attendant je veux un secret le plus complet, je ne veux pas de mouvement de panique. Les deux jeunes recrues qui s'occupent de surveiller Hitomi seront en mesure de la protéger mais je préfère que deux gardes supplémentaires restent auprès d'elle à partir de demain, pour plus de sécurité.

_**Keral **_- Nous nous chargerons de tout cela.

_**Van**_ - Bien.

_**Dryden **_- Mharra n'a pas d'alliés, ils seront seuls.

_**Van**_ - Oui, mais nous ne connaissons pas l'étendue de son armée, nous n'avons aucunes informations et nous n'avons pas le temps d'en obtenir. Et si ce que tu as entendu dire est vrai, si durant la guerre Mharra s'est vraiment allié en secret aux Zaïbacher, il est possible qu'après leur défaite certains des soldats Zaïbacher se soit réfugiés à Mharr. Qui plus est, s'il à eu accès aux techniques qu'utilisaient les sorciers pour manipuler les personnes, ce qui est certain vu l'état d'Hitomi, il a peut-être eu accès à d'autres informations. Il est même possible qu'ils aient des guymelef équipés de capes mimétiques, et si c'est le cas, c'est un problème de plus.

_**Allen**_ - Oui, c'est à envisager. Mais notre avantage est qu'ils ne savent pas qu'Astria sera là.

_**Van**_ - Ce qui me déplait toujours autant.

_**Allen **_- Oui mais il vaut mieux t'y faire et penser à un plan d'attaque.

_**Van **_- Oui, tu as raison.

_**Allen**_ - Je pense que le mieux est de ne pas dévoiler notre présence tout de suite, il faudrait que tu aille à leur rencontre afin d'éviter des combats à l'intérieur de la ville pour éviter le maximum de dégâts.

_**Van**_ - Bien sur.

_**Allen **_- Nos armées se cacheront dans la forêt, et quand nous serons sûrs que le plus gros des troupes de Mharr seront face à vous, nous les attaquerons à revers, de la sorte nous les encerclerons et la fuite leur sera impossible.

_**Van **_- C'est une bonne technique.

_**Mirana **_- Et pour Hitomi ? Elle ira aussi dans les montagnes ?

_**Van **_- Le problème est que, au milieu des villageois, les gardes qui la protègent seront sollicités de toute part, et j'ai peur qu'elle n'en profite pour s'enfuir. Entourée de quatre gardes, elle sera en sécurité au château, et si ça tourne mal, j'irais la chercher afin de l'amener dans un lieu plus sur.

_**Mirana **_- Très bien, alors je reste avec elle.

_**Allen **_- C'est hors de question, nous en avons déjà parlé, soit tu rentre en Astria, soit tu pars dans les montagnes avec les autres.

_**Mirana **_- Je choisis la troisième option, je reste avec Hitomi.

_**Allen**_ - Mirana, non, pas dans ton état !

_**Mirana**_ - Ma décision est prise, je sais prendre soin de moi, et puis je suis enceinte, je ne suis pas malade.

_**Serena**_ - Je resterais avec elles.

_**Allen **_- Ah non ! Pas toi aussi.

_**Dryden **_- Serena…

_**Serena**_ - Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer.

_**Merle**_ - Bon, alors moi aussi, je resterais avec elles.

_**Allen **_- Ah ! Voilà qu'elles se liguent toutes contre moi !

_**Mirana**_ - Trois contre toi, tu n'y peux rien !

_**Dryden**_ - Je ne suis pas un soldat, je n'irais donc pas au combat. Si ça peux te rassurer Allen, je veillerais sur elles.

_**Allen **_- C'est sur que ça me rassure !

Van avait un sourire sur les lèvres, ça l'amusait de voir Allen dans cet état, et les trois femmes si sur d'elles. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Merle, il la savait capable de se défendre. Mais il décida quand même de rajouter deux gardes pour protéger tout le monde.

L'intervention des trois femmes avait détendu l'atmosphère ce qui ne fit de mal à personne. Ils continuèrent à parler des plans d'attaque et du déroulement de la journée du lendemain.

Au même moment, Hitomi, ne voyant pas revenir Merle, était retourné dans sa chambre. Elle ruminait des idées noires et essayait de penser le moins possible aux rêves si réels qu'elle avait fait. Elle déambulait dans les différentes pièces de son appartement, la chambre en elle-même, la salle de bain, le petit cabinet de travail. C'est dans cette dernière pièce qu'elle s'assit, derrière le bureau. Elle continuait à réfléchir, les yeux fixant le mur quant son attention fut attirée par quelque chose. Sur une partie dur mur, la tapisserie était comme décollée, elle se leva et s'approcha du mur pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait en fait un écart entre deux laies de tapisserie. Cet écart, presque infime formait un grand rectangle. Hitomi compris tout de suite, une porte ! Elle poussa doucement à droite et la porte s'ouvrit sans bruit. Elle passa la tête par l'entrebâillement et découvrit un cabinet de travail identique au sien, il était vide. Elle entra dans la pièce en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit et se dirigeât vers une porte menant à une autre pièce qui devait aussi être une chambre, elle se doutait même de quelle chambre il s'agissait. Une fois de plus, elle poussa doucement la porte, la chambre était vide, elle y entra. Elle avait eu raison, comme elle s'en doutait, il s'agissait des appartements du roi de Fanélia. Mais pourquoi y avait-t-il une communication entre les deux chambres, dans quel but ? Elle ne put réfléchir longtemps à ces questions car elle entendit les voix de deux hommes, la porte de sa chambre était entre-ouverte. Ne voulant pas qu'ils la surprennent ici, elle se dépêcha de refermer les portes et de retourner dans sa chambre. Deux gardes discutaient devant sa porte, ils s'étaient mis à parler tout bas et elle les entendait à peine. Sa curiosité piquée, elle s'approcha de la porte entrouverte pour écouter leur discussion.

- Alors, dis-moi !

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit, de toute façon notre roi nous le dira à tous en temps voulu.

- Ah non, tu à commencé à en parler alors finis.

- Oui mais si ça nous cause des ennuis ?

- Mais non, nous serons les seuls à le savoir. Et puis toi tu es au courant, alors moi aussi j'en ai le droit.

- Bon, d'accord, tu as gagné.

- Alors ?

- Bon comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai surpris une conversation entre deux des gardes les plus hauts gradés.

- Et ils parlaient de quoi ?

- Ben apparemment le roi du pays de Mharr est venu un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Hitomi eu un sursaut et étouffa difficilement un cri.

- Tu as entendu ça ?

- Mais non c'est rien, continu. Il voulait quoi le roi Mharra ?

- Le plus bizarre c'est qu'il voulait récupérer sa fiancée, Je ne sais pas son nom, il paraissait sûr et certain que notre roi l'avait enlevée.

Hitomi se mordait le poing pour s'empêcher de crier.

- Et notre roi, il a dit quoi ?

- Bah qu'elle n'était pas là, mais le roi Mharra l'a pas cru, il voulait fouiller le château pour la chercher, mais notre roi à refusé.

- Et alors ? Comment a réagit Mharra ?

- Ben il parait qu'il n'était pas content du tout, il a ordonné à notre roi de lui rendre sa fiancée avant demain soir sinon…

- Sinon quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, à ce moment la les deux gardes se sont éloignés. Mais à mon avis ça sent la guerre tout ça.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, ça fait un moment que notre roi est enfermé dans la salle du conseil avec tous ses conseillers et les invités venant d'Astria. Je te le dis moi, ça sent pas bon tout ça !

Hitomi n'écoutait plus la conversation des deux gardes, elle n'en revenait pas ! Tarad était venu la chercher, et le roi de Fanélia lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas là ! Comment avait-il osé ? C'était donc pour ça que Merle était si pressée de l'amener à l'arrière du château, pour lui cacher la venue de Tarad et pour que lui aussi ne la voie pas ! Sa colère montait de plus en plus, elle voulait aller trouver le roi de Fanélia et lui cracher tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire ! Elle s'approcha doucement de la porte, les deux gardes discutaient toujours. D'un coup, elle ouvrit violement la porte et s'enfuit en courant dans le couloir. Les gardes mirent quelques secondes avant de partir à sa poursuite. Bizarrement, elle les distança sans peine, malgré sa longue robe, elle ne savait pas qu'elle pouvait courir si vite. Ce qui l'amena à penser au rêve qu'elle avait fait où elle s'était vue courir aussi vite dans les rues d'une ville… Elle se sortit bien vite ces pensées de la tête pour se concentrer sur son objectif, sa course. Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour atteindre la salle du conseil.

Au même moment, les autres parlaient toujours des manœuvres à effectuer le lendemain, quand tout à coup ils entendirent un grand bruit venant de derrière les portes closes, puis des cris.

_**Merle **_- On dirait la voix d'Hitomi !

_**Van**_ - Oui, c'est ce qui me semblait. Je vais aller voir.

Il se leva et se dirigeât vers les grandes doubles portes et les ouvrit. Il ne vit tout d'abord que le dos de deux gardes qui empêchaient Hitomi d'entrer, elle-même retenue par deux autres gardes. Elle était toute rouge, décoiffée et avait un regard mauvais.

_**Van**_ - Gardes ! Laissez cette jeune fille, relâchez-la.

_**Garde **_- Mais majesté, elle…

_**Van **_- Il suffit ! C'est un ordre.

_**Garde**_ - Bien majesté.

_**Van **_- Laissez-nous.

_**Garde **_- A vos ordres.

Les gardes relâchèrent Hitomi qui n'avait cessé de fixer Van, et s'éloignèrent dans le couloir. Van s'approcha de la jeune fille.

Tout va bien ? Ils ne t'on pas fait de mal ?

Hitomi le regardait toujours avec des yeux remplis de haine, elle prit une grande inspiration et poussa violement le roi.

- Vous ! Espèce de… Vous n'êtes qu'un sale… Vous êtes un monstre ! Comment osez-vous ? Comment osez-vous me faire ça !

Van était sous le choc, il ne comprenait pas les paroles de la jeune fille.

- Quoi ? Mais que dis-tu ?

- Je dis que vous êtes un monstre ! Et je vous déteste ! Que vous-ai-je fais pour que vous me fassiez souffrir autant ?

- Quoi ?

- Ne faites pas l'innocent ! Mon futur époux est venu en personne pour me chercher, et vous avez eu le culot de lui dire que je n'étais pas là ! J'espère qu'il va revenir, et qu'il va vous faire souffrir, tout autant que vous me faites souffrir ! J'espère qu'il va vous anéantir, et qu'il va anéantir votre pays de malheur ! Je vous déteste ! Je vous déteste tous autant que vous êtes, vous me répugnez !

- …

- Je vous le répète, vous n'êtes qu'un monstre ! Et je souhaite votre mort, je l'accueillerais même avec joie. Je vous déteste tous ! Je hais cet endroit ! Je ne veux plus rester ici ! Je veux rentrer chez…

A ce moment là, Merle se précipita sur la jeune fille et la gifla brutalement, ce qui eu pour effet de la couper net dans ses paroles. Sous le choc, Hitomi regardait Merle avec des yeux ronds. Cette dernière s'avança vers les portes toujours ouvertes.

- Gardes !

- Oui mademoiselle ?

- Veuillez ramener cette jeune fille dans ses appartements.

-Bien mademoiselle.

Van avait donné pour ordre que les gardes obéissent à Merle comme ils lui obéissaient à lui, c'est pourquoi ils ramenèrent Hitomi sans en demander plus à leur roi.

Merle poussa un soupir et se retourna vers les autres. Van la fusillait du regard.

_**Van **_- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi l'as tu frappée ?

_**Mirana **_- Van, il fallait que quelqu'un agisse, elle était comme folle.

_**Serena **_- Et puis ces paroles qu'elle a dites…

_**Merle**_ - Ce n'est pas pour ça ! Ou de moins, pas en grande partie, même si ça m'a fait du bien de la gifler pour les paroles qu'elle t'a dit.

_**Van **_- Alors explique moi !

_**Merle**_ - Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'elle à prononcé des paroles dans ce genre ?

_**Allen**_ - Du temps où elle était elle-même, Hitomi ne s'est jamais comportée comme ça.

_**Merle**_ - Je ne parle pas de tout ce qu'elle a dit, juste de la fin, avant que j'intervienne.

_**Serena **_- Qu'elle haïssait cet endroit, qu'elle ne voulait plus rester ici et qu'elle voulait rentrer chez elle ?

_**Merle **_- Oui, que s'est il passé la dernière fois qu'elle a dit ça ?

_**Dryden**_ - Mais bien sur ! C'était du temps de la guerre contre les Zaïbacher, elle avait dit ces paroles avec tant de conviction qu'elle avait créé une colonne de lumière qui l'avait ramenée sur la Lune des Illusions.

_**Merle **_- Tout à fait, avec la même conviction qu'aujourd'hui. Et comme elle n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie sur la Lune des Illusions, où crois-tu qu'elle serait allée ?

_**Mirana**_ - Directement au royaume de Mharr.

_**Van **_- Ce n'était pas une raison pour lui faire du mal, et puis elle n'a pas le pendentif, c'est lui qui l'aidait à créer une colonne de lumière.

_**Merle**_ - Van, je t'en prie ! Cesse de lui trouver des excuses ! Comment crois-tu qu'elle à fait pour venir sur Gaïa il y a trois mois ? A ce moment là, elle n'avait pas non plus le pendentif.

_**Van **_- Peut-être, mais je ne lui trouve pas des excuses, elle reste Hitomi.

_**Merle **_- Non…

_**Van**_ - Quoi ?

_**Merle **_- Ce n'est plus Hitomi… Ce n'est plus mon Hitomi, celle que j'ai connu et que j'aime…Cette fille est une étrangère, Hitomi ne se serait jamais comportée comme ça. Pour moi, cette fille n'est personne. C'est comme si Hitomi était morte…

_**Van **_- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !

_**Merle **_- Si j'en ai le droit, c'est ce que je pense et je le dis ! Plus le temps passe, et plus je me dis qu'elle ne redeviendra jamais elle-même.

_**Van**_ - Merle, ne commence pas à…

_**Merle **_- Non, ça suffit ! J'ai mes convictions et toi tu as les tiennes. Point.

Merle regarda Van avec des yeux emplis de larmes et sortit de la pièce en courant. Serena la suivit pour tenter de l'apaiser. Van s'assit sur une chaise et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

_**Van**_ - Tout va mal, je fais tout de travers…

_**Mirana **_- Mais non Van, tu fais tout ton possible.

_**Van**_ - Il faut croire que ce n'est pas assez. Tout ce que je fais c'est lui faire du mal et la faire souffrir.

_**Mirana **_- Ne désespère pas…

_**Van **_- Et si Merle avait raison ? Et si elle ne redevenait jamais elle-même ? Ai-je le droit de la garder contre sa volonté durant toute sa vie ?

_**Mirana **_- Non bien sur mais…

_**Van **_- Je ne peux pas continuer à la rendre malheureuse.

_**Dryden **_- Que veux-tu faire d'autre ? La rendre à Mharra ?

_**Van**_ - Non, c'est lui qui a fait d'elle ce qu'elle est devenue, et pour ça il va payer. Mais, si une fois que tout cela sera terminé, si malgré tout nos efforts elle ne recouvrait pas la mémoire ?

_**Allen**_ - Il ne sert à rien d'en parler maintenant, nous verrons en temps voulu.

_**Van**_ - Oui, nous verrons bien…

Van était malheureux comme jamais. Pour la première fois, il avait entraperçu la possibilité que la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde ne lui revienne jamais.


	19. Chapter 19

Crédits:  
Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à l'anime Vision d'Escaflowne à part ceux que j'aurais crées.

**Chapitre 19, Décisions…**

La nuit était tombée sur Fanélia. Après le conseil, Van était partit et personne ne l'avait vu depuis. Merle déambulait dans les couloirs du château à la recherche de Van, elle s'inquiétait pour lui, et elle s'en voulait de l'avoir blessé par ses paroles. Elle vit une file de servantes qui portaient des objets enveloppés dans du tissu puis tomba nez à nez avec Mirana.

- Mirana ! C'est quoi tout ça, que font ces servantes ?

- C'est Hitomi…

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien… Disons qu'elle s'est défoulée contre les objets de sa chambre…

- Elle à tout cassé ?

- Tout ce qu'elle pouvait casser…

- Oh ! Celle-là ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'aller lui donner une autre bonne gifle ! Histoire de lui remettre les idées en place !

- Ca ne servirait à rien, Merle.

- Je sais… Mais quand je pense au temps que Maitre Van à mis à lui faire cette chambre… Spécialement pour elle !

- Elle ne se rend pas compte du mal qu'elle lui fait.

- Si elle s'en rend compte, et elle veut lui faire du mal.

- Pas Hitomi… C'est Kaïna qui souhaite lui faire du mal.

- C'est la même chose pour moi.

- C'est la que tu te trompe Merle. Hitomi n'aurait jamais eu des paroles si blessantes à l'encontre de Van… Elle l'aimait…

- Oui… Mais elle n'est plus là…

- Elle reviendra.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir Merle. Souviens-toi de ce que disait Hitomi. Avec notre aide je suis sure qu'elle redeviendra elle-même, je refuse de croire qu'Hitomi à disparu à tout jamais.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Il faut croire en elle Merle, et il faut croire en toi.

- Peut-être.

Merle avait les yeux dans le vague, elle pensait à Hitomi, à Van, à cette guerre qui arrivait sur eux…

- Merle ?

- …

- Merle ?

- Oh ! Pardon Mirana, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

- Je vois ça ! Mais dis moi, que faisais-tu dans les couloirs ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrais, je cherchais Van, vous l'avez vu ?

- Non, pas depuis la fin du conseil.

- Mince ! Personne ne l'as vu non plus, je commence à m'inquiéter pour lui…

- Il a du trouver un endroit pour pouvoir réfléchir calmement.

- Mais où peut-il bien être ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est toi qui le connais mieux que personne. Où se rend t'il quand il à besoin d'être seul ?

- … Mais bien sur ! Merci Mirana !

Et Merle s'élança dans les couloirs en direction de sa chambre. Mirana, restée seule regarda Merle partir comme une flèche.

- Euh… De rien.

Merle entra en vitesse dans sa chambre, sortit sur le balcon et sauta agilement sur le toit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, laissant tout d'abord ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité puis aperçu un peu plus loin une forme allongé sur les toits. Bien sur qu'il était là ! A contemple la Lune des Illusions. Elle s'approcha tout doucement de lui. Il était allongé sur le dos, elle s'était trompée, il ne regardait pas la Lune des Illusions, il avait les yeux fermés. Ses mains étaient derrière sa tête et il avait un air triste sur le visage. Merle s'assit à coté de lui, et dans un premier temps ne prononça aucunes paroles. Elle observa un long moment Fanélia. La ville était endormie, paisible… Elle rompit le silence au bout de quelques minutes.

- Maitre Van ?

- Oui Merle ?

Il n'avait pas bougé et n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Merle n'osait pas continuer à parler, elle était malheureuse pour Van. Elle baissa les yeux pour fixer les tuiles du toit, puis ses yeux glissèrent vers les jardins en contrebas. A l'endroit où ils se trouvaient par rapport aux jardins, elle reconnu l'endroit où ils se tenaient. Ils étaient pile au dessus de la chambre d'Hitomi. Est-ce qu'il la surveillait ? Est-ce qu'il la protégeait ? Ou bien voulait-il simplement se trouver près d'elle ? Etait-il allé lui parler ? Pour lui expliquer la situation, pour tenter de la raisonner ? Elle sentait qu'il était malheureux, et elle détestait se sentir si impuissante face à cela. Elle repensa aux paroles de Mirana, était-il possible qu'un jour, Hitomi redevienne elle-même ? Van serait-il enfin heureux ? Il le méritait tellement, il endurait tellement de souffrances…

Merle repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois, ces dernières années… Van avait cru Hitomi morte, perdue à jamais. Puis elle était revenue. Un miracle. Mais il était fiancé, et Merle se senti encore plus coupable en pensant qu'elle l'avait grandement poussé dans ce projet. Hitomi l'avait fui en apprenant la nouvelle. Puis tout s'était arrangé, les fiançailles avec la princesse Riya avait était annulées d'un commun accord. Mais Hitomi était repartie, ne laissant qu'un mot. Elle lui avait promis de revenir d'ici quelques mois, et Van avait repris espoir, il avait repris goût à la vie. Mais comme ils le savaient maintenant, Hitomi n'était pas partie, elle avait été enlevée, et voilà que Van la retrouvait, mais c'était une autre personne… Une personne que Merle ne supportait pas, une personne qui faisait plus que jamais souffrir Van. Et pourtant, ce pouvait-il qu'Hitomi soit encore présente ? Etait-il possible qu'elle revienne ? Merle pouvait-elle se permettre de garder espoir ? Au risque d'être déçue et de souffrir à la fin ? Pourquoi pas… Si cela pouvait permettre à Van de tenir. Ce tout petit espoir, si faible… Elle devait s'y accrocher, et espérer. Il ne lui restait que ça.

Elle jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à Van. Il n'avait pas bougé, n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, lui aussi surement perdu dans ses pensées, et peut-être dans ses souvenirs.

- Van…

- Oui ?

- Je… Je suis tellement désolée ! Tout est de ma faute !

- Van ouvrit les yeux, se redressa et regarda Merle, inquiet.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir dit ça tout à l'heure, moi aussi je ne fait que te blesser…

- Mais non Merle, tu as parfaitement le droit de dire ce que tu pense ! Je te considère comme un membre de ma famille, et jamais je ne t'empêcherais de t'exprimer.

- Mais je fais tout de travers ! Si je ne t'avais pas forcé à te fiancer avec la princesse Riya, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

- Mais d'où sors-tu cela Merle ? Premièrement tu ne m'as aucunement forcé à me fiancer avec la princesse Riya, tu m'as juste donné ton avis, tu ne voulais que mon bonheur et j'en suis parfaitement conscient. Qui plus est, si je ne m'étais pas fiancé, j'aurais certes retrouvé Hitomi dans de meilleures conditions, elle ne m'aurait pas fui, mais pense-tu que ça aurait empêché le roi Mharra de la faire enlever ? Surement pas, son plan était déjà en place depuis bien longtemps.

- Tu crois ?

- Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas Merle, tu n'y es pour rien.

Van la prie dans ses bras. Merle se sentait idiote, elle était venue pour réconforter Van, et voilà que c'était lui qui la consolait !

- Quand même, je n'aurais pas du te dire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure…

- Merle, je te le répète, si c'est ce que tu pense vraiment, alors tu dois le dire.

- Je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'ai tellement peur qu'elle ne redevienne jamais elle-même que je crois que j'anticipe, que je me fais à cette idée afin de moins souffrir si jamais c'étais le cas…

- C'est logique…

- Et pourtant, tu sais j'ai eu une conversation avec Mirana tout à l'heure, et elle m'a rappelé quelque chose de très important.

- Quoi donc ?

- Te souviens tu de ce que disais Hitomi ?

- A propos de quoi ?

- A propos des rêves. Elle disait que nos rêves finissent toujours par se réaliser, pour peu qu'on y croit très fort. Alors je pense qu'il faut croire en elle.

- Oui, je sais…

- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il Van ?

- Et si tu avais raison Merle ? Si elle ne redevenait jamais elle-même ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?

- Tu ne va tout de même pas la rendre à Mharra ?

- Non ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde croit que j'envisage ça ? Bien sur que non, c'est lui qui l'a rendue comme cela, il n'en à rien à faire d'elle. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est si quand tout cela sera terminé, si elle ne retrouve pas la mémoire, ai-je le droit de la garder contre son grés ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Je la rends déjà tellement malheureuse !

- Ce n'est pas voulu ! Toi tu ne veux que son bien !

- Oui, mais je fais tout de travers.

- …

- Je vais tout faire pour qu'elle recouvre la mémoire, mais si jamais ça ne se produisait pas, je la laisserais partir.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, elle pourra mener sa vie comme bon lui semble. La menace qu'est Mharra ne pèsera plus sur elle, même si elle en souffrira, vu qu'elle croira toujours être Kaïna.

- Van…

- Par contre Merle, je vais te demander une faveur.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas prendre de risques, je vais tout d'abord te demander de la protéger, quand je ne serais pas là. Ca ne t'embête pas ?

- Non, pas du tout !

- Et si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose durant le combat de demain…

- Non ! Il ne t'arrivera rien !

- Merle, s'il te plaît… Si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, demande de l'aide à Mirana, demande-lui conseil, et quand tout sera terminé, laisse Hitomi partir. Il ne faudra pas lui en vouloir, il tu devras tout faire pour qu'elle mène une belle vie.

- Maitre Van…

- S'il te plaît Merle, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- D'accord…

- Et puis ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas me laisser faire, je ne laisserais pas le roi Mharra ou ses soldat m'éliminer si facilement.

- J'y compte bien !

- Merci Merle, ton soutien est très important pour moi. Tu es très importante pour moi.

Merle le regarda puis se blotti contre lui. Van avait fait naitre une angoisse en elle en pensant qu'il ne ressortirait pas indemne du combat du lendemain. Elle préféra ne pas y penser. Pour le moment du moins…

- Comment à-t-elle su ?

- Qui ? Quoi ?

- Hitomi, comment est-ce qu'elle à su que le roi Mharra était venu ? Nous sommes pourtant restées dans le jardin arrière jusqu'à ce qu'un garde vienne me chercher.

- Justement, ce sont les gardes. Un des jeunes apprentis garde qui surveillent Hitomi à surpris une conversation entre les deux gardes qui était dans la salle du conseil durant mon entretient avec le roi Mharra. Il en à parlé avec l'autre apprenti qui était en faction devant la porte d'Hitomi à ce moment là. Et elle à tout entendu.

- Quels idiots !

- Ce n'est pas que de leur faute, c'est aussi de la mienne. Ils ne savent pas qu'ils surveillent Hitomi, ils savent encore moins qu'elle croit être Kaïna, la fiancée que Mharra réclame. Nous aurions tous du être plus discrets.

- Oui mais quand même…

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que ça ne change rien au déroulement de la journée de demain. Il faudra qu'Hitomi reste dans sa chambre, même si ça ne plaît pas de la priver de ses mouvements.

- C'est pour plus de sécurité. Et puis ne t'en fait pas, je resterais avec elle, je la protègerais si il le faut.

- Merci Merle.

Ils restèrent encore quelques temps sur les toits, puis allèrent se coucher dans leurs chambres respectives.

Van dormi très peu durant la nuit. Il s'inquiétait pour Fanélia et ses habitants, il s'inquiétait pour ses amis, et surtout, il s'inquiétait pour Hitomi. Qui plus est, elle ne l'aida pas à s'endormir. Malgré les épaisses cloisons, il l'entendait fulminer, cogner contre les murs et crier. Il ne pouvait pas aller la voir, ça serait pire que bien. Au beau milieu de la nuit il ne l'entendit plus, elle avait surement fini par s'endormir, épuisée.

Van lui aussi s'endormi. Cette nuit là il rêva, ou plutôt il fit un cauchemar.

Il était aux portes de Fanélia, devant lui se tenait Hitomi. Elle le regardait, les yeux emplis de larmes. Elle tendit la main vers lui et lui parla doucement :

- Van…

- Hitomi ?

- Van, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ?

- Hitomi, je ne savais pas…

- Pourquoi ? J'avais confiance en toi, et tu m'as abandonnée !

- Non Hitomi !

- J'avais confiance en toi…

Elle baissa la tête, Van s'approcha d'elle pour la pendre dans ses bras. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'a quelques pas d'elle, elle relava brusquement la tête. Ses yeux étaient secs, durs. Son visage était empli de haine.

- Vous !

- Hitomi…

- Cessez de m'appeler comme ça !

- Mais…

- Je vous déteste ! Je vous hais ! Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre !

- Non...

Van recula de quelques pas, les larmes commençaient à brouiller sa vision quand il vit une silhouette s'avancer vers eux. C'était le roi Mharra. Il s'avança vers Hitomi.

- Ma Kaïna, te voilà.

Van vit la jeune fille se jeter dans les bras de l'homme et se serrer contre lui.

- Tarad ! Je savais que tu viendrais, je savais que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas !

- Bien sur que je ne te laisserais jamais. Je serais toujours la pour toi, comme je te l'ai promis.

Horrifié, Van vit l'homme se pencher vers Hitomi et l'embrasser tendrement. Cette dernière répondit ardemment à son baiser et se serra encore plus contre lui. Le roi Mharra releva la tête vers lui, un rictus sur les lèvres.

- Tu vois, Van Fanel, tu as tout perdu !

- Non !

- Si, tu as perdu tes parents, ton frère. Ton royaume à été détruit ! Tu as laissé partir la femme que tu aimais. Mais maintenant, elle est mienne ! C'est moi qu'elle aime et tu l'as perdue à tout jamais !

- NON !

- Regarde ! Regarde roi de Fanélia, une nouvelle fois ton royaume est en ruine, et tu n'y peux rien !

Van se retourna vivement et découvrit avec horreur que Fanélia était en proie aux flammes. Il se retourna pour faire face à son adversaire. Ils étaient maintenant entourés de guymelef de Zaïbacher. Submergé par le désespoir, il déploya ses ailes avec l'intention d'amener Hitomi loin de ces horreurs. Mais un guymelef de Zaïbacher tendit le bras vers lui et lui brula les ailes. En proie à une immense douleur il tomba au sol. Sa vue se brouilla. Il entendit le roi Mharra partir d'un grand rire diabolique. Puis tout devint noir…

Van ouvrit les yeux et fut submergé par le soulagement. Il était allongé dans son lit, au château de Fanélia. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il se leva et se dirigeât vers le balcon. Fanélia était intacte, tout allait bien. Pour le moment. Les rayons du soleil commençaient à peine à poindre. Cette journée allait être longue et éprouvante, mais il fallait qu'il soit fort, qu'il ne pense plus à ce rêve qu'il avait fait. Il se retourna et se dirigeât vers sa salle de bain afin de se préparer.

Il essayait de se rassurer quant à son rêve mais continuait à entendre le rire diabolique du roi Mharra. Ainsi que les paroles d'Hitomi. _Tu m'as abandonnée…_


	20. Chapter 20

Crédits:  
Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à l'anime Vision d'Escaflowne à part ceux que j'aurais crées.

**Chapitre 20, Le combat…**

La matinée passa assez rapidement, Van avait été occupé par les préparatifs du combat à venir. Tout était prêt, Allen s'était éloigné quelque peu de Fanélia afin de pouvoir intercepter les troupes d'Astria qui arriveraient surement en fin de journée. Le peuple de Fanélia avait été mis au courant de la prochaine attaque du royaume de Mharr et, au plus grand étonnement de Van, ils commençaient à partir pour se réfugier dans les montagnes, et ce dans le plus grand calme. Il est vrais que les stigmates de la guerre passée ainsi que de la destruction de Fanélia étaient encore présentes dans l'esprit de tous, et tous souhaitaient essuyer le moins de pertes possibles. La ville commençait donc à se vider de ses habitants. Quelques hommes du peuple avaient choisis de rester auprès de leur roi afin de pouvoir l'aider du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Certes ils n'avaient aucune formation de soldat, mais leur envie de protéger leurs familles et leur pays les rendaient féroces, et malgré les protestations de Van ils décidèrent de rester, pensant qu'ils pourraient aider.

Van s'en voulait énormément d'entrainer tout ce monde dans ce combat qui était le sien. C'est sa perte, sa mort à lui seul que le roi Mharra désirait. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, et devait protéger Hitomi du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il y ait le moins de pertes possibles, espérer que les troupes de Mharr soit en sous effectif par rapport à celle de Fanélia, ajoutée de celles d'Astria. Espérer de remporter ce combat.

En début d'après midi, Van se dirigeât vers la clairière où se trouvait Escaflowne. Il tenait dans sa main l'Energiste. Il était temps de réveiller le dragon. Van observa un moment son guymelef endormi, voilà plus de trois ans qu'il ne l'avait pas piloté, il ne doutait pas de sa capacité à le manier de nouveau, mais il aurait préféré qu'Escaflowne reste en sommeil. Mais une fois de plus, il n'avait pas le choix… Il sauta sur le guymelef, regarda une dernière fois l'Energiste puis l'introduisit dans le cœur d'Escaflowne. La pierre se mit à s'illuminer et le cockpit s'ouvrit. Van s'introduisit dans le guymelef et pris les commandes, tout ses vieux reflexes revenant aussi tôt. Il amena Escaflowne un peu plus loin puis le transforma en dragon volant et pris son envol. Il avait oublié à quel point il aimait voler avec son guymelef et passa un bon moment à survoler Fanélia et ses alentours.

L'après midi était déjà bien entamée quand il atterrit avec Escaflowne au milieu de la cour du château. Il descendit du guymelef, le laissant sous la surveillance d'un garde et se dirigeât vers le hangar où étaient réunis tout les guymelef de Fanélia. Le nombre des guymelef était beaucoup plus important que du temps de la destruction de Fanélia, une idée de ses conseillers qu'aujourd'hui il ne regrettait absolument pas. Il avait déjà parlé à tout ses gardes durant la matinée, chacun savait à présent ce qu'ils devaient faire et quelle position tenir au moment du combat. Il voulait juste passer un peu de temps avec ses hommes avant le moment fatidique.

En fin de journée, les soldats en guymelef ainsi que ceux à pieds se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de Fanélia. Avant de les rejoindre, Van entra dans le château. Comme il s'y attendait, Merle, Mirana, Serena et Dryden l'attendaient dans le hall. Merle se précipita dans ses bras.

_**Merle **_- Maitre Van !

_**Van**_ - Je suis là, Merle.

_**Merle **_ - Fais bien attention à toi.

_**Van**_ - Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Van la serra dans ses bras puis leva la tête vers les autres.

_**Van **_- Tout va bien ?

_**Dryden**_ - Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

_**Van**_ - Et Hitomi ?

_**Serena **_ - Elle n'a pas quitté sa chambre de la journée, les gardes sont déjà avec elle.

_**Mirana **_- Oui, les six gardes !

Van eu un sourire en coin, il se doutait bien que son idée de rajouter deux gardes supplémentaires n'allait pas plaire à la reine d'Astria.

_**Mirana**_ - Je présume que c'est Allen qui t'as convaincu de poster deux gardes de plus que ce qui était prévu ?

_**Van**_ - Non pas du tout, cette idée est de moi seul. Pour plus de sécurité.

_**Mirana**_ - Si tu le dis…

_**Van**_ - Je vais devoir y aller, faites attention à vous. Et prenez soin d'elle.

_**Dryden **_ - Ne t'en fais pas, je veillerais sur tout ce beau monde.

_**Mirana**_ - Toi aussi, veille sur mon mari.

_**Van**_ - Pas de problèmes.

_**Merle**_ - Maitre Van, je t'en prie, fais bien attention à toi !

_**Van **_ - Tout va bien se passer Merle. Aller, montez rejoindre Hitomi.

Van serra encore une fois celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur contre lui, puis les regarda monter les escaliers. Il retourna ensuite dans la cour avant du château et monta dans Escaflowne pour ensuite rejoindre l'entrée de Fanélia où ses hommes l'attendaient. Une fois arrivé, il se dirigeât vers son capitaine d'armée.

- Merak ! Où en sommes-nous ?

- Majesté ! Pour le moment rien de nouveau, les éclaireurs n'ont rien rapporté.

- Et en ce qui concerne Astria ?

- Il en est de même, sa majesté le roi Allen attend toujours les renforts d'Astria.

- Bon, nous allons nous avancer, je préfère que nous soyons un peu plus loin de Fanélia à l'arrivée des troupes de Mharr.

- Mais s'ils arrivaient sur la ville par un autre côté ?

- J'y ai pensé, c'est pourquoi des gardes sont postés un peu partout autour de la ville. Nous allons nous éloigner, mais pas de trop. Prévenez les troupes.

- A vos ordres majesté.

Les troupes de Fanélia s'éloignèrent quelques peu de la ville. Puis commença une attente qui leur parut à tous interminable. Au bout de plusieurs heures, un éclaireur arriva, annonçant l'arrivée imminente des troupes de Mharr. Il s'adressa directement à Van.

- Majesté, ils arrivent sur nous.

- Avez-vous pu estimer le nombre de leurs troupes.

- Nous estimons qu'ils sont une demi-fois plus nombreux que nous.

- Et en ce qui concerne la façon dont ils sont armés ?

- Ils ont comme nous des hommes à pied, et j'ai reconnu parmi leurs guymelef certains appartenant à ceux qu'utilisaient Zaïbacher.

- Et en ce qui concerne les troupes d'Astria ?

- Toujours pas de nouvelles majesté.

Van pesta. Le roi Mharra avait donc bien en sa possession des guymelef de Zaïbacher, cependant toute son armée n'était pas uniquement constituée des ces guymelef si destructeurs. Il ne doutait pas des capacités de son armée, et même si celle de Mharra était une demi-fois plus imposante que la sienne, il savait que ses hommes étaient parmi les mieux entrainés de tout Gaïa. Cependant, si les renforts escomptés venant d'Astria ne venaient pas, il craignait de lourdes pertes pour son armée.

- Majesté ? Que faisons-nous ?

C'était Merak qui l'interrogeait sur la marche à suivre.

- Maintenez vos positions. Ils arrivent droit sur nous et l'endroit où nous nous trouvons peut jouer en notre faveur.

- Bien majesté.

Merak se dirigeât vers ses hommes afin de les tenir informés de la situation ainsi que de la marche à suivre.

L'attente recommença, mais elle ne dura pas très longtemps avant de voir arriver les troupes du roi Mharra. Celui-ci cria à son ennemi :

- En voyant toutes vos troupes ici rassemblées, roi de Fanélia, j'en déduis que vous ne voulez pas accéder à ma requête ?

Van ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre.

- Je prends ça pour un oui. Je vous avez prévenu, roi de Fanélia. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Sur un geste de leur roi, les troupes de Mharr commencèrent à avancer, celle de Fanélia firent de même. Le choc fut violent, et les combats commencèrent. Les troupes de Mharr réussirent à faire reculer celles de Fanélia jusqu'aux portes de la ville, et une partie de l'entrée de la ville commençait à subir les ravages de la bataille. C'est à ce moment là que les troupes de Mharr furent surprises de découvrir l'arrivée de guymelef n'appartenant pas au royaume de Fanélia. Les troupes d'Astria venaient d'arriver et commençaient à attaquer celles de Mharr à revers. Ces derniers étaient encerclés et commencèrent à perdre du terrain, les soldats tombants les uns après les autres. Les forces alliées de Fanélia et d'Astria les forcèrent, tout en continuant le combat, à s'éloigner de la ville. Au bout d'un moment, contre toute attente, le roi Mharra ordonna à ses troupes de se replier, ce qu'ils firent à une grande vitesse. Allen s'approcha de Van.

- Que faisons-nous ?

- C'est surement un piège.

- On ne les poursuit pas ?

- Pas pour le moment, les hommes ont besoin de repos, et nous devons soigner nos blessés. Il vaut mieux envoyer des éclaireurs pour tenter de savoir ce qu'ils mijotent.

- Très bien.

Restant quand même sur leurs gardes, ils établirent un campement. Au bout de quelques heures, les éclaireurs revinrent et allèrent directement faire leur rapport à Van.

- Alors, qu'en est-il ?

- Les troupes de Mharr ont également établis un campement à quelques kilomètres d'ici.

- Aucune activité suspecte ? Vous n'avez-vus aucun renforts arriver ?

- Non majesté, cependant, des hommes de Mharr nous ont aperçus et se sont dirigés vers nous avec un drapeau blanc.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Ils étaient porteurs d'un message de leur roi, message qu'ils voulaient que nous vous délivrions.

- Quel est ce message ?

- Le roi Mharra vous fait savoir qu'il veut vous rencontrer à l'aube, en haut des falaises ouest surplombant Fanélia.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, il vous fait dire qu'il ne sera accompagné que de cinq hommes, et vous demande de faire de même.

- Et pourquoi lui accorderais-je cela ?

- Il vous fait dire que cela concerne la jeune fille, qu'il connait le moyen de la faire redevenir elle-même. Et que si vous ne venez pas, l'information partit avec lui dans la tombe, et ainsi elle restera pour toujours dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouve.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui majesté.

- Bien, vous pouvez disposer.

Le garde sortit de la tente où se trouvaient Van et Allen.

- Van, tu ne vas quand même pas y aller ?

- Si.

- Mais c'est un piège !

- Comment en être sur ? C'est peut-être la seule solution de sauver Hitomi. Mharra doit se savoir perdu face à nos forces, il doit vouloir trouver un moyen de se sortir de là.

- Cette idée ne me plaît pas du tout. Cependant, je présume que tu ne reviendras pas sur ta décision ?

- Non.

- Très bien, dans ce cas là, si tu l'accepte, je souhaite être de ceux qui t'accompagne.

- Tu ne préfère pas retourner auprès de Mirana et de Serena ?

- Si, mais ma place est auprès de toi, pour t'apporter mon aide en cas de besoin.

- Je l'accepte et je t'en remercie. Je demanderais également à deux de mes hommes ainsi qu'a deux des tiens de nous accompagner. Si cela ne te dérange pas.

- Pas du tout.

- J'irais avec Escaflowne vous autres viendrez aussi avec vos guymelef. De toute façon Mharra et ses hommes ne viendrons surement pas à pied. Qui plus est nous laisserons nos troupes aux abords de la ville au cas où Mharra souhaite effectuer une attaque surprise.

- Bien, je vais aller prévenir nos hommes.

- Allen ?

- Oui ?

- Pourrais-tu demander à Gades de se rendre au palais, afin d'expliquer la situation à Merle et aux autres ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.

- Pas de problèmes.

Van, resté seul dans la tente, s'interrogeât sur les raisons qui avaient poussées Mharra à vouloir lui parler, voir lui révéler le moyen de rendre sa mémoire à Hitomi. Il se doutait bien que c'était un piège, mais il ne voulait pas, le cas échéant, rater une chance de rendre sa vie à Hitomi.

Dès qu'Allen l'eu informé de la situation, Gadès partit immédiatement vers le château de Fanélia. Il laissa son cheval dans la cour avant du château et se dirigeât vers l'aile royale. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre d'Hitomi, il frappa tous doucement six coups. Un signal pour faire savoir aux gardes en faction qu'il n'était pas un ennemi. La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement et il entra dans la pièce. Mirana, Serena et Merle se précipitèrent sur lui.

_**Mirana**_ - Alors ? Ou en sont-ils ?

_**Gades **_ - Rassurez-vous, tout va bien.

_**Serena **_ - Chuuuttttt !

_**Gades**_ _baissant la voix_ - Quoi ?

_**Serena **_ - Elle vient juste de s'endormir.

Gades porta son regard vers le lit. Hitomi y était allongée, encore habillée et semblait profondément endormie.

_**Merle**_ - Nous les avons vus combattre à l'entrée de la ville. Comment va maitre Van ?

_**Mirana**_ - Et Allen ?

_**Gades**_ - Ils vont bien, les troupes du roi Mharra se sont retirées à quelques kilomètres.

_**Serena**_ - Alors c'est fini ?

_**Gades**_ - Pas tout à fait. Mharra à fait parvenir un message à Van, il lui a demandé de le retrouver à l'aube sur les falaises surplombant l'ouest de la ville.

_**Mirana **_- Seul ?

_**Gades**_ - Non, il sera accompagné de cinq hommes, Van également.

_**Merle **_ - Mais pourquoi ?

_**Gades**_ - Il dit détenir le moyen de rendre sa mémoire à Hitomi.

_**Mirana **_ - Ca ne peut-être qu'un piège.

_**Gades **_ - Peut-être, mais Van ira quand même.

_**Merle **_ - Ca ne me plaît pas, je vais rejoindre maitre Van !

_**Gades**_ - Non Merle ! S'il m'a demandé de venir vous tenir au courant, c'est pour que vous ne vous inquiétiez pas.

_**Merle**_ - C'est tout le contraire !

_**Gades**_ - Ai confiance en lui.

_**Mirana **_ - Allen l'accompagneras ?

_**Gades**_ - Oui.

_**Mirana**_ - Je comprends…

_**Gades **_ - Je voulais également les accompagner, mais Allen m'a demandé de rester auprès de vous.

_**Mirana **_ - Il ne changera jamais ! Van n'as donc pas menti, il ne doit pas s'avoir que deux gardes supplémentaires ont été rajoutés pour notre protection.

_**Gades**_ - Une protection bien suffisante à ce que je vois, mais je préfère m'en tenir à ses ordres et rester avec vous.

_**Serena**_ - Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'a attendre.

Ils allèrent s'assoir à différents endroits de la pièce continuant leurs discutions à voix basse.

Hitomi, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, n'était pas du tout endormie. Elle tentait de garder un visage impassible après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle avait complètement oblitérer la partie où Gades avait parlé du fait que le roi Mharra voulait dévoiler à Van la façon de lui rendre la mémoire, pour ne garder qu'une chose à l'esprit : Tarad allait être proche d'elle, le roi de Fanélia ne serait entouré que de cinq hommes… Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour le rejoindre ! Mais comment faire avec six gardes plus les cinq autres personnes ? Même si elle avait découvert qu'elle courait vite, ils ne lui laisseraient même pas atteindre la porte… Si elle avait bien calculé, l'aube poindrait dans à peine deux heures, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen rapidement. Elle analysait les différentes possibilités quand la solution lui vient d'elle-même. Elle patienta encore un moment, puis se redressa sur son lit en prenant soin d'afficher une mine endormie. Elle toisa les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- Vous êtes encore là !

- Nous sommes désolés de devoir t'infliger cela. Lui répondit Mirana.

- Vous pourriez au moins me laisser un peu d'intimité pour dormir, je ne vais quand même pas sauter par le balcon !

- Ca ne dureras plus très longtemps, ensuite tu pourras te retrouver seule.

- Très bien, vous ne voulez pas me laisser seule ? Et bien c'est moi qui vais m'isoler, je ne supporte plus de vous voir !

Sur ce elle se dirigeât ver la porte menant au petit cabinet de travail. Un garde s'interposa devant elle.

- Un instant mademoiselle.

Il ouvrit lui-même la porte et vérifia l'intérieur de la pièce puis se retourna vers Mirana pour la questionner du regard. Cette dernière jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce puis haussa les épaules.

- C'est bon, laissons la seule un moment.

- Merci bien ! Répliqua Hitomi.

Puis elle entra dans le cabinet de travail et claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit la fille chat se plaindre de son mauvais caractère, puis les autres personnes discuter d'elle. Tant mieux, ainsi leur attention sera dirigée sur autre chose. Elle s'avança doucement vers le mur et poussa tout aussi doucement la porte reliant son cabinet de travail et celui du roi de Fanélia, puis y entra en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle savait pertinemment que le roi de Fanélia ne serait pas dans sa chambre, elle passa donc directement dans la pièce. Puis elle se dirigeât vers la porte donnant sur le couloir en priant pour qu'il n'y ait pas de gardes postés devant sa chambre à elle. Elle entrouvrit tout doucement la porte et jeta un coup d'œil discret dans le couloir. Parfait ! Il était vide. Elle se faufila donc le plus silencieusement possible vers les escaliers et se dirigeât vers l'entrée du château. La chance était avec elle ! Un cheval était là, n'attendant qu'elle pour pouvoir l'amener vers Tarad. Elle monta rapidement sur le dos du cheval et le fit partir au triple galop en direction de la ville. Ville qu'elle avait eu la bonne idée de visiter. En effet, elle savait exactement où aller pour retrouver l'homme de sa vie…

Au même moment, les personnes présentes dans la chambre d'Hitomi entendirent les bruits des sabots d'un cheval qui s'éloignait.

_**Mirana**_ - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait le bruit d'un cheval qui s'éloigne.

_**Gades **_ - C'est impossible, il n'y avait que le cheval avec lequel je suis venu, à moins que quelqu'un soit venu et repartit, mais nous l'aurions également entendu venir…

Tout à coup, le visage de Merle vira au blanc, elle se précipita vers le cabinet de travail et ouvrit rapidement la porte. Bien sur il était vide.

_**Merle **_ - Oh non, oh non, oh non… Quelle idiote !

_**Serena **_- Ou est Hitomi ?

_**Merle**_ - C'est elle qu'on à entendu partir…

_**Dryden**_ - Mais comment ?

Merle se dirigeât vers le fond de la pièce et poussa la porte la reliant à la chambre de Van.

_**Merle**_ - C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de faire communiquer ces deux pièces. Je l'avais complètement oublié et Hitomi à du découvrir la porte. J'aurais du y penser, quelle idiote !

_**Mirana**_ - Oh non ! Elle à du entendre notre conversation, elle doit surement se diriger vers les falaises.

_**Gades**_ - Il faut la rattraper au plus vite !

Il sortit précipitamment de la chambre, accompagné de quatre gardes. Mais il savait que c'était peine perdue. Ils n'avaient pas de cheval pour pouvoir rattraper Hitomi. Ils se mirent quand même à courir le plus rapidement possible en direction des falaises.

Un peu plus tard, Van monta à bord d'Escaflowne afin de rejoindre le roi Mharra en haut des falaises surplombant Fanélia. Allen et quatre hommes l'accompagnèrent comme prévu. Ils avaient eu quelques heures pour penser à la façon dont se déroulerait cette rencontre, et les attitudes à adopter si le roi Mharra essayait de les duper.

Ils arrivèrent bien assez vite en haut des falaises. Voyant le terrain vide, Allen s'adressa à Van.

- Ils ne sont pas encore là.

- Si.

- Quoi ?

- Montrez-vous ! Cria-t-il.

Tout à coup, l'air sembla se mouvoir, et ils virent apparaitre six guymelef de Zaïbacher. Le roi Mharra s'adressa directement à Van.

- Content que vous ayez accepté mon invitation, roi de Fanélia.

- Assez ! Que voulez-vous ?

- Je propose d'abord que nous descendions tous de nos guymelef, pour pouvoir parlementer plus tranquillement.

Van se concentra sur le pendentif d'Hitomi. Il ne détecta aucun autres guymelef camouflés.

- Très bien, mais faisons-le en même temps.

- Comme il vous plaira.

Ainsi, les douze hommes présents descendirent en même temps de leurs guymelef. Van restait quand même sur ses gardes.

- Maintenant, dites moi ce que vous voulez.

- C'est très simple roi de Fanélia, je souhaite un combat seul à seul contre vous.

- Et pourquoi vous accorderai-je cela ?

- Et bien, si vous gagnez, je vous dévoilerez le moyen pour rendre sa mémoire à la jeune fille.

- Vous avouez donc que vous l'avez enlevée et que vous lui avez effacé la mémoire ?

- Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel… Mais si c'est moi qui gagne, vous accepterez de me rendre ma fiancée, Kaïna Otara.

- Un moment.

Van se tourna vers Allen.

- Van, tu ne va tout de même pas accepter ?

- Si, pour le bien d'Hitomi.

- Et si tu perds ?

- Je ne perdrais pas. Restez sur vos gardes, Mharra est un homme fourbe.

- Comme tu voudras.

Pendant que les deux hommes parlaient à voix basse, le roi Mharra savourait déjà sa victoire. Il n'avait que faire de la fille, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était tuer le roi de Fanélia. Et il lui réservait une surprise de taille, la dernière de sa vie…

Van se retourna et s'approcha quelque peu de lui.

- Alors ?

- J'accepte votre proposition.

- Parfait ! Vos hommes ainsi que les miens serviront de témoins.

- Et que personne n'intervienne, n'est-ce pas roi Mharra ?

- C'est une évidence.

Les deux hommes dégainèrent leurs épées, et commencèrent à tourner en cercle, se jaugeant mutuellement. Puis tout à coup, le roi Mharra attaqua Van, qui para sans problèmes. Ils recommencèrent à tourner en ne se quittant pas du regard. Ce fut au tour de Van d'attaquer et le roi Mharra para également son coup. C'était comme si aucun des deux ne voulait vraiment entrer dans le combat. Van se doutait d'un coup bas venant de la part de son adversaire, et le roi Mharra voulant simplement fatiguer Van. Mharra commença à essayer de déstabiliser son ennemi par la parole.

- C'est une très belle femme, vous savez !

- Van ne répondit pas.

- Mais elle à aussi beaucoup de caractère. Je dois vous avouer qu'elle vous à appelé désespérément pendant un long moment, mais elle a fini par comprendre que vous l'aviez abandonnée.

Sans le savoir, Mharra avait rappelé à Van le rêve désagréable qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente. Ce dernier commençait à voir rouge, il n'avait qu'une envie : étriper l'homme qui se trouver en face de lui.

- Je trouve également qu'elle à une très belle peau, mais il est dommage qu'elle marque si vite suite à des coups. Les bleus ne lui vont pas du tout.

C'en était trop ! Van se jeta sur son adversaire en hurlant, il mit toutes ses forces dans le combat, oubliant sa réserve.

Le combat faisait rage, et les deux hommes combattaient à forces égales. Cependant Van pris un petit avantage et commençait à acculer son ennemi au bord de la falaise.

Mharra n'attendait que ce moment, il s'apprêtait à lever le bras. C'était le signal pour que ses hommes, les cinq présents mais aussi les cinq autres qui étaient cachés derrière les guymelef, puissent passer à l'attaque. Mais c'est à ce moment là qu'ils entendirent un cri.

- NOOOONNNNNNN !!!!!!!

Sur le moment, le roi Mharra ne bougeât plus. Quant à Van, il était tellement sous le choc qu'il recula de quelques pas. En effet, Hitomi venait d'arriver et elle se tenait à présent, bras en croix, devant le roi Mharra. Elle le protégeait de son corps.

- Vous ne le toucherez pas !

Hitomi s'était adresser à Van avec une grande haine dans la voix, elle reprenait petit à petit son souffle.

Le roi Mharra était hors de lui, elle faisait tout capoter, le roi de Fanélia commençait à recouvrer ses esprits. Il attrapa violement la jeune fille par le bras.

- Dégage de mon chemin espèce de petite idiote !

Puis d'un mouvement ample du bras, il la fit basculer vers le bord de la falaise et la poussa dans le vide.

Pour Van, tout se passa très vite, il vit Mharra attraper Hitomi par le bras et la projeter dans le vide. Il ne réfléchit pas une seconde, il jeta son épée au sol et se jeta à son tour dans le vide tout en déployant ses ailes.

Hitomi tomba dans le vide, pour elle, la chute paru durer une éternité, les secondes s'écoulaient comme des heures. Elle était sous le choc. Elle était arrivée à temps pour protéger Tarad, puis il l'avait agrippée violement par le bras, il lui avait fait mal, il l'avait traité d'idiote et l'avait poussée dans le vide… Son cœur venait de se briser, l'homme qu'elle aimait l'avait rejetée et l'avait envoyée vers la mort. Elle n'avait plus rien, elle désirait la mort. Sa vision commençait à s'obscurcir quand elle aperçu un grand éclat blanc. Puis elle vit une forme se diriger à toute vitesse vers elle. Tarad l'avait il rejointe ? Non, l'homme s'approcha et elle reconnu le roi de Fanélia. Elle s'aperçu alors qu'il avait deux grandes ailes dans le dos, de grandes et magnifiques ailes blanches… Il la rattrapa par la main et la prie doucement dans ses bras pour ensuite s'élever dans le ciel. Il la regardait avec un air si inquiet et si tendre… Elle voulu parler, mais tout à coup elle sentit une violente brulure lui transpercer le crane. Sa vue se brouilla et tout devint noir…


	21. Chapter 21

Crédits:  
Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à l'anime Vision d'Escaflowne à part ceux que j'aurais crées.

**Chapitre 21, Rêve ou réalité …**

Il faisait nuit et tout était calme et tranquille au château de Fanélia. Dans une chambre baignée par la lueur des deux lunes, une jeune fille ouvris les yeux. Elle venait de se réveiller d'un sommeil long de plus de trois semaines, mais elle ne le savait pas.

Hitomi ouvris brusquement les yeux, et fixa le plafond blanc au dessus d'elle, elle resta un moment sans bouger pour laisser à son cœur qui battait la chamade le temps de se calmer. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait un horrible cauchemar. Une fois calmée elle tourna la tête vers la droite, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en apercevant une partie d'une grande chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle tourna un peu la tête pour voir le lit dans lequel elle était allongée et elle fut tout aussi surprise de constater qu'elle était étendue dans un grand et magnifique lit à baldaquin, au milieu de draps d'une douceur incroyable. Pourquoi n'était-elle plus dans la petite chambre où elle était retenue depuis son arrivée à Mharr ? _Mais où suis-je ? _Pensa-elle. Etait-il possible qu'elle ne soit plus retenue prisonnière au château de Mharr ? Sous le coup de l'émotion elle se releva brusquement en position assise et senti quelque chose tirailler son bras gauche. Elle tourna la tête et vis avec horreur une aiguille plantée dans son bras, un tube dépassait et était relié à un poche remplie de liquide elle-même accrocher à une sorte de porte manteau en fer. _Oh non ! _Pensa-elle. _Je suis encore à Mharr et ils ont décidé de m'administrer leurs produits durant mon sommeil !_ Prise de panique, et ne voulant pas se laisser faire si facilement, elle arracha l'aiguille plantée dans son bras. Malheureusement elle la retira trop violement et s'entailla profondément le bras, de plus, son geste brusque eu pour effet de faire tomber le support où était accroché la poche de liquide qui fit un grand bruit en tombant au sol. Hitomi s'attendait à voir entrer les gardes qui étaient constamment en faction devant sa porte. Elle attendit quelques minutes en fixant la porte mais ne voyant personne entrer elle se détendit un tout petit peu. Pour découvrir que son bras saignait abondamment. Elle tira un pan de draps et l'enroula autour de son bras blessé, puis elle ramena ses jambes contre elle, plaquant son bras entre sa poitrine et ses jambes, et se mit à se balancer doucement. _Pourquoi ? _Pensa-elle. _Pourquoi me font-ils endurer tout cela ? Pourquoi m'avoir transférée dans cette belle chambre ? Est-ce pour essayer de gagne ma confiance ? Pour m'amadouer ? Pour me rendre plus docile ? _En pensant ces mots, elle revit une scène qui s'était déroulée quelques jours auparavant. Ce jour là elle avait farouchement tenté de résister aux deux hommes qui lui faisaient subir des expériences dans la pièce sombre. Quelques minutes après avoir été raccompagnée dans sa chambre, Perkis, le bras droit du roi Mharra, était entré et avait doucement refermé la porte derrière lui. Il s'était approché d'elle et l'avait plaquée contre le mur en lui susurrant à l'oreille : « Alors ma jolie, on fait de la résistance ? Tu va voir, moi je vais te rendre plus docile et soumise… » Il avait dit cela en faisant courir sa main sur sa cuisse et la remontait doucement vers le haut. Hitomi avait poussé un cri aigu et les gardes en faction devant sa porte étaient entrés ce qui avait coupé Perkis dans son élan. Mais avant de partir il lui avait murmuré « Tu verras, la prochaine fois les gardes ne seront pas là, et tu ne pourras pas me résister… » Hitomi trembla en repensant à ce moment, et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. _Je n'en peux plus, je ne pourrais pas tenir encore longtemps… Je veux que ça s'arrête ! Je n'en peux plus… Je voudrais être morte !_ Elle était de plus en plus désespérée, elle se balançait de plus en plus vite, et ses larmes coulaient de plus belle sur ses joues, amenant avec elles des sanglots incontrôlés…

………

Van se réveilla en sursaut, il avait cru entendre un grand bruit métallique. Il tendit l'oreille et n'entendit rien. _C'était peut-être un rêve._ Pensa-il. Il resta quand même en alerte tendant l'oreille vers la chambre d'Hitomi. En effet cela faisait plus de trois semaines que la jeune fille ne s'était pas réveillée et au bout de quelques jours, Mirana et le docteur du palais avaient décrétés qu'elle était en état de choc, et qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas tout de suite. Il ne servait donc à rien de la veiller jour et nuit. Mais par mesure de précaution, Van avait quand même laissé les portes de son cabinet de travail et de celui de la chambre d'Hitomi ouvertes, ainsi que la porte reliant les deux pièces, espérant ainsi pouvoir entendre quelque chose si la jeune fille se réveillait pendant que lui était dans sa chambre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes il entendit un étrange bruit, comme une sorte de halètement. Puis ce bruit se transforma en sanglots étouffés. Aucuns doutes, cela venait de la chambre d'Hitomi ! Il se leva de son lit et se précipita vers la chambre de la jeune fille.

………

Hitomi pleurait de plus belle, ne pouvant pas s'arrêter quand tout à coup elle entendit des pas près d'elle. Elle relava brusquement la tête pour découvrir… Van ! Elle le voyait distinctement, près de son lit, la regardant avec un air horrifié. _Non, ce n'est pas possible ! _Pensa-elle. _Il ne peut pas être là ! Je suis en train de rêver ! Ou bien le produit qu'ils m'ont injecté me donne des hallucinations ! _Tout en ayant ces pensées, elle secouait la tête de gauche à droite, comme pour essayer de chasser la vision qu'elle pensait que son esprit lui imposait. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas quitter le jeune roi des yeux, qui avait maintenant une mine inquiète et désespéré. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit prudemment au bord du lit.

- Tout va bien ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

_Non c'est impossible. _Pensa Hitomi. _Je ne peux pas non plus inventer sa voix ou son poids sur le lit quand il s'est assis ! Est-ce bien lui ? _Elle ne savait plus à quoi s'en tenir.

- Van ? Demanda-elle timidement.

- Oui… ?

C'en était trop, elle avait tellement rêvé le revoir qu'elle se fichait qu'il soit réel ou non, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Pour sentir sa chaleur et ses bras se refermer sur elle. Elle voulait trop croire qu'il était bien là.

- Van ! Oh Van ! Tu es là ! Tu es bien là dis moi ? J'ai eu tellement peur ! Mais tu m'as sauvée ! J'ai eu tellement peur Van, si tu savais… Van…

………

Van se précipita dans la chambre d'Hitomi, pour la trouver recroquevillée sur elle-même se balançant d'avant en arrière et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Le support sur lequel était accroché la poche de perfusion gisait au sol, c'était donc le bruit qui l'avait réveillé. Mais il fut horrifié en découvrant que les draps du lit étaient ensanglantés. Hitomi releva brusquement la tête et le regarda avec un air ébahie, puis commença à secouer la tête de gauche à droite comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit là, ce qui le blessa profondément. Il s'approcha tout de même d'elle et s'assit prudemment sur le bord du lit. Hitomi avait un air perdu mais ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il regarda encore une fois les draps tachés de sang et murmura doucement :

- Tout va bien ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

Hitomi eu un air encore plus ébahie et effrayée, puis elle demanda :

- Van ?

- Oui… ?

Elle le reconnaissait, mais étais-ce Hitomi ou Kaïna qui parlait ? Il ne savait plus à quoi s'en tenir quand tout à coup la jeune fille se jeta contre son torse. Instinctivement il referma ses bras sur elle.

- Van ! Oh Van ! Tu es là ! Tu es bien là dis moi ? J'ai eu tellement peur ! Mais tu m'as sauvée ! J'ai eu tellement peur Van, si tu savais… Van…

Il allait lui répondre quand il senti le corps d'Hitomi s'affaisser dans ses bras. Elle s'était évanouie. Il la regarda quelques secondes et se demanda encore si c'était Hitomi ou Kaïna qui avait parlé. Elle l'avait tutoyé et l'avait appelé Van, Kaïna le vouvoyait et l'appelait roi de Fanélia. Mais elle avait subi un grand choc suite à ce que le roi Mharra lui avait fait. Qui plus est en tant que Kaïna, elle n'avait jamais vu ses ailes, ce qui avait du lui octroyer un choc supplémentaire. Elle venait de lui dire qu'il l'avait sauvée… Oui, il l'avait sauvée d'une mort certaine quand Mharra l'avait précipitée dans le vide… _Ce n'est pas Hitomi, elle est toujours Kaïna._ Pensa-il la mort dans l'âme… Il la regarda encore quelques secondes, admirant son beau visage, profitant de la tenir dans ses bras… Surement pour la dernière fois… Il avait tant espéré qu'elle redevienne elle-même… Puis il revint à la réalité en voyant les draps tachés de sang. Il l'allongea doucement sur le lit et couru réveiller Mirana.


	22. Chapter 22

Crédits:  
Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à l'anime Vision d'Escaflowne à part ceux que j'aurais crées.

**Chapitre 22, Un réveil très attendu…**

Hitomi commençait à se réveiller, elle était allongée sur le coté et sentait les rayons du soleil effleurer son visage, cependant, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite. Elle croyait avoir rêvé la présence de Van la nuit dernière et ne voulait pas se soustraire à ce rêve si vite. Tout à coup elle se rendit compte de quelque chose, elle sentait le soleil sur son visage, alors que normalement les gardes venaient la chercher pour la mener à la pièce sombre avant l'aube… Et elle sentait qu'elle était allongée sur un matelas moelleux, alors que le matelas du lit de sa chambre était assez dur… Elle allait se relever pour voir où elle se trouvait quand elle entendit deux voix murmurer derrière elle. Se croyant toujours au château de Mharr, elle préféra ne pas prendre de risques en faisant savoir aux personnes présentes qu'elle était éveillée, et se concentra pour garder une posture immobile et un souffle régulier tout en tentant d'entendre ce que disaient les deux personnes.

- Tu crois qu'elle va se réveiller ?

- Je ne sais pas, apparemment oui.

- Je l'espère, et j'espère qu'elle ira mieux…

- Moi aussi, mais j'ai peur de trop espérer et d'être déçue à la fin… J'ai tellement peur qu'elle ne redevienne jamais elle-même !

- Oui, il ne nous reste qu'à espérer, pour elle et pour lui…

- J'ai peur pour lui, des fois je revois la lueur qu'il avait dans les yeux quand on l'a crue morte !

- Tout ira bien, ne t'en fait pas.

- J'aimerais être aussi optimiste que toi.

- Regarde-moi ! Je reviens de loin, je suis redevenue moi-même, alors je suis convaincue qu'elle y arrivera.

Hitomi avait sans le vouloir retenu son souffle, elle avait cru reconnaitre la voix de Merle, bien qu'elle soit un peu changée par rapport à la dernière fois où elle l'avait entendue. Quant à l'autre femme, sa voix lui semblait aussi familière, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler d'où. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, sans le vouloir elle poussa un soupir.

- Tu as entendu ?

- Oui, elle doit être en train de rêver.

- Alors elle va donc bien se réveiller d'ici peu.

- Oui, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre.

Hitomi en était sure, c'était bien la voix de Merle… Alors, ce pourrais t'il que la nuit dernière elle n'ait pas rêvé ? Ce pourrais t'il qu'elle ait vraiment vu Van ? Cela voudrait dire qu'elle n'était plus à Mharr, qu'on était venu la secourir ! Repensant à la chambre qu'elle avait vu la veille, qui ressemblait à la chambre qu'elle avait eu à Palace, au fait qu'il faisait bien jour et qu'aucuns gardes n'était venu la chercher, et le lit moelleux dans lequel elle se trouvait… Elle se trouvait peut-être bien à Fanélia, Astria ou encore Fleid, elle serait donc en sécurité.

N'y tenant plus, et voulant voir si c'était bien Merle qu'elle avait entendu, elle se leva brusquement en position assise. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce. Hitomi eu une bouffé de bien être, c'était bien Merle qui se tenait à son chevet, elle avait changé, mais c'était bien elle. Et assise à côté d'elle se tenait Serena. C'était donc sa voix, qu'elle avait très peu entendu l'ayant peu côtoyée, qui lui avait semblée familière.

Pendent quelques secondes personne ne parla sous l'effet de la surprise, puis Merle se leva d'un bond et se précipita hors de la pièce. Serena se leva mais resta près du lit, les yeux toujours arrondis par la surprise. Hitomi ne savait que dire. Elle essaya d'analyser la réaction de Merle, pourquoi était elle partie aussi précipitamment ? Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle revienne sur Gaïa ? Avait-elle une quelconque rancune à son égard ? Elle n'eu pas le loisir de se poser des questions plus longtemps car elle entendit des pas de course précipités dans le couloir. Puis à sa grande surprise, mais aussi à son bonheur, elle vit Van entrer en trombe dans la pièce, le regard inquiet il se précipita vers elle puis s'arrêta près du lit, comme si quelque chose le retenais. Il commença à porter sa main vers elle puis laissa retomber son bras contre son corps. Hitomi n'y comprenait plus rien, pourquoi réagissaient-ils ainsi à son égard ? Puis elle vit Mirana, Allen, Dryden et enfin Merle entrer dans la pièce et sa joie de tous les revoir l'emporta… Avant de retomber devant leurs mines inquiètes et prudentes. Mirana s'avança directement vers elle et s'assit sur la chaise précédemment occupée par Merle. Ce fut elle qui rompu le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

- Tout va bien ? Comment te sens-tu ? As-tu des nausées, des fourmillements dans le corps ? Te sens-te engourdie ?

Hitomi allait lui répondre quand elle cru comprendre la raison de leurs mines inquiètes… Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose d'horrible ? Ses yeux s'agrandirent de peur et, oubliant la présence de ses amis elle se mit à bouger ses pieds, puis ses jambes. Rassurée de voir qu'elles étaient toujours là elle toucha son visage mais ne trouva aucuns bandages, aucunes cicatrices. Enfin elle regarda ses mains et ses bras et aperçu enfin un bandage autour de son bras gauche. La blessure n'avait pas l'air bien grave et elle se souvenait maintenant d'avoir arraché l'aiguille plantée dans son bras, se faisant ainsi une belle coupure. Sinon elle se sentait plutôt bien, reposée.

- Tout va bien ? Répéta Mirana. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Euh… Oui, je vais bien, je me sens bien.

- Pour ton bras, tu as arraché la perfusion que je t'avais placé, j'ai du te faire quelques points de suture.

- Oui, je me souviens de l'avoir enlevée. Désolé, j'ai paniqué. Et je te remercie d'avoir pris soin de moi Mirana.

Mirana eu un mouvement de recul et un air étonné apparu sur son visage, ainsi que sur celui de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Hitomi comprenait de moins en moins leur attitude, et elle commençait à s'inquiéter réellement quant à son état de santé.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? Mirana, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose de grave ? Dis le moi s'il te plaît !

Les visages de ses amis prirent un air encore plus étonné, surpris. Personne ne parlait, tous étaient figés, comme s'ils voyaient un prodige s'accomplir sous leurs yeux. Enfin Allen s'avança prudemment vers elle.

- Euh… Hi… Hitomi ?

- Oui ?

A son tour Allen eu un mouvement de recul. Ils gardaient tous un air étonné, mais sur certains visages apparurent de timides sourires. Hitomi ne savait plus à quoi s'en tenir, elle ne comprenait toujours pas leurs réactions et était toujours inquiète. Enfin Van s'avança vers elle et s'assit au bord du lit. La regardant prudemment, il lui parla doucement.

- Hitomi, tu…Tu es Hitomi, Hitomi Kanzaki ?

- Mais bien sur Van ! Qui veux-tu que je sois d'autre ? Tu en connais beaucoup des Hitomi Kanzaki ?

Van ne lui répondit pas, mais elle vit un grand sourire illuminer son visage, et des larmes venir emplir ses yeux. Les autres aussi avaient un sourire plaqué sur le visage, et un air comme… soulagé ? Elle vit aussi Mirana et Serena essuyer une larme. Elle allait leur demander ce qu'il se passait quand tout à coup…

- HITOOOOMMMMIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!

Merle se jeta littéralement sur elle la plaquant ainsi sur le lit, et lui lécha affectueusement le visage.

- Hitomi, ho Hitomi ! Je suis si contente ! Si tu savais ! Je suis tellement contente que tu sois toi ! Je te demande pardon Hitomi, je n'ai pas cru en toi, j'aurais du. Pardonne-moi. Mais je suis tellement contente !

Hitomi ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, elle ne comprenait pas ses propos. Elle se contenta donc de l'enlacer, lui rendant son étreinte. Maintenant, tout le monde rigolait. Tout en riant, Van s'adressa à Merle.

- Ca suffit Merle, tu va l'étouffer.

- Ho, oui pardon.

Merle se releva et s'assit sur le lit près d'Hitomi. Hitomi regarda Van, les larmes avaient déserté ses yeux mais un immense sourire illuminait son visage. Mirana et Serena vinrent lui donner une bise et tout le monde s'assit sur ou près du lit d'Hitomi.

_**Hitomi**_ - Vous voulez bien me dire maintenant pourquoi vous aviez ces mines inquiètes ? Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose de grave ?

_**Mirana **_ - Non Hitomi, tu n'as rien, tout va bien.

_**Allen **_ - Mieux que jamais !

_**Hitomi**_ - Alors pourquoi…

Hitomi s'interrompis au milieu de sa phrase, elle venait d'apercevoir le ventre rebondi de Mirana.

_**Hitomi**_ - Mirana ! Tu es enceinte !

_**Mirana**_ - Quoi ?

_**Hitomi **_ - Félicitations ! Et je vois que ta grossesse est bien avancée ! A combiens de mois en est-tu ? Et…

Encore une fois elle s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa phrase, en effet, elle venait de voir que la main d'Allen était posée sur celle de Mirana. Jetant un coup d'œil à Dryden, elle s'aperçu que celui-ci tenait la main de Serena. Elle reporta son regard sur Allen et Mirana.

_**Hitomi**_ - Alors vous êtes enfin ensembles ? Je suis contente pour vous. _Puis regardant_ _Dryden et Serena_. Je suis aussi contente pour vous deux.

_**Allen**_ - Mais enfin, Hitomi, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu sais très bien que Mirana et moi sommes mariés !

_**Hitomi **_ - Quoi ? Mais non, tu viens juste de me l'apprendre.

Une nouvelle fois, une mine inquiète apparu sur le visage de ses amis.

_**Hitomi**_ - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ?

_**Mirana**_ - Hitomi, nous en avons parlé il y à un peu plus de trois mois. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

_**Hitomi **_ - Quoi ?

_**Merle**_ - Oui, quand tu es arrivée sur Gaïa.

_**Hitomi**_ - Vous vous fichez de moi ou quoi ? Il y a trois mois j'étais encore sur Terre !

_**Allen**_ - Mais que…

_**Van **_- Hitomi.

Hitomi tourna la tête vers Van, elle était vraiment heureuse de le revoir, mais fut alarmée par sa mine inquiète.

_**Van **_ - Hitomi, quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?

Hitomi baissa la tête et une expression douloureuse apparue sur son visage. Elle ne voulait pas repenser à son séjour au royaume de Mharr.

_**Van**_ - Hitomi ? Tout va bien ?

_**Hitomi**_ - Oui… C'est juste que ce n'est pas facile, je n'ai pas vraiment envi d'y repenser…

_**Mirana**_ - Hitomi, c'est important.

_**Hitomi**_ - D'accord, je… J'étais au château de Mharr…

_**Van **_ - C'est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?

_**Hitomi **_- Oui, avant de me réveiller ici. Mais vous devez le savoir ! C'est vous qui êtes venu me chercher non ? Vous m'avez ramenée ici… A propos, où sommes nous ?

_**Van **_ - Nous sommes à Fanélia Hitomi.

Un sourire apparu sur le visage d'Hitomi. Fanélia ! Elle avait tant rêvé de revoir cette ville, de la visiter en compagnie de Van…

_**Van **_ - Hitomi, je suis vraiment désolé de t'infliger cela, mais il faut que tu nous dises ce dont tu te souviens, depuis ton arrivée sur Gaïa.

Hitomi poussa un soupir, c'était douloureux pour elle de se remémorer son emprisonnement à Mharr. Mais apparemment c'était important pour ses amis, pour Van… Elle prit donc une grande inspiration et se lança.

_**Hitomi **_ - Et bien… Je voulais revenir sur Gaïa, j'ai donc réussi à créer une colonne de lumière. J'ai atterri dans une clairière, il faisait nuit et il n'y avait personne. Comme j'étais très fatiguée, j'ai décidé de dormir sur place jusqu'au matin… Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans une petite pièce, mes mains et mes pieds étaient attachées. Un peu plus tard un homme est entré, il m'a dit que nous étions arrivés à destinations, il à coupé les liens entravant mes jambes et m'a menée hors de la pièce. Je me suis alors rendu compte que nous étions à bord d'un navire flottant. Il m'a menée à l'intérieur d'un château, puis dans une immense pièce au fond de laquelle se tenais un trône. Un homme y était assis et s'est présenté comme étant Tarad Mharra, le roi du royaume de Mharr, royaume dans lequel je me trouvais…

Hitomi s'arrêta un instant, elle se tourna vers Van, toujours assis sur le lit, et lui agrippa la main. Elle venait de se rappeler les paroles du roi Mharra.

_**Hitomi**_ - Van ! Il faut que tu sache ! Il veut ta perte.

_**Van **_ - Quoi ?

_**Hitomi **_ - Le roi Mharra, il me l'a dit ! Il veut te tuer ! Et anéantir Fanélia !

_**Van**_ - Tout va bien Hitomi, Mharra est hors d'état de nuire.

_**Hitomi**_ - Quoi ? Comment…

_**Van **_ - Plus tard, continu s'il te plaît.

_**Hitomi **_ - D'accord…

Hitomi se concentra sur son récit. Cependant, à son grand bonheur, Van ne lâcha pas sa main.

_**Hitomi**_ - Donc, le roi Mharra m'a expliqué qu'il voulait tuer Van et détruire Fanélia. Il disait qu'il voulait prendre sa revanche. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi, et il m'a alors raconté une histoire concernant les ancêtres de la famille Mharra et de ta famille Van. Je me suis doutée que son histoire était fausse, à mon avis ça devait être un prétexte ou quelque chose comme ça. Il m'a alors dit qu'il accomplirait sa revanche grâce à moi, et j'ai voulu savoir comment. Sur de lui, il m'a dit qu'il allait se fiancer avec moi. Je lui ai bien sur rétorqué qu'il en était hors de question. Il m'a donc dit qu'il allait me faire perdre la mémoire, me donner une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle identité… Heureusement que vous êtes arrivés avant.

Hitomi observa ses amis, ils avaient l'air gênés.

_**Allen**_ - Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

_**Hitomi**_ - Ils m'ont conduite dans une chambre et… les jours ont passé et …

_**Van **_ - Hitomi ?

_**Hitomi **_ - …

Hitomi sentit que Van serait sa main un peu plus fort, elle releva la tête et fut surprise d'apercevoir sur son visage une expression de pure rage.

_**Van**_ - Hitomi, ils t'ont fait du mal ? Dis le moi ! Que t'on il fait ?

_**Hitomi**_ - Pas maintenant Van, c'est trop… Pas maintenant s'il te plaît…

Van se leva brusquement et sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard ils entendirent un fracas assourdissant. Hitomi tressaillit, elle n'avait jamais vu Van se mettre dans une telle rage, et elle en devinait la raison… Mais elle ne se sentait pas le courage de tout dire maintenant, comment elle avait été droguée, la pièce sombre, les deux hommes en noir, Perkis… Non, c'était trop dur, la, tout de suite. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de s'enlever tout ces mauvais souvenirs de la tête…

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Van rentra dans la chambre et s'assit sur une chaise, puis il prit sa tête entre ses mains et murmura seulement :

- Désolé…

Les autres le regardaient mais comprenaient sa réaction. Allen finit par briser le silence.

_**Allen **_- Hitomi, selon toi, combien de temps est-tu restée à Mharr ?

_**Hitomi**_ - Je… Je ne sais pas exactement, je voyais très rarement le jour et j'étais assez déboussolée… Peut-être deux semaines, trois au plus.

_**Mirana **_ - Tu es sure de toi ?

_**Hitomi **_ - Oui, pourquoi ?

Ils restèrent tous silencieux, une expression gênée sur le visage.

_**Hitomi **_ - Mais expliquez-moi ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

Van sortit enfin de son mutisme et releva la tête vers Hitomi, plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, il lui dit doucement :

- Hitomi, cela fait plus de trois semaines que tu es sur Gaïa. Tu es restée captive au château de Mharr pendant trois mois…


	23. Chapter 23

Crédits:  
Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à l'anime Vision d'Escaflowne à part ceux que j'aurais crées.

**Chapitre 23, Cauchemars et souvenirs…**

- Hitomi, cela fait plus de trois semaines que tu es sur Gaïa. Tu es restée captive au château de Mharr pendant trois mois…

Hitomi regarda Van avec un air ébahie, puis elle secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Van…

- Je ne rigole pas Hitomi, ce n'est pas une blague.

- Mais non, c'est impossible ! Il y a trois mois j'étais encore sur Terre !

- Non Hitomi…

- …

Hitomi ne répondit pas, elle réfléchissait à ce que Van venait de lui dire, quand la vérité lui sauta à la figure.

- Alors… Ca veut dire qu'ils ont réussi ? Ils ont réussi à m'effacer quelques souvenirs !

Van poussa un soupir et regarda ses amis muets depuis quelques minutes. Personne ne savait comment annoncer la nouvelle à Hitomi. Prenant une grande inspiration, Van se décida et se lança.

- Ecoute Hitomi, ils n'ont pas réussi à t'enlever que quelques souvenirs…

- Comment ça ?

- Ils sont arrivés à leurs fins, et ils t'on complètement effacer la mémoire pour t'en donner une nouvelle.

- Non ! C'est impossible !

- Et pourtant, c'est vrai. Je suis désolé Hitomi, mais l'essentiel est que tu sois redevenue toi-même.

Hitomi était perdue, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on ait pu lui enlever tout ses souvenirs, son enfance, ses proches, ses amis, ce qu'elle avait vécu sur Gaïa, Van… Elle se sentait idiote, inutile et surtout elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su résister, d'avoir laissé les deux hommes en noir lui arracher sa vie passée. Et surtout elle se sentait mal de ne pas savoir ce qui lui était arrivé ces dernières semaines. Comme l'avait dit Van, à présent elle était redevenue elle-même, elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il manquait à sa mémoire quelques parties de sa vie. Mais pas en ce qui concernait les dernières semaines, pour elle c'était le noir complet. Et il fallait qu'elle sache, elle avait besoin de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Explique-moi !

- Quoi ?

- Explique-moi comment ça c'est passé ! Comment ça se fait que je suis à Fanélia, je veux savoir ce qui m'est arrivé ! Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais depuis que je suis revenue sur Gaïa. D'après vos dires nous nous sommes vus avant que je ne me fasse enlever.

- Hitomi…

- S'il te plaît Van ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est horrible de ne pas savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé ces 3 derniers mois ! Je veux savoir, s'il te plaît !

Van ne pouvait refuser une telle chose à Hitomi, mais il appréhendait de lui avouer ses fiançailles, même si elles avaient été rompues, il savait que Hitomi allait souffrir et c'était la dernière chose au monde qu'il voulait faire. Et il ne voulait pas lui mentir en lui cachant la vérité, c'était mal et il se devait d'être honnête avec Hitomi. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire la chose de but en blanc, _Voila, tu es revenu sur Gaïa pour découvrir que je m'étais fiancé ! _Non, il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui dire comme cela. Il fallait qu'il lui dise plus en douceur. Hitomi le sortit de ses pensées.

- Van…

- Oui. Alors, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure tu es revenue sur Gaïa il y a plus de trois mois. Tes souvenirs de ton arrivée sont bons, mais tu n'as pas été enlevée à ce moment là. Tu es arrivée à Fanélia et tu as été enlevée quelques jours plus tard.

- Je ne comprends pas, si vous saviez que j'étais sur Gaïa, si on s'était vus, pourquoi suis-je restée aussi longtemps à Mharr ? Ou bien ils n'avaient laissé aucunes traces, vous ne saviez pas où je me trouvais…

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Effectivement ils n'ont laissé aucunes traces mais nous ne savions pas que tu avais été enlevée…

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien… Tu avais laissé dans ta chambre un mot disant que tu retournais sur la Lune des Illusions, c'est pour ça qu'on ne s'est absolument pas doutés de ton enlèvement, nous te croyons chez toi.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi aurais-je voulu rentrer chez moi si vite ?

Hitomi avait posé la question surtout pour elle-même, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait voulu rentrer si vite, et même rentrer tout court. Elle avait tellement voulu revenir sur Gaïa, elle avait tellement essayé avant de réussir qu'elle ne comprenait vraiment pas cette décision.

Van quant à lui venait de voir arriver le moment où il devait avouer la vérité à Hitomi. Il plongea son regard dans ses beaux yeux vert qui à présent étaient remplies de doutes et de questions. Il s'apprêtait à parler quand quelqu'un lui coupa la parole.

- Eh bien en fait tu nous avais dit que tes amis te manquaient, que tu étais partie précipitamment. C'est pour ça que tu es retournée les voir. Mais tu m'avais promis de revenir avant l'accouchement de Mirana, c'est pour ça qu'on ne s'est pas inquiétés.

Van tourna un regard furibond vers Merle. Non ! Il ne fallait pas lui mentir, pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ?

Hitomi pensait à ce que Merle venait de lui dire. Ses amis lui manquaient ? Pourtant d'après les dires de Van, cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle était sur Gaïa… Il est vrai qu'elle était partie sans prévenir le jour même, mais elle avait eu une discussion avec Yukari lui expliquant qu'elle souhaitait retourner sur Gaïa, donc ses amis étaient au courant si jamais elle disparaissait… Les réactions qu'elle avait eus et dont elle ne se souvenait pas lui semblaient vraiment étranges, mais bon, pourquoi est-ce que Merle lui mentirait ? Et puis au fond, cela pouvait avoir un sens, elle avait peut-être décidé de rester sur Gaïa pour de bon et avait voulu retourner dire au revoir à ses amis… Elle releva la tête et rencontra le regard de Van, il paraissait soucieux et… en colère ?

- Euh… Oui, en fait c'est plausible, ça se tient…

Merle eu un soupir de soulagement, et bizarrement les traits de Van se durcirent un peu plus. Hitomi ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Van était de plus en plus furieux, pas contre Hitomi bien sur, mais contre Merle. Elle avait fait une grosse erreur en mentant à Hitomi, et maintenant il ne savait pas comment la réparer. Il rencontra le regard de Merle qui bougea légèrement la tête en signe de négation. Elle lui avait mentit et en plus elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui dise la vérité ? Mais il ne pouvait revenir en arrière, et déjà qu'Hitomi était secouée par le fait d'avoir appris qu'elle avait perdu ses souvenirs, il ne fallait pas non plus lui administrer plus de choc… Il lui dirait la vérité, mais plus tard. Maintenant que l'erreur avait été commise, il ne pouvait revenir dessus. Une fois de plus il fut tiré de ses pensées par Hitomi.

- Van ? Tu peux continuer s'il te plaît ?

- Heu… Oui, bien sur. Donc nous ne savions pas que tu avais été enlevée. Et trois mois plus tard j'ai reçu une invitation venant du royaume de Mharr. Une invitation pour assister aux fiançailles du roi Mharra.

Van vit Hitomi tressaillir.

_**Van **_ - Hitomi, si c'est trop dur…

_**Hitomi**_ - Non ! Je veux savoir, continu s'il te plaît.

_**Van**_ - Bien. Donc, Fanélia n'as jamais été alliée avec Mharr, mais j'ai quand même voulu y aller pour ne pas froisser le roi. Une fois arrivé j'ai retrouvé Allen la bas.

_**Allen **_ - Astria avait donc aussi été invité.

_**Van **_ - Oui. Donc le soir même à eu lieu le repas d'annonce. Mharra est entré et nous à fait un petit discours sur votre prétendue rencontre, votre enfance… Enfin, tu te doute bien que la fiancée en question…

_**Hitomi **_- C'était moi…

_**Van**_ - Oui.

_**Allen**_ - Et quelle ne fut pas notre surprise en te voyant entrer ! Toute confiante. Et venir t'asseoir près de Mharra ! Je dois t'avouer que j'ai douté que c'était bien toi !

_**Van **_ - Nous n'avons pas pu te parler le soir même, il y avait trop de monde. Nous sommes donc allés te voir le lendemain, et bien entendu tu ne nous as pas reconnus.

_**Allen**_ - Je dois aussi dire que tu as été, comment dire… Agacée par notre insistance à t'appeler Hitomi.

_**Hitomi**_ - Ah oui ? Comment m'avaient ils appelée ?

_**Allen **_ - Kaïna, Kaïna Otara.

_**Hitomi **_ - Moui…

_**Van**_ - Donc nous avons décidé de te ramener à Fanélia.

_**Hitomi **_ - Et je vous ai suivis sans problèmes ?

_**Allen **_ - Euh…. Non pas vraiment, en fait pour tout te dire, nous ne t'avons pas demandé ton avis.

_**Hitomi**_ - Comment ça ?

_**Van **_ - Eh bien… Nous t'avons… Enlevée.

_**Allen **_ - Ah non Van, je ne suis pas d'accord, je t'ai aidé dans la préparation, mais tu as fait le boulot tout seul comme un grand !

Allen essayait de détendre l'atmosphère et de rendre le récit moins pénible pour Hitomi. Et il y arrivait car un sourire commençait à s'étirer sur le visage de la jeune fille.

_**Van**_ - Bon, d'accord. JE t'aie enlevée.

Cette fois ci, Hitomi éclata de rire. Et son rire était communicatif car tous les autres se mirent à rire. A part Van qui affichait une mine boudeuse.

_**Van**_ - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

_**Hitomi**_ - Non, c'est juste que j'aie du mal à t'imaginer en train de m'enlever !

_**Van**_ - Oui, enfin, hum… A ce propos je tiens encore une fois à m'excuser.

_**Hitomi **_ - Pourquoi ?

_**Van**_ - Eh bien… Euh… Il se trouve que… En fait je t'ai réveillée par surprise et hum… Je t'aie peut-être aussi bâillonnée et… trainée de force hors du château…

_**Allen **_ - Ah c'est vrais ! Je l'avais oublié celle-là !

Et ils repartirent tous d'un grand éclat de rire, Van se joignant enfin à eux.

_**Allen**_ - Je dois dire que tu t'es quand même bien défendue !

_**Hitomi **_ - Comment ça ?

_**Allen **_ - Eh bien tu lui à assené un bon coup de pied dans le tibia.

_**Hitomi**_ - Oh non ! Je suis désolée Van !

_**Van **_ - Ce n'est rien, et pour ta défense, et le mienne, tu n'étais pas toi-même.

_**Hitomi **_ - Oui mais quand même…

_**Van **_ - Mais non, ce n'est rien. Enfin, où en étais-je ? Oui, nous t'avons donc ramenée ici où Mirana, Dryden et Serena nous ont rejoints.

_**Hitomi**_ - Et en ce qui concerne le roi Mharra ?

_**Van **_- Il avait bien sur tout prévu, son plan depuis le début était que je t'enlève afin d'avoir une bonne raison d'attaquer Fanélia. Comme il te l'a dit, il souhaitait ma perte. Mais de toute façon, même si j'avais su ce qu'il mijotait, je t'aurais quand même ramenée à Fanélia. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser là bas.

_**Hitomi **_ - Ho non ! Il à attaqué Fanélia ?

_**Van **_ - Oui, mais…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase car Hitomi s'affaissa, pris sa tête entre ses mains et commença à sangloter. Merle, qui était toujours assise près d'elle sur le lit, la pris immédiatement dans ses bras.

_**Merle **_- Hitomi ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Calme toi, tout va bien, tout est fini.

_**Hitomi **_ - Non ! Je n'attire que des malheurs ! Je ne fais que le mal autour de moi ! Je suis un monstre ! Encore une fois des gens ont souffert par ma faute !

_**Van **_ - Hitomi ! Ne dis pas ça ! Tu n'y es pour rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute !

_**Hitomi**_ - Non, tout est de ma faute !

_**Van **_ - Hitomi…

_**Mirana**_ - Ca suffit, elle a besoin de repos. Ca fait trop de chocs d'un coup. Sortez, il faut qu'elle se repose.

Van était malheureux de ne pouvoir consoler Hitomi, mais il s'exécuta néanmoins et sortit de la pièce en laissant Hitomi seule avec Merle, qui la berçait toujours, et Mirana. Ils sortirent tous dans le couloir et attendirent que Mirana et Merle sortent. Malgré la porte fermée, ils entendirent les sanglots d'Hitomi qui, à un moment, montèrent encore en intensité. Cela déchirait le cœur de Van. Puis ses pleurs s'apaisèrent et ils n'entendirent plus rien. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Merle et Mirana sortirent à leur tour.

_**Van **_ - Alors ?

_**Mirana **_- Elle va bien, elle s'est endormie. Mais elle est épuisée.

_**Van **_ - Mais que s'est il passé ?

_**Mirana **_ - Descendons, je ne voudrais pas la réveiller, elle a trop besoin de repos.

Ils descendirent tous et s'installèrent dans un des salons du château.

_**Mirana **_- Elle a subi un grand choc et a eu trop d'émotions d'un coup. Ce n'est pas facile pour elle, comme je l'ai dit elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos.

_**Serena **_ - Pourquoi a-t-elle pleuré si fort après que nous soyons sortis ?

_**Mirana **_- Elle a voulu se lever et est allée à la fenêtre. Et elle a vu que l'entrée de la ville était un peu détruite… Elle croit que c'est de sa faute, elle s'en veut énormément.

_**Van**_ - Mais non ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Et puis ce n'est pas très grave, ça sera vite réparé !

_**Mirana **_- Il faudra lui expliquer, lui montrer. Et surtout être patients, comme je l'ai dit ce n'est vraiment pas facile pour elle d'avaler tout cela d'un coup.

_**Van **_- Oui, c'est normal… En parlant de ça, Merle qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui mentir ?

Van regardait Merle avec un air furibond. Cette dernière se recroquevilla dans son siège.

_**Merle**_ - Je… Je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir ! Elle a déjà traversé tant d'épreuves…

_**Van **_ - Merle… Ce n'est pas en lui cachant la vérité que ça va arranger les choses ! Et puis il va bien falloir lui dire à un moment ou à un autre !

_**Merle **_ - Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui dire ? Autant continuer comme ça.

_**Van**_ - Eh bien premièrement parce que c'est mal de lui mentir, et puis elle s'est souvenue de tout son passé, ces souvenirs la reviendrons surement d'eux même. Et je préfère encore lui dire moi-même plutôt qu'elle l'apprenne par elle-même et qu'elle en souffre encore plus.

_**Merle**_ - Je n'avais pas pensé à ça… Je suis désolée maître Van…

_**Van**_ - Ce n'est rien, tu ne pensais pas à mal, tu voulais juste la protéger.

_**Mirana **_ - Van, je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait de lui dire, mais ne le fait pas trop tôt, laisse la d'abord reprendre des forces. Un nouveau choc ne serait pas bon du tout dans son état.

_**Van **_ - Comme tu voudras.

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant un moment d'Hitomi, inquiets mais heureux de l'avoir retrouvée. Ils étaient encore tous dans le salon quand une servante entra en trombe dans la pièce et se dirigeât directement vers Mirana.

- Reine Mirana !

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Vous m'aviez demandé de vous prévenir si la jeune fille se réveillait.

- Oui, est-elle réveillée ?

- Non, mais elle est très agitée, j'ai eu peur pour elle, elle n'a pas l'air bien…

- Ho non ! Merci.

Mirana se leva et commença à se diriger vers le couloir, quand elle se retourna et vit que tout les autres s'étaient levés et s'apprêtaient à la suivre.

_**Mirana **_ - Non, j'y vais seule, il lui faut de l'air.

_**Allen **_ - Mais…

_**Mirana**_ - Non !

_**Van **_- Je t'accompagne, et il est hors de question que tu refuse.

_**Mirana **_- … D'accord, mais vous autres vous restez ici.

Mirana et Van se précipitèrent vers la chambre d'Hitomi, en entrant dans la chambre ils virent la jeune fille allongée sur le dos, les yeux fermés et marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, son visage était empreint de tristesse et de souffrance et elle levait de temps en temps ses bras devant elle comme pour se protéger. Van s'avança un peu plus vers le lit.

- Hitomi…

- Van, elle dort.

- Quoi ?

- Elle doit être en train de rêver… Ou plutôt, elle fait un cauchemar vu son expression.

A ce moment là, Hitomi s'agita un peu plus dans son sommeil et répéta « Non, non, s'il vous plaît… » Van s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille, tout en disant :

- Calme-toi Hitomi.

A moment où il posa sa main sur sa joue, Hitomi, toujours endormie, le repoussa violement et hurla :

- Non ! Non ! Ne me touchez pas ! Arrêtez, je vous en prie… Non, pas ça ! Ne m'approchez pas ! Non, pitié, pas ça… Arrêtez, ne me touchez pas… NOOOONNNNN !

Puis elle se réveilla en sursaut et se recroquevilla au bord de son lit. Enfin, elle aperçu Van qui la regardait avec un air horrifié et se jeta dans ses bras, s'accrochant désespérément à son t-shirt et pleurant à chaudes larmes. Van la serra tout de suite dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

- Tout va bien Hitomi, je suis là, calme toi. Tu es en sécurité, tu es à Fanélia. Il ne t'arrivera rien, calme toi, je suis là…

Mirana n'avait osé s'approcher d'Hitomi de peur de l'effrayer, mais elle voyait bien que Van, derrière les paroles apaisantes qu'il murmurait à Hitomi, était en rage.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Hitomi se rendormit dans les bras de Van qui la recoucha délicatement dans son lit. Puis il se leva et l'observa. Ses deux poings étaient serrés de rage, faisant blanchir ses jointures, il avait les lèvres serrées et le regard fou.

- Ce n'était pas un rêve.

- Non, je ne crois pas Van. Je pense que ses souvenirs lui reviennent, petit à petit, durant son sommeil.

- …

- Van, tout va bien ?

- Je retrouverais le monstre qui lui à fait subir tant de souffrances. Et quand je l'aurais retrouvé, je jure devant tous les dieux que je lui ferais souffrir mille morts avant de le tuer de mes propres mains…


	24. Chapter 24

Crédits:  
Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à l'anime Vision d'Escaflowne à part ceux que j'aurais crées.

**Chapitre 24, La fin de l'histoire…**

Le soleil était levé quand Hitomi ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentait reposée mais se souvenait de son rêve de la nuit dernière… un rêve ? Non, c'était des souvenirs, des souvenirs de son emprisonnement au château de Mharr qui lui était revenus en mémoire. Elle s'était revue, dans sa chambre, acculée par Perkis qui l'avait plaquée sur le lit et entreprenait de la déshabiller. Heureusement (pour une fois), le roi Mharra était venu en personne et avait interdit à son bras droit de la toucher. Il n'avait plus rien tenter mais ne cessait de la harceler, allant même des fois jusqu'à la frapper. Mais jamais au visage, si bien que personne ne s'en était jamais aperçu. Durant son sommeil, elle s'était souvenue d'une grande partie de son emprisonnement à Mharr, mais il restait encore quelques zones d'ombre. Cependant, elle savait que maintenant elle finirait par se souvenir de tout, il lui suffisait de dormir, ce devait être la meilleure façon dont son corps et son esprit s'y prenaient pour lui rappeler ce qui manquait à sa mémoire. Tout à coup elle se souvint aussi de Van, il était venu pendant qu'elle dormait et l'avait consolée et calmée quand elle s'était réveillée, et avec tant de douceur ! Il lui avait murmuré d'apaisantes paroles qui avaient fait effet très vite. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu s'en passer durant ces dernières années. Cependant elle était étonnée de la manière dont Van s'était comportée avec elle. Mais il est vrai que les années avaient passé, elle avait laissé un jeune homme timide, introverti et ne sachant pas exprimer ses sentiments, et elle avait retrouvé un homme sûr de lui et plein de tendresse. Mais ses sentiments à lui étaient-ils les mêmes que trois ans plus tôt ? Cela faisait quand même un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient vus, et de plus, ils ne s'étaient rien promis quand elle était partie. Il lui avait juste dit que tant qu'ils garderaient les mêmes sentiments, ils pourraient se voir chaque fois qu'ils voudraient. Il est vrai que pendant un an et demi, il lui était apparu régulièrement mais… Lui revint alors en mémoire la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Yukari, quelques jours avant qu'elle ne retourne sur Gaïa… « _Ouvre les yeux ! Ca fait_ _un an qu'il ne t'a pas contacté, il a du passer à autre chose, deux an et demi c'est long !_ » C'est vrai que cela faisait plus d'un an que Van ne l'avait pas contactée… Yukari lui avait dit qu'elle pensait qu'il l'avait oubliée, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée, surtout après tout les risques qu'il avait pris pour elle suite à son enlèvement par le roi Mharra, et puis sa douceur la veille… La façon dont il l'avait prise dans ses bras… Etais-ce de la tendresse ? De l'amour ? Ou une simple amitié ? Hitomi ne savait plus quoi penser, et surtout elle ne voulait pas se faire des films… Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net, qu'elle sache à quoi s'en tenir vis-à-vis de Van, mais elle n'osait pas lui demander comme ça, tout d'un coup « _Au fait_ _Van, je voulais savoir, est-ce que tu m'aime encore ?_ » Non, vraiment ça n'était pas son genre ! Elle irait en douceur. Mais elle était sure d'une chose, elle, elle l'aimait toujours, et ne pourrait jamais se soustraire à ce sentiment, quoi qu'il arrive.

C'est la tête pleine d'interrogations qu'Hitomi se leva et entreprit de faire sa toilette. Elle se sentait faible sur ses jambes mais refusait de demander de l'aide, il fallait qu'elle se débrouille toute seule. Une fois sa toilette terminée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre que la chemise de nuit qui était trempée de sueur suite à ses cauchemars/souvenirs nocturnes. Et puis elle ne pouvait décemment pas se balader dans les couloirs du château en chemise de nuit ! Quelle honte ! Elle imagina les têtes ahuries des personnes qu'elle croiserait « _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je lance juste une nouvelle mode !_ » Non, ce n'était pas envisageable… Mais l'autre solution n'était pas meilleure, car se promener dans le château juste entourée d'une serviette de bain, ça serait pire ! Elle finit par s'assoir sur le lit ne sachant que faire, elle pensa bien à demander de l'aide à Mirana ou Merle, mais elle ne savait pas où se trouvait leurs chambres… Elle pouvait attendre que quelqu'un vienne la voir mais si c'était Van, ou Allen, ou encore Dryden qui entrait ? La serviette était plutôt courte et ça serait tout aussi gênant de se retrouver face à eux ! A cette idée elle rougit quelque peu et se précipita pour fermer sa porte à clef. Masi son problème n'était toujours pas résolu. Elle se rassit sur le lit et laissa promener son regard sur la pièce quand son attention fut attirée par un morceau de tissu coincé entre les doubles portes d'une grande armoire. Armoire qu'elle venait tout juste de remarquer… Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se concentre, l'armoire était si grande qu'elle ne voyait pas comment elle avait fait pour ne pas la voir ! Elle s'en approcha, l'ouvrit et sa mâchoire se décrocha de stupeur devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle ! Des dizaines de robes, toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres ! Quelques une simples mais quand même superbes, d'autres plus élégantes et enfin d'autres dignes d'une princesse. Hitomi se demanda un moment si elle ne se trouvait pas dans la chambre de Mirana. Mais bon, des robes s'offraient à elle, et elle ne pouvait pas rester en serviette de bain ! Elle entreprit donc de fouiller dans l'armoire en quête d'une robe simple. Elle finit par se décider pour une longue robe mauve dont le bustier, assez cintré, se terminait en forme de V au niveau de la taille pour ensuite s'évaser pour former la jupe, le tout parsemé de broderies en formes de fleurs d'un mauve plus clair. Bien que ça ne soit pas le genre d'habit qu'elle portait actuellement, elle n'en avait même jamais porté sauf la fois où Mirana lui avait donné une de ses robes, elle se surprit à apprécier porter ce genre de vêtements. Au bas de l'armoire, elle découvrit plusieurs paires de chaussures, elles aussi magnifiques, et opta pour une paire de ballerines de la même couleur que les broderies ornant sa robe. A sa grande surprise, la robe ainsi que les chaussures lui allaient parfaitement.

Hitomi commençait à se poser des questions, mais son ventre la rappela à l'ordre et lui enjoignit de trouver de la nourriture, elle mourrait de faim. Enfin prête, elle sortit de sa chambre et commença à marcher dans le couloir ne sachant pas du tout où elle allait. Elle se croyait perdue quand elle tomba nez à nez avec une servante.

- Oh ! Mademoiselle, vous êtes réveillée.

- Oui. Euh, excusez-moi, puis-je vous demander un service ?

- Bien sur mademoiselle, tout ce que vous voudrez.

- Eh bien, je dois avouer que je suis un peu perdue, pourriez vous m'indiquer un endroit ou je pourrais manger quelque chose ?

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, son ventre grogna de nouveau. Hitomi rougit légèrement et la servante lui fit un grand sourire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, je vais vous conduire à la salle à manger où vous pourrez commander à notre cuisinier de quoi vous restaurer.

- Oh, ce n'est pas la peine de déranger le cuisinier, un bout de pain ou quelque chose dans ce genre me suffira.

- Je n'oserais jamais proposer un tel repas à une demoiselle de votre classe.

_Hein ? _Pensa Hitomi. _Une demoiselle de votre « classe » ??? Elle doit me prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre ou alors c'est la robe que je porte !_

- Qui plus-est, sa majesté et ses invités sont déjà en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à eux.

- Merci.

Encore étonnée, Hitomi suivit la servante à travers les couloirs du château. Mais elle était tout de même heureuse de retrouver ses amis dans une position autre que assise ou allongée dans son lit. Arrivée devant deux grandes doubles portes, la servante toqua légèrement puis entra dans la pièce.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger majesté, mais mademoiselle Kanzaki est réveillée et je l'ai conduite à vous.

- Bien sur ! Merci Cara, faites-la entrer.

La voix de Van. En l'entendant et sans savoir pourquoi, Hitomi sentit son cœur s'accélérer. La servante sortit de la pièce et fit signe à Hitomi d'entrer, puis elle s'éclipsa discrètement. Hitomi n'eu même pas le temps de la remercier pour son aide. Un peu angoissé sans aucune raison, elle entra dans la pièce. Van, qui était debout près de la table, se précipita vers elle et lui pris les mains.

- Hitomi ! Je suis content de voir que tu es réveillée, tu va bien ?

- Oui, très bien…

Son ventre grogna de nouveau, et elle rougit de nouveau.

- Hum, j'ai juste un peu faim…

- Oh bien sûr, viens t'assoir.

Sans lâcher sa main, Van la conduisit vers la table. Hitomi lui jeta un coup d'œil discret et constata qu'il la détaillait avec des yeux ronds. Mince, peut-être avait-elle fait une gaffe en mettant la robe. Après s'être assise à la gauche de Van et avoir salué tout ses amis, un serveur lui apporta vite une assiette de nourriture qu'elle entreprit de manger sans plus attendre. Merle eu un petit rire.

_**Hitomi **_ - Désolé, mais je meurs de faim, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

_**Mirana**_ - C'est normal, cela fait presque deux jours que tu n'as rien avalé, et cela fait plus de trois semaines que tu n'as rien mangé de solide.

_**Hitomi **_ - Quoi ?

_**Van **_ - Tu es restée dans une sorte de comas pendant plus de trois semaines.

_**Mirana **_- La perfusion que je t'avais placé était pour te nourrir. A ce propos je dois vérifier tes points de suture.

_**Hitomi**_ - J'ai fait attention de ne pas mouiller le bandage. Merci Mirana.

_**Mirana **_ - Je t'en prie.

_**Merle**_ - Tu es magnifique Hitomi, cette robe te va à ravir.

Hitomi rougit encore une fois.

_**Hitomi **_ - Hum, merci. _Puis se tournant vers Van._ Au fait Van, je suis désolé si j'ai mis des vêtements qui ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je n'avais rien d'autre à me mettre sur le dos.

_**Van**_ - Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

_**Hitomi**_ - Eh bien, j'ai trouvé des robes dans l'armoire de ma chambre. Et puis tu avais l'air étonné de me voir en porter une…

Ce fut au tour de Van de rougir un peu, il ne savait pas que Hitomi avait vu sa réaction.

_**Van**_ - Euh… C'est juste que je te trouve très… Enfin… Hum, c'est-à-dire que cette robe te va très bien, c'est tout.

Merle éclata de rire devant la réaction gênée de Van.

_**Merle**_ - Hitomi, toutes ces robes sont à toi !

_**Hitomi **_ - Quoi ?

_**Merle **_ - Au même titre que la chambre ainsi que tout ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur.

_**Hitomi**_ - QUOI ?

_**Mirana**__, se joignant aux rires de Merle_ - Hitomi, calme-toi, respire !

Tous riaient maintenant devant l'air ahuri d'Hitomi. Cette dernière se tourna vers Van.

_**Hitomi**_ - Van ?

_**Van **_- Eh bien, quand nous avons reconstruit Fanélia, je me suis dit que peut-être tu pourrais revenir, alors j'ai voulu que tu ais ta chambre à toi.

_**Merle **_ - Et pour les robes… Eh bien ne le prend pas mal, mais tu ne passais pas inaperçu avec tes habits, donc nous t'avons constitué une garde robe.

_**Hitomi**__, prenant un air vexé_ - Pour ton information, sac à puce, mes habits son très à la mode sur Terre ! C'est toi qui ne passerais pas inaperçu si tu te promenais dans les rues de Tokyo fagotée comme tu l'est ! Et….

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle éclata de rire en même temps que les autres.

_**Merle**_ - Ah c'est comme ça ? Tu va voir, je me vengerais !

Ils mirent un bon moment avant de se calmer, puis Hitomi se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Van.

_**Hitomi**_ - En tout cas, merci Van, ces robes sont magnifiques, tu n'aurais pas du.

_**Van **_ - Ca m'a fait plaisir.

_Il à fait une chambre exprès pour moi, et il m'a acheté des robes… Peut-être as t'il encore des sentiments ? _Pensa Hitomi. _Mais bon, ça devait être il y a plus d'un an…_

Hitomi ne savait toujours pas à quoi s'en tenir, mais ses pensées dérivèrent vers une phrase qu'avait dit Van.

_**Hitomi**_ - Comment ça je suis restée plus de trois semaines dans le coma ?

_**Dryden**_ - Hitomi, c'est bizarre la façon dont tu passe d'un sujet à l'autre !

_**Hitomi**_ - Désolé, c'est juste que j'ai des choses à rattraper.

_**Van **_ - Hitomi, tu sens-tu prête à entendre la fin de ce dont nous parlions hier ?

_**Hitomi**_ - Oui, promis je n'éclaterais pas en sanglots. Au fait désolée pour ça.

_**Van**_ - Ce n'est rien. Donc le roi Mharra à attaqué Fanélia, mais ne t'en fait pas, nous n'avons perdu personne et il n'y a pas de dégâts majeurs.

_**Hitomi **_ - Je suis tellement désolée Van…

_**Van**_ - Hitomi !

_**Hitomi **_ - D'accord…

_**Van **_ - Les troupes d'Astria sont venues en renfort, encore une fois, ne t'en fait pas il n'y a eu aucunes pertes de ce coté là non plus. Voyant qu'ils allaient perdre, Mharra à ordonné à ses troupes de se replier. Puis il m'a fait parvenir un message demandant que l'on se retrouve au lever du soleil sur les falaises surplombant Fanélia.

_**Hitomi **_ - Et moi, où étais-je à ce moment là ?

_**Van **_ - Au château, dans ta chambre avec Mirana, Serena, Dryden et Merle.

_**Mirana **_ - Et six gardes !

_**Van **_ - Oui, à ce propos, je suis désolé mais j'ai du te faire surveiller constamment par des gardes, pour ne pas que tu t'enfuies.

_**Hitomi **_ - Ce n'est rien, je comprends.

_**Van **_ - J'ai donc accepter la proposition de Mharra, lui serait accompagné de cinq hommes et moi également. Allen m'a accompagné ainsi que deux hommes de Fanélia et deux d'Astria. Nous avons envoyé Gadès prévenir Mirana et les autres de la situation afin qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Tu faisais semblant de dormir et tu as tout entendu. Je te rappel que tu étais Kaïna Otara, la fiancée de Mharra. Tu t'es enfuie et tu as volé le cheval de Gadès pour nous rejoindre en haut des falaises. Quand ils s'en sont redus compte, Gadès et quatre des gardes son partit à ta poursuite. Nous avons donc rencontré Mharra en haut des falaises et il m'a proposé un combat seuls à seuls. Si je gagnais, il me donnerait le moyen de te rendre la mémoire, si je perdais, je devais te rendre à lui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne comptais pas perdre et si jamais c'était le cas Allen ne t'aurais jamais laissée retourner là bas. Nous avons donc engagé le combat, et puis tu es arrivée et tu t'es placée devant Mharra, pour le protéger. Cet… Ce monstre t'as alors jetée dans le vide. J'ai bien sur plongé à ta suite pour te rattraper et tu t'es évanouie dans mes bras. Pour te réveiller plus de trois semaines plus tard, c'est-à-dire avant hier soir.

_**Hitomi**_ - Et pour Mharra ?

_**Van **_ - C'est un homme fourbe, il avait caché cinq hommes supplémentaires derrière les capes de ses Guymelef. Quand il m'a vu plonger à ta suite, ils à ordonné d'attaquer Allen et les quatre soldats qui nous accompagnaient. Heureusement Gadès et les gardes avaient trouvés des chevaux en ville et son arrivée à ce moment là. Et je les ai rejoints après t'avoir laissée aux soins de Mirana.

_**Hitomi**_ - Est-il mort ?

_**Van **_- Non, même si je voulais sa mort je ne l'ai pas tué, car une vie d'emprisonnement est parfois pire que la mort. Quand il y à un conflit entre deux royaumes, et que ces deux royaumes ne sont pas à même de régler ce conflit entre eux, il intervient alors ce que nous appelons le grand conseil. Il est constitué des souverains des sept plus grand royaumes de Gaïa, mais aussi d'hommes sages, de prêtres, de médecin et aussi des hommes du peule à qui on demande de participer au grand conseil quand il se réunit. Le tout pour former un conseil de vingt personnes. Fanélia et Astria en font partis, nous n'avons pu y assister car nous étions directement impliqués. Deux souverains nous ont donc remplacés. Après plusieurs heures de discussion, il à été décidé à l'unanimité que Mharra serait destitué de ses droits royaux, il est donc un homme du peule. Il à bien sur été emprisonné à vie. Les domestiques du château ont dénoncé les deux hommes de sciences qui ont été reconnus coupables de t'avoir effacé la mémoire, et le bras doit de Mharra qui t'avait enlevé. Ils on tous été également emprisonnés à vie mais chacun dans des royaumes différents. Le peuple de Mharr à pu élire avec justesse le souverain de son choix.

_**Hitomi **_- Et si le conseil avait décidé que Mharra était innocent ?

Van eu un instant de silence, et plongea son regard dans celui d'Hitomi.

_**Van**_ - Alors je l'aurais pourchassé où qu'il se trouve et je l'aurais tué de mes propres mains.

Hitomi baissa les yeux, elle ne savait que dire.

_**Hitomi**_ - Je… Je tiens tous à vous remercier. Je ne mérite surement pas tout les risques que vous avez pris pour moi.

_**Allen **_ - Tu n'as pas à nous remercier Hitomi, c'est normal, tu es notre amie et nous tenons tous à toi.

_**Mirana **_ - Allen à raison, nous ne t'aurions jamais lassée te débrouiller toute seule.

_**Hitomi**_ - Quand bien même, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

Hitomi se tourna vers Van, il la fixait avec un air mélancolique et doux. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire auquel il répondit immédiatement. Merle rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

_**Merle**_ - Bon, sur ce, fini les histoires tristes, comme on dit : tout est bien qui finit bien ! Passons aux choses sérieuses ! Hitomi, ça te dirais de visiter Fanélia ?

_**Hitomi**_ - Avec plaisir !


	25. Chapter 25

Crédits:  
Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à l'anime Vision d'Escaflowne à part ceux que j'aurais crées.

_Merci à Lys9191, je suis contente que ça te plaise !_

**Chapitre 25, Imprévus…**

**Merle ** - Hitomi, ça te dirais de visiter Fanélia ?

_**Hitomi**_ - Avec plaisir !

_**Mirana **_ - Tut tut tut, d'abord, tu finis de manger Hitomi, en suite je vérifie tes points de suture. Après, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, du moment que tu ne force pas trop.

_**Hitomi **_ - Oui madame !

Ils continuèrent de manger puis Hitomi accompagna Mirana dans la chambre de cette dernière afin de vérifier les points de suture.

- Tout va bien, il n'y a aucune infection, mais fais attention à ne pas salir le pansement.

- Pas de problèmes.

- Tu te sens en état d'aller te promener ? Tu ne te sens pas trop faible ?

- Non, je pense que ça va aller, j'ai eu quelques faiblesses en me levant ce matin mais maintenant ça va mieux.

- D'accord, mais ne force pas trop d'accord ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Tout à coup, Mirana se prit le ventre entre les mains avec une petite grimace.

- Aie…

- Mirana ! Tout va bien ?

- Oui, ne t'en fait pas. C'est juste qu'il me donne des coups. Je suis sûre que c'est un petit bonhomme, il est coriace !

- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Tu devrais peut-être te reposer…

- Mais non, c'est moi le médecin ou pas ? Je te dis que je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Si tu le dis.

- Allez, tu viens ? Ils nous attendent.

- Allons-y.

Elles descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et trouvèrent Van et Allen, les attendant dans l'entrée.

_**Hitomi**_ - Ou son les autres ?

_**Van **_ - Dryden et Serena préfèrent rester au château.

_**Hitomi**_ - Et Merle ?

_**Van**_ - Une représentante du village des hommes-chats est venue pour lui parler.

_**Hitomi **_ - Ah bon ?

_**Van**_ - Oui, quand nous avons reconstruit la ville, nous nous sommes rapprochés de beaucoup de petits villages qui sont sur les terres du royaume de Fanélia, par exemple le village d'Arzus, c'est celui de Lhum, tu te souviens de lui ?

_**Hitomi**_ - Bien sûr !

_**Van**_ - Eh bien, nous nous sommes donc aussi rapprochés du village des hommes-chats. Merle y passe beaucoup de temps, ça lui a fait du bien de se rapprocher de représentants de sa race. Elle est en quelque sorte devenue la porte parole de Fanélia auprès d'eux.

_**Hitomi **_ - C'est bien pour elle.

_**Van**_ - Oui.

_**Mirana **_ - Nous pouvons l'attendre, après tout c'est elle qui à proposer cette visite de Fanélia.

_**Hitomi**_ - Oui c'est vrai.

_**Van **_- Non, elle m'a dit d'y aller, elle essayera de nous rejoindre, sinon elle s'excuse auprès de toi de ne pouvoir nous accompagner.

_**Hitomi**_ - Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai tout le temps de la voir et de passer du temps avec elle.

_**Allen**_ - Alors on y va ?

_**Hitomi **_ - C'est partit !

Van restait quelques peu surpris par la déclaration d'Hitomi, elle avait dit avoir tout le temps de voir Merle. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle souhaitait rester sur Gaïa ? En tout cas elle ne semblait pas vouloir partir tout de suite, et cela l'enchantait.

Ils partirent donc à pieds en direction de la ville. Bien que Mirana et Allen connaissent déjà la ville, ils appréciaient toujours de s'y promener. Van commença par décrire la reconstruction à Hitomi.

- Comme tu le sais, à la fin de la guerre, la nouvelle de mon retour à Fanélia s'est vite propagé, ainsi tous les habitants qui avaient trouvé refuge dans tous les royaumes de Gaïa sont vite revenus pour reconstruire la ville.

- Oui, je me souviens, quand je suis partie, les constructions avaient déjà commencé.

- Les habitants ont eu le choix de reconstruire leurs maison la où elle se trouvait avant la destruction de Fanélia, ou bien de choisir un autre emplacement, à condition qu'il ne soit pas pris bien sûr. Tout s'est très bien passé, il y a même quelques familles qui ont ouvert des commerces, aidés par leurs voisins pour tout ce qui était des constructions. Grâce à cela, il s'est établi comme une aura de solidarité, même maintenant, quand une famille à des problèmes ou est dans le besoin, de nombreuses personnes leurs prêtent immédiatement main forte.

- C'est vraiment bien.

- Oui, la guerre nous a tous changés, mais dans le cas de Fanélia, c'est en bien.

- Tant mieux.

Ils continuèrent leurs visite, commençant par les quartiers des nobles, puis les quartiers des commerces qu'ils traversaient actuellement afin de se diriger vers le marcher. Ils avaient diminué le rythme, Mirana s'arrêtant à presque tous les étalages pour admirer bijoux, robes, babioles… Van et Hitomi avaient pris de l'avance, distançant quelques peu Mirana et Allen, tout en parlant, ils flânaient entre les étalages.

Hitomi était étonnée par le nombre d'habitant qui la saluaient.

- Van ?

- Oui ?

- Tout ces gens qui nous saluent, ils me connaissent ?

- Oui, en quelques sortes.

- Comment-ça ?

- Et bien… Il faut dire que tu es assez connue dans tout Gaïa. Pour eux tu as grandement participé à la fin de la guerre contre les Zaïbacher. Pour ce qui est des habitants de Fanélia, ils savent que durant la guerre nous étions souvent ensemble, que tu m'as à de grandes reprises sauvé la vie… Ils te sont reconnaissants, et sans te connaitre, ils t'apprécient beaucoup.

- C'est incroyable !

- Et pourtant !

- Je… Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils m'en veulent, c'est de ma faute si une partie de la ville à été détruite…

- Hitomi, combien de fois faudra t'il que je te répète que ce n'est pas de ta faute ? Que tu sois revenue ou non, Mharra aurait trouvé un moyen d'attaquer Fanélia. Il n'a fait que se servir de toi, tu as été un moyen d'arriver à ses fins, pas le déclencheur.

- Oui mais…

- Hitomi !

- Oui, d'accord, d'accord…

- Et puis ne t'en fait pas, les dégâts ne sont pas énormes, ça sera vite réparé.

- Je pourrais aider ?

Van se mit à rire.

- Oui, si tu veux, mais pas tout de suite, tu es encore faible, il faut que tu reprennes des forces.

- Demain ?

- On verra avec Mirana, je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risques inutilement.

- Oui mais tu ne me détourneras pas de mon idée. J'aiderais à reconstruire.

- Tu es toujours aussi têtue hein ?

- Ah, mon pauvre ! Même plus qu'avant !

- Oh non ! Mais bon, ça m'a quand même manqué…

Van s'était arrêté et regardais Hitomi dans les yeux, il ne se lassait pas de l'admirer. Hitomi elle aussi observait Van, il avait muri et semblais plus à l'aise avec elle. Mais la question de son silence radio durant un an la taraudait toujours. Elle se décida à lui poser la question.

- Van ?

- Oui ?

- Je voulais te demander… Enfin, tu n'as aucuns comptes à me rendre mais… Je voulais juste savoir…

- Quoi Hitomi ? Tu peux tout me demander.

- Eh bien… Après que je sois rentrée chez moi, tu es souvent venu me voir, mais après, pendant un an, je n'ai plus eu de tes nouvelles… Enfin, je veux dire, je me suis juste inquiétée, tu n'étais pas obligé… C'est parce que tu as perdu le pendentif ? Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave, il est à toi, je te l'ai donné… Mais je…

- Hitomi, arrête, ce n'est rien de tout ça.

- Quoi ?

- C'est vrai que tu as oublié cette partie, mais elle te reviendra surement.

- Je suis perdue là, Van. Explique-moi.

- Regarde.

Il sortit de sous son t-shirt le petit pendentif rose pour le montrer à Hitomi.

- Il ne m'a jamais quitté. C'est un cadeau trop précieux pour que je le perde.

- Mais je ne comprends pas…

- Nous en avons parlé lorsque tu es revenue sur Gaïa. Il y a un peu plus d'un an, nous étions tous réunis pour l'annonce des fiançailles d'Allen et de Mirana. Tout à coup le pendentif s'est illuminé, il s'est mis à voler et est venu se placer au milieu de la pièce. Une sorte de sphère est apparue et on à vus des images de toi et de ta famille. Vous aviez un accident et les médecins te déclaraient morte.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, pendant tout ce temps, nous t'avons crue morte, c'est pour ça que je ne t'apparaissais plus.

- Mais j'ai survécu !

- Je sais, tu nous à raconté tout cela quand tu es revenue. A ce propos, encore une fois je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à ta famille…

- Merci Van... Ce n'est pas facile, mais je suis tout de même contente d'avoir récupérer les souvenirs de ma famille, et même de cet accident… Ca fait mal, la douleur ne faiblit pas, mais on s'habitue à vire avec…

- Je sais ce que c'est, si tu as besoin de parler, sache que je suis la.

- Merci, et aussi de m'avoir répondu.

- C'est normal. Hitomi, tu sais, je voudrais te dire que depuis que tu es partie, je…

_**Quelques minutes plus tôt, Allen et Mirana.**_

Mirana observait des bijoux sur un étalage.

- Mirana ! Tu n'a pas besoin de tout ça ! Tu en as déjà plein au château !

- Je sais, mais ils sont tellement beaux ! Et puis je pourrais en offrir à Hitomi, ou à Serena ou encore Merle.

- Tu as vraiment la folie des bijoux en ce moment.

- Que veux-tu, j'ai des envies, c'est ça d'être enceinte ! Assume mon grand !

- Aller, viens, rejoignons Hitomi et Van.

- Pffff, tu m'énerve, la prochaine fois je viendrais sans toi !

- Oui, mais tu m'aime.

- Tu le sais bien nigaud.

Ils marchaient au milieu de la rue pour rejoindre leurs amis, quand tout à coup Mirana se figea sur place, son visage vira au blanc. Après quelques pas, Allen se retourna pour voir ce que faisait sa femme.

- Mirana ?

- Non…

- Mirana, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu es toute blanche !

- …

Inquiet, Allen détailla Mirana de la tête aux pieds, afin de voir si elle ne portait aucunes traces de blessures. Quand ses yeux arrivèrent au niveau du sol, il vit une grande flaque qui s'étalait aux pieds de Mirana, ses chaussures étant toutes mouillées.

- Mirana, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

- Non…

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive, on va rentrer au château et tu va te changer.

- Hitomi…

- Ils nous rejoindrons, viens rentrons, tu ne doit pas être à l'aise.

- Va chercher Hitomi.

- Quoi ?

- Va chercher Hitomi.

- Mais je vais m'occuper de toi, ce n'est pas grave, on va rentrer et tu va te changer.

- JE TE DIS D'ALLER CHERCHER HITOMI TOUT DE SUITE !

- Mais Mirana…

- Dépêche-toi avant que je m'énerve, et reste là bas avec Van.

- Mais…

- J'AI DIT TOUT DE SUITE !

- D'accord, d'accord, ne t'énerve pas, j'y vais. Ca va aller ?

- Oui. Vas-y !

_**Van et Hitomi.**_

- C'est normal. Hitomi, tu sais, je voudrais te dire que depuis que tu es partie, je…

- Hitomi !

- Allen ?

Allen arrivait en courant vers eux, il avait l'air paniqué.

_**Hitomi**_ - Allen ? Que-ce passe t'il ?

_**Van**_ - Tu n'as pas l'air bien, il y a un problème ?

_**Allen**_ - Hitomi, Mirana te demande, elle est là bas, un peu plus loin.

_**Hitomi **_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_**Allen**_ - Je ne sais pas, elle est bizarre. Enfin, je crois qu'elle ne s'est pas… comment dire… retenue. Je lui ai dit que ça n'était pas grave mais elle m'a hurlé dessus en me demandant d'aller te chercher, et de rester ici avec Van.

_**Hitomi **_ - D'accord, je vais aller la voir.

_**Allen**_ - Fais attention, depuis qu'elle est enceinte elle est sujette à des sautes d'humeur.

_**Hitomi**_ - C'est normal. J'y vais. Désolé Van, à tout à l'heure.

_**Van**_ - Je t'attends.

Van était quelques peu contrarié qu'Allen les ai interrompus, il allait se lancer et avouer ses sentiments à Hitomi, mais il fallait croire que ça n'était pas le bon moment… Et puis Mirana avait besoin d'Hitomi. Il resta donc où il était, à patienter avec Allen.

Hitomi se dirigeait vers Mirana, elle se demandait ce qu'il arrivait à cette dernière. Allen avait dit qu'elle ne s'était pas retenue, bizarre… Puis elle aperçu Mirana, figée au beau milieu de la rue, un air horrifié sur le visage. Inquiète, elle pressa le pas pour rejoindre son amie, quand elle vit que les passants s'écartaient de Mirana avec un air dégouté, regardant les pieds de la jeune femme. Arrivée à son niveau, Hitomi remarqua qu'une flaque s'étalait aux pieds de Mirana. Elle comprit tout de suite et regarda Mirana avec des yeux ronds.

- Oh non…

- Oh si ! Ce n'est pas possible Hitomi, ce n'est pas prévu avant trois semaines !

- Et pourtant…

- Mais non ! Je ne suis pas prête ! Ca ne dois pas se passe comme ça ! Pas maintenant ! Pas ici ! Non, non, non…

- Mirana ! Calme-toi. Est-ce que tu as des contractions ?

- Heu, je ne crois pas, enfin, juste des petites douleurs, je croyais que c'était le bébé qui donnais des coups, ou bien quelque chose que j'avais mangé et que je ne digérais pas… Tu crois que c'est des contractions ?

- Oui, en effet.

- Non mais tu te rends compte ? J'ai fait médecine et je ne sais absolument rien sur les accouchements ! C'est grave ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

- Tout d'abord tu va te calmer, viens, allons nous asseoir sur le banc la bas.

- Non, je ne veux pas m'asseoir, je suis bien comme ça ! Et pourquoi tout le monde me regarde ?

- Parce-que ta robe est mouillée et qu'il y a une flaque à tes pieds.

- Et alors ? C'est normal ! JE VIENS DE PERDRE LES EAUX !

- Ok, tu va te calmer, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer, viens t'asseoir.

Hitomi la pris par le bras et l'emmena vers un banc en retrait de la chaussée et des passants. Au moment de s'asseoir, Mirana se plia en deux sous l'effet d'une forte douleur. Une fois la douleur passée, Mirana se redressa, elle avait le front couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

- D'accord, ça c'étais pas le bébé qui donne des coups, c'étais une contraction…Mais non, ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas avoir mon bébé maintenant c'est trop tôt !

- Il à décidé d'arriver et tu ne peux rien y faire. Maintenant calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer, tout va bien se passer.

- Mais je ne panique pas !

- Oui, si tu veux… Comment avais-tu prévu cela Mirana, ou devais-tu accoucher ?

- A Pallas, au château, avec mon accoucheuse ! Mais pas ici ! Je ne vais pas donner naissance à mon enfant au beau milieu de la rue ! Ce n'est pas possible !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons te ramener au château, tu ne vas pas accoucher tout de suite. Une première naissance est souvent longue, ça ne sera surement pas avant ce soir, ou peut-être même demain. Tu as le temps de…

Elle fut interrompue dans sa phrase car Mirana venait une nouvelle fois de se plier en deux et, sous l'effet de la douleur, poussa un cri strident. Malgré son calme apparent, Hitomi sentit la panique monter en elle.

- D'accord, peut-être pas si longue que ça dans ton cas… Les contractions sont très rapprochées…

- QUOI ? Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Mirana, calme-toi, tu n'arrange pas les choses. Respire.

A ce moment là, Allen et Van arrivèrent en courant.

_**Allen **_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Nous avons entendu Mirana crier. Tout va bien ?

_**Mirana **_ - Non, ça ne va pas du tout !

Allen resta interdit devant la réaction de sa femme. Il croyait toujours qu'elle avait eu un « petit accident » et que, gênée, elle réagissait mal. Hitomi resta assise aux cotés de Mirana, elle lui tenait la main et essayait de la calmer. Elle savait qu'une nouvelle contraction n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Et elle sentait que, comme Mirana, la panique montait de plus en plus en elle. Elle leva la tête vers Van.

- Van, appel une ambulance s'il te plaît.

- Quoi ?

- Appel une ambulance.

- Une quoi ?

- Mais tu es sourd ou quoi ? Je te demande d'appeler une ambulance, dépêche toi, ça presse !

- Mais Hitomi, c'est quoi une ambulance ?

Hitomi resta quelques secondes à dévisager Van qui la regardait comme si elle était folle. Puis elle soupira et secoua la tête.

_**Hitomi **_- D'accord, je suis sur Gaïa. Il n'y a pas d'ambulance… Il n'y a même pas de téléphone… Bon, au moins va chercher une voiture.

_**Van**_ - Une quoi ?

_**Hitomi **_ - Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous le faites exprès ?

_**Van **_ - Hitomi ! Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis !

_**Hitomi **_ - Ok, pas de voitures non plus… Va chercher… Je ne sais plus comment vous appelez ça. Pour transporter les gens ou les objets…

_**Allen**_ - Une charrette ?

_**Mirana**_ - NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS ? Tu es malade ou quoi ? Tu veux transporter ta femme qui est sur le point d'accoucher dans une charrette ? Comme du bétail ?

_**Allen**_ - Non, bien sûr que non… QUOI ? TU VA QUOI ?

_**Hitomi**_ - Van, j'ai besoin de toi là…

_**Van**_ - Oui, je vais chercher une diligence. Je reviens au plus vite.

Une fois de plus, Mirana se tordit de douleur. Allen était comme fou, il ne savait que faire devant la douleur de Mirana. Il bougeait dans tout les sens et répétait les mêmes paroles.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas pour maintenant.

Hitomi attendit que la contraction de Mirana cesse, puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers Allen.

- Allen, calme-toi !

- Mais ce n'est pas possible Hitomi, ce n'est pas prévu pour maintenant. Et puis on est en pleine ville !

- C'est pour ça que j'ai envoyé Van chercher un moyen de transport.

- Mais…

- Allen…

- … elle ne peut pas…

- Allen…

- … pas maintenant…

- ALLEN ! Calme-toi ! Je peux gérer Mirana mais avec toi qui t'y mets ça va être dur. Tu ne m'aide pas, et tu ne l'aide pas.

- D'accord. Ca va aller…

- Bien.

- Mais, dis-moi…

- Quoi ?

- Elle ne peut pas le retenir ? Juste quelques jours, le temps qu'on rentre à Pallas ?

Hitomi soupira et ne répondit même pas à une telle question. Elle retourna s'assoir auprès de Mirana et lui pris la main. Cette dernière s'essayait à avoir une respiration régulière. Allen, enfin calmé, vint à son tour s'asseoir à côté de Mirana, et la pris dans ses bras.

Quelques minutes et une contraction plus tard, une diligence s'arrêta devant eux. Van en sortit et, avec Allen, ils aidèrent Mirana à y entrer. Van et Hitomi s'assirent côte à côte, en face de Mirana et Allen. Ce dernier tenait toujours la jeune femme dans ses bras et lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes. Hitomi se pencha vers Van et lui parla tout bas.

- Merci, tu as fait vite.

- Eh, je suis roi je te rappel !

- Ne fais pas le malin ! Van, dis moi qu'il y a à Fanélia ce que vous appelez une accoucheuse.

- Oh ! Je n'y ai pas pensé, elle est partie hier pour aider une femme d'un village voisin.

- Oh non… Le médecin du palais ?

- Ce sont les femmes qui sont chargées d'aider à donner naissance.

- Et je présume qu'il n'y a pas de femme médecin à Fanélia ?

- Mirana est unique en son genre…

- Ah bah bravo…

- Mais tu va t'en occuper ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu as l'air de t'y connaitre.

- Pas vraiment, juste un peu, quelques notions… Mais de la à l'aider à accoucher…

- Ah.

- Comme tu dis… Bon, dès qu'on arrive, tu envois Merle en ville, qu'elle trouve une femme qui a eu plusieurs enfants et qu'elle la ramène au plus vite. Il faudra aussi appeler le médecin du palais, il pourra tout de même nous aider.

- D'accord, de toute façon nous sommes presque arrivés.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, la diligence arriva en trombe dans la cour du palais. Van en sortit immédiatement et partit à la recherche de Merle qu'il trouva assez vite et l'envoya faire ce qu'avait demandé Hitomi. Puis il se mit à la recherche du médecin du palais. Pendant ce temps, Allen aidé de quelques domestiques, monta et allongea Mirana dans leur chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin arriva et après avoir rapidement ausculté Mirana, se dirigeât vers Hitomi.

- Mademoiselle, vous allez pouvoir m'aider. Vous avez quelques notions ?

- Très peu.

- Sa majesté m'a expliqué que vous aviez eu de très bons reflexes et de bonnes idées, comme d'envoyer chercher une femme ayant eu plusieurs enfants. A nous trois nous devrions y arriver.

Le médecin tendit une tenue verte, un masque et des gants à Hitomi.

- Enfilez tout cela.

- D'accord.

Hitomi partit se changer dans la salle de bain, pendant ce temps, le médecin demanda aux domestiques de lui apporter tout ce dont il avait besoin. Puis il congédia toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

A regrets, Allen sortit également. Van resta avec lui dans le couloir, Dryden et Serena les avaient rejoints. Environs vingt minutes plus tard, Merle arriva accompagnée d'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Cette dernière entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle. L'attente continua, entrecoupée par les cris de Mirana et les encouragements des trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Puis au bout d'un moment, les cris de Mirana s'intensifièrent, puis s'arrêtèrent d'un coup. Et un nouveau cri perça le silence, un cri d'enfant. Allen, qui était assis sur le sol, se releva immédiatement, comme poussé par un ressort. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Sur son visage on pouvait lire la surprise, une immense joie, mais aussi de l'inquiétude. Petit à petit, les cris de l'enfant se calmèrent, pour finir par s'arrêter. Allen allais se ruer dans la chambre, quand la porte s'ouvris et Hitomi en sortit. Il y avait du sang sur sa blouse, ce qui affola Allen.

- Hitomi…

- Calme-toi Allen, tout va bien, tout s'est bien passé. Elles vont bien.

- Elles ?

- Félicitation, tu es l'heureux papa d'une petite fille.

Allen resta un moment interdit, puis il se mit à sautiller dans le couloir, comme un gamin. Il était fou de joie.

- Une petite fille ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Je suis papa d'une petite fille !

Tout les autres lui donnèrent l'accolade, et le félicitèrent. Puis Hitomi s'avança vers lui.

- Tu peux entrer, elles t'attendent.

- Merci Hitomi, merci pour tout !

- Je t'en prie.

Allen entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Hitomi s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser au sol. Van s'assis près d'elle.

- Tout va bien Hitomi ?

- Oui, je suis juste fatiguée. Ca fait beaucoup d'émotions.

- C'est sûr, je te croie sur parole. Mais c'est tout de même magnifique.

Hitomi ferma les yeux, et sans s'en rendre compte, elle prit la main de Van dans la sienne.

- Oui… Ca donne envi.

Aux paroles d'Hitomi, Van serra un peu plus fort sa main. Sentant cette pression, Hitomi ouvrit les yeux. Puis se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle rougit et lâcha la main de Van, puis elle se releva précipitamment.

- Heu… Je… Je vais aller me nettoyer et me changer, je vous retrouve tout à l'heure.

Puis elle partit dans le couloir, sans laisser aux autres l'occasion de lui dire quoi que ce soit.


	26. Chapter 26

Crédits:  
Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à l'anime Vision d'Escaflowne à part ceux que j'aurais crées.

**Chapitre 26, Souvenirs douloureux…**

Hitomi se dirigeait précipitamment vers sa chambre. Une fois arrivée, elle s'affala sur le lit et se pris la tête entre les mains.

- Idiote, idiote, idiote ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire ça ! Et de lui prendre la main ? Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Pfff quelle idiote !

Elle poussa un soupir et pressa un peu plus ses paumes contre ses yeux. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes à penser à ce qui venait de se passer. Van ne l'avait pas rejetée, il avait gardé sa main dans la sienne et l'avait même serrée un peu plus fort… Et il avait expliqué son silence d'un an, ils l'avaient tous crus morte… Van avait eu un regard tellement désespéré quand il lui avait expliqué ça un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ce pourrais-il que…

- Non, ça suffit Hitomi, on dirait une gamine à ses premiers émois ! Reprend-toi ma grande !

Lasse de la journée qu'elle venait de passer, elle se leva péniblement du lit et se dirigeât vers la salle de bain avec la ferme intention de se faire couler un bon bain et de se sortir toutes ses théories et ses pensées concernant Van de la tête… Du moins pour le moment. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se glissa avec plaisir dans une eau chaude et parfumée.

Quelques minutes après le départ d'Hitomi, Van, Dryden, Serena et Merle décidèrent de laisser les jeunes parents entres eux et retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations. Van se dirigeât vers les jardins du château afin de pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement. Il était troublé par le geste d'affection et les paroles d'Hitomi. Sentir la douce main de celle qu'il aimait dans la sienne lui avait empli le cœur de joie. Mais il était surtout troublé par sa réaction, elle était partie si précipitamment, les joues en feu. Avait-elle eu honte ? Regrettait-elle ce geste ? Ou bien doutait-elle tout simplement des sentiments qu'il lui portait ? Oui, ça devait être ça et il fallait qu'il remédie à cette situation. Il ne la laisserait pas une fois de plus dans le doute, il fallait qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments.

Fort de cette résolution, il sortit de sa bulle et releva la tête vers le ciel, pour constater que plus d'une heure s'était écoulée. Il voulait trouver Hitomi tout de suite, la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il partit donc à sa recherche en commençant par les salons du château. Il n'y trouva que Dryden et Serena qui étaient en train de lire. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient revus Hitomi. Il voulu demander à Merle si elle ne l'avait pas vue mais se rappela qu'elle était retournée auprès de la représentante du peuple des hommes chats. Ne voulant pas la déranger, il se remit seule à la recherche d'Hitomi. Après une demi-heure de recherches infructueuses, il se décida à se diriger vers sa chambre, peut-être y était elle restée, ne voulant pas déranger ou souhaitant se reposer. Il hésita un instant à aller la déranger, mais il commençais à s'inquiéter de ne pas la trouver et partit quand même voire si elle se trouvait effectivement dans sa chambre. Arrivé devant la porte, il toqua doucement. Aucune réponse. Il toqua un peu plus fort et patienta quelques instants. Toujours aucune réponse. Il appuya sur la poignée de la porte, elle n'était pas fermée à clé. Il ouvrit donc doucement la porte, faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de bruits au cas où si elle s'était assoupie. Pour trouver la chambre vide et aucuns signes de la présence d'Hitomi à l'intérieur. A ce moment là, Van commença à s'inquiéter réellement de l'absence de la jeune fille. Une peur sournoise commençait à s'insinuer en lui, la peur qu'elle soit retournée chez elle, ou qu'elle ait encore été enlevée. Il l'appela tout de même, au cas où elle se trouverait dans une des pièces adjacentes mais, encore une fois, n'obtint aucune réponse. Il commençait à se diriger hors de la chambre afin d'alerter du monde pour que l'on puisse l'aider à la retrouver quand il se figea sur place. Un cri strident venait de retentir, cela venait de la salle de bain, et c'était Hitomi qui venait de hurler. L'angoisse lui encerclant le cœur, il dégaina son épée, et sans plus réfléchir se précipita vers la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte à la volée… Pour se figer sur place, les yeux ronds et les bras ballants. Hitomi était dans la baignoire, nue. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses bras encerclant ses jambes qui étaient ramenées contre sa poitrine. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, elle releva vivement la tête et ses joues devinrent écarlates, tout comme celle de Van. Passé un moment de surprise, Hitomi se tassa un peu plus sur elle-même et cria :

- Van ! Sors d'ici !

Van ne réfléchit même pas, le visage toujours en feu, il tourna les talons et referma la porte derrière lui. Il resta planté au beau milieu de la chambre, ne sachant que penser ni que faire. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il commença à reprendre ses esprits, mais ne savait toujours pas quelle attitude adopter. Devait-il rester et attendre que Hitomi sorte ? Ou la laisser seule et partir ? Elle ne se manifestait toujours pas, peut-être le savait-elle toujours dans la chambre et n'osait-elle pas sortir ? Il devait peut-être la laisser seule… Mais son cri de tout à l'heure, un cri empli de détresse et de peur, l'inquiétait toujours et il avait peur de la laisser seule. Ne sachant que faire, n'osant ni l'appeler, ni partir il restait toujours planté au milieu de la chambre. Puis il commença à entendre un petit bruit, très faible. Il tourna la tête en tout sens pour en déterminer l'origine, et finit par se rendre compte qu'il venait de la salle de bain. Se rapprochant de la porte, il écouta attentivement et identifia ce bruit comme étant de légers sanglotements. N'y tenant plus, il appela Hitomi.

- Hitomi, tout va bien ?

- …

- Hitomi, répond moi.

- Ses pleurs s'accentuèrent.

- Hitomi !

- …

- Hitomi, écoute moi, je rentre d'accord ?

Toujours aucune réponse, mais elle continuait de pleurer. Van attendis encore quelques secondes, puis ouvrit doucement la porte. Il découvrit Hitomi, entourée d'une grande serviette blanche, recroquevillée sur le sol, contre un mur et le corps secouée par des sanglots qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de taire. Van, ne supportant pas de la voir comme cela, s'approcha doucement d'elle.

- Hitomi…

Elle leva vers lui ses grands yeux verts noyés de larmes. N'y tenant plus, Van parcouru la distance qui les séparaient et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

- Hitomi, s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas… Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas…

- Non… ce n'est… pas ça.

Sa voix était entrecoupée pas les sanglots.

- Qu'y à t'il alors ? Hitomi ?

Pour tout réponse, elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Instinctivement, Van s'assit près d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à lui, le corps toujours secoué de sanglots. Van se mit à la bercer tout doucement, lui caressant les cheveux. Il ne prononça aucunes paroles, il se contenta de la serrer contre lui, appuyant son visage contre sa tête, et se balançant tout doucement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les pleurs d'Hitomi s'atténuèrent, puis finirent par cesser. Van la garda dans ses bras, de peur que la crise de larme recommence. Hitomi passa ses bras autour de son torse, et s'appliquait à respirer profondément. Aucun des deux ne bougeaient ni ne parlaient. Puis au bout de plusieurs minutes, Hitomi se défit de l'étreinte de Van, elle se redressa légèrement et pris sa tête entre ses mains.

- Je suis désolée…

- Non, Hitomi, tu n'a pas à t'excuser… Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Je… Oui, je pense.

- Hitomi…

- Pourrais-tu attendre ici ? S'il te plaît, le temps que j'aille dans la chambre pour m'habiller.

Hitomi n'avait toujours pas regardé Van. Celui-ci la détailla et s'aperçu qu'elle était toujours entourée uniquement d'une serviette de bain. Une fois de plus, le rouge lui monta aux joues.

- Oh ! Oui, bien sûr. Je t'attends.

- Merci.

Toujours sans un regard, Hitomi se releva et se dirigea vers la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Van se redressa à son tour et s'adossa au mur. Hitomi n'allait pas bien, quelque chose la rongeait et la rendait malheureuse et ça le rendait malade. Il voulait de tout son cœur la protéger, lui redonner le sourire… Seulement il ne savait pas contre quoi, ou qui il devait la protéger, et se sentir aussi impuissant le faisait enrager.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et Hitomi apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle avait toujours les yeux baissés et semblait ne pas oser regarder Van. Celui-ci la détailla, elle portait une robe simple, jaune et mauve. Van la trouvait tout simplement magnifique et éblouissante.

Hitomi poussa un soupir et retourna dans la chambre. Van la suivit et la trouva assise dans un fauteuil, ses bras posés sur les accoudoirs et sa tête s'appuyant sur une de ses mains. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Van la rejoignit et s'assit en face d'elle.

- Hitomi…

- Je suis désolée, Van. Vraiment.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte, tu n'a pas à être désolée, tu n'a rien fait de mal !

- Si, justement, je ne te cause que des tracas. Je ne suis qu'une source de problèmes…

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, c'est faux.

- …

- Hitomi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien, ne t'en fait pas.

- S'il te plaît, parle-moi…

- …

- Hitomi…

- C'est juste que… Je me suis endormie, et mes souvenirs me reviennent durant mon sommeil, je me souviens de presque tout concernant… le temps que j'ai passé à Mharr.

Van poussa un soupir et pris sa tête entre ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'on fait ?

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'on fait pour te mettre dans de tels états ?

- Van, ce n'est rien.

- Non...

- Ecoute, c'est fini maintenant. Il faut que je retrouve mes souvenirs, même si ça fait mal, j'en ai besoin. Mais c'est fini, c'est du passé, et je vais oublier.

- Pas moi.

- Van, oublis s'il te plaît, c'est fini maintenant. Je ne risque plus rien, je suis en sécurité et c'est grâce à toi, tu m'as sauvée, comme d'habitude.

- Ce n'est pas une habitude qui me déplait…

- Oh ! Tu va vite te lasser !

- Pas sur…

Hitomi eu un petit sourire et secoua légèrement la tête. Puis elle poussa un soupir et se massa les tempes. Van se doutais qu'elle avait besoin de faire le point.

- Tu souhaite peut-être rester un peu seule ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

- Tu es sure que ça va aller ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien maintenant.

- Très bien, s'il y à quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à appeler.

- Pas de problèmes.

- Alors à tout à l'heure ?

- A tout à l'heure… Et, Van ?

- Oui ?

- Merci pour tout.

- Je t'en prie, c'est normal.

Van sortit de la pièce. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Hitomi, il commençait à entrevoir les moments difficiles qu'elle avait vécu et se sentir impuissant face au malheur et à la détresse de la jeune fille le rendait fou. D'un coté il avait peur de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, mais il savait qu'il fallait qu'il sache, ce ne serais-ce que pour soulager la souffrance d'Hitomi. Cependant elle refusait de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il la respectait et ne voulait pas la brusquer, il serait donc patient et attendrait qu'elle se confie à lui d'elle-même.

De son coté, Hitomi était encore sous le choc des souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus. La façon dont Perkis s'amusait à la faire souffrir, à la rabaisser un peu plus chaque jour… Mais aussi les méthodes qu'employaient les deux hommes en noir pour lui effacer la mémoire… Soudain, une bouffée de peur montât en elle, Van lui avait dit que le roi Mharra et les deux hommes en noir avaient été emprisonnés, mais en était-il de même pour Perkis ? Le bras droit du roi avait-il lui aussi été arrêté ou était-il toujours en liberté ? Et si c'était le cas, tenterait-il de venger son roi ? Et le meilleur moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé pour se venger de Van était de s'en prendre à elle… Perkis avait déjà réussi une fois à l'enlever, et même si Van avait augmenté le nombre de gardes en faction devant le palais, Hitomi était sûre que s'il le voulait, il trouverait un moyen de l'atteindre, elle.

Cependant, Van veillait sur elle, come il l'avait toujours fait. Il avait toujours été présent pour elle, allant jusqu'à mettre sa vie en danger pour la protéger, comme dernièrement. La seule raison qui avait fait que Van n'était pas venu la secourir dès son enlèvement, était tout simplement qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle avait été enlevée. Hitomi était toujours quelques peu sceptique quant à la raison que Merle lui avait donnée pour justifier son départ. Ses amis lui manquaient ? Elle était partie précipitamment sans dire au revoir ? Elle avait pourtant discuté avec Yukari de son imminent départ, et cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle était sur Gaïa. Cette raison ne tenait pas la route. Et puis pourquoi partir durant la nuit, comme une voleuse, sans dire au revoir, et en ne laissant qu'un simple mot ? Hitomi ne se reconnaissait pas dans cette attitude… Mais pourquoi lui auraient-ils mentis ? Quand Merle lui avait donné cette raison, Van n'avait pas bronché. Il n'y avait aucunes raisons pour que Van lui mente, elle devait avoir confiance en lui, comme elle l'avait toujours fait…

Tout à coup, elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées, par trois coups portés contre sa porte.

- Entrez.

La frimousse de Merle apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Ah, te voilà ! Cela fait un moment que je te cherche, je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, pas du tout Merle. Entre.

Merle vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil précédemment occupé par Van.

- Je me demandais où tu était passée, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

- Désolée, j'ai pris un bain et je me suis endormie.

- Tu as une petite mine.

- Oui, les souvenirs me reviennent…

- Et ils ne sont pas joyeux ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non, c'est juste que… Ce n'est pas facile de revoir tout ça, et c'est tellement étrange !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Eh bien, le temps que j'ai passé à Mharr, tout ça me revient, la façon dont ils s'y sont pris pour m'enlever mes souvenirs… Mais maintenant que j'ai recouvré la mémoire, le plus étrange est de me rappeler la période où ils commençaient à m'enlever les souvenirs de mon passé, les gens que je connais… Je suis redevenue moi-même maintenant, mais me rappeler avoir oublié mes parents, mes amis et jusqu'à mon propre nom est vraiment étrange. Me rappeler avoir oublié tout cela, alors qu'aujourd'hui je me souviens de tout est une sensation vraiment bizarre.

- Oui, je te comprends. Tu as retrouvé ta mémoire en entier ?

- Non, il reste encore quelques zones dans le noir, comme mon arrivé sur Gaïa. Mais je ne doute pas que cela reviendras.

- Oui… Surement.

- Par contre, rien ne me reviens de la période où j'étais Kaïna, et j'ai l'étrange impression que ça ne reviendras pas.

- Peut-être parce-que celle que tu étais à ce moment là était une personne crées de toute pièce, ce n'était pas toi. De toute façon, ça n'est pas une grande perte !

- A ce point là ?

- Hum… Je dois avouer que oui.

- J'ai donc été si horrible ?

- Horrible ? Non, je dirais plutôt odieuse.

- Pfff, c'est du pareil au même…

- Hitomi, ne te tracasse pas. Je te l'ai dit, tu n'étais pas toi-même.

- Oui, mais quand même…

-Ah ! J'aurais mieux fait de me taire moi !

- Merle, s'il te plaît, raconte-moi tout ! Dis-moi comment j'étais !

- Ce n'est pas la peine, tu n'es plus cette personne là.

- S'il te plaît !

- Bon… Disons que tu prenais tout le monde de haut. Tu nous détestais royalement, surtout Van…

- Oh…

- En même temps c'est normal, à ce moment là tu étais Kaïna Otara, et Van t'avait enlevée. Il est logique qu'à ce moment là tu lui en veuille.

- Continu.

- En gros c'est ça, il n'y à rien de plus.

- Merle, tu me cache quelque chose.

- Non…

- Merle !

- Eh bien… Tu… Tu as vu la lèvre de Van ?

- Oui, il s'est coupé.

- …

- Oh non ! C'est moi qui lui ai fait ça ?

- Eh bien… oui. Une gifle monumentale, j'étais à l'autre bout du jardin et je l'aie entendue claquer !

- Oh ! Je suis un monstre.

- Mais non, combien de fois faudra-il que je te le dise ? Tu n'étais pas toi-même.

- Il doit m'en vouloir à mort…

- Non pas du tout, au contraire. Quand je l'ai vu dans cet état, eh bien… Je dois dire que j'ai vu rouge. J'ai voulu te faire comprendre que tu ne devais plus jamais recommencer.

- Ah ! Tu ne changeras jamais !

- Oui, tu me connais ! Enfin, Van t'as défendue. Ne t'en fait pas, il ne t'en veut pas.

- Merci Merle, merci de prendre du temps pour rester avec moi.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, ça me fait plaisir. Et puis tu sais… tu m'as énormément manqué. Quand j'ai cru que tu étais morte… Enfin, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre, à vrai dire, je ne m'en étais toujours pas remise, jusqu'à ce que tu réapparaisses.

- Tu compte aussi beaucoup pour moi Merle.

Merle, qui n'était pas habituée à montrer ses sentiments ainsi, décida de changer de sujet.

- Allez, trêve de bavardages. Et si on allait voir Mirana et la petite ?

- Oui, allons-y.

Elles se rendirent donc dans la chambre de Mirana, et passèrent le reste de la journée avec elle et Allen, mais aussi avec Dryden et Serena qui étaient venus admirer la princesse d'Astria, la petite Illena.


	27. Chapter 27

Crédits:  
Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à l'anime Vision d'Escaflowne à part ceux que j'aurais crées.

**Chapitre 27, Douceurs et douleurs…**

_Elles se rendirent donc dans la chambre de Mirana, et passèrent le reste de la journée avec elle et Allen, mais aussi avec Dryden et Serena qui étaient venus admirer la princesse d'Astria, la petite Illena. _

Van n'était pas présent car il était retenu par les affaires du pays, qui ne pouvaient attendre plus longtemps. Il put cependant rejoindre ses amis pour le souper, qui se déroula sans Allen et Mirana car cette dernière devait rester alitée au moins jusqu'au lendemain, et Allen ne souhaitait pas se séparer de sa femme et de sa fille plus de quelques minutes.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, les conversations revenaient bien sûr souvent sur la naissance de la petite Illena. Une fois le repas terminé, Serena annonça que, fatiguée, elle allait se coucher, et Dryden ne tarda pas non plus à rejoindre ses appartements. Van s'excusa auprès de Merle et Hitomi, car il devait encore signer quelques papiers. La Terrienne et la fille chat se retrouvèrent de nouveau seules toutes les deux et continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, profitant juste d'être ensembles. Au bout d'un certain temps, Merle s'excusa auprès d'Hitomi, elle devait aller voir le cuisinier du château pour parler avec lui des plats qui seraient servis à la table royale.

Hitomi se retrouvant seule et, n'ayant pas sommeil, décida d'aller se promener un peu dans les jardins du château. Elle déambula un bon moment parmi les plantes, arbustes et massifs de fleurs, admirant le travail des jardiniers du palais. Elle commençait à songer à rentrer quand elle aperçu une silhouette. Tout d'abord elle prit peur, mais elle reconnu rapidement Van, assis sur un banc, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Il lui semblait qu'il contemplait la Lune et la Terre. Elle hésita un instant à le déranger, mais l'envie de passer un moment avec lui l'emporta. Elle s'avança donc vers l'endroit où il était assis, prenant soin de faire un peu de bruit afin qu'il remarque sa présence.

Quand il entendit un bruis de pas se rapprocher de lui, Van tourna la tête vers la source de ce bruit, et quand il reconnu Hitomi, son visage se fendit d'un immense sourire, ce qui emplis le cœur de la jeune fille de joie. Hitomi rejoignit rapidement Van, et, sans un mot, elle vint s'asseoir à coté de lui. Ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment. Ce n'était pas un silence gênant, ce n'était pas non plus qu'ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Ils savouraient juste ce moment, pouvoir être assis là, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Au bout d'un moment, Van pris la parole :

- Tu n'as pas froid ?

- Non ça va, merci. Il fait doux.

- C'est vrai que c'est agréable.

- C'est si calme, si tranquille… Comparé à l'effusion qu'il y a toute la journée, quelle différence !

- Oui !

- Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?

- Un petit moment. Je n'ai pas trouvé mon conseiller qui voulait que je signe des papiers. Il devait être en train de diner avec sa famille et je n'ai pas voulu les déranger.

- Tu aurais du venir nous rejoindre, on est restée un bon moment à discuter avec Merle.

- Oui, je sais, je vous ais vues. Mais je préférais vous laisser seules. Tu sais, Merle est si heureuse de t'avoir retrouvée ! Elle ne te le montrait pas il y a trois ans, mais elle tenait, et tient beaucoup à toi. Elle te considère comme sa meilleure amie, comme sa sœur. Bien qu'elle se soit rapprochée de Mirana et Serena, ce n'est pas pareil. Et il y a certaines choses dont elle ne peut pas parler avec moi. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger.

- C'est gentil à toi. Elle aussi m'a beaucoup manqué… vous m'avez tous énormément manqués…

Rougissant dans le noir, et espérant que Van ne le verrait pas sur son visage, Hitomi s'enhardi et pris doucement la main de Van dans la sienne. Elle eu peur un instant qu'il ne la rejette, et cru ses craintes fondées en sentant la main de Van se retirer de la sienne… avant de se rendre compte que c'était pour entrelacer leurs doigts, serrant un peu plus fort leurs paumes l'une contre l'autre. A cet instant, Hitomi eu l'impression que des centaines de papillons s'envolaient dans son ventre. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote, se trouvant bête d'avoir une telle réaction. Elle avait l'impression d'être une gamine découvrant son premier amoureux… Mais Van n'était-il pas son premier et unique amour ? Il est vrai qu'elle avait cru être amoureuse d'Amano puis d'Allen, mais elle avait fini par se rendre compte qu'elle se cachait les yeux, et que celui qu'elle aimait réellement, c'était Van. Elle le lui avait dit, et elle savait qu'à ce moment là, il en était de même pour lui. Même s'il ne lui avait jamais exprimé avec des mots… Il est vrai qu'à l'époque, avant de repartir sur Terre, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec lui, n'étant jamais sortie avec des garçons avant de le rencontrer, elle ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter… Et c'était la même chose aujourd'hui, car elle n'avait jamais connu d'hommes après son départ de Gaïa, son cœur étant resté ici… Mais en était-il de même pour Van ? L'avait-il, comme elle, attendue ? Ou était-il passé à autre chose ? Il est vrai qu'il l'avait crue morte pendant plus d'un an, alors pourquoi attendre quelqu'un dont il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne reviendrait pas ? Et puis, il fallait voir les choses en face : Van était roi, il devait avoir des dizaines de femmes à ses pieds… A cette pensée, un frisson la parcourue de la tête aux pieds. Van s'en aperçu.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas froid, tu trembles.

- Non ça va, je t'assure…

Sa voix était triste, Van s'en aperçu également.

- Hitomi…

- …

- Viens là.

Alors, tout doucement, il dégagea sa main, passa son bras autour de la taille d'Hitomi, et l'attira contre lui, la tête de la jeune fille reposant au creux de son cou. A ce moment là, elle oublia tout, ses inquiétudes, ses doutes et jusqu'à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle ne pensa plus qu'a lui. A cet homme qui la tenait dans ses bras et qu'elle aimait toujours autant, si ce n'est plus, et ce malgré les années de séparation. Elle noua ses bras autour de la taille de Van et s'enivra de son odeur et de sa chaleur, souhaitant que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

Malgré tout, au bout d'un certain temps, elle se sentie gênée et elle prit la parole afin de briser le silence qui les entouraient. Cependant, elle ne bougea pas, et resta blottie contre lui.

- Tu regardais la Lune quand je suis arrivée ?

- Oui, c'est une habitude que j'ai prise. Souvent, quand tout le monde dors et que tout est calme, je viens ici, ou sur les toits, et j'observe la Lune… et la Lune des Illusions.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je… Je me demandais souvent ce que tu faisais, j'essayais de t'imaginer chez toi… Et puis quand j'ai cru… t'avoir perdue pour toujours, c'était ma façon à moi de me rapprocher de toi.

Hitomi était émue par ce que Van venait de lui dire. Ce pourrait-il finalement qu'il ne l'ait pas oubliée ? Et ce malgré cette année qu'il avait passée, persuadé qu'elle était morte ? Le fait qu'il la tienne à ce moment contre lui, si proche, ne voulait-il pas dire quelque chose ?

- Hitomi, il faut que je te dise quelque…

- Van, tu sais je…

Ils se mirent à rire, ils avaient parlé en même temps. Hitomi se redressa un peu afin de pouvoir regarder Van. Cependant, il laissa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

- Je t'écoute.

- Non, honneur aux dames. Que voulais-tu me dire ?

- Eh bien…

A ce moment, Hitomi se troubla car elle venait d'apercevoir la lèvre fendue de Van, et se souvint par la même occasion que Merle lui avait dit que c'était elle qui lui avait fait ça.

- Je suis désolée…

- Mais de quoi ?

Hitomi leva sa main, et toucha tout doucement la lèvre de Van.

- De ça…

- … Oh, je vois que Merle à parlé !

- Ne lui en veux pas, je l'ai torturée ! _Puis redevenant sérieuse. _Vraiment Van, je suis désolée.

Hitomi baissa sa main et la posa sur le torse de Van. De sa main libre, l'autre étant toujours autour de la taille de la jeune fille, Van pris le menton d'Hitomi et lui releva doucement le visage, puis il posa sa main sur sa joue.

- S'il te plaît Hitomi, cesse de t'en vouloir. Ce n'est rien.

Hitomi avait du mal à se concentrer, elle avait l'impression que la main de Van lui brulait le visage.

- Si. Je t'ai fait du mal. Je n'aurais pas du…

- Tu n'étais pas toi-même.

- Arrêtez de me dire tout le temps ça et de me trouver des excuses ! C'est moi qui ai commis ces actes, c'est moi qui vous ai fait du mal !

- Non Hitomi, ce n'était pas toi, nous en sommes tous conscients.

- C'est la même chose.

- Non, pas du tout. Toi tu es douce, gentille, aimante… Tu es à l'opposé de cette personne qu'ils avaient crées de toutes pièces. Et puis… peut-être que je l'avais mérité !

- Ah ! Voilà maintenant que tu endosse la responsabilité de mes actes ! C'est pire que de me trouver des excuses ! Quand arrêteras-tu de me surprotéger ?

- Jamais… Et puis, ça n'est pas la première fois que tu me gifle !

- Bravo ! Maintenant je te bats ! Tout ça me réconforte !

- Hitomi, s'il te plaît, soit sérieuse et arrête de penser à tout ça. Tu es en sécurité maintenant, tout va bien. Je veille sur toi.

Hitomi releva les yeux et rencontra le regard de Van. Elle cru un instant se perdre dans ses grands yeux emplis de douceur. La main de Van caressa doucement sa joue et elle eu l'impression qu'il creusait de sillons de feu sur sa peau. Sa prise sur sa taille se raffermit et il l'attira tout doucement à lui. Pas un instant ils ne se quittèrent des yeux, leurs regards étant comme soudés. A présent, leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre, ils pouvaient sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre… Pendant une seconde, Hitomi eu une pensée fugace, cela allait être leur tout premier baiser… Puis ses pensées s'envolèrent et elle plongea de nouveau dans les prunelles de Van. A présent, leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, ils fermèrent les yeux quand…

- Maitre Van ?

Ils sursautèrent tout les deux et s'éloignèrent aussitôt, comme deux enfants pris en faute.

- Maitre Van ?

Van s'éclaircit la gorge et dit :

- Oui, je suis ici.

Un domestique apparu, quand il aperçu Hitomi, son visage prit un air confus et il bredouilla :

- Je, hum, je… Je suis désolé de vous déranger Majesté…

- Ce n'est rien, qu'y à t'il ?

- Eh bien… Le conseiller Parni vous cherche Majesté. Il souhaite vous faire signer d'importants documents.

- Oui, bien sûr. J'y vais de ce pas.

- Bien Majesté. Bonne soirée Majesté. Mademoiselle.

- Attendez-moi un instant s'il vous plaît.

- Oui Majesté.

Le jeune domestique s'éloigna de quelques pas et tourna le dos à Van et Hitomi. Van se leva et pris la main d'Hitomi pour l'aider à se lever.

- Je suis désolé, je dois vraiment y aller.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Van, tu as des devoirs envers ton peuple et je le comprends tout à fait.

- Oui… Finalement j'aurais peut-être du le déranger tout à l'heure. _Dit-il avec un sourire en coin._

- Mais non ! De toute façon tu ne pense pas ce que tu dis. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Van, ne change jamais. Et puis… On aura tout le temps de passer des moments ensembles maintenant…

Van lui répondit par un sourire et serra sa main un peu plus fort.

- Tu veux rester encore un peu ?

- Non, je crois que je vais rentrer. Je suis fatiguée

- D'accord, Guilo va te raccompagner.

- Merci.

Van se pencha vers Hitomi et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, juste au coin des lèvres.

- Bonne nuit Hitomi, fais de doux rêves.

- Merci, bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Sur ce, Van se retourna et interpela le domestique.

- Guilo ? Voulez-vous bien raccompagner cette demoiselle jusqu'à ses appartements s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr Majesté.

- Merci bien.

Puis, après un dernier sourire pour Hitomi, il s'en fut vers le château. Hitomi resta un petit moment à regarder l'endroit où Van avait disparu. Il lui semblait sentir encore la chaleur de sa main sur sa joue…

- Mademoiselle ? Souhaitez-vous rentrer maintenant ou rester encore un peu ?

- Hitomi sortit de sa rêverie.

- Je vais rentrer, merci.

- Bien. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Comme promis, Guilo la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois seule, Hitomi s'adossa contre la porte et, les yeux dans le vague, elle repensa à cette journée riche en émotions. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, elle se ressaisit et se prépara à se mettre au lit. Une fois étendue dans les draps frais, elle s'endormi rapidement en ayant l'impression de sentir une caresse sur son visage.

Le lendemain matin, Hitomi se réveilla tard. Elle s'éveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur et le visage baigné de larmes. Comme lorsque l'on s'éveille après un cauchemar… Mais elle savait que le « cauchemar » qu'elle avait fait n'en était pas vraiment un… Ca y est, c'était fini, tout était revenu, tout ses souvenirs. Les plus éprouvants, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu à Mharr. Mais tout ça n'était rien face à ce dont elle se souvenait à présent : son arrivée à Fanélia. A cette pensée, Hitomi fondit en larmes. Elle savait à présent que Van était fiancé à une autre, qu'il aimait surement cette princesse et allait passer sa vie avec elle. Pour la deuxième fois, la première étant quand elle avait vu Van annoncer ses fiançailles au peuple de Fanélia, Hitomi compris l'expression « avoir le cœur brisé ». Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment cru, mais en cet instant elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait broyée le cœur en mille morceaux. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Pourquoi lui avoir mentit quant à la raison de son envie de partir ? Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ? Elle se sentait trahie, flouée. Merle lui avait menti, Van lui avait menti, ils lui avaient tous menti ! Mais pourquoi ? Que leurs avait elle fait de mal pour qu'ils se comportent ainsi avec elle ? Ils affichaient tous de grands sourires et lui assuraient leurs soutient et leur amitié et ils l'avaient poignardée dans le dos en lui mentant sur quelque chose qu'ils savaient plus important que tout pour elle : son amour pour Van. Elle en avait parlé avec Merle, cette dernière savait tout sur les sentiments qu'elle portait à Van, alors pourquoi lui avoir mentis ? Qu'en retiraient-ils ? Ils savaient pertinemment que ses souvenirs allaient lui revenir rapidement alors pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Pour qu'elle se sente encore plus mal quand elle découvrirait la vérité par elle-même ? Eh bien, c'était réussi ! Hitomi se souvint avoir vu la princesse Riya, une douce et belle jeune fille… Une princesse ! Bien sûr, comment avait-elle pu croire une seconde que Van avait pu vouloir faire sa vie avec elle ? Elle n'était rien, elle n'était personne, alors face à une princesse… Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Van s'était-il comporté ainsi avec elle ? Depuis son réveil, pourquoi avait-il été si doux, si gentil et si prévenant ? Etait-ce sincère ou était-ce pour qu'elle souffre plus lorsqu'elle apprendrait la vérité ? Il n'y avait aucune logique, aucunes raisons au fait qu'ils lui avaient tous caché la vérité, sachant qu'elle finirait par se souvenir. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais imaginé ses amis capables d'un tel acte, lui en voulaient-ils de la façon dont elle s'était comportée quand elle était Kaïna Otara ? Alors pourquoi lui répéter que rien n'était de sa faute ? Et cette soirée de la veille, Van avait-il vraiment joué la comédie ? Il avait eu l'air si sincère… Mensonges ! Mais pour quelles raisons s'étai-il comporté ainsi avec elle ? Elle se souvenait que dans certains pays, sur Terre, au moyen âge les souverains avaient coutume d'avoir une épouse et bon nombre de maitresses, en était-il de même sur Gaïa ? Etais-ce cela que Van cherchais ? Voulait-il l'avoir en plus de la princesse Riya ? Elle avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer Van ainsi, elle ne le connaissait pas comme tel. Elle avait toujours connu un jeune homme pouvant être certes dur et froid dans certaines situations, mais étant surtout doux, gentil et sûr de ses valeurs… Mais le problème était bien là, elle avait quitté un jeune homme et avait retrouvé un homme. Il avait changé, ils avaient tous changés, elle la première. Mais les faits étaient là, et elle ne pouvait les nier : ils lui avaient mentis, Van était fiancé et en aimait une autre… Tout ça avait donc été vain ? Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, ou plutôt enduré, depuis son retour sur Gaïa avait donc été vain ? Elle avait accepté de tout quitter pour lui, de sacrifier sa vie sur Terre, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qu'on se fiche d'elle, pour qu'on lui mente. Elle avait été si bien la veille au soir, elle avait même pu, un instant, imaginer un avenir avec celui qu'elle aimait… Maintenant, tout ça lui paraissait bien loin.

Tout à coup, la peine, l'horreur, les doutes et les questions s'envolèrent pour finalement ne laisser place qu'à une froide détermination. Elle allait rentrer chez elle, essayer de tout oublier et de panser ses blessures. Elle aurait alors tout le loisir de pleurer et de s'apitoyer à son aise. Mais avant, elle avait deux mots à leurs dire, à lui dire ! Cette fois-ci, elle ne s'en irait pas sans un mot, elle avait bien l'intention de lui dire ses quatre vérités avant de s'en aller.

Forte de cette décision, elle s'habilla rapidement d'une tenue simple et pratique et descendit rapidement à la salle à manger où elle était pratiquement sûre de le trouver. Et elle ne s'était pas trompée, ils étaient tous là, même Mirana qui ait eu l'autorisation de se lever.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, Van tourna la tête vers elle et eu un grand sourire à son intention. Mensonges ! Il se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers elle.

- Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ?

Hitomi ne répondit pas, dès qu'il fut à sa hauteur, elle leva la main, et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Elle eu l'impression que le claquement résonna un long moment dans la pièce devenue silencieuse. Tous avaient un air plus qu'étonné. Merle s'était levé d'un bond. Et dire que la veille, elle s'était confondu en excuse pour l'avoir frappé ! Aujourd'hui, cela lui avait fait un bien fou ! Merle fut la première à reprendre ses esprits.

_**Merle**_ - Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

_**Van **_ - Hitomi, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Il s'avança et tenta de lui prendre la main, elle recula d'un pas en le toisant toujours.

_**Van **_ - Hitomi…

_**Hitomi**_ - Pas la peine de te fatiguer, ça ne sert à rien de faire ton cinémas, j'ai compris.

_**Van**_ - Quoi ?

_**Allen**_ - Hitomi, mais de quoi parles-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

_**Merle **_ - Oh non, elle est redevenue Kaïna !

_**Hitomi**_ - Non Merle, pas de soucis de ce côté-là, je suis bien moi-même.

_**Mirana **_ - Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_**Hitomi**_ - Ce qui m'arrive ? Ah ! Vous allez me dire que vous avez eu un trou de mémoire collectif en omettant de me dire que toi (elle pointât un index accusateur vers Van) tu étais fiancé et que allait te marier ?

Un lourd silence accueillit sa déclaration.

_**Hitomi**_ - Alors ça y est ? A vous aussi la mémoire vous revient ?

_**Merle **_ - Hitomi…

_**Hitomi**_ - NON ! Tu m'as menti, je vous faisais confiance et vous m'avez tous menti !

_**Van**_ - Hitomi, s'il te plaît, écoute…

_**Hitomi**_ - Non ! C'est toi qui va m'écouter ! Alors maintenant c'est bon ? Tu t'es bien joué de moi ? Vous vous êtes bien amusés à mes dépends ? J'avais confiance en toi Van ! Je t'aim… J'ai tout quitté pour revenir ici, mon travail, mes amis, ma maison, les tombes de mes parents et de mon frère… ma vie ! Et quand j'arrive ici j'apprends que tu es fiancé… soit, tu as refait ta vie et tu en as le droit. Mais pourquoi me mener en bateau ? Pourquoi me mentir ? Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que quand je souhaite rentrer chez moi, on m'enlève, et pour quelle raisons ? Comme un simple objet, un moyen de t'atteindre. Tu parles ! Ils se sont bien trompés, tu te fiche de moi ! Quelle idiote je fais… Je me demande même pourquoi tu m'as sauvée, tu aurais du me laisser comme ça, j'aurais peut-être moins souffert.

_**Van**_ - Hitomi, s'il te plaît…

_**Hitomi**_ - Non Van ! Tu voulais savoir ce que j'ai vécu à Mharr ? Ce que l'on m'a fait ? Eh bien apprécie cela : Sache que j'ai été frappée, on ne me donnait qu'un infect repas par jour et la nourriture était droguée pour m'endormir afin que je ne tente pas de m'échapper. Je ne mangeais qu'un jour sur deux, afin de tenter de créer une colonne de lumière, mais je n'y parvenais jamais tellement j'étais faible !

Les traitresses de larmes recommençaient à couler sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.

- Je ne voyais jamais la lumière du jour, on m'emmenait dans une pièce sombre bien avant le lever du jour. On ne me ramenait dans ma chambre, si on peut appeler ce cachot insalubre une chambre, qu'en pleine nuit. Et c'est dans la pièce sombre qu'ils tentaient de m'effacer la mémoire. Ils m'injectaient je ne sais quels produits, me forçaient à raconter ma vie depuis mes premiers souvenirs. Ils me faisaient inlassablement répéter les mêmes choses. Quand je tentais de résister, ils me frappaient afin que je cède, et si je ne cédais pas et que les coups ne me faisaient plus mal tellement la douleur physique était forte, alors ils me menaçaient. « _Tu sais jeune fille, nous savons comment nous introduire discrètement dans le château de Pallas. Il serait vraiment dommage qu'il arrive malheur à la reine Mirana… et à l'enfant qu'elle porte !_ » Alors je cédais, je consentais à faire ce qu'ils me demandaient… pour vous protéger, pour ne pas que vous subissiez les mêmes horreurs que moi.

Les larmes continuaient à couler, mais elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, il fallait qu'elle termine, qu'elle dise ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- Mais le pire, c'était Perkis, le bras droit du roi. Il suivait aveuglément son roi, et je suis sûre qu'il aurait tué père et mère si Mharra le lui avait demandé. Il me vouait une haine sans limites, car il me savait proche de toi. Mais en même temps il me convoitait, il me… il me désirait. C'était toujours lui qui me ramenais à ma chambre, et un soir, il à réussi à s'introduire dans ma chambre à l'insu des gardes. Il m'a plaquée contre le mur et il a… il a tenté de…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, formuler cela avec des mots était trop dur.

- Je n'ai été sauvée que grâce à l'intervention des gardes. Ils en ont parlé au roi Mharra qui à dit à Perkis que, pour le moment, il fallait préserver mon corps au maximum, et préserver ma raison autant que faire ce peux. Mais il a aussi ajouté que, quand Fanélia serait à lui, Perkis pourrait disposer de moi à son aise… Dès lors, il n'a eu de cesse de me faire des coups bas, me frapper, me faire tomber, empoisonner ma nourriture afin que je tombe malade… Et enfin, petit à petit, ils réussissaient à m'enlever mes souvenirs, les moments passés avec ma famille, mes parents, mon frère… Tous ceux que je chérissais… A la fin, j'étais comme une coquille vide…

Et c'est un peu comme cela qu'elle se sentait à présent, vidée… Pas en mal, non. Au contraire, elle se sentait bien, cela lui avait fait un bien fou de parler, de sortir enfin tout ce qu'elle gardait pour elle seule et qui la rongeait. A présent, elle se sentait presque sereine, elle était calme. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, mais maintenant elle pourrait peut-être essayer de vivre avec.

Elle observa les personnes présentes dans la pièce, Mirana et Serena avaient un regard horrifié, une main placée devant la bouche. Allen avait les yeux baissés et serrait les points. Dryden s'était pris la tête entre les mains. Merle lui tournait le dos et ses épaules se secouaient, comme si elle pleurait. Et Van… Il avait les yeux fermés, une expression d'intense souffrance mêlée de rage s'étalait sur son visage. Ses points étaient serrés si fort que ses jointures étaient toutes blanches. Tout son corps était tendu. Tout à coup, elle eu envi de s'approcher de lui, de le calmer et de se lover dans ses bras afin de ne plus penser à tout ça, elle avait envi de retrouver le bonheur et la sérénité qu'elle avait éprouvé la veille auprès de lui. Mais elle ne devait pas, elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien, ou peut être juste à la faire souffrir un peu plus. Car à présent, son amour perdu ne lui appartenait plus, le cœur de Van appartenait à une autre. A cette pensée, son cœur à elle se serra, et il lui sembla qu'il se déchirait un peu plus. Avait-elle rêvé cette lueur de tendresse qu'elle avait cru voir dans les yeux de Van la veille ? S'était-elle fait des idées ou bien Van s'était-il tout simplement fichu d'elle ? Et puis, à quoi bon penser à tout cela maintenant ? C'était fini. Certes, elle leurs en voulaient toujours de lui avoir menti, mais à présent, toute trace de haine et de rage l'avait désertée. Pour ne laisser place qu'à une immense peine, à un profond malheur…

Il fallait qu'elle parte, il fallait qu'elle parte tout de suite, car elle sentait de nouveau les larmes affluer et elle savait qu'elle tenterait de trouver des raisons de rester, et c'était malsain. Elle baissa la tête, pour ne pas les voir, pour ne pas le voir. Puis au prix d'un énorme effort, elle commença à reculer.

- Je vais partir maintenant, je vais rentrer chez moi… J'ai déjà réussi à créer une colonne de lumière, j'y arriverais une nouvelle fois, je vais me débrouiller.

Elle savait qu'elle tentait plus de se convaincre elle-même que les autres.

- Je… Je suis désolée si je vous aie blessés… Prenez soins de vous et… soyez heureux.

Puis elle se retourna et fit difficilement un pas, puis un autre, et finit par sortir de la pièce. Elle marcha comme un automate jusqu'à l'entrée du château, puis elle se mit à courir, à courir en y mettant toutes ses forces. Elle n'avait pas couru depuis ce terrible accident qui avait couté la vie à sa famille, et en cet instant, elle se rendit compte à quel point cela lui avait manqué.

A présent, elle courrait pour tenter d'oublier sa peine, pour tenter de semer son malheur derrière elle. Elle savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre il finirait par la rattraper, et qu'à ce moment là elle serait écrasée par le poids de sa peine, mais elle ne voulait pas y penser tout de suite. Elle finit par ne plus penser à rien, se concentrant uniquement sur ses foulées, sur sa respiration… Elle couru ainsi un long moment, sortit de la ville et s'enfonça dans la forêt, elle couru ainsi jusqu'à en tomber d'épuisement. Et comme elle l'avait prévu, la douleur qui lui enserrait le cœur la rattrapa, elle fut plus violente qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée. Elle ne put que tomber à genoux, serrant sa poitrine entre ses bras, comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher de souffrir. Elle leva ses yeux embués de larmes vers le ciel, une trouée dans les arbres lui permettait de voir sa planète natale. Au désespoir, les yeux toujours braqués sur le Terre, elle adressa une unique prière silencieuse : _Je veux rentrer chez moi…_

Sa prière fut exaucée, et une colonne de lumière s'abattit sur elle afin de l'emmener vers les cieux.


	28. Chapter 28

Crédits:  
Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à l'anime Vision d'Escaflowne à part ceux que j'aurais crées.

_Lys9191 : Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que mon style d'écriture et mon histoire te plaise !_

_Note __: Je me suis rendue compte que depuis le chapitre 13 les petits tirets présents avant qu'une personne parle avaient disparus, ce qui à du rendre la lecture plus difficile, c'est maintenant corrigé !_****

**Chapitre 28, Retour sur Terre…**

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Hitomi se trouvait sur Terre, dans la ville où elle avait toujours vécu. Elle observa les lieux autour d'elle et constata qu'elle se trouvait dans une petite impasse sombre bordée de deux grands murs aveugles. Personne n'était en vue, ce qui était une chance car elle se voyait mal expliquer son arrivée grâce à une colonne de lumière. Et s'avança d'un pas lourd vers la sortie de l'impasse et reconnu le quartier marchand. La douleur qui lui étreignait le cœur était toujours aussi forte et elle du s'asseoir un moment sur un banc afin de tenter de se calmer. Elle serra ses bras autour de sa poitrine et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, sa tête appuyée sur ses genoux. Elle tentait de calmer sa respiration, de retenir les sanglots qu'elle sentait remonter dans sa gorge. Tout était fini, elle ne le reverrait plus jamais… _Van… _Le nom de celui qu'elle aimait et qui lui avait brisée le cœur franchi la barrière de ses lèvres dans un doux murmure… Elle se morigéna intérieurement, elle devait cesser de s'apitoyer sur son sort, elle devait être forte et tenter de se construire un avenir, de tourner la page. Mais cela lui semblait si dur ! Voir impossible. Son cœur battait sourdement contre ses côtes, et elle avait l'impression que chaque battement était comme un millier de poignards qui lui transperçait la poitrine. _Comment ? _Pensa-elle._ Comment une douleur de l'âme peut-elle faire aussi mal physiquement ? _Elle se sentait anéantie, malade de douleur… Et elle s'en voulait énormément des paroles qu'elle avait prononcées avant de partir. Cela lui avait fait du bien de tout déballer, de sortir tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, mais elle l'avait fait dans l'intention de blesser, et elle avait réussi. Malgré tout, elle s'en voulait énormément d'avoir fait du mal à Van et aux autres. Malgré le fait qu'ils l'avaient tous blessée, elle n'avait jamais été du genre à faire du mal intentionnellement… Mais maintenant le mal était fait, et elle ne pourrait jamais revenir en arrière. Elle ne pourrait jamais revenir sur ses paroles, et surtout elle ne pourrait plus jamais revoir Van, ou même songer à un avenir avec lui. La douleur se fit encore plus forte et Hitomi se demanda jusqu'à quel point elle pourrait supporter cette souffrance avant d'en mourir.

Son esprit ne cessait de revenir vers Van, sur le fait qu'il ne l'aimait pas et que son cœur appartenait à une autre. Elle ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête les mêmes sombres pensées et ainsi, elle ne s'aperçu pas du temps qui passait. Une main posée sur son épaule la fit sursauter et par la même occasion revenir au présent. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années se tenait debout devant elle et la regardait avec un air soucieux.

- Mademoiselle, tout va bien ?

- Hum… Je… Oui, merci bien.

L'homme, qui tenait un café non loin du banc où s'était assise Hitomi, avait vite remarqué cette jeune fille vêtue d'habits somptueux qui ne cadraient pas du tout avec l'endroit où elle se trouvait mais qui, portés par elle, lui donnaient l'apparence d'une grande dame. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus étonné était son attitude, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle était prostrée, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Et maintenant qu'elle avait levé son visage vers lui, il eu un coup au cœur en lisant tant de souffrances sur ce si beau visage. Ses grands yeux étaient emplis de larmes qui avaient tracés des sillons sur ses joues pales. Au fur et à mesure qu'il l'avait observée, il avait été pris de curiosité à son encontre, mais maintenant qu'il avait vu une telle souffrance dans ses yeux, il eu envi de l'aider.

- Ecoutez mademoiselle, je ne souhaite pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais vous me semblez bien mal en point. Puis-je vous aider ?

- Non, merci c'est très aimable de votre part, je vais rentrer chez moi.

- Habitez-vous dans le quartier ? Sinon vous pouvez utiliser mon téléphone afin d'appeler quelqu'un pour venir vous chercher, ou bien un taxi. Je tiens le café qui se trouve ici.

Hitomi suivi des yeux la direction que lui indiquait l'homme. Elle n'avait pas d'argent sur elle et ne pouvais donc pas se payer un taxi. Et elle n'avait aucune envi de retourner dans son appartement vide où elle savait qu'elle déprimerait encore plus. Un visage souriant apparu dans son esprit : Yukari. Elle allait appeler sa meilleure amie, peut-être pourrait elle lui remonter le moral ? Elle fit un rapide calcul, elle avait passé un peu plus de quatre mois sur Gaïa, on était donc en aout. Les étudiants étaient en vacances, Yukari serait peut-être chez elle ? Elle releva les yeux vers l'homme qui la regardait avec un air réellement soucieux.

- Eh bien, je veux bien passer un coup de fil, mais je n'ai pas de quoi vous payer.

- Il n'en à jamais été question. Venez, suivez-moi.

Hitomi se releva péniblement, le corps engourdi d'être resté trop longtemps sans bouger, et suivit l'homme à l'intérieur d'un charment café. L'homme passa derrière le contoir et lui tendit un téléphone. Elle le remercia et composa le numéro du téléphone portable de son amie. Au bout de trois sonneries, la voix douce de Yukari se fit entendre. Sans savoir pourquoi, Hitomi fondit en larmes.

- Allo ? Allo ?

- … Yu…

- Hitomi ? Hitomi c'est toi ?

- Oui…

- Oh mon dieu, c'est pas possible ! Amano ! Hitomi est revenue ! Hitomi, tu es où ?

- Je… En ville.

- Hito, ta voix est bizarre… Mais tu pleure ?

- C'est… Yu, je peux passer te voir chez tes parents ?

- Je n'habite plus chez eux maintenant, Amano et moi avons pris un appartement. Dis-moi où tu es Hitomi, Amano va venir te chercher.

- Dans le quartier marchand, dans un café qui se trouve au début de l'avenue principale.

- Oui, je vois lequel c'est. Amano part tout de suite, il sera là d'ici dix minutes à un quart d'heure.

- D'accord, merci beaucoup Yukari.

- Hitomi, ça va aller ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, à tout à l'heure.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors.

Hitomi raccrocha, elle ne voulait pas abuser de la gentillesse du commerçant en s'éternisant au téléphone. Elle se dirige vers lui et lui tendis le combinet.

- Merci beaucoup.

- De rien. Quelqu'un viens vous chercher ?

- Oui, mon ami arrivera d'ici un quart d'heure.

- Bien, en attendant, prenez ça.

Il déposa devant elle une tasse de chocolat chaud.

- C'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas…

- C'est moi qui vous l'offre, vous avez l'air épuisé et ça ne pourra vous faire que du bien.

- Merci.

Hitomi pris la tasse entre ses mains. Malgré la chaleur de la journée, elle été glacée et le contact avec la tasse chaude lui fis du bien. Elle sirota doucement sa boisson tout en observant le décor et les clients présents. Tout pour ne pas penser à ses malheurs.

Environs dix minutes après son appel, elle vit Amano entrer dans le café. Le voyant, elle se leva. Il se dirigea directement vers elle et la prie par les épaules. Hitomi sentit une nouvelle fois ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Elles se mirent à couler quand Amano l'attira à lui pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle devait vraiment avoir un air misérable car il n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Amano d'avoir de tels gestes envers elle.

- Allez, viens Hitomi, je te ramène chez nous.

- Oui, merci.

Ils se séparèrent et il l'entraina vers la sortie. Hitomi s'arrêta et se dirigea vers le patron du café. Arrivée près de lui, elle lui tendit la main qu'il serra entre ses deux mains.

- Merci beaucoup pour votre gentillesse monsieur. Il n'y à pas assez de gens comme vous. Merci.

- Je vous en prie. Et, si je puis me permettre… prenez soin de vous.

Hitomi lui adressa un léger sourire et se dirigea vers Amano. Celui-ci la conduisit à sa voiture et pris la route. Il ne prononça aucuns mots durant tout le trajet et Hitomi lui en fut silencieusement reconnaissante car elle ne se sentait pas la force de tout raconter deux fois.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Amano se gara devant un petit immeuble de trois étages et il entraina Hitomi jusqu'au deuxième étage. Une fois devant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Yukari qui avait du entendre leurs pas dans le couloir. En voyant son amie, Hitomi fondit une fois de plus en larmes. Yukari l'attira contre elle et la serra fort dans ses bras.

- Ma chérie, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Yu… Si tu savais…

- Viens, allons nous asseoir, suis moi.

Yukari la prie par la main et la fis asseoir sur le canapé. Amano s'était éclipsé afin de laisser les deux jeunes filles entre elles.

- Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ?

- Non…

Les larmes d'Hitomi s'étaient taries, elle allait devoir raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé à son amie elle souhaitait être forte devant elle.

- Tu es bien retournée là bas n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

- Ecoute Hitomi, à ton attitude je pense que ça ne s'est pas bien passé. Tu es ma meilleure amie et je veux que tu sache que je serais la quoi qu'il arrive. Si tu veux en parler, je t'écouterais, mais si tu n'as pas envi de me dire quoi que ce soit, je ne te poserais pas de questions. Mais je serais quand même la pour te soutenir.

Hitomi braqua son regard dans celui de son amie puis, lui prenant la main, elle commença à tout lui raconter depuis le début. Son arrivée à Fanélia, les fiançailles de Van, et son envie de retourner sur Terre qui avaient été compromise par son enlèvement par le roi Mharra. Elle expliqua qu'elle avait laissé un mot qui disait à ses amis qu'elle rentrait chez elle, c'était donc pour cette raison que personne ne l'avait recherchée. Elle lui expliqua ensuite ce qui s'était passé à Mharr mais elle omit intentionnellement de relater certains passages de son emprisonnement, les plus éprouvants. Elle ne souhaitait pas blesser son amie. Elle lui raconta ensuite ce qu'on lui avait dit durant la période où elle était Kaïna Otara, son enlèvement par Van, son attitude et ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'elle n'était pas elle-même. Puis elle lui expliqua comment elle était redevenue elle-même, les souvenirs qui n'étaient pas encore revenus, mais qui réapparaissaient petit à petit durant son sommeil. Avec un léger sourire, elle raconta à son amie comment s'était passé l'accouchement de Mirana, puis son sourire se fana quand elle lui expliqua les rapprochements qui s'opéraient entre Van et elle. La soirée de la veille qu'ils avaient passés ensembles. _Mon dieu ! _Pensa-elle. _Ce pourrait-il que cette soirée magnifique ne se soit produite que la veille ? _Elle avait l'impression que des jours s'étaient passés depuis. Reprenant le cours de son récit, elle raconta à son amie comment elle s'était réveillée le matin même, ses souvenirs étant enfin tous revenus. Elle revint en arrière dans son récit pour expliquer à Yukari que, quand elle s'était réveillée en étant redevenue elle-même, et qu'elle avait demandé pourquoi elle avait voulu partir, on lui avait mentit en disant que Yukari et Amano lui manquaient, on ne lui avait rien dit des fiançailles de Van.

Hitomi observa Yukari, son visage était tendu et ses lèvres étaient serrées en deux fines lignes blanches. Elle était en colère.

- Mais le pire, c'est que les ais tous blessés. Je leur cachais depuis le début ce qui s'était passé à Mharr, mais c'était plus fort que moi, j'ai tout déballé dans l'intention de leur faire du mal. Tu aurais vu leurs visages Yu ! Je m'en veux tellement !

- Quoi ? Mais tu as eu bien raison, ils l'on mérité après tout le mal qu'ils t'on fait !

- Je ne suis pas comme ça, tu le sais.

- Oui, tu es trop gentille et tu te fais toujours avoir ! Je te jure Hito, si j'en ai un en face de moi, je serais bien plus méchante que toi !

- Ca ne sert à rien, tout ça est fini… Il faut que je tourne la page.

- Je t'aiderais, je serais là pour toi.

- Merci, mais… Ca me semble tellement dur ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne le révérais plus jamais…

- Tu dois l'oublier Hitomi, même si c'est dur et si ça fait mal. Tu dois aller de l'avant.

- Mais, Yukari… Je… Je l'aime ! Malgré tout ça je l'aime toujours !

- Tes sentiments ne pourront pas partir comme ça, il te faudra du temps.

- Oui, surement…

Le silence s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Hitomi remarqua l'absence d'Amano.

- Où est Amano ?

- Il est sorti faire un tour, il ne voulait pas nous déranger.

- C'est gentil à lui, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui résumerais la situation. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Hitomi regarda l'heure et constata que cela faisait plus de trois quart d'heure qu'elle parlait.

- Allez, on va se bouger, tu va aller prendre une douche, ça te fera du bien. Et je vais te prêter d'autre vêtements, on dirait une princesse dans ceux que tu porte. Tu ne te fonds pas vraiment dans le décor.

- Si tu savais, c'étais une des plus simple de toutes les robes qui étaient dans mon placard !

- Eh ben dis donc ! Viens, je vais au moins te faire visiter l'appartement.

- Oui, avec plaisir.

Yukari lui fis faire le tour de son petit appartement qui était composé d'un salon relié à une cuisine américaine, une chambre à coucher, une salle de bain et des toilettes. Hitomi constata que l'appartement était quelque peu petit, mais vraiment charmant. Ses amis devaient se sentir bien ici.

Yukari l'emmena ensuite dans la salle de bain ou elle lui donna de quoi se changer.

- Prend ton temps, tu mange avec nous ce soir.

- Merci Yu, tu es trop gentille.

- Profite-en, tu es la seule avec qui je suis comme ça !

Cette petite remarque arracha un faible sourire à Hitomi. Puis elles entendirent une porte se refermer.

- Voilà Amano. Je te laisse.

- Merci, à tout à l'heure.

Yukari rejoignit Amano afin de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé pour leur amie.

Hitomi s'enferma dans la salle de bain et commença à faire couler l'eau, puis elle se glissa avec délice sous le jet brulant. Une fois sa douche finie, elle s'enroula dans une serviette et commença à se sécher les cheveux quand elle entendit plusieurs coup frappés assez fort et qui semblaient venir de la porte d'entrée. Elle ne s'interrogea pas plus en pensant que c'état des amis à Yukari et Amano qui leurs rendaient visite. Puis elle entendit la voix de Yukari monter de ton, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait mais il lui semblait que son amie était en colère. Elle déverrouilla alors la porte de la salle de bain et l'entrouvris légèrement afin de voir ce qui se passait.

Elle finit par ouvrir la porte complètement quand elle aperçu la personne qui se tenait à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de ses amis.


	29. Chapter 29

Crédits:  
Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à l'anime Vision d'Escaflowne à part ceux que j'aurais crées.

_Lys9191 : Si Hitomi ne comprend pas, c'est parce que elle est dans une autre pièce, elle n'entend pas bien. Je ne l'ai pas précisé mais Van comprend le langage et les autres le comprennent grâce au pendentif d'Hitomi. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 29, Confrontation…**

_Un peu plus tôt, sur Gaïa._

Dans la salle à manger du château de Fanélia, tout le monde était sous le choc des aveux d'Hitomi, personne ne bougeais. Ils savaient tous que la jeune fille avait vécu des moments durs durant son emprisonnement à Mharr, mais à ce point ! Merle fut la première à se ressaisir, essuyant son visage mouillé de larmes, elle se retourna et s'aperçu de l'absence d'Hitomi. Elle se dirigea alors rapidement vers Van.

- Maitre Van ?

Suite au lourd silence qui régnait dans la pièce, la voix de Merle fit sursauter tout les autres qui se ressaisirent à leur tour. Seul Van ne bougea pas, il n'esquissa pas un geste, resta prostré dans la même position, le corps tendu.

- Maitre Van !

Toujours rien. A présent, sur son visage était peint une expression de pure horreur qui fit douloureusement penser à Merle la fois où, durant la guerre contre les Zaïbacher, il avait été hanté par les « fantômes » des soldats qu'il avait tué. Merle eu le cœur glacé d'effroi à l'idée qu'il retombe dans l'état dans lequel il avait été plongé à l'époque. Elle le prit par le bras et le secoua.

- Van ! S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, regarde moi !

Van ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers elle, mais elle constata que son regard était ailleurs, il avait les yeux dans le vague.

- Van, toi seul peux la ramener, il faut que tu ailles la chercher, sinon elle ne reviendra jamais ! Il faut que tu la rattrape et que lui explique !

Van sembla enfin se ressaisir, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et regarda enfin vraiment Merle.

- Hitomi…

- Oui Van, il faut que tu lui explique !

Van secoua légèrement la tête.

- Non Merle, je lui ai fait trop de mal, toutes ces épreuves qu'elle à subies, tout ce qu'elle à enduré… Tout est de ma faute ! Elle ne voudra jamais me revoir ! Et elle aura raison.

- Non Van, tu ne dois pas parler comme cela, tu l'aime et elle aussi t'aime, ne gâche pas tout. Si quelqu'un est coupable c'est moi, je n'aurais jamais du lui mentir… Si elle doit en vouloir à quelqu'un c'est à moi.

- Non Merle…

- Mais tu es idiot ou quoi ? Elle t'aime Van ! Et elle croit que tu es fiancé, que tu en aime une autre et que tu t'es joué d'elle ! Elle souffre ! Tu veux vraiment la laisser comme ça ? Tu veux vraiment qu'elle croit toute sa vie que tu n'a fait que te servir d'elle ? Elle à déjà assez souffert comme ça, il faut que tu la rejoignes et que tu lui dises la vérité ! Qu'elle sache au moins que tu as toujours été sincère avec elle. Et si elle ne souhaite pas… revenir, alors on pourra au moins espérer qu'elle soit un peu en paix avec elle-même.

Van observa Merle un moment. Il mourrait d'envi de courir après Hitomi, de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui avouer tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Mais à chaque fois qu'Hitomi était près de lui, il se passait quelque chose de mal pour elle. Il serait mieux pour elle qu'elle se tienne éloigné de lui… Sa souffrance et sa culpabilité, il pouvait la gérer, mais que Hitomi souffre ? Une fois de plus par sa faute… Il en était hors de question. Merle avait raison, il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui explique, ensuite elle serait libre de décider ce qu'elle souhaitait faire. Mais il fallait qu'il la retrouve, à n'importe quel prix.

Sa décision prise, il agrippa Merle par les épaules.

- Merle, si je n'arrive pas à la retrouver tout de suite ou que…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout ici. Vas-y !

- Merci.

Allen s'avança vers le jeune roi.

- Van, si jamais elle est sortie de Fanélia et qu'elle s'est enfoncée dans la forêt… On ne sait jamais, prend ton épée.

Van sentit son sang se glacer, des dragons sillonnaient encore la forêt de Fanélia, et imaginer Hitomi en face d'eux…

Après un dernier regard à ses amis, il partit en courant vers sa chambre, récupéra son épée qu'il boucla à sa taille et sortit en courant du château. Il ne savait pas où chercher, Hitomi pouvait être partout en ville, ou en dehors. Il se mit à questionner les passants, pour savoir s'ils n'avaient pas vu Hitomi. Ses sujets connaissaient la jeune fille, ils lui étaient grandement reconnaissants d'avoir sauvé leur roi à de maintes reprises durant la grande guerre. Certains ne l'avaient pas vue, mais d'autres lui indiquaient qu'ils avaient vu la jeune fille passer en courant. Au fur et à mesure de ses recherches, Van finit par se retrouver en dehors de la ville et seuls les deux gardes qui étaient en poste à l'entrée de la ville purent lui dire qu'ils avaient vu Hitomi passer en courant et se diriger vers la forêt. Ce que Van craignait… Il s'élança à sa poursuite mais une fois l'orée des bois dépassée, il ne savait plus par où aller. Il mettrait un temps fou à sillonner la forêt, et Hitomi pourrai être attaquée sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Il hésita à retourner au château afin de demander l'aide de la garde pour retrouver la jeune fille. Puis une douce lueur attira son attention : le pendentif d'Hitomi luisait faiblement. Bien sûr ! Il allait s'en servir pour retrouver Hitomi, comme elle le lui avait appris du temps de la guerre. Il prit le pendentif dans ses mains et se concentra sur l'image d'Hitomi. Au bout de quelques minutes, le bijou lui donna enfin la direction à suivre et il s'élança sans perdre un instant. Il s'arrêta régulièrement afin de vérifier la route à suivre.

Au bout d'un certain temps, alors qu'il se trouvait dans une petite clairière et après avoir consulté le pendentif, il ouvrit les yeux et, horrifié, vit apparaître une colonne de lumière. Cela ne pouvait être que Hitomi, elle était partie… Non ! Ne pas abandonner ! Il retira son t-shirt, déploya ses ailes et s'envola vers les cieux. Tenant toujours le pendentif d'Hitomi serré au creux de sa main, il se concentra une fois de plus sur l'image de la jeune fille, espérant ainsi pouvoir créer une colonne de lumière. Il prenait de plus en plus d'altitude et commençait à désespérer quant à la réussite de son action quand une colonne de lumière s'abattit sur lui pour l'emmener vers un autre monde.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Van se retrouva à nouveau entouré d'arbres, et il pria pour se trouver sur la Lune des Illusions, et non sur un quelconque endroit de Gaïa. Il fit disparaître ses ailes, remis son t-shirt et commença à marcher. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, plus aucun doute n'était possible, il venait de sortir du couvert des arbres et devant lui défilaient les mêmes sortes d'engins qu'il avait vus lorsque le pendentif leur avait montré des images de l'accident d'Hitomi. Il repassa le bijou autour de son cou et mesura la difficulté de la tache qui l'attendait. La ville avait l'air immense, il ne connaissait rien et n'avait aucuns repères auquel se fier… Et ici, il ne pouvait surement pas demander aux passants de lui indiquer ou se trouver Hitomi, il était fortement improbable qu'ils la connaissent. Une fois de plus, il décida de faire confiance au pendentif. Le gardant toujours autour de son cou, il prit la petite pierre dans sa main et se concentra une nouvelle fois sur l'image de la jeune fille. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ses efforts furent récompensés, et le bijou lui indiqua la direction à suivre. Il était temps, car il remarqua que plusieurs passants étaient intrigués par son attitude. Il se mit donc en marche, gardant un œil méfiant sur les voitures, ayant vu de ses yeux les dégâts qu'elles pouvaient faire, il ne souhaitait aucunement se retrouver face à une de ces machines lancée à pleine vitesse.

Débuta alors pour lui une longue et éprouvante marche. Il s'arrêtait souvent pour consulter le pendentif sur la direction à prendre, mais devait aussi se méfier de tout ce qui l'entourait, en effet, n'ayant jamais côtoyé le monde d'Hitomi, tout ce qu'il découvrait était nouveau pour lui. Mais aussi bien souvent dangereux et bien des fois, il fut à deux doigts de dégainer son épée. Beaucoup de passants s'écartaient de lui en apercevant son arme et il en déduisit que, sur la Lune des Illusions, ce n'était pas courant de porter une épée.

Au bout de plus de deux heures de marche, il se retrouva devant un bâtiment de trois étages. Il touchait au but, Hitomi devait se trouver à l'intérieur. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur et questionna une dernière fois le pendentif, ce qui l'amena au deuxième étage, devant une porte close. Hitomi n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres de lui. Il respira un grand coup et toqua trois coups fort contre la porte.

Quand Yukari entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte, elle se tourna vers Amano.

- Quelqu'un doit passer nous voir ?

- Non, c'est peut-être une visite de tes parents.

- Ils m'auraient prévenue…

Elle se dirigea tout de même vers la porte qu'elle déverrouilla et ouvrit. Elle fut surprise de se trouver devant un jeune homme, grand, les cheveux noirs et en bataille. Il la regarda avec un air étonné, et lorsque ses yeux passèrent derrière elle, son visage prit un air choqué. Yukari, elle, fut choquée de constater que cet inconnu avait une épée à son côté.

Van s'attendais à ce que ce soit Hitomi qui lui ouvre la porte, ce fut une tout autre jeune fille. Peut-être une de ses amies ? Son regard se posa alors sur le jeune homme qui se tenait derrière elle, et il fut choqué en reconnaissant les traits d'Allen. Il avait les cheveux plus courts et bruns et paraissait plus jeune que son ami, mais son visage était quasiment identique. La fille qui lui avait ouvert la porte le fit revenir à la réalité.

- Oui ?

Van revint à la raison de sa venue en ces lieux : Hitomi.

- Je souhaiterais voir Hitomi Kanzaki s'il vous plaît.

Yukari l'observait intensément, elle était presque sûre de savoir qui était ce jeune homme. Hitomi le lui avait décrit, et elle venait d'apercevoir le pendentif de son amie autour de son cou. Elle demanda tout de même confirmation.

- Puis-je savoir qui la demande ?

- Mon nom est Van Fanel.

C'était donc bien lui, il avait eu le culot de venir jusqu'ici ! Yukari senti la colère remonter en elle. Amano s'en aperçu et il vint se placer à côté d'elle.

- Elle ne souhaite pas vous voir, rentrez chez vous.

Van était abasourdi. Cette fille ne le connaissait pas et elle osait lui donner des ordres ? De quel droit décidait-elle pour Hitomi ? Il ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

- Je ne bougerais pas d'ici jusqu'à ce que je l'aie vue.

- Et de quel droit ? Vous êtes chez moi, et je ne vous permets pas de rester ici.

- Ecoutez mademoiselle, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous permettez de prendre la décision pour Hitomi, mais sachez que si je dois forcer le passage de votre porte, alors je le ferais.

- C'est une menace ?

- Je n'ai jamais levé la main sur une femme, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela commencera. Cependant, vous ne pourrez m'empêcher de voir Hitomi.

- Si vous avez un tant soit peu de respect pour elle, allez-vous en, vous avez déjà assez fait de dégâts, ne venez pas la faire souffrir encore plus.

Van, sous le choc des paroles prononcées par la jeune fille, recula d'un pas. Cette dernière en profita pour tenter de lui fermer la porte au nez. Il anticipa son geste et plaça son pied afin de bloquer le battant. La voix de la jeune fille monta d'un ton.

- Sortez d'ici tout de suite ou j'appel la police !

Van ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait.

Amano, voyant que la situation devenait de plus en plus tendu, décida de s'interposer, il repoussa Yukari derrière lui et pris un air menaçant à l'encontre de Van.

Van, devant l'attitude du jeune homme, réagit instinctivement, il plaça sa main sur la garde de son épée et, d'un mouvement du pouce, commença à la sortir de son fourreau quand…

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE !

Van regarda derrière le jeune homme et aperçu Hitomi, simplement enroulée dans une serviette de bain. Elle paraissait très en colère.

- POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS ? DE QUEL DROIT MENACES-TU MES AMIS ?

Hitomi avait été abasourdie quand elle avait vu Van à l'entrée de l'appartement de ses amis, sur Terre ! Mais quand elle l'avait vu commencer à dégainer son arme, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, la colère était immédiatement montée en elle et elle s'était dirigée d'un pas furibond vers lui. Suite à son intervention, Van avait immédiatement retiré la main de son arme.

- Hitomi, il faut que je te parle.

- Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, rentre chez toi.

A son tour, Van sentit la colère remonter en lui. C'en était trop.

- SUREMENT PAS ! J'ai fait tout ce voyage pour venir te parler ! Je t'aie cherchée dans tout Fanélia, puis je t'ai suivie dans la forêt ! A ce propos, tu as été d'une inconscience sans limites, tu aurais pu te faire attaquer par un dragon terrestre, tu sais à quoi ils ressemblent et de quoi ils sont capables et tu n'aurais pas fait long feu face à l'un d'entre eux. J'ETAIS MORT D'INQUIETUDE POUR TOI ! Puis je t'ai suivie jusqu'ici, dans cette ville de fou où j'ai marché durant des heures afin de te retrouver ! Alors tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de m'accorder cinq minutes !

Sidérée, Hitomi regarda Van avec des yeux ronds, il avait vraiment l'air très énervé. Elle l'avait très rarement, voir quasiment jamais vu en colère contre elle. Elle était peut être allée trop loin cette fois-ci.

Van, quant à lui, regretta aussitôt d'avoir crié contre Hitomi, mais il était épuisée et avait été malade d'inquiétude pour elle durant tout le temps où il l'avait cherchée. La rebuffade d'Hitomi avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder la vase.

Hitomi s'avança un peu plus vers lui.

- Très bien ! Yukari est-ce que je peux ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, elle fixait Van avec un regard assassin. Hitomi se tourna vers Amano.

- Amano ?

- Oui, tu peux aller dans notre chambre.

- Merci.

Avec un regard mauvais, elle se dirigea vers Van. Pendant quelques secondes, encore en colère tout les deux, ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Puis elle l'agrippa par le bras, et l'entraina à sa suite dans la chambre de ses amis. Elle referma la porte et se planta devant Van en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Eh bien, je suis là. Je t'écoute.

Van ne répondit pas et gardait obstinément le regard pointé sur le bout de ses chaussures.

- Van ! Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de me regarder !

Van, sans pour autant relever les yeux, lui répondit :

- Eh bien… C'est que… Tu n'es pas très, comment dire… vêtue.

- Oh !

Depuis qu'elle avait vu Van, Hitomi n'avait plus pensé seule seconde qu'elle était uniquement vêtue d'une serviette. Le visage en feu, elle se dirigea d'un pas furibond vers la porte en grinçant des dents.*

- Rhhaaa ! Fichu imbécile de voyeur !

Puis elle sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle. Van soupira, ça n'allait pas être facile !

Amano et Yukari furent ahuris en voyant Hitomi sortir de la chambre et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. En la voyant sortir, habillée, puis retourner dans la chambre, Amano eu un petit rire. Yukari lui donna un coup dans les cotes.

- Arrête, c'est pas drôle !

- Laisse les va ! Ils sont grands, ils sauront se débrouiller tous seuls.

- Moui… Si jamais il lui fait quoi que ce soit, je lui fiche mon poing dans la figure !

- Ha ! J'aimerais bien voir ça !

Et Amano partit d'un grand rire sous le regard assassin de Yukari.

De retour dans la chambre, Hitomi se planta une nouvelle fois devant Van, les bras croisés.

- C'est bon ? Je suis assez bien vêtue pour toi ?

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure.

Hitomi poussa un soupir, tout à coup, elle se sentit extrêmement lasse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Van ?

- Te parler.

- Eh bien je suis là, je t'écoute.

- Tu pourrais être un peu moins acerbe.

- Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais me jeter dans tes bras ? Tu me prends pour une idiote ?

- Non mais tu pourrais…

- C'est bon Van, stop ! Si on continu à se disputer comme ça on en finira jamais ! J'ai conscience que tu as fait un long voyage pour me parler, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Maintenant qu'on en finisse, je t'écoute.

Van vint se placer devant elle et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Si je suis venu jusqu'ici, c'est pour te dire toute la vérité, je ne voulais pas te laisser dans le mensonge. Non je ne te prends pas pour une idiote, je ne me suis jamais joué de toi et je ne me suis encore moins servi de toi. Je te respecte trop pour cela.

- Mais bien sûr ! Tu es en train de me dire que j'ai inventé tes fiançailles, et le fait que vous m'ayez mentit.

Parler des fiançailles de Van lui fit comme un coup au cœur.

- Non, j'ai bien été fiancé avec la princesse Riya.

Nouveau coup au cœur. Il ne lui en faudrait pas beaucoup plus avant de s'effondrer à nouveau.

- Mais nos fiançailles ont été rompues le soir où tu as été enlevée.

- Quoi ?

- Ecoute… Lorsque tu t'es réveillée, Merle t'as effectivement mentit sur la raison de ton envie de partir. Mais pas dans l'intention de te blesser, au contraire. Elle à jugé que tu avais bien trop souffert, et ne voulait pas te rajouter cela en plus, même si ces fiançailles étaient déjà rompues depuis longtemps. Elle n'a pas réfléchi et a dit ce qui lui passait par la tête. Je n'étais absolument pas d'accord, mais le mal était fait. Par la suite, j'ai souvent voulu te le dire, mais le moment était soit mal choisis, soit nous étions interrompus. N'en veux pas à Merle, elle s'en veut déjà assez pour deux. Elle n'a pensé qu'à ton bien.

- Mais je e comprend pas… Tu aimes la princesse Riya !

- Absolument pas ! Hitomi, je t'ai cru morte pendant un an, et il faut que tu sache que… j'ais certains devoirs envers mon peuple, comme celui de lui donner une reine et des descendants. Pendant des mois mes conseillers m'ont harcelé pour que je choisisse une épouse, et pendant des mois j'ai refusé. Au bout d'un moment, j'étais au pied du mur, et je n'ai pu qu'accepter la proposition du roi d'Isara de me donner la main de sa fille. Et puis tu es arrivée… J'étais une nouvelle fois bloqué. Tu étais là, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, en même temps, j'avais passé un accord avec le roi d'Isara et rejeter sa fille aurait été un affront qui aurait pu avoir de graves répercutions. Je ne voulais pas non plus faire souffrir la princesse Riya… Et finalement, c'est elle qui à tout arrangé. Le soir où tu as été enlevée, elle est venue me trouver, elle m'a dit qu'elle savait que je n'avais pas de sentiments pour elle, et que c'était réciproque ! Elle aimait un homme du peuple et savait que son père ne l'accepterait jamais. Et puis elle n'a pas eu son mot à dire dans ces fiançailles. Avec son accord, je suis donc allé trouver son père et j'ai annulé nos fiançailles.

Sans rien dire, Hitomi s'assit sur le lit et pris sa tête entre ses mains.

- Hitomi, tu comprends ?

- Oui Van, c'est juste que… c'est trop ! Tout ça, tout ce qui s'est passé, c'est trop d'un coup !

- Je ne te demande rien Hitomi, je voulais juste que tu saches. Je voulais que tu sache que je ne me suis pas joué de toi, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser… Tu sais, ce soir là, après avoir quitté le roi d'Isara, j'ai voulu venir te voir, pour tout te dire… Et puis, je me suis dit qu'il était tard et que tu devais surement dormir, je n'ai pas voulu te déranger… j'aurais du…

Hitomi resta quelques minutes sans bouger, la tête toujours entre ses mains. Puis au bout d'un moment, elle releva la tête pour regarder Van. Il s'était laissé glisser le long du mur et était assis par terre. Son coude posé sur son genou, il avait placé une main devant ses yeux, mais Hitomi pu voir que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle en fut littéralement choquée. La seule fois où elle avait « vu » Van pleurer, c'était quand Folken était mort. Le voir dans cet état lui brisa le cœur. Mais malgré elle, elle ne put se lever et aller vers lui, c'était comme si elle clouée sur place.

- Van… Ca n'aurait rien changé. Que tu sois ou non venu me voir ce soir là n'aurait rien changé… Mharra avait décidé de mettre son plan à exécution, et s'il ne m'avait pas enlevée ce soir là, il l'aurait fait à un autre moment.

- MAIS TU NE COMRENDS PAS !

Il se leva d'un bond et sécha rageusement ses yeux.

- Tout est de ma faute. TOUT ! A chaque fois que tu es près de moi, il ne t'arrive que des malheurs ! Quand tu es près de moi tu souffres, et chaque fois un peu plus ! Je ne t'apporte rien de bon…

Il avait prononcé les derniers mots dans un murmure. Hitomi ne sut que répondre, elle resta donc silencieuse. Van était devant la fenêtre, il lui tournais le dos et regardait la ville à travers la vitre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Van rompit le silence.

- Il est mort.

- Quoi ?

- Perkis, le bras droit de Mharra. Il est mort, je l'ai tué.

- Mais… Quand ? Comment ?

- Lorsque Mharra t'as poussé du haut de la falaise, je t'ai ramenée au château, puis je suis repartit aider Allen et les autres. Perkis faisait partit des hommes que Mharra avait cachés. Quand je suis arrivé, il s'est littéralement jeté sur moi, nous nous sommes battus assez longtemps et j'ai fini par le tuer. Mais si j'avais su ce qu'il t'a…si j'avais su, je lui aurais fait souffrir milles morts…

Une fois de plus, Hitomi ne su que dire, et un silence pesant s'installa à nouveau entre eux. Cette fois ci, ce fut elle qui le rompit.

- Van... Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu…

- SI ! Tout est de ma faute, tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé est entièrement de ma faute ! Je te l'ai dit, je ne t'apporte rien de bon… Il aurait peut-être mieux valu que l'on ne se rencontre jamais.

Hitomi fut profondément blessée par cette dernière phrase, mais elle ne voulait pas le lui montrer.

- Si c'est ce que tu pense…

Van lui tournait toujours le dos, et une fois de plus, ils restèrent un long moment sans s'adresser la parole. Puis il se retourna vers elle.

- Je vais partir, je vais rentrer sur Gaïa. Je voulais que tu sache la vérité et c'est maintenant chose faite. Je ne t'importunerais plus Hitomi, et je te souhaite d'avoir une vie heureuse, auprès de ceux que tu aimes.

Hitomi releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à se fixer sans prononcer aucunes paroles, puis Hitomi baissa les yeux et posa son regard sur ses mains. Van continua à la fixer comme pour graver une dernière fois ses traits dans sa mémoire. Il savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la reverrait. Puis il fit un pas vers elle mais ne pu aller plus loin. Elle ne le regardait toujours pas. Il poussa un soupir, puis lui adressa une dernière fois la parole.

- Adieu, Hitomi.

Il se retourna, sortit de la chambre puis de l'appartement sans qu'Hitomi n'esquisse un seul geste ni ne prononce aucune parole…


	30. Chapter 30

Crédits:  
Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à l'anime Vision d'Escaflowne à part ceux que j'aurais crées.

**Chapitre 30, Soirée mouvementée…**

Après que Van eu quitté la pièce, Hitomi resta prostrée dans la même position, sans bouger. Quand elle entendit la porte de l'appartement se refermer, elle eu alors un sursaut et releva la tête. Van était partit, il ne reviendrait plus jamais… _Non ! _Pensa-elle. _Ca ne peut pas se passer comme ça ! Après tout ce qu'on à vécu ensemble, on ne peut pas se quitter comme ça ! _Elle se leva d'un bond et sortit de la chambre de ses amis, dans l'intention de rattraper Van. Quand Yukari la vit, elle se leva du canapé où elle était assise.

- Hitomi, est-ce que…

- Pas maintenant Yu, je reviens tout de suite.

Passant devant ses amis, elle sortit de l'appartement. Le couloir était vide. Elle se précipita dans l'escalier et sortit de l'immeuble. Dans la rue, pas de traces de Van. Elle eu un instant peur qu'il ne soit déjà repartit sur Gaïa, quand elle l'aperçu un peu plus loin. Il était assis sur un banc et se tenait la tête entre les mains. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et, en silence, vint s'asseoir à ses cotés.

Van ne bougea pas, il s'avait que c'était Hitomi qui venait de s'asseoir à coté de lui, mais après les dernières paroles prononcées, il ne savait plus quoi lui dire. Ils gardèrent ainsi le silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Ce fut Hitomi qui parla la première.

- Tu sais Van, tu n'es pas obligé de partir comme ça… Tu pourrais…enfin, si tu le souhaite, tu pourrais rester ici quelques jours…

Van releva la tête et la regarda enfin.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaite ?

Hitomi ne répondit pas, elle cherchait ses mots. Van interpréta son silence d'une mauvaise façon. Il se leva.

- Bien, je comprends.

Hitomi se leva à son tour et le retint par le bras.

- Van, cesse de sauter tout de suite sur tes propres conclusions ! Laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir ! Oui, si tu en as la possibilité, je souhaite que tu reste un peu ici. Tu sais… On revient de loin toi et moi et… je ne souhaite vraiment pas que l'on se quitte comme cela. Ca ne serait pas bien, tu comprends ?

- Oui, je suis… d'accord avec toi.

- As-tu des obligations à Fanélia ?

- Non, je pense que je peux me permettre de rester quelques jours, Merle saura s'occuper de tout.

- Bien, alors c'est entendu ?

- C'est entendu. Et heu… Hitomi, est-ce que tu vis ici ? Avec tes amis ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- C'est-à-dire que… Je crois que ton amie ne m'aime pas beaucoup, je ne suis pas sur qu'elle soit enchantée de me voir revenir chez elle.

- Hum, oui, je crois que c'est vrai mais… Vois-tu, Yukari est une sanguine, elle fonctionne aux sentiments. Nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance et elle est ma meilleure amie. Je n'ai aucuns secrets pour elle…

Hitomi avait peur que Van lui en veuille d'avoir raconté à Yukari ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

- Oui je comprends, c'est un peu comme moi avec Merle.

- Oui, c'est ça. _Elle était soulagée. _Ne lui en veux pas, ça lui passera. Je lui expliquerais la situation.

- Si tu le dis…

Hitomi adressa un faible sourire à Van, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air convaincu ! Elle fit un geste vers l'entrée de l'immeuble.

- Tu viens, on remonte ? Ils doivent commencer à s'inquiéter.

- Je te suis.

Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers l'immeuble. Suite à la scène qui s'était passée dans l'appartement ainsi qu'à leurs explications, ils se sentaient gênés l'un envers l'autre. Ils étaient tendus. Ils arrivèrent vite devant la porte d'entrée, ce fut Yukari qui vint leur ouvrir.

- Yukari, on peut entrer ?

Yukari ne répondit pas, une nouvelle fois elle regardait Van avec un regard mauvais. Puis sans un mot, elle agrippa Hitomi par le bras et l'entraina à sa suite dans sa chambre. Elle claqua la porte derrière elles.

Van resta interdit sur le pas de la porte. Amano se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

- Entrez, je vous en prie.

- Merci.

Amano referma la porte et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé, puis il vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Van était gêné.

- Excusez-moi de vous causer autant de dérangement…

- Ce n'est rien, ça peux arriver à tout le monde. Mais je vous en prie, tutoyez-moi.

- D'accord, si tu fais de même.

Van commençait à apprécier le jeune homme. Il avait un caractère posé et cela lui plaisait.

- Mais… Hitomi nous à dit que vous étiez un roi et euh…

- Et alors ?

- Très bien, dans ce cas… Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Mon nom est Amano Susumu.

- Van Fanel, mais tu dois déjà le savoir.

- Hum, oui…

- Au fait, excuse-moi de mon comportement à ton encontre tout à l'heure.

- Oh, ce n'est rien.

Van le regarda avec des yeux ronds, il l'avait menacé de son arme et il trouvait que ce n'était rien ? Il n'était peut-être pas si net que ça finalement…

Voyant son expression étonnée, Amano eu un petit rire et tenta de s'expliquer.

- Je vois à ton expression que tu me prends pour un fou !

- Euh ! Non, c'est que…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai toute ma tête ! C'est juste que… Je pense que je te comprends.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis un homme Van, je sais de quoi nous sommes capables par amour pour une femme.

Van ne répondit pas. Les sentiments qu'il portait à Hitomi se voyaient donc tellement ?

- Tu sais, un jour où je me promenais avec Yukari, j'ai voulu me battre avec un garçon qui, selon moi, la regardait avec trop d'insistance.

- Et que s'est-il passé ?

- Elle m'a giflé ! C'était son cousin !

- Oh ! Oui dans ce cas là ! Tu me rassure, Hitomi n'es donc pas la seule à avoir… disons, la mais leste.

- Oui ! Il faut croire qu'elles sont toutes comme ça !

Et les deux jeunes hommes partirent d'un grand rire.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre du couple, Yukari avait pris Hitomi entre quatre yeux.

- Hitomi, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Honnêtement ? Je n'en sais absolument rien moi-même. Il… Il n'est pas fiancé Yu. Ou du moins il ne l'est plus.

- Comment ça ?

Et Hitomi lui raconta tout ce que Van lui avait dit. A la fin de son récit, Yukari resta songeuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu va faire ?

- Je ne sais pas… Yu, je suis complètement perdue ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, de lui et de nous…

- Sur ce point là, je ne le connais pas assez pour te dire ce qu'il en pense…

- Il est tellement… Rhaaa ! Il me met en rage ! Tu te rends compte qu'il m'a dit que tout est de sa faute et que… il aurait mieux valu qu'on ne se rencontre jamais…

- Oh ! Ca c'est pas sympa !

- Et le pire c'est que je ne sais pas si… si il le pense, s'il croit vraiment qu'il aurait été mieux pour lui comme pour moi de ne jamais se rencontrer ou… Tu sais, il à toujours eu un coté surprotecteur vis-à-vis de moi, poussé à l'extrême par moments. Peut-être…

- Tu veux dire, genre il se sacrifie et est malheureux de ne plus te voir parce qu'il croit qu'être loin de lui te serais bénéfique ?

- C'est tout à fait son genre…

- Mais c'est nul !

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si c'est ça ou s'il ne souhaite vraiment plus me voir…

- En attendant il est là.

- Oui, il voulait partir et… je n'ai pas pu le laisser faire. Après tout ce qu'on à vécu ensemble, je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie si je l'avais laissé partir comme ça.

- Tu es vraiment accro à lui hein ?

- Si tu savais… Mais ce qui me frustre le plus c'est que… je ne sais même pas s'il m'aime ! Avec lui je suis tout le temps en train de me poser des questions. Il est tellement secret ! Une seconde je pense qu'il à des sentiments envers moi, et la seconde d'après je me dis qu'il s'en fiche et souhaite tourner la page…

- Il faudrait que vous vous mettiez d'accord, vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça.

- Je sais bien.

- Et puis… C'est vrais qu'il n'est pas vilain…

- Yukari !

- Bah quoi ? T'as bien tourné un bon bout de temps autour d'Amano, j'ai bien le droit de dire comment je le trouve !

- Arrête ! C'est pas drôle !

- Moi ça me fait rire ! T'es toute rouge !

- Yukari !

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Par contre, et la je suis sérieuse, malgré sa belle gueule, un seul faux pas, une seule larme de ta part et je…

- Je sais, tu l'étripe, tu l'égorge, tu lui fais payer.

- T'as tout compris !

- Yu ?

- Oui ?

- Dis, tu pourrais être un petit peu plus… disons, agréable avec lui ? C'est quelqu'un de bien tu sais.

- Ouais, ça c'est toi qui le dis. A lui de me le prouver !

- Yukari…

- Bah oui, après tout ce qu'il t'a fait souffrir, et toutes les larmes que tu…

- Yukari !

- Ok ! C'est bon. Je vais essayer. Mais à lui aussi de se tenir à carreau !

- Merci Yukari.

- Je t'en prie. Allez si nous allions les retrouver ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il mette mon homme en morceaux !

- Il fait ça et c'est moi qui le tue !

- Oui ! Au fait, pas mal ton intervention de tout à l'heure ! Par contre, la petite tenue était peut-être superflue !

- Yukari, continu comme ça et c'est toi que je vais tuer !

- Hito, t'es trop drôle, j'adore quand tu es tout rouge !

Hitomi ne répondit pas mais lui jeta un regard mauvais. Elles sortirent de la chambre pour trouver les deux hommes en pleine discussion. A leur arrivée, ils levèrent la tête vers elles et Amano eu un petit sourire.

- Alors, la petite réunion de crise est terminée ?

- Très drôle Amano, je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton humour !

- Si tu savais ma pauvre, il est de pire en pire chaque jour !

Hitomi eu un petit sourire et s'avança au milieu de la pièce.

- Van, je te présente Yukari, Yukari, voici Van.

Le jeune homme de leva et alla serrer la main de Yukari.

- Enchanté. Je vous prie de m'excuser de vous causer autant de dérangements.

- Moui…

Hitomi leva les yeux au ciel, apparemment Yukari n'était pas prête à faire des concessions. Cette dernière prit la parole.

- Bon, vous restez diner avec nous. Van, tu va m'aider en cuisine.

L'intéressé ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Hitomi s'avança vers son amie.

- Euh… Yukari…

- Quoi ? Il est capable de manier une épée non ? Un couteau de cuisine de devrais pas lui poser de problèmes. Toi Hitomi, tu va aller avec Amano nous chercher du pain et des desserts à la boulangerie du coin.

- Hum, Yukari, je préfère t'aider en cuisine, Van n'a qu'à accompagner Amano.

- Non voyons ! Le pauvre à marché toute la journée ! Tu va avec Amano.

- Yukari !

- C'est bon ! Je ne vais pas le manger !

- Yu…

- C'est bon Hitomi. _Intervint Van. _Je saurais me débrouiller.

Hitomi le regarda avec un air amusé. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde de la raison pour laquelle son amie souhaitait rester seule avec Van.

- Très bien, tant pis pour toi. Mais un petit conseil, ne te débarrasse pas de ton épée, elle pourrait te servir face à elle.

Amano qui n'était pas encore intervenu partit d'un grand rire. Yukari tira la langue à Hitomi. Cette dernière finit par suivre Amano en dehors de l'appartement non sans avoir jeté un regard désolé à Van.

Afin de faire montrer qu'il ne croyait pas en ce que disais Hitomi, Van déboucla son ceinturon et laissa son épée près du canapé. Même s'il n'était pas rassuré.

Yukari eu un petit sourire.

- Viens, suis-moi. Tu va prendre ces pommes de terre, voilà un couteau, et tu les épluches.

Elle venait de lui mettre le tout dans les mains. Il resta sans bouger, la dévisageant.

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien, c'est que…

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas faire ça ?

- Euh…

- Oh c'est pas possible ! Ces hommes !

Elle fouilla dans un tiroir et en sortit un petit objet qu'elle posa devants lui.

- Voilà un économe. Tu n'as qu'à le passer sur la peau de la pomme de terre, comme ça.

Elle lui montra comment faire.

- D'accord.

- Alors au boulot.

Van s'appliqua à faire ce qu'elle lui disait et ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Puis Yukari s'arrêta de couper des légumes et se tourna vers lui, un couteau à la main.

- Bon, je vais être directe. Hitomi est ma meilleure amie et je tiens énormément à elle. En dehors de ma famille, elle et Amano sont les êtres que j'aime le plus au monde.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Hitomi n'a pas toujours eu une vie facile alors ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. Donc je t'ai à l'œil, un seul pas de travers, une seule erreur et tu auras à faire à moi !

- Je vous rassure, mon intention n'est pas de la faire souffrir, je ne veux que son bien.

- J'en suis consciente, sinon tu ne serais pas là en ce moment… Et arrête de me vouvoyer ! J'ai l'impression d'être une vielle !

- Euh… d'accord.

- Bien, nous pouvons donc maintenant partir sur de bonnes bases et tenter de nous entendre.

- C'est ce que je souhaite.

- Bon, on se remet au travail ou on ne passera pas à table avant minuit à ce rythme là !

Van poussa un soupir, ça ne s'était pas sil mal passé que ça finalement. Il eu un petit sourire en entendant Yukari marmonner.

- Pfff, il va vraiment falloir qu'elle arrête de me faire passer pour une méchante…

Sur ces entrefaits Amano et Hitomi rentrèrent, et cette dernière jeta un regard interrogateur à Van. Il la rassura d'un sourire.

Peu de temps après, ils passèrent à table et la soirée se déroula sans encombres. Yukari et Amano alimentèrent la conversation en bombardant Van de questions sur sa vie sur Gaïa.

Vers onze heures, Hitomi se leva et s'étira.

**_Hitomi_** - Je crois qu'on va rentrer, il se fait tard.

**_Amano_** - Je vous raccompagne.

**_Hitomi_** - Non merci, ça ira.

**_Yukari_** - Hitomi, il est tard, il serait plus prudent qu'Amano vous raccompagne.

**_Hitomi_** - Mais non, tout va bien. Et puis s'il y a quoi que ce soit, Van est là.

**_Yukari _** - Mais bien sûr ! Si demain je lis dans les journaux que quelqu'un à été tué par arme blanche, je viendrais vous porter des oranges en prison.

**_Hitomi_** - Yu, tu es ridicule.

**_Yukari _** - Si tu le dis…

Van et Hitomi se préparèrent à partir quand Yukari se plaça devant la jeune fille.

- Dis, tu n'oublis pas quelque chose ?

- Hum… Non, je ne crois pas.

- Et comment vas-tu rentrer chez toi ?

- Oh !

Van vint se placer près d'Hitomi.

- Que se passe t-il ?

- Quand je suis partie pour Gaïa, je me trouvais dans mon appartement, je n'ai donc pas mes clef et… Oh non, mon appartement est resté ouvert !

Yukari secoua légèrement la tête, se dirigea vers un buffet, l'ouvris et en sortit des clefs. Elle les donna à Hitomi.

- Mais ce sont mes clefs ! Comment as-tu…

- Quand je ne t'ai pas vu venir me voir le week-end, je suis allée chez toi. Ce n'était pas verrouillé et tout était allumé. Je me suis doutée que tu étais partie. J'ai tout fermé et j'ai pris tes clefs.

- Merci Yu, tu es vraiment formidable !

- Oui, je sais.

Ils se dirent au revoir, Hitomi promit à Yukari de passer la voir puis elle et Van sortirent de l'immeuble. Ils commencèrent à marcher le long du trottoir. Hitomi pris la parole.

- Nous en avons pour une petite demi-heure de marche. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

- Pas du tout, mais pourquoi Yukari tenait elle tellement à ce qu'Amano nous accompagne ?

- Eh bien… Disons que la nuit, certaines rues ne sont pas très sûres. Si j'avais été seule j'aurais accepté, mais comme tu es avec moi… Et puis, depuis l'accident, je n'aime pas trop monter en voiture, alors quand je peux éviter…

- Une voiture, c'est l'engin dans lequel tu…

- Oui.

- Je comprends.

- …

- Dis, Amano ressemble vraiment à Allen !

- Tu as vu ? Tu comprends donc mon trouble lorsque j'ai vu Allen pour la première fois !

- Oui. _Il afficha un petit sourire en coin. _Serais-il possible que notre Allen ai fait un autre enfant hors mariage ?

- Arrête un peu tes bêtises. _Dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les cotes. _Et puis il l'aurait eu à quoi ? Six ou sept ans ?

- Oui, c'est sûr !

Ils partirent d'un petit rire complice. Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence et arrivèrent sans encombre devant l'appartement d'Hitomi. Celui-ci se trouver au troisième étage. La jeune fille déverrouilla la porte et fit entrer Van.

- Ce n'est pas très grand, mais c'est confortable.

- C'est parfait.

- Ah ! Yukari !

- Qu'y à t'il ?

- Elle ne savait pas si je reviendrais et elle est quand même passée faire la poussière. Elle est incroyable ! Au fait, j'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas trop martyrisé tout à l'heure ?

- Non, pas du tout… Elle s'inquiète juste pour toi, elle t'aime énormément.

- Je sais… J'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir.

Ils se sentirent tout à coup gênés de se retrouver seul tout les deux.

- Hum… Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non merci, ça ira.

- Bien, je vais préparer ton lit.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Non merci.

Pendant qu'Hitomi s'activait autour du canapé lit, le regard de Van fut attiré par plusieurs objets rectangulaires posés sur un meuble. Il s'en approcha et constata que c'était des cadres dans lesquels étaient placés des peintures représentant Hitomi et plusieurs personnes. Il fut ébahi par la qualité et la ressemblance de ces œuvres. L'une d'elle en particulier attira son attention. Il remarqua qu'elle devait être récente car Hitomi portait les cheveux longs et elle était entourée d'un homme d'une femme et d'un jeune garçon.

- Ce sont mes parents et mon frère.

Van sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu la jeune fille s'approcher.

- Ces peintures sont remarquablement bien faites.

- Ce ne sont pas des peintures, ce sont des photos.

- Des photos ?

- Oui, on les fait grâce à un appareil qui prend une image de toi pour la reproduire à l'identique sur du papier.

- C'est tout comme.

- Non, car ce n'est pas fait par la main de l'homme. Je te montrerais.

- Tu ressemble à ta mère.

- Je ressemble encore plus à ma grand-mère ! Attend, je vais te montrer.

Hitomi partit vers une commode et en sortit un grand album. Puis elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Van. Tapotant la place à côté d'elle, elle l'invita à venir s'asseoir. Elle ouvrit l'album et lui indiqua une photo jaunie par le temps.

- Regarde, la photo date et elle est en noir et blanc, mais c'est ma grand-mère quand elle avait à peu près mon âge.

- C'est vrai que la ressemblance est frappante. Tu as beaucoup de ces photos ?

- Oui ! Ma mère était une maniaque de l'appareil.

- Tu me montres ?

- Avec plaisir. _Elle lui indiqua la photo d'un bébé._

- C'est toi ?

- Eh oui, à peine deux heures après ma naissance.

- C'est appareil qui vous permet de prendre des portraits de vous est vraiment merveilleux, ça permet de garder plein de souvenirs.

- Oui.

Van s'intéressait beaucoup à la vie d'Hitomi qui lui racontait des anecdotes concernant le moment ou avaient été prises certaines photos. Elle était heureuse de lui montrer son enfance et lui ne se lassait pas de regarder chaque moment de la vie de la jeune fille ainsi figés sur du papier.

- Et ici, c'est encore moi quand je…

Hitomi s'interrompis, Van s'était figé et avait tourné la tête de coté, mais elle pouvait apercevoir qu'il était rouge comme une tomate.

- Van, que qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Tu es nue !

- Quoi ?

- Sur ce portrait, tu es nue !

- … Van ! Ne soit pas ridicule, j'ai trois ans sur cette photo !

- Oui, mais c'est quand même toi !

- Pfff, vraiment ridicule… Voilà, c'est bon, j'ai tourné la page.

Van ne répondit rien et se détendit. Sur son invitation, Hitomi continua à lui montrer et à commenter les photos. Ils passèrent ainsi plus d'une heure à commenter les diverses photos. Ils arrivèrent à un portrait représentant Hitomi en tenue de coureuse, elle faisait un signe de la main à la personne qui prenait la photo.

- Celle la, c'est à l'époque ou tu es venu sur Gaïa pour la première fois non ?

- Hum, oui, elle à été prise environs deux semaines avant que tu apparaisses sur Terre.

- Oui…

- Qu'y à t'il ?

- Rien, c'est juste que… je suis content qu'il reste des images de toi à cette époque, je veux dire à l'époque où on s'est rencontré…On continu ?

- … Euh, oui.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la fin de l'album.

- Voilà, c'est tout.

- Tu es sure ? Il reste une page non ?

Hitomi referma brusquement l'album.

- Non, il reste de la place mais c'est vide.

Elle se leva et alla replacer l'album dans la commode. Puis elle se tourna vers Van.

- Bien, il est tard. Je vais aller me coucher. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non merci. Repose-toi bien.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ma chambre est juste là. Tu n'as qu'à toquer. Pour éteindre la lumière, tu appuie sur ce bouton, comme cela. _Elle éteignit et ralluma la lumière afin de lui montrer. _

- Ton monde est vraiment étrange ! Mais je pense pouvoir me débrouiller.

- Et encore tu n'as rien vu ! Allez, j'y vais. Bonne nuit Van.

- Merci, bonne nuit à toi aussi Hitomi.

Lui adressant un petit sourire, elle se retourna, rentra dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière elle. Van l'entendis s'activer un petit moment puis le silence se fit. Il se leva et éteignit la lumière puis il alla se poster près de la fenêtre afin de regarder le monde d'Hitomi. Tout cela lui semblait tellement étrange ! Plus déstabilisant encore était pour lui de ne pas apercevoir les deux Lunes dans le ciel étoilé. Il resta ainsi sans bouger durant un bon moment, puis quand il fut sur qu'Hitomi s'était endormie, il se dirigea vers la commode et en ressortit l'album. La réaction d'Hitomi l'avait intrigué et il vouait savoir ce qui se trouvait à la fin de l'album. Cependant, il ne se précipita pas et pris le temps de regarder une nouvelle fois toutes ces images montrant la vie d'Hitomi. Il s'abstint une nouvelle fois de regarder celle ou, enfant, elle se trouvait dans une baignoire en train de prendre son bain ! Il arriva enfin à la fin de l'album. Peut-être s'était-il fait des idées ? Peut-être n'y avait-il rien ? Il tourna doucement la page… et aperçu, coincé entre le papier blanc et un papier transparent, une longue plume blanche, immaculée…

Il referma l'album et le remis à sa place. Puis il s'allongea dans son lit et s'endormit rapidement, un doux sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.


	31. Chapter 31

Crédits:  
Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à l'anime Vision d'Escaflowne à part ceux que j'aurais crées.

**Chapitre 31, La Lune des Illusions…**

Van se réveilla en sursaut, il lui semblait avoir fait un rêve étrange mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de quoi il étai question. Tout d'abord désorienté, il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler qu'il se trouvait dans l'appartement d'Hitomi.

- Bonjour.

Il sursauta et se retourna, Hitomi était derrière lui, assise sur un grand tabouret et accoudée au comptoir qui séparait sa cuisine de son salon. Elle était vêtue d'un grand t-shirt qui lui arrivait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, et même dans cette tenue simple, Van la trouvait magnifique. Il sortit du lit et s'assit au bord.

- Bonjour.

- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé ?

- Non, pas du tout. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Hum, à peine huit heure trente.

Van se leva d'un bond.

- Si tard ?

- Du calme Van, tu n'as pas de conseil, ni aucunes réunions importantes. On peut dire que tu es… en vacances.

- Oui… L'habitude.

- Viens manger, je suis désolée mais il n'y à pas grand-chose. Je suis restée plus de quatre mois sur Gaïa donc tout est périmé. Ca sera donc du thé et quelques gâteaux secs.

- Ca me convient.

- Nous irons faire quelques courses tout à l'heure.

Elle observa Van et remarqua qu'il avait dormi tout habillé.

- Et puis, si tu compte rester quelques jours, quelques vêtements de rechange ne seront pas du luxe. Nous t'en achèterons.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi.

- Pas besoin, j'en ai.

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu dépense de l'argent pour moi.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? Et toutes les robes qui me sont destinées à Fanélia ? Tu peux m'offrir des vêtements et moi non ?

- Ce n'est pas la même chose…

- C'est ça ! Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre !

- C'est une blague ?

- Non, c'est une expression. Ecoute, je n'ai pas envi de me disputer avec toi de bon matin pour des choses aussi futiles. Nous irons t'acheter des vêtements et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour mes finances, j'ai de quoi. Sur ce, je vais me doucher.

Van ne répondit rien et lui lança un regard boudeur auquel elle répondit par un haussement de sourcils et un petit sourire en coin. Il grignota quelques biscuits tout en regardant l'appartement d'Hitomi à la lumière du jour. Il était intrigué par bien des objets se trouvant dans la pièce mais n'osait s'en approcher de peur de casser quelque chose. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Hitomi sortit de la salle de bain. Elle était habillée d'un jean bleu foncé et d'une tunique violette. Van la regarda d'un air étonné.

- Tu porte un pantalon ?

- Oui, ici, les filles s'habillent très souvent comme ça.

- Les femmes s'habillent en homme ?

- Oui, et il y a même des hommes qui s'habillent en femmes !

- Tu te fiche de moi ?

- Non ! Mais c'est plus rare. Tu verras quand on sera dans la rue, les femmes s'habillent de cette façon car c'est plus pratique. Ici, le temps des robes de princesse est largement dépassé. Les femmes sont plus libérées, elles travaillent également comme les hommes.

- C'est vraiment étrange… Non pas que cette tenue ne te va pas mais… je te préfère en robe.

- … Merci. Bon, si tu as fini, tu peux aller te doucher. La salle de bain est là, je t'attends.

- D'accord.

Van passa dans la salle de bain et fut une fois de plus émerveillé par les technologies qui régissait le monde d'Hitomi. L'eau chaude arrivait immédiatement, alors qu'a Fanélia il fallait attendre plusieurs minutes pour qu'une chaufferie fasse chauffer l'eau qui était ensuite envoyée par un réseau complexe de canalisations jusqu'aux chambres. Et encore, c'était une nouvelle technologie et seul le château en était équipé.

Il se prépara rapidement et retrouva Hitomi dans le salon. Elle avait défait le lit et était assise sur le canapé.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Oui.

- Alors allons-y. _Voyant que Van se dirigeait vers son épée elle ajouta :_ Van, tu n'as pas besoin de prendre ton épée.

- Mais tu as dis que les rues n'étaient pas sûres.

- La nuit, le jour c'est plus sûr.

- Si tu le dis.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et descendirent dans la rue. Ils firent quelques mètres puis s'arrêtèrent près d'un banc ou plusieurs personnes attendaient.

- Qu'attendons-nous ?

- Le bus.

- C'est quoi ?

- Hum… Une sorte de voiture en plus grand, ça transporte les gens d'un point A à un point B.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas monter dans ce genre d'engins ?

- Oui, mais il faut bien, le centre commercial est trop loin pour que nous y allions à pied.

- Un centre commercial ?

- C'est un grand bâtiment qui regroupe tout les magasins dont nous avons besoins.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Hum… Comme un immense marché si tu préfère. Tu verras quand on y sera.

- D'accord.

Van ne comprenait pas tout du monde d'Hitomi mais préférais s'abstenir de poser trop de questions afin de ne pas l'embêter.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le bus arriva et ils montèrent dedans. Van vis Hitomi payer le chauffeur, puis ils allèrent s'installer sur deux sièges au fond. Quand le bus démarra et pris de la vitesse, Van sentit la peur monter en lui. Il n'était jamais entré dans une machine allant si vite, à part Escaflowne, et ne se sentait pas rassuré du tout. Cependant il s'abstint de le montrer à Hitomi mais resta tendu durant tout le voyage.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le bus s'arrêta et ils en descendirent, ils marchèrent encore une dizaine de minutes pour finir par arriver devant un immense bâtiment. Van était sidéré, Le bâtiment était plus haut et presque aussi long que le château de Fanélia, et c'était peu dire.

- Nous voilà arrivés.

- Wow, c'est... grand !

- Oui, nous allons passer une bonne partie de la journée ici. On y va ?

- Heu… oui, je te suis.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immense bâtiment, Van regardait partout, il était estomaqué par ce qu'il voyait et il ne comprenait ou ne connaissait pas la moitié de ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Il suivait Hitomi qui semblait savoir où elle allait. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une boutique et Van ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Hitomi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Des télévisions.

Il avait vu un objet du même genre dans l'appartement d'Hitomi, mais il pensait que c'était une forme d'art bizarre, un cadre contenant une peinture noire…

- Mais, comment ? Ces images, comment peuvent-elles apparaître ?

- Hum… Disons que c'est un peu le même principe que l'appareil photo, mais au lieu de prendre une image fixe, cela te retransmet les lieux ou les personnes en mouvement.

- … Ton monde est vraiment bien plus avancé que Gaïa !

- Peut-être, mais par bien des côtés, Gaïa est bien plus agréable à vivre. Tu viens ? Je dois acheter quelques choses là dedans.

- D'accord.

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin, et Hitomi se dirigea directement vers un jeune homme qui se tenait derrière un comptoir.

- Bonjour madame, monsieur. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

- Eh bien je souhaite acheter un polaroid, en vendez-vous ?

- Bien sur, suivez-moi.

Van ne savait absolument pas de quoi Hitomi parlait, mais il suivit tout de même le vendeur qui les conduisit près d'une vitrine.

- Voilà notre dernier modèle. Avec écran permettant de visualiser avant d'imprimer, l'utilisation est très simple et le rendu est exceptionnel.

- D'accord, est-ce un appareil qui dure dans le temps ?

- Oui, c'est un des plus solides.

- Et en ce qui concerne le rechargement des batteries ?

- Un chargeur, une prise et c'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin. De plus, le temps de charge est très court.

- Non, il me faut un appareil qui fonctionne avec des piles.

- C'est-à-dire que c'est…

- Je voyage souvent dans des régions reculées qui ne possèdent pas l'électricité.

- Ho, je vois, cet appareil n'existe pas avec piles, par contre, nous avons un modèle dont la batterie se recharge grâce à la dynamo, c'est un peu plus long mais plus respectueux de l'environnement.

- C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut.

- Par contre, je me dois de vous faire remarquer que le prix est un peu plus élevé que le premier.

- Ce n'est pas un problème. En ce qui concerne les pellicules ?

- Vous en trouverez partout, c'est un modèle standard. Chaque pellicule vous offre une trentaine de tirage.

- Très bien, je vais donc vous prendre trois de ces appareils et… disons une centaine de pellicules.

- C'est une blague ?

- Pardon ?

- Une centaine de pellicules ? Ca représente tout notre stock !

- Oui, et bien… en fait je pars un bon bout de temps et je n'aurais pas la possibilité de m'en procurer sur place. En ce qui concerne le paiement, n'ayez aucunes crainte, s'il le faut je vous passerez toutes les pièces d'identité que vous demanderez.

- Hum… bien je vais prévenir le gérant afin qu'il s'occupe de vous.

Le vendeur s'éloigna et Van se tourna vers Hitomi.

- Je n'ai pas compris grand chose, à part que tu va dépenser beaucoup d'argent.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était mon problème. J'ai acheté des appareils photo, afin que tu puisses les ramener sur Gaïa.

- Mais pourquoi en prendre plusieurs ?

- Un pour toi, mais aussi un pour Mirana et Allen et un pour Dryden et Serena.

- Tu ne devrais pas Hitomi…

- Ca me fait plaisir Van, alors je t'en prie, ne gâche pas mon plaisir.

A ce moment là, un homme en costume se dirigea vers eux. Il discuta un moment avec Hitomi puis cette dernière passa en caisse. Elle demanda ensuite au vendeur s'ils pouvaient garder la marchandise, expliquant qu'elle reviendrait chercher ses achats un peu plus tard.

Elle conduisit ensuite Van un peu plus loin dans le contre commercial, puis s'arrêta devant un magasin de vêtements pour homme. Van la regarda avec un air réprobateur.

- Van, ne fait pas l'enfant, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait pas de discussion possible.

- Premièrement je ne fait pas l'enfant, et deuxièmement je t'ai aussi déjà dit que ça na plaisait pas.

- Eh bien à moi ça me plaît. S'il te plaît…

Van lui lança un regard furibond, il ne pouvait pas résister quand elle lui demandait quelque chose. Il se décida enfin à entrer dans le magasin. Une femme vint immédiatement à leur rencontre.

- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Van grommela, ils avaient donc tous l'habitude de sauter sur les clients dès leur entrée dans un magasin ? Une nouvelle fois, Hitomi pris la parole.

- Nous souhaitons trouver quelques tenues.

- Bien sûr, plutôt chic ? Décontracté ?

- Hum, plutôt décontracté, pas de smoking ou autre chose dans ce genre. Mais tout en restant un minimum chic. Vous me suivez ?

- Oui, tout à fait. C'est pour monsieur ?

- Oui.

- Très bien, veuillez vous diriger vers les cabines, je vous amène différents choix.

Commença alors pour Van une véritable torture. Hitomi et la vendeuse lui firent essayer des dizaines de tenues, en gardant certaines et en rejetant d'autres. Ils passèrent ainsi le reste de la matinée dans le magasin de vêtements.

Une fois de plus, Hitomi laissa ses achats dans le magasin et Van se sentit soulagé quand ils passèrent enfin le seuil de la boutique. Hitomi s'approcha de lui et le pris par le bras.

- Merci Van, tu es très patient.

- C'est bien pour toi ! Mais tu en as quand même trop pris !

- Tut tut tut !

- C'est bon, je n'ai rien dit…

- Et si nous allions manger ? Tu as faim ?

- Tu rigole ? Après ce que tu viens de me faire subir ?

- J'en déduis que oui !

Ils se dirigèrent vers un restaurant et eurent rapidement une table. Van était toujours aussi étonné.

- C'est fou tout ce qu'il y à ici, et tout ça dans un seul bâtiment !

- Oui ! On pourrait y vivre sans problèmes.

- Mais ça ne vaut pas le charme des marchés ou des petites boutiques qu'on trouve dans les petites villes.

- Fanélia n'est pas une petite ville ! Mais je suis bien d'accord avec toi.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'on leur amène leurs plats.

- Hitomi.

- Oui ?

- Excuse-moi si c'est indiscret mais… comment fais-tu pour payer tout ce que tu as acheté ?

- J'ai de l'argent.

- Je m'en doute bien ! Tu travaille beaucoup ? Tu m'avais bien dis que tu travaillais non ?

- Si, mais quand mes parents sont morts, j'ai hérité de la maison, et comme je n'ai pas voulu y rester seule, je l'ai vendue. Cela fait déjà une belle somme.

- Tu n'aurais pas du m'acheter tant de choses…

- Van, s'il te plaît, si je le fais c'est que je peux me le permettre.

- Oui, mais tu devrais faire attention et en garder pour ton avenir.

Hitomi ne lui répondit pas et le regarda longuement dans les yeux. Elle n'avait pas l'air contente et Van se dit qu'il l'avait surement vexée. Ils finirent leurs repas en discutant de tout autre chose et ne reparlèrent plus jamais de ce sujet.

A la sortie du restaurant, ils prirent un couloir et se retrouvèrent devant le supermarché. Hitomi pris un caddie et ils entrèrent.

- Voilà ce que je comparais à un immense marché.

- Il y a tant de produits !

- Et même parfois trop ! Ici, tu trouve tout ce dont tu as besoin.

- J'imagine facilement.

Ils commencèrent les courses et Hitomi acheta beaucoup de produits que Van ne connaissait pas. Elle souhaitait qu'il profite un maximum de son séjour sur Terre et elle voulait lui faire découvrir un maximum de choses. Deux heurs plus tard, après êtres passés à la caisse, ils sortirent du magasin avec un caddie plein à craquer.

- Hum, je crois que j'y suis allée un peu fort !

- Je crois aussi !

- On ne va jamais pouvoir tout porter, il va falloir prendre un taxi.

- Un taxi ?

- Une diligence si tu préfère, sauf que c'est une voiture.

- Hitomi, ce n'est pas la peine, j'arriverais à tout porter.

- Van ! Je sais que tu es fort, mais pas à ce point ! Non, et puis ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Sûre et certaine.

Ils passèrent récupérer les vêtements et les appareils photos puis sortirent de l'immeuble. Hitomi se dirigea vers une place où une file de voitures étaient garées et trouva un taxi libre. Ils mirent leurs achats dans le coffre et Hitomi donna l'adresse de son appartement.

Une fois arrivés, ils rangèrent les commissions et s'écroulèrent tout les deux sur le canapé. Ils étaient épuisés par leur journée. Ils restèrent un bon moment ainsi puis se mirent à préparer le repas.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient, Van remarqua qu'Hitomi le regardait d'une étrange façon.

- Qu'y à t'il ?

- Es-tu fatigué ?

- Hum… Non ça va. Pourquoi ?

- J'aimerais t'emmener quelque part tout à l'heure, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, pas du tout. Où allons-nous ?

- Tu verras.

Van se demandait où Hitomi avait l'intention de l'amener mais n'insista pas. Il verrait bien sur place.

Ils finirent de manger rapidement puis sortirent dans la rue alors que le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher. Ils marchèrent en silence durant une vingtaine de minutes puis finirent par arriver devant un bâtiment tout en longueur. Van ne voyait pas du tout où ils se trouvaient.

- Ou sommes-nous ?

Pour toute réponse, Hitomi lui sourit et l'entraina à sa suite vers le bâtiment. Ils le contournèrent, marchèrent encore environs cinq minutes puis arrivèrent sur une piste de terre battue. Van s'avança et regarda autour de lui.

- Je connais cet endroit.

- …

- C'est ici que je suis arrivé la première fois que je suis venu sur Terre.

- Tout à fait.

- Et la deuxième fois également.

- C'est vrai.

Il regarda Hitomi et lui adressa un doux sourire, puis il se dirigea vers le milieu de la piste.

- A cet endroit, exactement.

- Tu as bonne mémoire.

- Tu m'es rentrée dedans.

- Oui, mais tu es apparu d'un coup ! Et puis tu m'as poussée par terre !

- C'est vrai, et je ne m'en suis jamais excusé. Je te prie donc de me pardonner de t'avoir poussé et fait tombée à terre.

- Excuses acceptées.

- Je me souviens maintenant que Yukari et Amano étaient également présents.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Au fait, je ne te l'ai jamais demandé mais que faisiez-vous ici, en pleine nuit ?

- Ho heu… Pas grand-chose.

Van la regarda, elle semblait gênée.

- Tu viens ?

Ils se mirent en marche et refirent le même chemin que presque quatre ans plus tôt. Tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers bordés d'arbres, Van regardait autour de lui.

- Je ne me souviens pas très bien d'ici.

- Il faut dire que tu étais plus préoccupé par le fait de rester en vie !

- Ce n'est pas faux.

Ils arrivèrent en haut des marches et se retrouvèrent à l'endroit où tout avait commencé.

- C'est ici que tu m'as sauvé la vie pour la première fois.

- Oui, c'est également ici que tu as vaincu le dragon et récupéré l'énergiste d'Escaflowne.

- Je me souviens que notre première rencontre avait été plutôt houleuse. Tu m'avais giflé !

- C'est vrai. Mais tu avais été arrogant au plus haut point.

- Je te l'accorde.

Ils partirent d'un rire complice. Puis ils s'assirent sur les marches et restèrent un bon moment silencieux, chacun étant perdus dans ses propres souvenirs. Au bout d'un moment, Hitomi se leva.

- On rentre ?

- Oui.

Van jeta un dernier regard aux lieux, puis il suivit Hitomi. Ils rentrèrent rapidement, et passèrent la soirée à parler du temps de la guerre contre les Zaïbacher.

Cinq jours passèrent et Hitomi fit découvrir à Van un maximum de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ainsi, elle l'emmena au cinéma, dans d'immenses bibliothèques, et dans de nombreux autres lieux de sa ville. Elle lui montra également sa maison d'enfance et l'emmena dans divers endroits lui rappelant des souvenirs. Ils passèrent d'agréables journées ensembles, se rapprochant chaque jours un peu plus sans pour autant aller plus loin. Ils avaient encore dans l'esprit leur violente dispute et ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait faire le premier pas vers l'autre.

Le cinquième jour, Hitomi reçu un appel de Yukari. Un de leurs amis du lycée venait d'être admis en fac de médecine, et il organisait une fête chez lui. Après avoir demandé son avis à Van, Hitomi accepta et ils convinrent de se retrouver sur les lieux vers huit heures trente.

Van ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, il savait juste que ça ne serait pas le même genre de fêtes qui étaient organisées au château de Fanélia. Ils se préparèrent et arrivèrent à l'heure au domicile du jeune homme qui organisait la soirée. Yukari et Amano étaient déjà présents.

**_Yukari_** - Bonsoir vous deux comment ça va ?

**_Hitomi _** - Très bien, et vous ?

**_Amano_** - Nous, tout va toujours pour le mieux !

**_Yukari _** - Alors Van, comment trouves-tu notre belle ville ?

**_Van_** - Hum… Très impressionnante, vous possédez bon nombre de technologies que nous sommes loin d'avoir !

**_Amano_** - Oui, mais j'imagine que Gaïa doit aussi avoir son charme.

**_Van_** - Tout à fait.

Ils furent interrompus par une voix masculine.

- Hitomi ? Je ne rêve pas, c'est bien Hitomi Kanzaki ?

Ils se retournèrent pour voir arriver un jeune homme, grand, musclé, les cheveux bruns coupés en brosse et un sourire angélique plaqué sur le visage. Le voyant arriver, Hitomi souris à son tour.

- Théo !

Le jeune homme en question s'avança vers elle et la pris dans ses bras puis l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

- Eh ben dis donc ! Ca fait un bail que je ne t'ai pas vue ! Tu m'as manquée !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Tu avais complètement disparu de la circulation, j'ai essayé de te joindre plusieurs fois mais pas une seule nouvelle !

- Ho heu… J'ai… J'ai du m'absenter à l'étranger pendant quelques temps.

- Je vois ça ! Mais tu es revenue en j'en suis bien content !

- Viens, je te présente Van Fanel, Van voici Théo Mitzaku.

Tenant toujours Hitomi par la taille, Théo serra la main de Van. Ce dernier lui adressa un hochement de tête. Théo revint rapidement à Hitomi.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

- Oh, pas grand-chose, et toi, tu entre en fac de médecine ? Félicitations !

- Hé oui ! Allez viens, que je te présente à mes amis.

- Attends, je…

Hitomi eu à peine le temps de se retourner vers Van que Théo l'emmena vers l'intérieur de la maison. Elle eu juste le temps de se rendre compte que Van paraissait en colère.

Une fois que la jeune fille eu passé le pas de la porte, Van poussa un soupir de frustration. Yukari se tourna vers lui.

- Tu es jaloux ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu es jaloux !

- Pas du tout, je n'aime pas ce type, c'est tout.

- Théo ? C'est vrai qu'il est un peu exubérant mais il n'est pas méchant.

- C'est ça…

- Ne t'en fait pas, bien qu'il lui ait souvent fait des avances, ce n'est qu'un ami pour Hitomi.

- Hitomi fait ce qu'elle veut, ce n'est pas moi qui dirige sa vie !

- Oui, oui…

Yukari leur adressa un petit sourire et s'engouffra à son tour dans la maison en laissant Van et Amano seuls. Au bout de quelques minutes, Van se tourna vers Amano.

- C'est vrai qu'il lui à fait des avances ?

- Oui, assez souvent quand on était au lycée, mais Hitomi les à toujours repoussées… Il faut croire qu'elle avait quelqu'un d'autre en tête.

- Tu ne rentre pas ?

- Non, ce genre de fête ce n'est pas trop mon truc, je suis venu pour faire plaisir à Yukari. Donc si tu ne compte pas rentrer, un peu de compagnie ne me serait pas désagréable.

- Avec plaisir.

Ils s'assirent sur un muret et se mirent à discuter.

Dans la maison, Hitomi, un verre à la main, était entourée par quelques vielles connaissances. Elle discutait mais n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça. Elle avait laissé Van seul et elle n'aimait pas ça. De plus, elle était inquiète de l'air en colère qu'elle avait lu au fond de ses yeux. Théo s'avança vers elle et lui enleva son verre presque vide des mains pour le remplacer par un plein.

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie. Alors ma belle, comment ça va ?

- On fait aller.

- Dis donc ce type, Van, c'est ton copain ?

- Heu… Non, pas vraiment… C'est un bon ami.

- Ho ho ! Mais tu aimerais qu'il devienne plus que ça ?

- Théo !

- Arrête, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. A propos, ces jolies rougeurs sur tes joues te vont toujours autant à ravir !

- Mais dis donc, ça suffit ! Parle moi plutôt de toi, comment vont tes amours ?

- Ho moi ? Je suis fiancé !

- Tu rigoles ?

- Eh non ! Un beau gosse de libre en moins… Les pauvres…

- Ca va, t'as pas les chevilles qui gonfles ? Elle est ici ?

- Non, elle est en vacances chez ses parents à l'autre bout du pays.

- En tout cas, toutes mes félicitations !

- Merci.

A ce moment, Yukari arriva vers eux.

**_Yukari _** - Salut vous deux.

**_Hitomi_** - Yukari ? Ou est Van ?

**_Théo_** - Un bon ami, mon œil !

**_Yukari_** - Il est dehors avec Amano.

**_Hitomi_** - Il avait l'air en colère…

**_Yukari _** - Hum, tu devrais peut-être aller le voir.

**_Théo_** - Je vous laisse les filles, j'ai des invités à surveiller.

**_Yukari_** - D'accord, à plus tard.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna laissant les deux filles seules.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prends ?

- Théo ?

- Non, Van !

- Ca, c'est à toi de voir. A part ça, ça va vous deux ?

- Ho, rien de plus, rien de moins…

- Faudrait peut-être vous décider Hitomi, il ne va pas rester ici éternellement.

- Je sais… Bon je vais aller le voir.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Hitomi se dirigea vers la sortie de la maison et trouva effectivement Van et Amano au fond du jardin. En la voyant arriver, Amano s'éloigna en lui adressant un petit signe de la main. Elle vint s'asseoir près de Van sur le muret.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui.

- Qu'y à t'il Van ?

- Rien.

- Tu es en colère ?

- Non.

- Je vois ça ! Tu peux me dire ce qui te prend ?

- Rien.

Hitomi sentit la colère monter en elle, les deux verres d'alcool qu'elle avait bu aidant les choses.

- Tu sais dire autre chose que oui, non et rien ?

- Oui.

- Tu es ridicule, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Rien. Va t'amuser Hitomi.

- C'est quoi ton problème Van ?

- Je n'ai aucuns problèmes, va donc t'amuser avec tes vieux amis !

- C'est Théo, c'est ça ?

- Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie Hitomi, et moi j'ai le droit de penser ce que je veux. Je n'aime pas ce type, c'est tout.

- Tu es ridicule.

- Alors laisse moi me ridiculiser seul et va donc rejoindre tes amis !

- Il faut toujours que tu gâches tout ! Tu me fatigue à sauter tout seul sur te propres conclusions sans te soucier de l'avis des autres !

- Eh bien si tu en a marre de moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Va-t'en !

- C'est ce que je vais faire ! Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne soirée Van.

Elle se leva et s'éloigna sans un regard en direction de la maison. Van regretta aussitôt ses paroles mais il ne pouvait revenir en arrière, de plus, Hitomi semblait ne pas être dans son état normal et il risquait d'empirer les choses en la retenant. Il ne bougea donc pas de sa place et la regarda s'éloigner.

Hitomi était dans une colère noire. Elle détestait quand Van se comportait de la sorte. _Non mais c'est quoi son problème ? _Pensa-elle. _Je ne lui appartiens pas quand même ! Il se prend pour qui ? Il n'a qu'a venir me voir, et qu'il ne se plaigne pas si quelqu'un d'autre prend sa place, il n'avait qu'a se bouger avant ! _Furibonde, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bar et bu d'affilé trois verres d'alcool fort. Puis elle s'assit sur une chaise et continua à siroter des verres tout en ruminant ses pensées.

Une heure plus tard, Yukari cherchant Hitomi, la trouva assise sur une chaise, penchée, la tête entre les mains. Elle s'approcha et s'accroupis devant elle.

- Hitomi ?

- …

- Hitomi, tout va bien ?

- Non…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Je vais vomir…

Yukari se recula d'un bond et observa mieux son amie.

- Ho, toi, tu as trop bu !

- Non…

- Bon, on va éviter que tu te ridiculise en vomissant sur tes chaussures. Allez viens, on va prendre l'air.

- Non… Je veux pas sortir, je veux rester ici… Donne-moi un verre…

- Ah non, surement pas ma cocote. Allez, debout !

Au prix d'un grand effort, Yukari réussi à relever Hitomi qui tanga un moment avant de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre.

- Pourquoi la pièce tourne ?

- Ce n'est pas la pièce qui tourne Hitomi, c'est ta tête.

- Ma tête tourne ? Comme dans l'exorciste ? Comment je fais ?

- Tu fais, c'est tout. Allez, un petit effort, met un pied devant l'autre.

- C'est dur…

- Je sais.

- J'ai soif. Donne-moi à boire !

- Oui, c'est ça, plus tard.

- Super…

Elles mirent plus de cinq minutes à sortir de la maison. Une fois sur la terrasse, Hitomi s'appuya contre le mur puis se lassa glisser par terre. Elle replia ses jambes contre elle et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Yukari s'accroupit près d'elle.

- On ne va pas y arriver !

- J'ai mal au cœur…

- C'est normal, respire à fond.

Elles restèrent silencieuses un instant puis elles entendirent un cri.

- HITOMI !

Van arrivait vers elles en courant, il avait vu Hitomi recroquevillée sur le sol et était inquiet. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'agenouilla en face d'elle.

**_Van_** - Qu'est-ce qui lui arrives ? Quelqu'un lui à fait du mal ?

**_Yukari_** - Paniques pas mimosa, elle à juste trop bu.

**_Van_** - Trop bu ?

**_Hitomi_** - Van ?

**_Van_** - Je suis là.

**_Hitomi _** - Ah ! Je suis contente, j'ai cru que tu étais partit.

**_Van_** - Mais non, je reste avec toi.

**_Hitomi _** - Hoooo, j'ai mal au cœur !

**_Van_**, _Posant une main sur sa joue_ - Pourquoi tu as bu ? Tu sais que tu ne supporte pas l'alcool.

**_Hitomi_** - Tu m'as énervée. Mais je te pardonne, tu es trop mignon…

**_Van _** - Yukari, je vais la ramener, elle à besoin de se reposer.

**_Yukari_** - Oui, tu as raison. Attend, je vais chercher Amano, on vous raccompagne.

**_Van_** - D'accord.

Van se pencha vers la jeune fille et la pris dans ses bras, comme on porte un bébé.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, je suis bien comme ça…

Il se dirigea vers la sortie du jardin et Yukari et Amano arrivèrent juste après. Gardant Hitomi dans ses bras, Van s'assit sur la banquette arrière. Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps et ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble d'Hitomi. La tenant toujours contre lui, il gravit les escaliers et entra dans l'appartement, précédé de Yukari, Amano avait préféré l'attendre dans la voiture.

**_Yukari _** - Elle dort ?

**_Hitomi_** - Nnooonnnn…

**_Van_** - Non.

**_Yukari _** - Pose la sur son lit, je vais l'aider à se coucher.

**_Van _** - D'accord.

**_Hitomi _** - Non ! Van, reste avec moi…

**_Van _** - Je suis juste là Hitomi, à côté.

Il la posa délicatement sur son lit. Hitomi tenta de s'accrocher à son t-shirt mais Van se dégagea doucement, puis il sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Yukari partit vers l'armoire de son amie afin de lui trouver un pyjama.

- Eh ben, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je serais forcée de t'aider à te changer !

- Je veux Van…

- Laisse le un peu tranquille, tu à déjà fait assez de bêtises comme ça.

- Van…

- Allez Hitomi, aide-moi un peu.

Tant bien que mal, Yukari réussi à aider son ami à se changer, puis elle l'aida à s'allonger dans son lit.

- Dors Hitomi, demain ça ira mieux.

- Merci…

Elle embrassa son amie sur la joue puis sortit doucement de la chambre. Van était debout près de la fenêtre.

- Je crois qu'elle va vite s'endormir.

- C'est de ma faute.

- Arrête un peu de te flageller Van, elle n'est ni morte ni blessée. Elle à juste trop bu.

- On s'est disputés…

- Ca ira mieux demain.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Van, je ne peux pas vous dire quoi faire, mais vous ne pouvez rester comme ça.

- Je sais.

- C'est à vous de voir. Il faut que j'y aille, Amano m'attend.

- Oui, bien sûr. Merci beaucoup Yukari, et remercie aussi Amano.

- Pas de soucis. On se voit surement demain.

- A demain dans ce cas.

La jeune fille sortit et Van alla verrouiller la porte. Puis il alla faire son lit et se coucha rapidement. Il commençait à somnoler quand il sentit un poids sur son lit. Il se releva à demi et aperçu Hitomi.

- Hitomi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sans un mot, le jeune fille se glissa entre les draps et s'allongea près de Van.

- Hitomi…

- Laisse-moi rester avec toi Van, s'il te plaît…

Elle se serra contre lui. Van n'osait pas bouger.

- Van ?

- Oui ?

- Tu es en colère contre moi ?

- Mais non, pas du tout.

- D'accord… Van ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'aimes plus ?

- Hitomi… Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Je le vois bien… Et moi je suis malheureuse…

- Hitomi…

- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Bonne nuit Van…

Van sentit qu'Hitomi s'endormit rapidement. Lui ne put dormir de la nuit, il ne cessait de retourner plein de questions dans sa tête, et il voulait profiter un maximum de la jeune fille blottie contre lui… Avant de partir…

Chapitre 31, La Lune des Illusions…

Van se réveilla en sursaut, il lui semblait avoir fait un rêve étrange mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de quoi il étai question. Tout d'abord désorienté, il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler qu'il se trouvait dans l'appartement d'Hitomi.

- Bonjour.

Il sursauta et se retourna, Hitomi était derrière lui, assise sur un grand tabouret et accoudée au comptoir qui séparait sa cuisine de son salon. Elle était vêtue d'un grand t-shirt qui lui arrivait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, et même dans cette tenue simple, Van la trouvait magnifique. Il sortit du lit et s'assit au bord.

- Bonjour.

- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé ?

- Non, pas du tout. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Hum, à peine huit heure trente.

Van se leva d'un bond.

- Si tard ?

- Du calme Van, tu n'as pas de conseil, ni aucunes réunions importantes. On peut dire que tu es… en vacances.

- Oui… L'habitude.

- Viens manger, je suis désolée mais il n'y à pas grand-chose. Je suis restée plus de quatre mois sur Gaïa donc tout est périmé. Ca sera donc du thé et quelques gâteaux secs.

- Ca me convient.

- Nous irons faire quelques courses tout à l'heure.

Elle observa Van et remarqua qu'il avait dormi tout habillé.

- Et puis, si tu compte rester quelques jours, quelques vêtements de rechange ne seront pas du luxe. Nous t'en achèterons.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi.

- Pas besoin, j'en ai.

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu dépense de l'argent pour moi.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? Et toutes les robes qui me sont destinées à Fanélia ? Tu peux m'offrir des vêtements et moi non ?

- Ce n'est pas la même chose…

- C'est ça ! Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre !

- C'est une blague ?

- Non, c'est une expression. Ecoute, je n'ai pas envi de me disputer avec toi de bon matin pour des choses aussi futiles. Nous irons t'acheter des vêtements et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour mes finances, j'ai de quoi. Sur ce, je vais me doucher.

Van ne répondit rien et lui lança un regard boudeur auquel elle répondit par un haussement de sourcils et un petit sourire en coin. Il grignota quelques biscuits tout en regardant l'appartement d'Hitomi à la lumière du jour. Il était intrigué par bien des objets se trouvant dans la pièce mais n'osait s'en approcher de peur de casser quelque chose. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Hitomi sortit de la salle de bain. Elle était habillée d'un jean bleu foncé et d'une tunique violette. Van la regarda d'un air étonné.

- Tu porte un pantalon ?

- Oui, ici, les filles s'habillent très souvent comme ça.

- Les femmes s'habillent en homme ?

- Oui, et il y a même des hommes qui s'habillent en femmes !

- Tu te fiche de moi ?

- Non ! Mais c'est plus rare. Tu verras quand on sera dans la rue, les femmes s'habillent de cette façon car c'est plus pratique. Ici, le temps des robes de princesse est largement dépassé. Les femmes sont plus libérées, elles travaillent également comme les hommes.

- C'est vraiment étrange… Non pas que cette tenue ne te va pas mais… je te préfère en robe.

- … Merci. Bon, si tu as fini, tu peux aller te doucher. La salle de bain est là, je t'attends.

- D'accord.

Van passa dans la salle de bain et fut une fois de plus émerveillé par les technologies qui régissait le monde d'Hitomi. L'eau chaude arrivait immédiatement, alors qu'a Fanélia il fallait attendre plusieurs minutes pour qu'une chaufferie fasse chauffer l'eau qui était ensuite envoyée par un réseau complexe de canalisations jusqu'aux chambres. Et encore, c'était une nouvelle technologie et seul le château en était équipé.

Il se prépara rapidement et retrouva Hitomi dans le salon. Elle avait défait le lit et était assise sur le canapé.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Oui.

- Alors allons-y. Voyant que Van se dirigeait vers son épée elle ajouta : Van, tu n'as pas besoin de prendre ton épée.

- Mais tu as dis que les rues n'étaient pas sûres.

- La nuit, le jour c'est plus sûr.

- Si tu le dis.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et descendirent dans la rue. Ils firent quelques mètres puis s'arrêtèrent près d'un banc ou plusieurs personnes attendaient.

- Qu'attendons-nous ?

- Le bus.

- C'est quoi ?

- Hum… Une sorte de voiture en plus grand, ça transporte les gens d'un point A à un point B.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas monter dans ce genre d'engins ?

- Oui, mais il faut bien, le centre commercial est trop loin pour que nous y allions à pied.

- Un centre commercial ?

- C'est un grand bâtiment qui regroupe tout les magasins dont nous avons besoins.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Hum… Comme un immense marché si tu préfère. Tu verras quand on y sera.

- D'accord.

Van ne comprenait pas tout du monde d'Hitomi mais préférais s'abstenir de poser trop de questions afin de ne pas l'embêter.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le bus arriva et ils montèrent dedans. Van vis Hitomi payer le chauffeur, puis ils allèrent s'installer sur deux sièges au fond. Quand le bus démarra et pris de la vitesse, Van sentit la peur monter en lui. Il n'était jamais entré dans une machine allant si vite, à part Escaflowne, et ne se sentait pas rassuré du tout. Cependant il s'abstint de le montrer à Hitomi mais resta tendu durant tout le voyage.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le bus s'arrêta et ils en descendirent, ils marchèrent encore une dizaine de minutes pour finir par arriver devant un immense bâtiment. Van était sidéré, Le bâtiment était plus haut et presque aussi long que le château de Fanélia, et c'était peu dire.

- Nous voilà arrivés.

- Wow, c'est... grand !

- Oui, nous allons passer une bonne partie de la journée ici. On y va ?

- Heu… oui, je te suis.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immense bâtiment, Van regardait partout, il était estomaqué par ce qu'il voyait et il ne comprenait ou ne connaissait pas la moitié de ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Il suivait Hitomi qui semblait savoir où elle allait. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une boutique et Van ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Hitomi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Des télévisions.

Il avait vu un objet du même genre dans l'appartement d'Hitomi, mais il pensait que c'était une forme d'art bizarre, un cadre contenant une peinture noire…

- Mais, comment ? Ces images, comment peuvent-elles apparaître ?

- Hum… Disons que c'est un peu le même principe que l'appareil photo, mais au lieu de prendre une image fixe, cela te retransmet les lieux ou les personnes en mouvement.

- … Ton monde est vraiment bien plus avancé que Gaïa !

- Peut-être, mais par bien des côtés, Gaïa est bien plus agréable à vivre. Tu viens ? Je dois acheter quelques choses là dedans.

- D'accord.

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin, et Hitomi se dirigea directement vers un jeune homme qui se tenait derrière un comptoir.

- Bonjour madame, monsieur. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

- Eh bien je souhaite acheter un polaroid, en vendez-vous ?

- Bien sur, suivez-moi.

Van ne savait absolument pas de quoi Hitomi parlait, mais il suivit tout de même le vendeur qui les conduisit près d'une vitrine.

- Voilà notre dernier modèle. Avec écran permettant de visualiser avant d'imprimer, l'utilisation est très simple et le rendu est exceptionnel.

- D'accord, est-ce un appareil qui dure dans le temps ?

- Oui, c'est un des plus solides.

- Et en ce qui concerne le rechargement des batteries ?

- Un chargeur, une prise et c'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin. De plus, le temps de charge est très court.

- Non, il me faut un appareil qui fonctionne avec des piles.

- C'est-à-dire que c'est…

- Je voyage souvent dans des régions reculées qui ne possèdent pas l'électricité.

- Ho, je vois, cet appareil n'existe pas avec piles, par contre, nous avons un modèle dont la batterie se recharge grâce à la dynamo, c'est un peu plus long mais plus respectueux de l'environnement.

- C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut.

- Par contre, je me dois de vous faire remarquer que le prix est un peu plus élevé que le premier.

- Ce n'est pas un problème. En ce qui concerne les pellicules ?

- Vous en trouverez partout, c'est un modèle standard. Chaque pellicule vous offre une trentaine de tirage.

- Très bien, je vais donc vous prendre trois de ces appareils et… disons une centaine de pellicules.

- C'est une blague ?

- Pardon ?

- Une centaine de pellicules ? Ca représente tout notre stock !

- Oui, et bien… en fait je pars un bon bout de temps et je n'aurais pas la possibilité de m'en procurer sur place. En ce qui concerne le paiement, n'ayez aucunes crainte, s'il le faut je vous passerez toutes les pièces d'identité que vous demanderez.

- Hum… bien je vais prévenir le gérant afin qu'il s'occupe de vous.

Le vendeur s'éloigna et Van se tourna vers Hitomi.

- Je n'ai pas compris grand chose, à part que tu va dépenser beaucoup d'argent.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était mon problème. J'ai acheté des appareils photo, afin que tu puisses les ramener sur Gaïa.

- Mais pourquoi en prendre plusieurs ?

- Un pour toi, mais aussi un pour Mirana et Allen et un pour Dryden et Serena.

- Tu ne devrais pas Hitomi…

- Ca me fait plaisir Van, alors je t'en prie, ne gâche pas mon plaisir.

A ce moment là, un homme en costume se dirigea vers eux. Il discuta un moment avec Hitomi puis cette dernière passa en caisse. Elle demanda ensuite au vendeur s'ils pouvaient garder la marchandise, expliquant qu'elle reviendrait chercher ses achats un peu plus tard.

Elle conduisit ensuite Van un peu plus loin dans le contre commercial, puis s'arrêta devant un magasin de vêtements pour homme. Van la regarda avec un air réprobateur.

- Van, ne fait pas l'enfant, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait pas de discussion possible.

- Premièrement je ne fait pas l'enfant, et deuxièmement je t'ai aussi déjà dit que ça na plaisait pas.

- Eh bien à moi ça me plaît. S'il te plaît…

Van lui lança un regard furibond, il ne pouvait pas résister quand elle lui demandait quelque chose. Il se décida enfin à entrer dans le magasin. Une femme vint immédiatement à leur rencontre.

- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Van grommela, ils avaient donc tous l'habitude de sauter sur les clients dès leur entrée dans un magasin ? Une nouvelle fois, Hitomi pris la parole.

- Nous souhaitons trouver quelques tenues.

- Bien sûr, plutôt chic ? Décontracté ?

- Hum, plutôt décontracté, pas de smoking ou autre chose dans ce genre. Mais tout en restant un minimum chic. Vous me suivez ?

- Oui, tout à fait. C'est pour monsieur ?

- Oui.

- Très bien, veuillez vous diriger vers les cabines, je vous amène différents choix.

Commença alors pour Van une véritable torture. Hitomi et la vendeuse lui firent essayer des dizaines de tenues, en gardant certaines et en rejetant d'autres. Ils passèrent ainsi le reste de la matinée dans le magasin de vêtements.

Une fois de plus, Hitomi laissa ses achats dans le magasin et Van se sentit soulagé quand ils passèrent enfin le seuil de la boutique. Hitomi s'approcha de lui et le pris par le bras.

- Merci Van, tu es très patient.

- C'est bien pour toi ! Mais tu en as quand même trop pris !

- Tut tut tut !

- C'est bon, je n'ai rien dit…

- Et si nous allions manger ? Tu as faim ?

- Tu rigole ? Après ce que tu viens de me faire subir ?

- J'en déduis que oui !

Ils se dirigèrent vers un restaurant et eurent rapidement une table. Van était toujours aussi étonné.

- C'est fou tout ce qu'il y à ici, et tout ça dans un seul bâtiment !

- Oui ! On pourrait y vivre sans problèmes.

- Mais ça ne vaut pas le charme des marchés ou des petites boutiques qu'on trouve dans les petites villes.

- Fanélia n'est pas une petite ville ! Mais je suis bien d'accord avec toi.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'on leur amène leurs plats.

- Hitomi.

- Oui ?

- Excuse-moi si c'est indiscret mais… comment fais-tu pour payer tout ce que tu as acheté ?

- J'ai de l'argent.

- Je m'en doute bien ! Tu travaille beaucoup ? Tu m'avais bien dis que tu travaillais non ?

- Si, mais quand mes parents sont morts, j'ai hérité de la maison, et comme je n'ai pas voulu y rester seule, je l'ai vendue. Cela fait déjà une belle somme.

- Tu n'aurais pas du m'acheter tant de choses…

- Van, s'il te plaît, si je le fais c'est que je peux me le permettre.

- Oui, mais tu devrais faire attention et en garder pour ton avenir.

Hitomi ne lui répondit pas et le regarda longuement dans les yeux. Elle n'avait pas l'air contente et Van se dit qu'il l'avait surement vexée. Ils finirent leurs repas en discutant de tout autre chose et ne reparlèrent plus jamais de ce sujet.

A la sortie du restaurant, ils prirent un couloir et se retrouvèrent devant le supermarché. Hitomi pris un caddie et ils entrèrent.

- Voilà ce que je comparais à un immense marché.

- Il y a tant de produits !

- Et même parfois trop ! Ici, tu trouve tout ce dont tu as besoin.

- J'imagine facilement.

Ils commencèrent les courses et Hitomi acheta beaucoup de produits que Van ne connaissait pas. Elle souhaitait qu'il profite un maximum de son séjour sur Terre et elle voulait lui faire découvrir un maximum de choses. Deux heurs plus tard, après êtres passés à la caisse, ils sortirent du magasin avec un caddie plein à craquer.

- Hum, je crois que j'y suis allée un peu fort !

- Je crois aussi !

- On ne va jamais pouvoir tout porter, il va falloir prendre un taxi.

- Un taxi ?

- Une diligence si tu préfère, sauf que c'est une voiture.

- Hitomi, ce n'est pas la peine, j'arriverais à tout porter.

- Van ! Je sais que tu es fort, mais pas à ce point ! Non, et puis ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Sûre et certaine.

Ils passèrent récupérer les vêtements et les appareils photos puis sortirent de l'immeuble. Hitomi se dirigea vers une place où une file de voitures étaient garées et trouva un taxi libre. Ils mirent leurs achats dans le coffre et Hitomi donna l'adresse de son appartement.

Une fois arrivés, ils rangèrent les commissions et s'écroulèrent tout les deux sur le canapé. Ils étaient épuisés par leur journée. Ils restèrent un bon moment ainsi puis se mirent à préparer le repas.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient, Van remarqua qu'Hitomi le regardait d'une étrange façon.

- Qu'y à t'il ?

- Es-tu fatigué ?

- Hum… Non ça va. Pourquoi ?

- J'aimerais t'emmener quelque part tout à l'heure, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, pas du tout. Où allons-nous ?

- Tu verras.

Van se demandait où Hitomi avait l'intention de l'amener mais n'insista pas. Il verrait bien sur place.

Ils finirent de manger rapidement puis sortirent dans la rue alors que le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher. Ils marchèrent en silence durant une vingtaine de minutes puis finirent par arriver devant un bâtiment tout en longueur. Van ne voyait pas du tout où ils se trouvaient.

- Ou sommes-nous ?

Pour toute réponse, Hitomi lui sourit et l'entraina à sa suite vers le bâtiment. Ils le contournèrent, marchèrent encore environs cinq minutes puis arrivèrent sur une piste de terre battue. Van s'avança et regarda autour de lui.

- Je connais cet endroit.

- …

- C'est ici que je suis arrivé la première fois que je suis venu sur Terre.

- Tout à fait.

- Et la deuxième fois également.

- C'est vrai.

Il regarda Hitomi et lui adressa un doux sourire, puis il se dirigea vers le milieu de la piste.

- A cet endroit, exactement.

- Tu as bonne mémoire.

- Tu m'es rentrée dedans.

- Oui, mais tu es apparu d'un coup ! Et puis tu m'as poussée par terre !

- C'est vrai, et je ne m'en suis jamais excusé. Je te prie donc de me pardonner de t'avoir poussé et fait tombée à terre.

- Excuses acceptées.

- Je me souviens maintenant que Yukari et Amano étaient également présents.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Au fait, je ne te l'ai jamais demandé mais que faisiez-vous ici, en pleine nuit ?

- Ho heu… Pas grand-chose.

Van la regarda, elle semblait gênée.

- Tu viens ?

Ils se mirent en marche et refirent le même chemin que presque quatre ans plus tôt. Tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers bordés d'arbres, Van regardait autour de lui.

- Je ne me souviens pas très bien d'ici.

- Il faut dire que tu étais plus préoccupé par le fait de rester en vie !

- Ce n'est pas faux.

Ils arrivèrent en haut des marches et se retrouvèrent à l'endroit où tout avait commencé.

- C'est ici que tu m'as sauvé la vie pour la première fois.

- Oui, c'est également ici que tu as vaincu le dragon et récupéré l'énergiste d'Escaflowne.

- Je me souviens que notre première rencontre avait été plutôt houleuse. Tu m'avais giflé !

- C'est vrai. Mais tu avais été arrogant au plus haut point.

- Je te l'accorde.

Ils partirent d'un rire complice. Puis ils s'assirent sur les marches et restèrent un bon moment silencieux, chacun étant perdus dans ses propres souvenirs. Au bout d'un moment, Hitomi se leva.

- On rentre ?

- Oui.

Van jeta un dernier regard aux lieux, puis il suivit Hitomi. Ils rentrèrent rapidement, et passèrent la soirée à parler du temps de la guerre contre les Zaïbacher.

Cinq jours passèrent et Hitomi fit découvrir à Van un maximum de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ainsi, elle l'emmena au cinéma, dans d'immenses bibliothèques, et dans de nombreux autres lieux de sa ville. Elle lui montra également sa maison d'enfance et l'emmena dans divers endroits lui rappelant des souvenirs. Ils passèrent d'agréables journées ensembles, se rapprochant chaque jours un peu plus sans pour autant aller plus loin. Ils avaient encore dans l'esprit leur violente dispute et ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait faire le premier pas vers l'autre.

Le cinquième jour, Hitomi reçu un appel de Yukari. Un de leurs amis du lycée venait d'être admis en fac de médecine, et il organisait une fête chez lui. Après avoir demandé son avis à Van, Hitomi accepta et ils convinrent de se retrouver sur les lieux vers huit heures trente.

Van ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, il savait juste que ça ne serait pas le même genre de fêtes qui étaient organisées au château de Fanélia. Ils se préparèrent et arrivèrent à l'heure au domicile du jeune homme qui organisait la soirée. Yukari et Amano étaient déjà présents.

Yukari - Bonsoir vous deux comment ça va ?

Hitomi - Très bien, et vous ?

Amano - Nous, tout va toujours pour le mieux !

Yukari - Alors Van, comment trouves-tu notre belle ville ?

Van - Hum… Très impressionnante, vous possédez bon nombre de technologies que nous sommes loin d'avoir !

Amano - Oui, mais j'imagine que Gaïa doit aussi avoir son charme.

Van - Tout à fait.

Ils furent interrompus par une voix masculine.

- Hitomi ? Je ne rêve pas, c'est bien Hitomi Kanzaki ?

Ils se retournèrent pour voir arriver un jeune homme, grand, musclé, les cheveux bruns coupés en brosse et un sourire angélique plaqué sur le visage. Le voyant arriver, Hitomi souris à son tour.

- Théo !

Le jeune homme en question s'avança vers elle et la pris dans ses bras puis l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

- Eh ben dis donc ! Ca fait un bail que je ne t'ai pas vue ! Tu m'as manquée !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Tu avais complètement disparu de la circulation, j'ai essayé de te joindre plusieurs fois mais pas une seule nouvelle !

- Ho heu… J'ai… J'ai du m'absenter à l'étranger pendant quelques temps.

- Je vois ça ! Mais tu es revenue en j'en suis bien content !

- Viens, je te présente Van Fanel, Van voici Théo Mitzaku.

Tenant toujours Hitomi par la taille, Théo serra la main de Van. Ce dernier lui adressa un hochement de tête. Théo revint rapidement à Hitomi.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

- Oh, pas grand-chose, et toi, tu entre en fac de médecine ? Félicitations !

- Hé oui ! Allez viens, que je te présente à mes amis.

- Attends, je…

Hitomi eu à peine le temps de se retourner vers Van que Théo l'emmena vers l'intérieur de la maison. Elle eu juste le temps de se rendre compte que Van paraissait en colère.

Une fois que la jeune fille eu passé le pas de la porte, Van poussa un soupir de frustration. Yukari se tourna vers lui.

- Tu es jaloux ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu es jaloux !

- Pas du tout, je n'aime pas ce type, c'est tout.

- Théo ? C'est vrai qu'il est un peu exubérant mais il n'est pas méchant.

- C'est ça…

- Ne t'en fait pas, bien qu'il lui ait souvent fait des avances, ce n'est qu'un ami pour Hitomi.

- Hitomi fait ce qu'elle veut, ce n'est pas moi qui dirige sa vie !

- Oui, oui…

Yukari leur adressa un petit sourire et s'engouffra à son tour dans la maison en laissant Van et Amano seuls. Au bout de quelques minutes, Van se tourna vers Amano.

- C'est vrai qu'il lui à fait des avances ?

- Oui, assez souvent quand on était au lycée, mais Hitomi les à toujours repoussées… Il faut croire qu'elle avait quelqu'un d'autre en tête.

- Tu ne rentre pas ?

- Non, ce genre de fête ce n'est pas trop mon truc, je suis venu pour faire plaisir à Yukari. Donc si tu ne compte pas rentrer, un peu de compagnie ne me serait pas désagréable.

- Avec plaisir.

Ils s'assirent sur un muret et se mirent à discuter.

Dans la maison, Hitomi, un verre à la main, était entourée par quelques vielles connaissances. Elle discutait mais n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça. Elle avait laissé Van seul et elle n'aimait pas ça. De plus, elle était inquiète de l'air en colère qu'elle avait lu au fond de ses yeux. Théo s'avança vers elle et lui enleva son verre presque vide des mains pour le remplacer par un plein.

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie. Alors ma belle, comment ça va ?

- On fait aller.

- Dis donc ce type, Van, c'est ton copain ?

- Heu… Non, pas vraiment… C'est un bon ami.

- Ho ho ! Mais tu aimerais qu'il devienne plus que ça ?

- Théo !

- Arrête, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. A propos, ces jolies rougeurs sur tes joues te vont toujours autant à ravir !

- Mais dis donc, ça suffit ! Parle moi plutôt de toi, comment vont tes amours ?

- Ho moi ? Je suis fiancé !

- Tu rigoles ?

- Eh non ! Un beau gosse de libre en moins… Les pauvres…

- Ca va, t'as pas les chevilles qui gonfles ? Elle est ici ?

- Non, elle est en vacances chez ses parents à l'autre bout du pays.

- En tout cas, toutes mes félicitations !

- Merci.

A ce moment, Yukari arriva vers eux.

Yukari - Salut vous deux.

Hitomi - Yukari ? Ou est Van ?

Théo - Un bon ami, mon œil !

Yukari - Il est dehors avec Amano.

Hitomi - Il avait l'air en colère…

Yukari - Hum, tu devrais peut-être aller le voir.

Théo - Je vous laisse les filles, j'ai des invités à surveiller.

Yukari - D'accord, à plus tard.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna laissant les deux filles seules.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prends ?

- Théo ?

- Non, Van !

- Ca, c'est à toi de voir. A part ça, ça va vous deux ?

- Ho, rien de plus, rien de moins…

- Faudrait peut-être vous décider Hitomi, il ne va pas rester ici éternellement.

- Je sais… Bon je vais aller le voir.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Hitomi se dirigea vers la sortie de la maison et trouva effectivement Van et Amano au fond du jardin. En la voyant arriver, Amano s'éloigna en lui adressant un petit signe de la main. Elle vint s'asseoir près de Van sur le muret.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui.

- Qu'y à t'il Van ?

- Rien.

- Tu es en colère ?

- Non.

- Je vois ça ! Tu peux me dire ce qui te prend ?

- Rien.

Hitomi sentit la colère monter en elle, les deux verres d'alcool qu'elle avait bu aidant les choses.

- Tu sais dire autre chose que oui, non et rien ?

- Oui.

- Tu es ridicule, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Rien. Va t'amuser Hitomi.

- C'est quoi ton problème Van ?

- Je n'ai aucuns problèmes, va donc t'amuser avec tes vieux amis !

- C'est Théo, c'est ça ?

- Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie Hitomi, et moi j'ai le droit de penser ce que je veux. Je n'aime pas ce type, c'est tout.

- Tu es ridicule.

- Alors laisse moi me ridiculiser seul et va donc rejoindre tes amis !

- Il faut toujours que tu gâches tout ! Tu me fatigue à sauter tout seul sur te propres conclusions sans te soucier de l'avis des autres !

- Eh bien si tu en a marre de moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Va-t'en !

- C'est ce que je vais faire ! Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne soirée Van.

Elle se leva et s'éloigna sans un regard en direction de la maison. Van regretta aussitôt ses paroles mais il ne pouvait revenir en arrière, de plus, Hitomi semblait ne pas être dans son état normal et il risquait d'empirer les choses en la retenant. Il ne bougea donc pas de sa place et la regarda s'éloigner.

Hitomi était dans une colère noire. Elle détestait quand Van se comportait de la sorte. Non mais c'est quoi son problème ? Pensa-elle. Je ne lui appartiens pas quand même ! Il se prend pour qui ? Il n'a qu'a venir me voir, et qu'il ne se plaigne pas si quelqu'un d'autre prend sa place, il n'avait qu'a se bouger avant ! Furibonde, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bar et bu d'affilé trois verres d'alcool fort. Puis elle s'assit sur une chaise et continua à siroter des verres tout en ruminant ses pensées.

Une heure plus tard, Yukari cherchant Hitomi, la trouva assise sur une chaise, penchée, la tête entre les mains. Elle s'approcha et s'accroupis devant elle.

- Hitomi ?

- …

- Hitomi, tout va bien ?

- Non…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Je vais vomir…

Yukari se recula d'un bond et observa mieux son amie.

- Ho, toi, tu as trop bu !

- Non…

- Bon, on va éviter que tu te ridiculise en vomissant sur tes chaussures. Allez viens, on va prendre l'air.

- Non… Je veux pas sortir, je veux rester ici… Donne-moi un verre…

- Ah non, surement pas ma cocote. Allez, debout !

Au prix d'un grand effort, Yukari réussi à relever Hitomi qui tanga un moment avant de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre.

- Pourquoi la pièce tourne ?

- Ce n'est pas la pièce qui tourne Hitomi, c'est ta tête.

- Ma tête tourne ? Comme dans l'exorciste ? Comment je fais ?

- Tu fais, c'est tout. Allez, un petit effort, met un pied devant l'autre.

- C'est dur…

- Je sais.

- J'ai soif. Donne-moi à boire !

- Oui, c'est ça, plus tard.

- Super…

Elles mirent plus de cinq minutes à sortir de la maison. Une fois sur la terrasse, Hitomi s'appuya contre le mur puis se lassa glisser par terre. Elle replia ses jambes contre elle et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Yukari s'accroupit près d'elle.

- On ne va pas y arriver !

- J'ai mal au cœur…

- C'est normal, respire à fond.

Elles restèrent silencieuses un instant puis elles entendirent un cri.

- HITOMI !

Van arrivait vers elles en courant, il avait vu Hitomi recroquevillée sur le sol et était inquiet. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'agenouilla en face d'elle.

Van - Qu'est-ce qui lui arrives ? Quelqu'un lui à fait du mal ?

Yukari - Paniques pas mimosa, elle à juste trop bu.

Van - Trop bu ?

Hitomi - Van ?

Van - Je suis là.

Hitomi - Ah ! Je suis contente, j'ai cru que tu étais partit.

Van - Mais non, je reste avec toi.

Hitomi - Hoooo, j'ai mal au cœur !

Van, Posant une main sur sa joue - Pourquoi tu as bu ? Tu sais que tu ne supporte pas l'alcool.

Hitomi - Tu m'as énervée. Mais je te pardonne, tu es trop mignon…

Van - Yukari, je vais la ramener, elle à besoin de se reposer.

Yukari - Oui, tu as raison. Attend, je vais chercher Amano, on vous raccompagne.

Van - D'accord.

Van se pencha vers la jeune fille et la pris dans ses bras, comme on porte un bébé.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, je suis bien comme ça…

Il se dirigea vers la sortie du jardin et Yukari et Amano arrivèrent juste après. Gardant Hitomi dans ses bras, Van s'assit sur la banquette arrière. Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps et ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble d'Hitomi. La tenant toujours contre lui, il gravit les escaliers et entra dans l'appartement, précédé de Yukari, Amano avait préféré l'attendre dans la voiture.

Yukari - Elle dort ?

Hitomi - Nnooonnnn…

Van - Non.

Yukari - Pose la sur son lit, je vais l'aider à se coucher.

Van - D'accord.

Hitomi - Non ! Van, reste avec moi…

Van - Je suis juste là Hitomi, à côté.

Il la posa délicatement sur son lit. Hitomi tenta de s'accrocher à son t-shirt mais Van se dégagea doucement, puis il sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Yukari partit vers l'armoire de son amie afin de lui trouver un pyjama.

- Eh ben, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je serais forcée de t'aider à te changer !

- Je veux Van…

- Laisse le un peu tranquille, tu à déjà fait assez de bêtises comme ça.

- Van…

- Allez Hitomi, aide-moi un peu.

Tant bien que mal, Yukari réussi à aider son ami à se changer, puis elle l'aida à s'allonger dans son lit.

- Dors Hitomi, demain ça ira mieux.

- Merci…

Elle embrassa son amie sur la joue puis sortit doucement de la chambre. Van était debout près de la fenêtre.

- Je crois qu'elle va vite s'endormir.

- C'est de ma faute.

- Arrête un peu de te flageller Van, elle n'est ni morte ni blessée. Elle à juste trop bu.

- On s'est disputés…

- Ca ira mieux demain.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Van, je ne peux pas vous dire quoi faire, mais vous ne pouvez rester comme ça.

- Je sais.

- C'est à vous de voir. Il faut que j'y aille, Amano m'attend.

- Oui, bien sûr. Merci beaucoup Yukari, et remercie aussi Amano.

- Pas de soucis. On se voit surement demain.

- A demain dans ce cas.

La jeune fille sortit et Van alla verrouiller la porte. Puis il alla faire son lit et se coucha rapidement. Il commençait à somnoler quand il sentit un poids sur son lit. Il se releva à demi et aperçu Hitomi.

- Hitomi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sans un mot, le jeune fille se glissa entre les draps et s'allongea près de Van.

- Hitomi…

- Laisse-moi rester avec toi Van, s'il te plaît…

Elle se serra contre lui. Van n'osait pas bouger.

- Van ?

- Oui ?

- Tu es en colère contre moi ?

- Mais non, pas du tout.

- D'accord… Van ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'aimes plus ?

- Hitomi… Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Je le vois bien… Et moi je suis malheureuse…

- Hitomi…

- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Bonne nuit Van…

Van sentit qu'Hitomi s'endormit rapidement. Lui ne put dormir de la nuit, il ne cessait de retourner plein de questions dans sa tête, et il voulait profiter un maximum de la jeune fille blottie contre lui… Avant de partir…


	32. Chapter 32

Crédits:  
Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à l'anime Vision d'Escaflowne à part ceux que j'aurais crées.

**Chapitre 32, Aveux…**

Hitomi se réveilla avec un mal de tête horrible, elle avait l'impression qu'une centaine de marteaux piqueur lui lacéraient le cerveau. Elle eu du mal à ouvrir les yeux à cause de la lumière qu'il y avait dans la pièce, puis elle finit par réussir à émerger tout en se mettent en position assise dans son lit. Elle se frotta les yeux et regarda autour d'elle et elle aperçu rapidement Van. Il était assis près de la fenêtre et regardait dehors. Elle trouva qu'il avait un air songeur.

- Bonjour Van.

- Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?

- Oh, j'ai un mal de crane horrible mais à part ça, ça peux aller…

Elle appuya sa tête contre sa main et étouffa un bâillement.

- C'est normal, tu as un peu trop bu hier.

- Hum… Oui, je crois… _Puis elle releva brusquement la tête. _Mais, comment est-on rentrés ?

Van la regarda en haussant les sourcils.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Hitomi tenta de se rappeler la soirée de la veille, elle se rappela être arrivée en compagnie de Van, avoir discuté avec Théo puis s'être disputée avec Van. Elle se souvenait ensuite être rentrée dans la maison puis c'était un grand trou noir.

- Heu… Pas grand-chose…

- C'est Amano et Yukari qui nous ont ramenés.

- Oh ! _Une nouvelle fois, elle se prit la tête entre les mains. _Oh non… Je ne me souviens de rien… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire ? Ohhh, j'ai du me ridiculiser…

- Mais non.

Hitomi resta un moment dans la même position, puis elle se redressa brusquement, les yeux écarquillés, elle regardait autour d'elle, tournant la tête de gauche à droite.

- Mais… mais… mais qu'est-ce que je fais… dans ton lit ?! J'ai dormi ici ?

- Il semble que oui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ohhh…

- Rien Hitomi, tu… durant la nuit tu es venue et… tu voulais rester, tu t'es rapidement endormie et… je n'ai pas osé te réveiller.

- Ohhh non… J'en loupe pas une… Quelle nulle !

- Mais non, ce n'est rien, tu… ce n'est rien…

Hitomi se releva et sortit brusquement du lit, elle était rouge de honte. Elle se leva trop rapidement et un léger vertige la prit. Elle vacilla un moment avant que Van ne la stabilise en la tenant par les épaules.

- Ca va ?

- Heu… Oui, je me suis relevée trop vite. Ah, ma tête !

- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche froide, ça te feras surement du bien.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison, j'y vais de suite.

Elle se dégagea et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Hum, merci Van, je suis désolée je… merci.

Puis elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain en refermant la porte derrière elle. Van regarda un moment la porte close puis repartit s'asseoir près de la fenêtre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit Hitomi pousser un cri. Il se leva et se précipita vers la salle de bain puis il toqua à la porte.

- Hitomi ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien, rien, c'est l'eau… elle est froide !

- Ah !

Secouant la tête, il retourna s'asseoir à la même place.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Hitomi sortit de la salle de bain, elle paraissait avoir une meilleure mine.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, bien mieux, la douche froide m'a vraiment réveillée. C'était une bonne idée, merci.

- Je t'en prie.

- Oh !

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Il est déjà trois heures ?

- Tu as beaucoup dormi.

- Mince, je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est rien, tu n'as pas à l'être.

- Quand même… Tu aurais du me réveiller. Tu as mangé ?

- Non.

- Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ?

- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim.

- D'accord…

Hitomi se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un thé. Elle trouvait Van bizarre, il semblait distant. Peut-être lui en voulait-il de la dispute de la veille ? Le temps qu'elle se prépare son thé et qu'elle sirote sa boisson, aucun des deux n'avait prononcé de paroles. Le silence était pesant et Hitomi se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle décida de prendre la parole.

- Van ?

- Oui ?

- Excuse-moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour hier, je ne me suis pas bien comportée avec toi, je n'aurais pas du m'emporter de la sorte. Je te prie de me pardonner.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

- Comment ?

- C'est de ma faute, je me suis montré jaloux et possessif envers toi alors que je n'en ai absolument pas le droit. C'est à moi de m'excuser.

Hitomi ne répondit pas, il lui tournait le dos et sa voix était triste. Décidément, quelque chose clochait. Elle se creusait la tête afin de trouver un moyen d'aborder la question quand Van brisa le silence. Il lui tournait toujours le dos.

- Hitomi, je vais partir. Aujourd'hui.

- Comment… Déjà ?

- Oui. Je voulais partir tout à l'heure, mais je n'ai pas voulu fuir comme un lâche. J'ai préféré t'expliquer. Je me suis déjà trop absenté, et tout ça ne rime à rien.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Van marqua un temps de pause, puis il se retourna vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Je veux dire que je reste sur mes positions, sur ce que je t'ai dit. Je te fais souffrir, et ça ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

- Van ! T'ais-je dis que tu me faisais souffrir ? C'est encore toit qui tu fais des idées.

- Non, pas du tout… Tu es malheureuse, je le sais.

- Arrête un peu Van, s'il te plaît ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'écoute que toi-même ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'écoute pas ?

Hitomi vit un éclair traverser les yeux de Van, sa bouche se durcit et il la regarda un moment avant d'exploser.

- MAIS TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ? Tu es tout ce qui compte pour moi Hitomi ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi ! Je donnerais ma vie, je cèderais mon royaume. JE POURRAIS TOUT ABANDONNER POUR TOI ! Mais je fais tout de travers…

Il avait dit ces derniers mots dans un murmure, il lui tourna une nouvelle fois le dos et fixa l'horizon à travers la fenêtre.

- Je ne veux que ton bien, et je ne cesse de te faire du mal… Ce qui s'est passé hier, c'est de ma faute, à chaque fois que je suis à tes côtés, ça tourne mal pour toi. Et pourtant… Et pourtant je t'aime tellement ! Je t'aime, mais je ne t'apporte rien de bon. Je n'arrive qu'à te faire souffrir…

Hitomi le regardait avec un air ahuri, elle avait le souffle court et son cœur battait la chamade. Tout doucement, elle se leva et avança vers Van, puis elle se plaça derrière lui.

- Van…

Il se retourna pour lui faire face et planta son regard dan le sien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Comment ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Van poussa un soupir, il ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit et fixa Hitomi.

- Je te fais souffrir, je…

- Non ! Pas ça ! Avant.

- Que je ne t'apporte rien de…

- Non, Van ! Arrête de faire l'idiot ! Avant ça…

Alors, il comprit ou elle voulait en venir. Leur regards se soudèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, il la fixa un moment, puis dit dans un souffle :

- Je t'aime…

Hitomi ferma les yeux, savourant le fait d'entendre ces simples mots. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux et sourit à Van.

- C'était si dur que ça ?

- Quoi ?

Elle avança d'un pas vers lui, puis passant ses bras autour de son cou, elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

- Hitomi…

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, puis Van la prit enfin dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit Van.

- Mais Hitomi… Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi !

Hitomi se dégagea légèrement afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit, Van.

Van l'observa un moment, il pouvait lire dans les yeux de la jeune fille une telle tendresse que cela le submergea, il se sentait enfin bien, entier. Il plongea son regard au plus profond des yeux d'Hitomi, comme pour atteindre son âme.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

Un immense sourire illumina les traits de la jeune fille, une fois de plus elle se blottit contre lui et murmura au creux de son oreille :

- Je t'aime Van, je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre, sa chaleur, le contact, leurs cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson… Au bout d'un moment, Van se dégagea et plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui d'Hitomi. La serrant toujours contre lui, il commença à pencher son visage vers le sien, puis il se releva légèrement et regarda autour d'eux.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Non, rien. Je vérifie juste qu'il n'y à pas de domestiques, de femme sur le point d'accoucher ou de fille-chat enragée dans les parages…

- Non, nous sommes seuls.

Van sourit et la regarda à nouveau. Tout doucement, il pencha son visage vers le sien, et alors que leurs lèvres allaient se toucher… la sonnerie stridente du téléphone retentit, les faisant sursauter tout les deux. Hitomi secoua la tête.

- C'est pas vrai, on n'y arrivera jamais.

- Si…

Ignorant la sonnerie du téléphone, Van détacha ses mains de la taille d'Hitomi et pris doucement son visage en coupe. Puis tout aussi doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce baiser, leur tout premier, dura un long moment et quand ils se séparèrent enfin, ils étaient aussi essoufflés l'un que l'autre. Van la serra à nouveau dans ses bras et posa son font contre le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, sans prononcer aucune parole, souriants.

- Van ?

- Oui ?

- Si tu pense encore une seule fois à partir, je te jure que je te tue !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, bon peut-être pas… Mais s'il te plaît, ne me dis plus des choses comme ça.

- Hitomi…

Van se recula afin de pouvoir mieux la regarder.

- Hitomi, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit…

- Tant que je serais avec toi Van, il ne m'arrivera rien.

- Hitomi…

- S'il te plaît, pour une fois, crois en moi. Je t'aime Van, et je ne veux plus jamais me séparer de toi. Tu m'entends ? Plus jamais. Après la guerre, quand je suis revenue sur Terre, j'ai regretté chaque jour d'être partie, de t'avoir laissé. Je ne ferais plus la même erreur. Je veux être avec toi Van… Veux-tu la même chose ?

- Bien sûr…

- Alors ne me laisse plus. Ramène-moi chez nous Van.

- Chez nous ? Tu veux dire… sur Gaïa ?

- Mais oui. Où veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

- Je croyais… je croyais que tu voulais rester vivre ici, sur Terre.

- Tu veux dire que tu accepterais de tout quitter pour vivre ici ?

- Avec toi, oui.

- Oh Van… Tu sais, je suis née et j'ai grandit ici, mais depuis que je suis revenue sur Gaïa, je me suis rendue compte que c'est la bas que j'aimerais vivre. Mais que tu ais envisagé de tout quitter pour vivre ici… je dois avouer que c'est une des plus belles choses que tu ais pu faire pour moi. Mais non, je veux retourner sur Gaïa, avec toi.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de toute ma vie.

- Tu ne le regretteras pas ?

- Jamais.

- Hitomi…

Tout à coup, il la prit dans ses bras et la soulevant par la taille il la fit tourner à travers la pièce. Hitomi éclata de rire, et ils s'écroulèrent tout les deux sur le canapé lit. Van déposa trois petits baisers sur ses lèvres, puis elle vint se blottir dans ses bras.

- Est-il possible d'attendre encore un ou deux jours ? J'aurais quelques petites choses à régler.

- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudras.

- Merci.

Hitomi étouffa un bâillement et Van la serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Dors, tu es encore fatiguée.

- Non, je ne veux pas, je veux rester comme ça.

- Je ne te lâche pas ! Repose toi, je reste ici, c'est promis.

- Van ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Hitomi, pardon de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. Si j'avais su…

- Depuis que je suis revenue sur Gaïa, avec tout ce qui s'est passé… je n'étais jamais sûre de tes sentiments, et je n'osais pas t'en parler… Mais tu n'es pas le seul fautif, moi aussi j'aurais du aller vers toi. Mais maintenant je sais. Et je sais, je ressens que plus rien ne pourras jamais plus nous séparer.

- Je l'espère.

- Aie confiance.

- J'ai confiance en toi. Je t'aime.

- Merci Van.

Hitomi ferma les yeux, soupirant de contentement. Van la tint serrée contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux, déposant de légers baisers sur son front. Puis il ferma les yeux à son tour et ils s'endormirent en même temps, blottis l'un contre l'autre, apaisés et enfin heureux.


	33. Chapter 33

Crédits:  
Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à l'anime Vision d'Escaflowne à part ceux que j'aurais crées.

**Chapitre 33, Préparatifs…**

Van s'éveilla en premier, il constata qu'il n'avait dormi que quelques heures car le soleil se couchait à peine. Il baissa la tête et observa la jeune fille qui était toujours blottie contre lui. Il était allongé sur le dos et la tenait dans ses bras, elle était étendue contre son flanc, son bras passé autour de sa taille et une de ses jambes en travers des siennes. A cet instant, en l'observant, en observant son corps fin et parfait blottit contre lui, Van sentit monter une immense bouffée d'amour dans sa poitrine. Il la trouva si belle qu'il eu envi de la serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces. Et dire qu'il avait été tellement abattu le matin même ! Qu'il avait voulu repartir sur Gaïa, sans elle. Seulement quelques heures plus tôt, il ne voyait plus aucunes possibilités d'avenir commun pour eux deux. Et maintenant… Et maintenant il la tenait dans ses bras, elle voulait retourner avec lui sur Gaïa, elle avait formulé la demande que plus jamais ils ne soient séparés. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu évoluer d'une telle manière ? Comment deux mots, deux simples mots avaient-ils pu faire pencher la balance d'une si belle façon ? Il se morigéna intérieurement de sa timidité et de sa lenteur à avouer ses sentiments. Cela avait bien faillit lui faire perdre une première fois Hitomi quelques années plus tôt, et il avait été à deux doigts de commettre la même erreur ! Il poussa un soupir et fixa le plafond. Maintenant tout cela était derrière lui, derrière eux… Et il se promit de ne plus commettre les mêmes erreurs. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres à la pensée de ce que l'avenir leur promettait.

Il fut tiré de ses songes par un petit baiser déposé au creux de son cou. Il releva la tête et vis deux grands yeux verts qui le fixaient dans la pénombre grandissante.

- Je t'ai réveillée ?

- Non.

Elle se redressa légèrement et vint poser un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- A quoi pensais-tu ?

- Comment ?

- Quand je me suis réveillée, tu paraissais bien heureux. A quoi pensais-tu ?

- A toi.

- Arrête un peu, tu va me faire rougir !

- Ca te va plutôt bien…

Les joues effectivement rosissant, elle cacha son visage au creux de son cou.

- Je ne te savais pas si timide !

- Cesse de m'embêter…

- Quoi ? Je n'entends rien, tu marmonne.

Hitomi se redressa et le regarda avec une moue boudeuse.

- Je ne marmonne pas, et puisque c'est comme ça, je vais préparer à manger.

- Pas si vite !

Alors qu'elle commençait à se redresser, Van raffermit son emprise sur sa taille et la tint serrée contre lui. Hitomi leva vers lui un regard interrogateur.

- Tu croyais que tu allais t'échapper aussi facilement ?

- Mais…

- Hitomi, tu es restée trop longtemps loin de moi, maintenant je ne te lâche plus !

Hitomi resta un long moment à l'observer.

- Tu as changé, Van.

- En bien ou en mal ?

- En bien, tu es plus… entreprenant.

- J'ai failli te perdre bien trop de fois, je ne veux plus commettre les mêmes erreurs.

- … Je t'aime Van.

- Moi aussi.

Hitomi se dégagea pour attraper le téléphone.

- Qui veux-tu appeler ? Yukari ?

- Van, c'est fou la rapidité avec laquelle tu t'es fait aux technologies d'ici, c'est limite si tu ne prends pas le téléphone pour passer un coup de fil à Merle ! Non, Yukari attendra, elle n'avait qu'a pas nous déranger tout à l'heure !

- Tu pense que c'était elle ?

- Ca ne peux être qu'elle ! Et pour répondre à ta question, étant donné que je suis ta prisonnière, ce qui ne me dérange pas soit dit en passant, il faut bien que l'on se nourrisse. Je vais commander des pizzas.

- Des quoi ?

- Tu verras.

Elle composa un numéro et patienta quelques secondes.

- Oui bonsoir, je souhaite commander deux pizzas… Hitomi Kanzaki… Oui, comme d'habitude, vous avez mon adresse ? … Oui c'est ça… Très bien, merci.

Elle raccrocha puis se tourna vers Van.

- Notre repas arrivera d'ici peu de temps.

- C'est une façon de se faire servir qui est vraiment étrange.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça, roi de Fanélia ! Toi qui te fais servir tes repas chaque jour !

- Ce n'est pas la même chose.

Hitomi eu un petit rire et secoua doucement la tête, puis elle vint à nouveau se blottir contre Van. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés. Un mot doux, une caresse, un baiser… Tout doucement, ils apprenaient à s'apprivoiser d'une manière qui leur était tout à fait inconnue. Ils s'aimaient l'un l'autre depuis si longtemps mais n'avaient jamais partagé une telle proximité. Ils appréciaient tout deux cette nouvelle façon de se comporter, de se voir, mais l'un comme l'autre ne voulaient pas brusquer les choses. Ils avançaient ainsi ensembles et tout doucement vers cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à eux.

Près d'une heure plus tard, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit et Hitomi se leva pour aller ouvrir. Puis elle revint vers Van avec deux boites en carton.

- C'est ça notre repas ?

- Goûte avant de critiquer !

Van pris une part de pizza avec un air méfiant puis mordit dedans. Hitomi attendit qu'il termine sa bouchée avant de prendre la parole.

- Alors ?

- Hum, je dois avouer que c'est excellent.

- Ah ! Tu vois !

- C'est bon, je m'incline.

Tout deux affamés, ils commencèrent à manger sans plus attendre. Une fois leur repas fini, Van se leva.

- Je vais prendre une douche, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, vas-y. Je vais en profiter pour aller sur internet, j'ais deux trois petites choses à vérifier.

- C'est sur cette chose qui te permet d'avoir toutes les informations que tu veux ?

- Exactement.

Il passa derrière elle et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

- Au fait, merci pour le repas.

- Il n'y à pas de quoi, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai préparé.

- Oui, mais tu l'as payé, je t'aie vue.

- Van !

- C'est bon, je n'ai rien dit !

Avec un petit sourire, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et referma la porte derrière lui.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il sortit de la pièce d'eau, les cheveux encore humides. En entrant dans le salon, il s'aperçu qu'Hitomi avait refait le lit et rangé la pièce. Elle était présentement assise à son bureau où était posé l'ordinateur. Van s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû, j'aurais pu ranger moi-même.

- Ca ne me dérange pas.

- Tu prends trop soin de moi, je vais finir par m'y habituer.

- J'y compte bien !

Elle pianota encore un petit moment sur le clavier puis referma l'ordinateur.

- Fini.

- Que cherchais-tu ?

- Eh bien, demain je dois mettre en ordre certaines de mes affaires, je vérifiais juste s'il était possible et légal de faire ce que je souhaite assez rapidement.

- Et que souhaite-tu faire exactement ?

- Oh, juste régler certaines choses concernant mon appartement et mes biens en général. Demain nous irons à la banque et voir mon avocat.

- Traduction ?

- Mon avocat est l'homme qui gère mes affaires, mon argent etc.… La banque c'est la où je place mon argent.

- D'accord.

- Je vais aussi aller me débarbouiller. Tu as une mine fatiguée Van.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

- Pas beaucoup ?

- D'accord, pas du tout.

- L'alcoolique que je suis t'en à fait baver ?

- Pas du tout, par contre ta présence…

Hitomi le regarda un petit moment, puis lui tirant la langue, elle s'en alla vers la salle de bain. Dix minutes plus tard, elle était sortie, vêtue d'un short et d'un t-shirt ample qui lui tenait lieu de pyjama. Elle vit que Van était une nouvelle fois debout devant la fenêtre, observant la nuit qui était tombée sur la ville. Elle s'approcha, vint se placer derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille puis posa son menton sur son épaule. Van posa ses bras sur les siens.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui.

- Tu as l'air soucieux.

- Non pas du tout…

Il se retourna et la pris dans ses bras tout en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Van, tu as vraiment l'air fatigué, il faudrait dormir, nous devons nous lever tôt demain.

- Oui… Hitomi ?

- Oui ?

- Tu veux bien…rester avec moi ?

- Mais je suis avec toi Van.

- Non je veux dire… cette nuit…

Hitomi l'observa un long moment, elle comprit que cela lui coûtait de lui demander une telle chose. Il n'avait pas l'habitude, tout comme elle. Et il lui demandait à voix haute de partager une proximité à laquelle ils n'étaient pas encore habitués. De plus, le connaissant, elle se doutait qu'il avait peur de la blesser, ou de la brusquer… Mais s'il savait à quel point elle avait envi ce ne serais-ce que de dormir dans ses bras, comment le fait d'être éloignée de lui lui devenait presque douloureux… Il l'observait toujours avec un regard empli de doutes, alors elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

- Bien sûr, rien ne me ferais plus plaisir.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Hitomi, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Hitomi partit éteindre les lumières puis ils se glissèrent sous les draps, reprenant la même position qu'un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Après un dernier baiser, Van s'endormit rapidement, épuisé par le manque de sommeil. Hitomi, quant à elle, resta un long moment les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, écoutant la respiration régulière et les battements du cœur de celui qu'elle aimait.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent tôt et se préparèrent rapidement. Une fois habillée, quand Hitomi sortit de sa chambre, Van eu un hoquet de surprise. Il ne l'avait jamais vue vêtue ainsi. En effet, elle portait un tailleur jupe lui arrivant au dessus des genoux et ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon serré. Hitomi eu un petit sourire en voyant l'air étonné de Van.

- Qu'y à t'il, je ne te plais pas ?

- Si, tout les habits que tu porte te vont à merveille, c'est juste que… Tu fais si stricte ! Et plus que ton âge.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu va passer pour un gamin à côté de moi ?

- Très drôle.

- Vois-tu, je suis obligée de m'habiller de la sorte afin de faire bonne impression sur certaines personnes.

- Pour moi, tu n'as pas besoin de cela. Mais bon, si tu le dis. On y va ?

- D'accord.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement, et une fois n'est pas coutume, Hitomi avait commandé un taxi afin de se rendre plus rapidement à leur destination. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un grand et imposant édifice. Hitomi paya le taxi et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Elle guida Van jusqu'au dernier étage puis se présenta devant une jeune femme assise derrière un bureau.

- Bonjour madame, monsieur. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je souhaite voir maître Pellor.

- Maître Pellor est actuellement occupé, il ne pourra vous recevoir aujourd'hui.

- Veuillez quand même le déranger. Dites lui bien que Hitomi Kanzaki souhaite lui parler.

- Je suis désolée madame mais…

- Ce n'est pas une demande mademoiselle.

- … Très bien.

La jeune réceptionniste se retourna, pris son téléphone et parla un petit moment à voix basse. Van était ébahi, ce n'était plus la Hitomi qu'il connaissait qui se tenait devant lui, c'était une femme intransigeante et sûre d'elle. Elle vit son air étonné et lui adressa un petit clin d'œil. La réceptionniste se retourna vers eux.

- Veuillez m'excuser madame Kanzaki, maître Pellor va vous recevoir.

- Bien.

A ce moment, un homme sortit du bureau et s'avança tout sourire vers Hitomi, il prit ses mains entre les siennes.

- Mademoiselle Kanzaki, quelle joie de vous revoir ! Venez, je vous en prie, suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

Hitomi et Van suivirent l'homme dans la pièce adjacente. C'était un bureau richement décoré qui en disait beaucoup sur la situation de son propriétaire. Après avoir refermé la porte, l'homme serra une nouvelle fois la main d'Hitomi.

- Veuillez excuser ma réceptionniste, elle est nouvelle et n'as pas l'habitude de voir nos plus fidèle clients.

- Soit.

- En tout cas, je suis vraiment enchanté de vous revoir. _Puis se tournant vers Van. _Et qui est ce charmant jeune homme ?

- Je vous présente Van Fanel, mon compagnon.

En entendant ces mots sortir de la bouche d'Hitomi, Van eu un petit sourire, puis il serra la main de l'homme.

- Je suis enchanté de voir que vous avez trouvé chaussure à votre pied et…

- Maître Pellor ?

- Oui ?

- Cessez vos courbettes, vous n'êtes pas mon père, vous êtes mon avocat.

- Bien sûr. Que puis-je faire pour vous mademoiselle Kanzaki ?

- Je souhaite ajouter deux noms au bail de mon appartement et de ma résidence secondaire.

- Comment cela ?

- Eh bien je m'apprête à partir pour une période indéfinie à l'étranger, je ne reviendrais surement pas de si tôt.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas les vendre ?

- Non, je souhaite que ces biens restent les miens afin d'avoir un pied à terre pour quand je reviendrais occasionnellement.

- Très bien, et quels noms souhaitez vous rajouter ?

- Yukari Uchida et Amano Susumu.

- Ce ne sont pas des gens de votre famille ?

- Allons maître, vous savez pertinemment que je n'ai plus de famille en vie. Je souhaite que ces deux jeunes gens, ainsi que leurs familles puissent profiter comme ils le veulent et en toute légalité de mes biens. Qui plus est, je souhaite faire de Yukari Uchida l'administratrice de mes biens.

- D'accord, je vous préparerais les papiers, vous n'aurez qu'à revenir d'ici quelques jours afin de signer le tout.

- Non, je veux que cela soit fait maintenant, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je suis désolée maître, je sais que je vous demande beaucoup mais je ne peux faire autrement. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, même si je ne suis plus là, vous continuerez à toucher votre salaire annuel afin de gérer mes affaires à ma place.

- Hum… Oui, je… Je vais vous préparer les papiers tout de suite, veuillez patienter quelques instants.

L'homme sortit de la pièce, laissant Van et Hitomi seuls. Van qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot, se tourna vers Hitomi.

- Eh bien dis donc, tu es… intraitable.

- Je suis malheureusement obligée de me comporter comme cela, sinon je me ferais écraser par le premier venu.

- Ton appartement t'appartient ? Et tu as une résidence secondaire ?

- Oui, c'est… compliqué. Je t'expliquerais, mais pas ici.

- D'accord.

Ils restèrent silencieux, et l'avocat revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Il tendit une liasse de feuilles à Hitomi. Cette dernière pris le temps de tout lire, puis elle signa de nombreuses feuilles. Enfin, l'avocat lui tendit une seconde liasse de feuilles, le double de ce qu'elle venait de signer.

Sans plus s'attarder, Van et Hitomi se levèrent et prirent congé de l'avocat. Une fois dans la rue, ils se dirigèrent à pied vers leur destination suivante. Van se tourna vers Hitomi.

- Alors ?

- Eh bien… Tout simplement, une vie humaine vaut de l'or, alors trois… Quand mes parents et mon frère son morts, sans que je ne demande rien, beaucoup de gens se sont battus pour moi, contre l'état, et contre la personne responsable de l'accident. J'ai touché une énorme somme d'argent comme dédommagement. Dédommagement… Cet argent ne me rendra jamais mes parents et mon frère, j'ai vendu la maison familiale, et j'ai acheté mon appartement. Nous possédions une autre maison près de la mer, où nous passions nos vacances, mais je n'ai pas eu le cœur de la vendre. Je suis donc propriétaire de deux biens immobiliers. Mais je n'ai jamais touché à l'argent qui m'avait été donné, je n'en voulais pas. J'ai donc travaillé pour gagner ma vie.

- C'est admirable.

- Yukari, Amano et les parents de Yukari… Ils m'ont énormément aidés après l'accident, ils ont toujours été là pour moi. Je sais que l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, mais si je peux leur adoucir un peu la vie alors je le ferais. Et puis j'ai une confiance aveugle en Yukari, c'est pourquoi je souhaite que ce soit elle qui gère mes biens.

- Je comprends.

Hitomi lui sourit et pris sa main dans la sienne, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la banque d'Hitomi.

Une fois arrivée, Hitomi fut une fois de plus accueillie en personne importante. Le directeur lui-même les reçut dans son bureau.

- Bien, que puis-je faire pour vous mademoiselle Kanzaki ?

- Je souhaite mettre en place plusieurs virements à plus ou moins long terme.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Pour toute réponse, Hitomi lui tendit une feuille de papier qu'elle avait préparé à l'avance. Sur ce document se trouvait les transactions qu'elle voulait faire et les bénéficiaires dont elle voulait en faire profiter. Le directeur avait un air de plus en plus ahuri au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait le document. Enfin, il releva les yeux vers Hitomi.

- C'est une blague ?

- Ai-je l'ai de rigoler ?

- Mais c'est tout bonnement impossible, je ne peux permettre une telle chose !

- Très bien… Dans ce cas, je vous prie de me signer un chèque contenant les sommes de tous mes comptes, je m'assurerais qu'une autre banque accepte ma requête.

- Mais, mademoiselle Kanzaki…

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, il s'agit de mon argent. Qui plus est les personnes à qui je souhaite faire don de cet argent auront un compte dans votre banque. C'est à vous de choisir.

- Je ne peux donc que m'incliner…

- Sage décision.

- Êtes-vous sûre de vous mademoiselle Kanzaki ? Cela représente tout de même la moitié de votre fortune !

- C'est une décision murement réfléchie.

- Très bien, je vais préparer les papiers.

Il sortit et Van et Hitomi se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois seuls.

- Que lui as-tu demandé ?

- Je souhaite ouvrir plusieurs comptes en parallèle des miens. Un contenant une somme d'argent pour les parents de Yukari, un pour Yukari et Amano et un pour financer les études et les besoins des enfants qu'ils pourraient avoir.

- Tu es vraiment généreuse.

- Van, je sais que la monnaie sur Gaïa n'est pas la même que sur Terre mais…

- Non.

- … je pourrais acheter de l'or et…

- Non.

- … ainsi on pourrait…

- Non Hitomi. Nous n'avons pas besoin de cela. Laisse ton argent ici, et puis ça pourra servir pour acheter des technologies que tu pourrais ramener sur Gaïa.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

- Très bien.

Hitomi savait qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter. Le directeur revint et ils réglèrent les différentes formalités quand au transfert de l'argent.

Enfin ils sortirent du bâtiment et sur le seuil, Hitomi détacha ses cheveux.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite !

- Tu es magnifique.

- Merci.

Van s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Que souhaites-tu faire maintenant ?

- Hum, j'aimerais bien que l'on se promène un peu, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, pas du tout.

Ils passèrent leur journée à se promener en ville, Hitomi souhaitant profiter une dernière fois, avant longtemps, des lieux qu'elle aimait. Elle n'avait aucuns regrets à partir vivre sur Gaïa mais souhaiter revisiter une dernière fois ces endroits importants pour elle. Elle décida de garder le lieu le plus important pour le lendemain, puis ils dinèrent en ville et ne rentrèrent à l'appartement qu'après le coucher du soleil.

En entrant dans l'appartement, Hitomi vit que son répondeur clignotait, elle avait huit messages. Elle appuya sur le bouton vert.

- **_Bip_**Hitomi ? C'est Yu, j'appelais juste pour savoir si tout allait bien. Rappel moi.**_ Bip_** Hito ? Tout va bien ? Rappel moi. **_Bip_**Hitomi, c'est encore moi. J'aimerais bien avoir de tes nouvelles. **_Bip_**Hitomi Kanzaki, tu va sortir de ton état d'ébriété et me rappeler tout de suite ! **_Bip_**Kanzaki, bouge ton petit cul et donne moi de tes nouvelles ! **_Bip_**Tu te fiches de moi ? Je suis VRAIMENT inquiète alors REPONDS ! **_Bip_**Je vais finir par appeler tout les hôpitaux de la ville, grouille ou je m'énerve !** _Bip_**Hitomi, il est vingt et une heure trente, si tu ne m'as pas rappelée d'ici deux heures maximum, je te jure que j'appel la police. **_Bip._**

Hitomi se tourna vers Van, ce dernier la regardait avec un air amusé.

- Je crois que tu devrais la rappeler.

- Oui, c'est préférable.

Elle attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro de son amie. Yukari décrocha immédiatement.

- _Hitomi ?_

- Oui, Yu, c'est moi.

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais, je t'aie appelée au moins vingt fois !_

- En fait tu as laissé huit messages.

- _Oui, j'ai laissé huit messages mais je t'aie appelée au moins vingt fois ! Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ?_

- Désolée, j'étais occupée.

- _Occupée par quoi ? J'étais inquiète moi ! Tu va bien ?_

- Oui Yu, je vais bien, je ne suis plus une enfant.

- _Oui mais quand même ! Qu'est ce qui pouvait être plus important que de rassurer ton amie ?_

- …

- _Van est toujours ici ?_

- … Oui.

- _Ho ho !_

- Yu !

- _Vous êtes…_

- Oui.

- _Sérieux ?_

- Oui.

- _WAHOU !_

- Merci, tu m'as transpercé le tympan.

- _Désolée, mais c'est pas grave, t'en a un autre. Non, c'est vrai ? C'est super, mais vous en avez mis du temps !_

- Yu…

- _Ok, ok, c'est pas mes affaires…_

- On passe vous voir demain en fin d'après midi d'accord ?

- _Ok, pas de soucis._

- A demain alors ?

- _A demain, et… bonne soirée !_

Hitomi secoua la tête et raccrocha. Puis elle se tourna vers Van.

- Dois-je comprendre que nous allons les voir demain ?

- Oui.

- Je l'ai entendu crier, tout va bien ?

- Heu… Oui, disons qu'elle est contente pour nous.

Van eu un petit sourire et s'approcha d'elle pour l'enlacer. Hitomi posa sa tête contre son épaule.

- Je crois que nous passerons la soirée avec eux.

- Hum hum.

- Et après demain, nous partirons.

- Hitomi, tu n'es pas obligée de partir si vite…

- J'en ai envi Van.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui.

Pour toute réponse, Van se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa longuement. Puis sans ajouter un mot, ils allèrent se changer chacun leur tour et se couchèrent ensemble. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, confiant et heureux.


	34. Chapter 34

Crédits:  
Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à l'anime Vision d'Escaflowne à part ceux que j'aurais crées.

**Chapitre 34, Départ…**

Van et Hitomi ouvrirent les yeux alors que le soleil avait déjà bien commencé sa course dans le ciel. Hitomi s'étira en baillant.

- Bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé.

Se frottant les yeux, elle sortit du lit afin de préparer le petit déjeuner. Une fois attablée Hitomi revint sur la discussion concernant leur départ.

- Nous partons donc demain, il va falloir quand même préparer certaines choses.

- Comme ?

- Je dois tout d'abord préparer les certaines affaires que je souhaite emmener.

- D'accord.

- Ensuite je souhaite me rendre dans un lieu particulier.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Si tu veux. Ensuite on aura qu'à aller directement chez Yukari et Amano.

- Tu as tout prévu !

- Eh oui ! C'est ça qu'on appel l'organisation mon cœur.

- Quoi ?!

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Je… Oh !

Se rendant compte du mot qu'elle venait d'employer, Hitomi devint rouge comme une tomate. Van s'avança vers elle.

- Pourquoi rougis-tu ?

- Je ne rougis pas !

- Tu es gênée ?

- Non !

- Si.

Puis la prenant dans ses bras.

- Ne le soit pas, j'aime bien, c'est plaisant d'entendre des choses comme ça.

Passant ses bras autour de sa nuque, Hitomi enfouis son visage dans son cou.

- Cesse de m'embêter.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi… Bon, au boulot feignant.

Elle se dégagea de lui en évitant de le regarder puis commença à s'affairer. Ils passèrent ainsi le reste de la matinée et le début d'après midi à trier, ranger et emballer les quelques affaires qu'Hitomi souhaitait emporter, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger.

Hitomi était assise par terre au milieu du salon, en train de trier des papiers et Van venait de sortir de la douche. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Bientôt fini?

- Presque.

- N'oublis pas ton album de photo, Merle sera ravie de te voir enfant.

Hitomi se tourna vers lui, une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Elle souhaitait prendre sa revanche sur ce qui s'était passé le matin même.

- Ah oui, comme par exemple celle où je prends mon bain?

Le rouge monta directement aux joues de Van.

- Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle !

- Moi je trouve ça très drôle, et puis c'est toi qui à commencé!

- Ah oui?

- Oui!

- D'accord, c'est ce qu'on verra!

- Tu n'es pas de taille, c'est moi la plus forte à ce petit jeu.

- Tu es sûre de toi?

- Oui.

- Très bien...

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le coin cuisine.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose?

- Non merci.

Hitomi resta encore une bonne demi-heure à trier ses papiers, puis elle les rangea et se releva.

- Fini, maintenant à mon tour d'investir la salle de bain, après on pourra y aller.

- D'accord... Ah, au fait, Hitomi?

- Oui?

- Si tu veux je t'en donnerais une.

- Une quoi?

- Une des miennes.

- De quoi tu parles.

- Une plume, si tu veux je te donnerais une des miennes pour la mettre à la fin de ton album.

- Oh!

Cette fois ci, ce fut Hitomi qui devint écarlate.

- Je... Tu.... Comment... Tu...

Taquin, Van s'avança vers elle.

- Normalement, quand on commence une phrase on la dit en entier, on ne dit pas juste le premier mot.

- Tu n'as pas le droit!

- Si.

- C'est de la triche!

- Il y avait des règles?

- RRRhhh Tu va me le payer!

- Mais non.

Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu es belle quand tu es en colère.

- N'essaye pas de me séduire!

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que je fais…

Se penchant, il entreprit de couvrir son cou de petits baisers.

- Ca ne marche pas.

Elle se dégagea de lui et lui mit une petite tape sur le côté de la tête.

- Affreux va! Tu va me rendre folle.

Van la regardait toujours en souriant.

- Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. Tu va voir, ma vengeance sera terrible!

- A ce point là?

- Bien pire encore!

Van partit d'un petit rire.

- Ahhh! Tu m'énerve. Je vais me doucher, je ne veux plus te voir.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Hitomi se retourna vers lui et, plissant les yeux, elle lui laça un regard qu'elle espérait mauvais. Puis elle partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Une fois douchée et habillée, elle sortit de la pièce et trouva Van assis sur le canapé, qui la regardait. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et le fixa à son tour.

- Toujours en colère?

- Oui.

- Même si je m'excuse?

- Oui.

- Tu m'aimes toujours au moins?

- Non.

- Ah...

Van baissa la tête et se composa un visage triste, puis il releva les yeux et regarda Hitomi par en dessous des cils. Hitomi resta de marbre durant environs deux secondes, puis n'y tenant plus elle se dirigea vers lui.

- Non, ne fais pas cette tête, je t'aime toujours!

- Je sais.

Il avait retrouvé son sourire.

- Tu sais, je ne rigolais pas, tu va vraiment me rendre folle!

- Mais non, je saurais prendre soin de ta santé mentale.

Poussant un soupir, elle se pelotonna contre lui et il la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, sans bouger ni parler. Puis au bout d'un moment, Hitomi se redressa légèrement.

- Van ?

- Oui ?

- C'est bizarre tu ne trouves pas?

- Quoi donc?

- Toi et moi, c'est comme si on ne s'était jamais quittés, comme si rien de tout ce qui s'est passé après la guerre n'était arrivé. J'ai l'impression que ça fait longtemps qu'on est comme ça tout les deux, aussi proches je veux dire.

- Moi aussi. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir toujours eue près de moi, je me sens bien avec toi, et je n'ai pas envi de mettre de barrières entre nous deux. Mais je n'oublie pas les erreurs du passé. Je n'oublie pas tout ce que tu as vécu par ma faute.

- Van! S'il te plaît...

- Je sais Hitomi, je sais ce que tu pense. Mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'être sûr que tout ce qui t'es arrivé à Mharr est de ma faute. J'y pense, je le garde en tête et je tente de ne plus reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Je sais aussi que tu n'oublieras jamais, que c'est un poids sur ton cœur que je ne pourrais jamais enlever, malgré tout mes efforts. Tu as vu des choses que tu n'aurais jamais du voir, et tu as vécu des choses que tu n'aurais jamais du vivre. Mais je ne peux malheureusement pas revenir en arrière, je ne peux revenir dans le passé afin de réparer mes fautes. Je peux juste être là pour toi, être présent, te protéger et tenter de te rendre heureuse, du mieux que je peux.

- Van...

Poussant un soupir, Hitomi se redressa. Elle passa une de ses jambes au dessus de celles de Van et s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux. Puis elle prit son visage en coupe entre ses deux mains.

- Van, écoute-moi bien. Je suis heureuse. Je suis plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été depuis la première fois où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Oui, j'ai vécu des choses que je préfèrerai oublier. Mais c'est terminé maintenant, et je tiens à ce que tu n'oublis pas que c'est grâce à toi que c'est terminé. J'aimerais que tu arrête de te torturer avec toute cette histoire, j'aimerais que tu tourne la page, comme je tente de le faire, et en faisant ça, tu me rendras encore plus heureuse. Je t'aime Van, et je n'ai pas envi de passer ma vie à me demander si tu pense encore à tout ça. Donc sache le, je suis heureuse avec toi, je suis à l'aise, je me sens apaisée quand je suis dans tes bras. Tu arrive à faire battre mon cœur à une vitesse incroyable quand tu me dis que tu m'aime ou quand tu m'embrasse, j'aime dormir dans tes bras, entendre ton cœur et sentir ta chaleur contre moi. Tu arrives même à me faire rougir trop souvent avec tes âneries. Je t'aime Van, je t'aime toi, en entier et je veux juste... Je veux juste qu'on soit bien tout les deux. Alors s'il te plaît, promet moi de ne plus jamais me parler de ça, promet moi de ne plus penser à tout ce qui s'est passé, et surtout promet moi de cesser de t'en vouloir pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable.

- Je te le promets.

- Merci mon amour.

Elle tenait toujours son visage entre ses mains, et se penchant vers lui, elle l'embrassa. Van l'attira à lui et passant ses bras autour de sa taille, il approfondit leur baiser. Ce baiser dura longtemps, et il fut plus fort et intime que tout ceux qu'ils avaient échangé auparavant.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tout deux essoufflés et leurs joues étaient rosies par cette nouvelle proximité entre eux. Hitomi se pencha de nouveau vers Van et se blottit contre son torse. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, retrouvant peu à peu une respiration et un rythme cardiaque normal.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Hitomi se redressa et se mit debout. Elle tendit la main à Van et il se leva également.

- Allez, on doit y aller, il ne faut pas se mettre en retard.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et marchèrent dans les rues, main dans la main. Ils marchèrent ainsi un long moment, et Van sentait que Hitomi devenait de plus en plus tendue. Ils n'avaient échangés aucunes paroles depuis leur départ mais il voyait qu'a chaque pas, la jeune fille était plus grave et renfermée, elle serrait sa main un peu plus fort. Van se posait des questions mais n'osait demander à Hitomi la raison de son trouble, il verrait bien par lui même une fois arrivés.

En effet, quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Van compris pourquoi Hitomi était si troublée. Ils se trouvaient devant un cimetière.

- Hitomi...

- Je... Après l'accident, je suis restée dans le coma durant une semaine, puis j'ai du rester hospitalisée encore deux semaines afin d'être sûr que tout allait bien. Je n'ai pas pu assister à leur enterrement... Et... Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de venir... Je ne pouvais pas, c'était trop dur. Mais maintenant... Je sais qu'ils ne sont plus là, je sais que ce n'est que des sépultures mais... Je le leur doit, je dois aller leur dire au revoir.

- Tu veux que je t'attende ici?

- Ca ne te dérange pas?

- Non, vas-y, prends ton temps. Je reste ici.

- Merci.

Elle lâcha sa main et s'avança silencieusement dans l'allée principale.

Van savait ce qu'elle ressentait, il avait lui aussi perdu son père, puis Folken et enfin sa mère. Il avait retrouvé Folken pour le perdre une seconde fois... Il savait à quel point sa peine était douloureuse, qu'elle ne disparaîtrait jamais complètement... Il savait aussi que personne ne pouvais apaiser cette peine, mais il serait présent pour Hitomi.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il vit la silhouette frêle de la jeune fille apparaitre et quand elle fut à sa hauteur, il constata que ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes. Sans un mot, il la prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi enlacés durant un long moment.

Enfin, Hitomi se dégagea et lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Ca va aller?

- Oui... Je pense... Je pense qu'ils sont là, quelque part, je l'espère...

- J'en suis sûr. Et je suis sûr qu'ils sont fiers de toi, de la femme que tu es devenue.

- Merci Van.

Relevant son visage, elle l'embrassa tendrement, puis ils se remirent en route.

Ils marchèrent encore un bon moment, flânant dans les rues. Puis en fin d'après midi, ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Yukari et Amano. Hitomi pris une grande inspiration.

- Tout va bien?

- Oui... Elle va me tuer!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protègerais.

- Contre elle? Mon pauvre, tu ne peux rien! Comparé à Yukari en colère, Merle en colère ressemblerais à un chaton sans défense!

Van partit d'un grand éclat de rire, Hitomi grimaça et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Arrivés devant la porte, ils sonnèrent et c'est Yukari elle même qui vint leur ouvrir.

- Ah! Vous voilà les amoureux! Ce n'est pas trop tôt! Entrez.

Amano sortit de la chambre où il se trouvait, ils se saluèrent et s'assirent tous sur le canapé et les fauteuils.

**_Yukari_** - Alors, comme ça on me laisse presque deux jours sans nouvelles!

**_Hitomi_** - Désolé...

**_Yukari _** - Oui ben, heureusement que c'était pour la bonne cause, sinon je ne t'aurais pas pardonnée. N'empêche, vous en avez mis du temps à vous décider!

**_Hitomi_** - Yu!

**_Yukari _** - Ben quoi, c'est vrai!

**_Hitomi _** - Tu peux parler, tu louchais sur Amano depuis le primaire!

**_Amano _** - Heu, les filles soyez gentilles, ne m'embarquez pas dans vos histoires...

**_Yukari_** - Je ne me suis pas déclarée plus tôt uniquement parce que tu étais en tête de liste le concernant.

**_Van_** - Quoi?

**_Hitomi _** - Heu...

**_Amano _** - Bravo, boulette...

**_Van_** - Hitomi?

**_Hitomi_** - Et bien...

**_Yukari_** - Hitomi? Tu viens m'aider à préparer le repas?

**_Hitomi _** - Volontiers!

Déposant un baiser rapide sur la joue de Van, Hitomi se leva précipitamment et partit en direction de la cuisine avec Yukari. Van resta planté sur le canapé puis adressa un regard interrogateur à Amano.

- Laisse tomber, des trucs de filles, il vaut mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre.

Hitomi et Yukari restèrent un bon moment en cuisine à préparer le repas, et Amano et Van, dont l'aide avait été rejetée, restèrent au salon et discutèrent de tout et de rien.

Une fois le repas prêt, ils passèrent à table. Une fois arrivés au dessert, alors que le silence s'était installé depuis peu, Yukari posa sa fourchette et s'adressa à son amie.

**_Yukari _** - Hitomi, vous allez partir n'est-ce pas?

**_Hitomi _**- Oui. Demain.

**_Yukari _** - Je vois...

**_Amano_** - Yukari...

**_Yukari _** - Non, ça va. Je suis contente pour vous. Je suis juste un peu triste à l'idée de ne plus te revoir.

**_Van_** - Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te l'enlève pas pour de bon, on pourra revenir vous voir souvent.

**_Yukari _** - C'est vrais?

**_Hitomi _** - Bien sûr, et peut-être pourrez vous venir à Fanélia, n'est-ce pas Van?

**_Van_** - Bien entendu.

**_Amano_** - Ah oui! J'adorerais voir tout ça moi!

**_Yukari _** - Alors ça va! Même si je regrette de ne plus pouvoir t'appeler tout les jours, si je suis sûre de te revoir je suis contente.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, Hitomi chipotais dans son assiette, elle ne savait comment aborder le sujet délicat avec son amie. Elle décida finalement de se jeter à l'eau.

- Euh, Yukari?

- Oui?

- Hum je... Hier je suis passée chez mon avocat et à la banque pour régler certaines choses.

- Tu as bien fait, il vaut mieux ne pas tout laisser en plan.

- Oui et heu... je me suis permis d'ouvrir un compte au nom de tes parents.

- Quoi?

- Oui, ils ont fait tellement de choses pour moi, je souhaite leur donner un peu, si ça peux leur permettre d'avoir une vie plus confortable...

- Hitomi, tu n'aurais pas du!

- Ca me fait plaisir, et puis ce n'est pas grand chose. Disons que c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire et de noël pour les années à venir.

- T'en as de bonnes toi! Mais bon, maintenant c'est fait. Je leur dirais quand ils reviendront de vacances.

- Merci, et tu les embrasseras de ma part.

- Pas de soucis.

Hitomi en resta là, et Van lui donna un discret coup sous la table.

**_Hitomi_** - Quoi?

**_Van _** - Je crois que tu n'as pas tout dis.

**_Hitomi _** - Elle le verra avec les papiers...

**_Van_** - Hitomi!

**_Yukari_** - Mais qu'est-ce que vous chuchotez tout les deux?

**_Hitomi _**- Et bien... Je...

**_Yukari_** - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? On dirait que tu as peur!

**_Hitomi_** - Un peu oui... Bon, pour tout te dire j'ai aussi ouvert un compte et versé une certaine somme d'argent pour vous deux...

**_Yukari/Amano_** - QUOI?

**_Hitomi _** - Et un autre pour vos futurs enfants...

**_Yukari _** - HITOMI!

**_Hitomi _** - Et je t'aie nommée administratrice de mes biens...

**_Yukari _** - QUOI?

**_Hitomi _** - Et j'ai fait en sorte que vous et vos familles puissiez bénéficier à loisir de mon appartement et de la maison à la plage.

**_Yukari _** - …

**_Hitomi_** - Yukari ?

**_Yukari _** - …

**_Hitomi _** - Yukari, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dis rien ?

**_Yukari _** - Tu as raison d'avoir peur ma fille… Cours, cours vite ! Je ne te laisserais qu'une minute d'avance avant de te retrouver et de t'écorcher vive!

**_Hitomi _**- Ne le prends pas comme ça!

**_Yukari _** - Ne le... _Jetant un regard effaré à Van et Amano. _Elle se fiche de moi quand elle dit ça?

**_Van _**- Non je ne crois pas.

**_Yukari _** - Il ne te reste que trente secondes Hitomi!

**_Hitomi_** - Allez Yu, ne m'en veux pas!

**_Yukari_** - Tu crois vraiment t'en tirer avec un simple "ne m'en veux pas"?

**_Hitomi _** - J'ai fais ça pour vous!

**_Yukari _**- On n'en a pas besoin!

**_Hitomi _** - Si! Je sais bien qu'avec vos études vous avez du mal à joindre les deux bouts! Et puis cet argent, je n'en aurais pas besoin sur Gaïa, alors autant que ça profite à quelqu'un!

**_Yukari _**- Non mais...

**_Hitomi_** - Oh et puis zut, faites en ce que vous voulez, donnez le à une association ou laissez le pourrir au fond de la banque! De toute façon maintenant c'est à vous.

**_Yukari _** - ....

**_Hitomi _** - Allez Yu! Si je te ramène des fraises, des gâteaux, des glaces...

**_Yukari _**- Laisse tomber, j'ai plus quinze ans, il en faudra plus pour que je te pardonne!

**_Hitomi_** - Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser partir comme ça? On ne va pas se séparer alors qu'on est brouillées. Tu sais, on ne va pas se revoir avant...

**_Yukari _** - Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer sur ce plan là!

**_Hitomi _** - Allez! S'il te plaît!

**_Yukari_** - ... C'est bon! De toute façon j'ai jamais rien pu te refuser! Je te pardonne mais ne me refais jamais un coup de ce genre!

**_Hitomi_** - Promis! Bon, je vais faire la vaisselle!

**_Yukari_** - Pas la peine de faire ta gentille pour te faire pardonner! Vilaine va! Vous êtes nos invités alors assis! Amano et moi on s'occupe de débarrasser.

**_Amano_** - J'ai rien demandé moi!

**_Van _** - Heu Yukari?

**_Yukari _** - Oui?

**_Van_** - Je pourrais te parler une minute s'il te plaît?

**_Yukari_** - Heu... Oui, bien sûr.

Yukari lança un regard interrogateur à Hitomi et cette dernière haussa les épaules, elle ne savait absolument pas de quoi Van voulait entretenir Yukari. Ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre et Hitomi s'attela à débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle avec Amano.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut Van?

- Aucune idée, il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il voulait lui parler de quelque chose.

- Au fait, Hitomi.

- Oui?

- Merci, vraiment. Merci d'avoir pensé à nous. Yukari réagit un peu excessivement mais elle t'en est reconnaissante, tu la connais.

- Oui! Mais je t'en prie, ça me fais plaisir... Oh non!

- Quoi?

- J'espère qu'il ne la cuisine pas concernant ce qu'elle à dis tout à l'heure te concernant!

- Tu crois qu'il le ferait?

- Non, je ne pense pas... Mais en tout cas moi je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire!

- Désolé... Mais dis donc, alors comme ça tu étais en tête de liste?

- Amano!

- Non, mais...Ca veux dire qu'il y en avait d'autres?

- Continu comme ça et c'est moi qui aurait une petite discussion avec Yukari!

- Non merci!

- Ah! Tu as aussi peur d'elle que moi!

- Si tu savais... Même plus!

Ils partirent tout les deux d'un rire complice et finirent rapidement la vaisselle. C'est à ce moment que Yukari et Van refirent leur apparition. Tout deux avaient un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**_Yukari _**- Lui c'est mon pote! Je te le dis Hitomi, je l'adore!

**_Hitomi_** - Qu'est-ce que vous avez manigancé?

**_Yukari _** - Ca ne te regarde pas!

**_Van _** - Heu...

**_Yukari_** - Oui, bon... Non! Là pour le moment ça ne la regarde pas.

**_Van _** - Si tu le dis.

Ils passèrent de nouveau au salon et discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit, profitant des derniers moments. Passé trois heures du matin, Hitomi se leva.

**_Hitomi_** - Il va falloir y aller, on doit quand même dormir un minimum.

**_Yukari_** - Oui.

**_Hitomi_** - Yukari, je te donne tout les papiers administratif concernant...

**_Yukari _** - Oui, oui, c'est bon j'ai compris. Donne.

**_Hitomi _** - Merci. Et aussi le double des clefs de l'appartement et de la maison.

**_Yukari _** - D'accord.

Hitomi lui tendit les documents et le trousseau de clefs puis ils se rendirent dans l'entrée afin de se dire au revoir. Hitomi enlaça Amano pendant que Van disait au revoir à Yukari puis elle se tourna vers son amie. Elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles avaient presque les larmes aux yeux.

- Allez Yu, soit pas si sentimentale, je suis sûre qu'on se reverra bientôt.

- Je sais. Prend soin de toi ma chérie. Et soit heureuse.

- J'y compte bien. Toi aussi, fais attention à toi.

Elles restèrent encore un moment comme ça, puis finirent par se détacher l'une de l'autre. Après de longues minutes passées à se dire au revoir, Van et Hitomi finirent par sortir dans la nuit afin de rentrer. Van pris Hitomi par la taille et ils marchèrent enlacés.

- Ca va aller?

- Oui, je sais que je vais les revoir donc ça atténue un peu la tristesse.

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous les ferons venir à Fanélia.

- Oui, j'ai hâte de voir Amano en face d'Allen.

- Effectivement, ça seras quelque chose à voir... Au fait, en parlant d'Amano, de quoi parlait Yukari quand elle disait que tu étais en tête de liste?

- Ah! Tu n'as bien sûr pas oublié cette remarque!

- Non.

- Eh bien... Disons qu'avant de te rencontrer, avant que tu viennes sur Terre pour la première fois... Je... J'avais un petit faible pour Amano...

- Je m'en doutais.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, sinon d'où te serais venu ton "petit faible" pour Allen?

- Oui bon... C'est du passé...

- Et tu as tout jours un petit faible pour lui?

- Non, pas du tout! Par contre je crois malheureusement que j'ai un gros faible pour toi!

- J'espère bien!

- Et toi, de quoi as-tu parlé avec Yukari ?

- Ah ça, c'est un secret, je ne te le dirais pas.

- S'il te plaît !

- Non, tu le sauras en temps voulu.

- Ca me concerne ?

- Je ne dirais rien de plus.

- Et si je te supplie ?

- Non.

- Je ne saurais rien alors…

- Rien de rien. Mais je te dirais tout le moment voulu.

- D'accord.

Van la serra un peu plus contre lui et ils rentrèrent à l'appartement d'Hitomi. Ils se couchèrent immédiatement et s'endormirent rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, Hitomi se réveilla de bonne heure et laissa Van dormir encore un peu. Elle prit rapidement son petit déjeuner en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Puis elle partit dans sa chambre afin de préparer les dernières affaires qu'elle souhaitait emmener. Environs une heure plus tard, Van se réveilla à son tour et vint la voir. En le voyant entrer Hitomi se leva et vint l'embrasser.

- Bonjour toi. Bien dormi ?

- Oui, tu aurais du me réveiller.

- Mais non, et puis je crois qu'aujourd'hui ta journée va être plus longue que la mienne. Ca fait presque dix jours que tu es ici, tu va surement avoir une longue réunion avec le conseil.

- Ah ! Ne m'en parle pas ! Je vais me faire taper sur les doigts pour avoir disparu sans prévenir.

- Si tu veux je viendrais leur dire que c'est moi qui t'ai séquestré.

- C'est le genre d'enlèvement qui me plaît, tu recommence quand tu veux.

- Idiot va ! Allez, viens manger. Il ne faut pas tarder.

Pendant que Van prenait son petit déjeuner, Hitomi passa à la salle de bain afin de se préparer, puis Van y alla à son tour pendant qu'elle finissait de ranger l'appartement. Elle regroupa au centre de la pièce les affaires qu'elle souhaitait emporter, cela se résumais à trois cartons et son vieux sac de sport. Puis quand Van eu fini, elle coupa l'eau, l'électricité et éteint le gaz, sans oublier de laisser un petit mot à l'attention de Yukari.

- Voilà, tout est fait, je pense que je n'ai rien oublié.

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui.

- Et tu es…

- Oui je suis sûre, cesse de me poser cette question.

- Très bien. Viens.

Il l'attira à lui et l'enlaça. Ils se tenaient debout au milieu du salon, entouré des affaires d'Hitomi. Il prit le pendentif d'Hitomi dans sa main et elle plaça sa paume au dessus de la sienne.

- Concentre-toi sur les jardins de Fanélia.

- D'accord.

Ils fermèrent tout les deux les yeux et se concentrèrent sur leur désir de retourner sur Gaïa, à Fanélia.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une colonne de lumière s'abattit sur eux pour les emmener vers leur nouvelle vie.


	35. Chapter 35

Crédits:  
Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à l'anime Vision d'Escaflowne à part ceux que j'aurais crées.

_Didie : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Voici le dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 35, Pour toujours.**

Quand Van et Hitomi ouvrirent les yeux, ils furent satisfaits de constater qu'ils se trouvaient dans les jardins du château de Fanélia. Par reflexe, ils levèrent tout les deux la tête vers le ciel afin d'apercevoir les deux astres lunaires. Van pris Hitomi dans ses bras.

- Bienvenue chez toi.

- Je suis si contente d'être revenue!

Van déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres quand ils furent interrompus par un cri strident.

- MAITRE VAAAANNNNN!!!!!!!

Tournant la tête, ils aperçurent une boule de poil foncer droit vers eux. Puis elle percuta Van qui tomba à la renverse et Hitomi du s'écarter un peu afin de ne pas tomber face à la tornade qu'était Merle.

- Maitre Van! Oh j'étais si inquiète!

- Mais tout va bien Merle.

- Tout va bien! Non mais tu te fiches de moi? Tu avais dit que tu t'absenterais peu être un peu, tu es partit dix jours! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, je te voyais mort ou agonisant, j'ai cru que tu n'arrivais plus à revenir!

- Je suis là non?

- Oui mais tu m'as fait une peur bleue!

Elle se releva un peu et aperçu les affaires d'Hitomi.

- Mais c'est quoi tout ça?

- C'est à moi.

Merle releva la tête vers Hitomi, trop concentrée sur Van, elle n'avait pas aperçu la jeune fille. Elle se releva d'un bond et sauta sur Hitomi qui tomba à son tour sous le poids de Merle.

- HITOMI! Oh Hitomi tu es revenue! Je suis si contente! Je te demande pardon, je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir menti, tout est de ma faute, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal...

A présent, Merle pleurait dans les bras d'Hitomi. Cette dernière se releva en position assise et enlaça son amie.

- Merle calme toi, tout est arrangé.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, Van m'a tout expliqué.

- Hitomi, me pardonneras-tu un jour?

- Tu es déjà pardonnée Merle, à condition de ne plus recommencer. Et je ne veux plus que nous parlions de tout cela, c'est un sujet clos.

- Oh Hitomi, je ne mérite pas ton amitié!

- Cesse de dire des bêtises et reprend toi.

- D'accord.

Merle sécha ses larmes et Van les aida à se relever.

**_Hitomi _**- Il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à te contrôler, si ça continu comme ça je vais me retrouver avec les fesses couvertes de bleus!

**_Merle_** - Désolé.

**_Van _**- Merle, tu nous aide à rentrer les affaires d'Hitomi?

**_Merle_** - Ses affaires? Mais... mais ça veux dire que... tu... tu reste Hitomi?

**_Hitomi _**- Oui.

**_Merle _**- Vraiment? Pour... pour de bon?

**_Hitomi_** - Oui.

Merle retint un cri de joie. Puis tout à coup, elle se rendit compte que Van et Hitomi étaient proche l'un de l'autre, et qu'après l'avoir aidée à se relever, Van n'avait pas lâché la main d'Hitomi.

- Et vous deux, vous êtes...

- Oui.

- Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!

Une fois de plus, Merle leur sauta dessus et les fit tomber à la renverse.

- Merle!

- Désolé! Mais je suis si contente! Il n'empêche que vous en avez mis du temps quand même!

Tout en se relevant, Hitomi se tourna vers Van.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous disent tous ça?

Pour toute réponse, Van haussa les épaules. Merle secoua la tête.

- Ben plus de trois ans vous ne trouvez pas ça long vous? Non mais je vous jure!

Ils rirent tout les trois, puis ils prirent les affaires d'Hitomi afin de les amener dans sa chambre. En chemin, Van questionna Merle.

- Tout s'est bien passé durant mon absence?

- Oui aucuns problèmes, à part que tes conseillers ont bien failli me rendre folle, on dirait des enfants qui avaient perdu leur mère!

- Ils sont inquiets, c'est normal.

- Oui ben la prochaine fois tu les préviendras avant de disparaître. Et je tiens à te prévenir, tu en auras surement pour la journée avec eux.

- Je sais... Et Allen et les autres?

- Ils ont du repartir. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas rester plus longtemps. Il fallait qu'ils présentent la petite princesse au peuple d'Astria.

- Oui bien sûr. Je leur enverrais une missive pour leur dire que nous sommes revenus.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre d'Hitomi et déposèrent leur chargement sur le sol.

- Merle, je te laisse aider Hitomi à s'installer.

- Pas de soucis.

Merle s'éloigna en direction du balcon afin de laisser un peu d'intimité au couple. Van s'approcha d'Hitomi et la pris dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, je dois y aller.

- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je viens te voir dès que je peux me libérer.

- D'accord.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Il l'embrassa tendrement puis sortit de la chambre. Hitomi referma la porte derrière lui et appela Merle.

- Alors?

- Alors quoi?

- Raconte-moi tout!

- Surement pas!

- Tu va vraiment me forcer à te torturer?

- Bon, allez, viens.

Elles s'installèrent sur le grand lit et Hitomi entreprit de raconter à Merle le séjour de Van sur Terre. Comment il avait réussi à la retrouver, leur dispute, la confrontation Van/Yukari. Merle ne put s'empêcher de rire quand Hitomi lui raconta l'épisode de l'album photo et elle lui demanda immédiatement de lui montrer l'album en question. Puis quand Hitomi arriva à raconter la soirée un peu trop arrosée et son attitude, elle cru que Merle allait s'écrouler de rire. Elle termina son récit, puis elles discutèrent encore un bon moment. Ensuite elles déballèrent les affaires d'Hitomi et cette dernière lui montra son album photo. Puis elle sortit un des appareils photo qu'elle avait acheté et pris une photo de Merle. Cette dernière crue qu'elle était devenue aveugle à cause du flash. Puis elle lui expliqua comment utiliser l'appareil, comment le recharger et comment imprimer les photos et à son grand étonnement, Merle compris très vite comment utiliser l'appareil. Elles restèrent ainsi toute la journée, à discuter, à savourer cette amitié retrouvée. Bien qu'elle se soit quittés seulement une dizaine de jours plus tôt, savoir qu'Hitomi resterait pour de bon et qu'elles ne se quitteraient sans doute plus les enchantas. Elles en oublièrent même de manger et le soleil commençait à se coucher quand leurs estomacs les rappelèrent à l'ordre. Elles descendirent donc dans la salle à manger et dinèrent seules car Van semblait toujours accaparé par le conseil.

A la fin du repas, elles discutèrent encore un bon moment puis Hitomi s'excusa auprès de Merle. Elle était épuisée par sa journée et le manque de sommeil de la nuit précédente et monta donc se coucher. Elle se mit en chemise de nuit mais lutta contre le sommeil afin d'attendre Van. Elle se plaça donc sur son balcon afin d'admirer les étoiles et la ville endormie. Environs une heure plus tard, elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir puis, apercevant Van, elle le tira par le bras, referma la porte derrière lui et se blottit dans ses bras.

- Eh bien!

- Tu m'as trop manqué!

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Se penchant vers elle, il l'embrassa longuement.

- J'étais prête à détruire la porte du conseil pour venir te délivrer.

- J'aurais bien aimé voir ça!

- Ne commence pas.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

- Je serais plus présent pour toi à partir de demain.

- Van, je ne te demande pas de sacrifier tes devoirs pour moi. Je sais que tu es roi et que tu as certaines responsabilités. Ne t'en fais pas, je sais déjà comment m'occuper.

- Comment?

- Tu verras bien!

- D'accord. Tu es fatiguée?

- Epuisée! Je ne vais pas avoir de mal à m'endormir. Quant à toi, file dans ta chambre.

- Tu...

- Je ne suis pas bête, je sais bien que nous ne sommes plus sur Terre, et qu'en tant que roi, tu dois respecter certaines règles.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas?

- Pas du tout, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, merci d'être si compréhensive.

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, puis après plusieurs baisers, il sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre la sienne. Hitomi se coucha immédiatement et s'endormis rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, Hitomi se réveilla tôt. Elle passa dans sa salle de bain afin de faire une rapide toilette puis s'habilla d'un t-shirt blanc, d'une salopette en jean bleu qu'elle avait ramené de chez elle et mis ses baskets. Elle attacha ensuite ses cheveux en queue de cheval puis sorti de sa chambre afin de se rendre dans la salle à manger.

Une fois qu'elle ouvrit la porte, Van se leva immédiatement et vint vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Ils rirent en entendant Merle marmonner.

- Ben tiens, va falloir que je m'habitue à ça moi!

Tout en l'accompagnant vers la table, Van détailla Hitomi.

**_Van _**- Que nous vaux cette tenue?

**_Hitomi _**- Ne croit pas que j'ai oublié ce dont nous avions parlé quand tu m'as fait visiter Fanélia.

**_Van _**- De quoi... Non...

**_Hitomi _**- Eh si!

**_Merle _**- De quoi parlez-vous?

**_Van _**- Hitomi s'est mis dans la tête d'aider à la reconstruction de la partie de la ville qui à été détruite par les armées de Mharr.

**_Hitomi_** - D'où la tenue, je me vois mal travailler dans une robe.

**_Merle _**- Super! Comme ça tu viendras avec moi, ça fait plusieurs jours que je ne suis pas aller aider!

**_Van_** - Tu ne va pas aussi t'y mettre!

**_Merle_** - Oh que si! C'est aussi ma ville que je sache! Et à cause de ton absence, ça fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas pu y aller.

**_Hitomi_** - Je suis contente qu'on y aille toute les deux!

**_Van_** - Ce n'est pas vrais. Bon, je constate que je ne peux rien contre vous deux. Je vais vous accompagner pour...

**_Hitomi_** - Surement pas! Tu t'occupe de tes affaires et tu viens nous rejoindre après si tu as le temps.

**_Van _**- Mais...

**_Hitomi _**- Arrête un peu monsieur le surprotecteur, je te connais, si tu y mets ton grain de sel, je ne pourrais rien faire, je vais me retrouver à me rouler les pouces! Et moi je veux aider aux gros travaux!

**_Merle_** - Bien dis!

**_Van_** _poussant un soupir_ - D'accord, comme tu voudras. Je viendrais voir si tu es toujours en vie quand j'en aurais fini avec les affaires du royaume.

**_Hitomi _**- Merci.

Ils finirent de manger puis Van s'en alla au conseil tandis que Merle et Hitomi se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la ville. Merle mena Hitomi directement vers le maitre de chantier. Ce dernier se trouvait au milieu de plusieurs hommes auquel il donnait des directives. Hitomi et Merle attendirent qu'il finisse puis se dirigèrent vers lui.

**_Merle _**- Bonjour Joma.

**_Joma _**- Oh, bonjour mademoiselle Merle, cela fait un moment que je ne vous ai pas vue, comment allez-vous?

**_Merle_** - Très bien, merci. J'ai été un peu occupée au château ces derniers temps mais maintenant que maitre Van est revenu, me revoilà! Au fait, je vous présente Hitomi Kanzaki.

**_Hitomi _**- Bonjour.

**_Joma _**- Hitomi, la Hitomi?

**_Hitomi_** - Euh, oui.

**_Joma _**- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer mademoiselle, mais que faites vous là?

**_Hitomi _**- Vous voulez dire... sur Gaïa?

**_Joma _**- Oh non, beaucoup d'entre nous ont aperçu la colonne de lumière hier, nous nous doutions donc que vous étiez revenue. Je veux dire, que faites vous sur le chantier, ce n'est pas une place pour une dame de votre rang.

**_Hitomi _**- Une dame de mon rang?

**_Merle_** - Tu es une proche de maitre Van, tu es donc considérée comme une personne de haut rang, ajouté au fait que tu ais aidé à mettre fin à la guerre contre les Zaïbacher...

**_Hitomi_** - Je vous arrête tout de suite. Chez moi, sur la Lune des Illusions, je suis une personne du peuple, comme vous. Je souhaite donc être traitée comme tout le monde ici. Et pour votre question, je suis ici car je souhaite aider aux travaux.

**_Joma_** - Vraiment?

**_Hitomi_** - Bien sûr!

**_Joma_** - Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça! Il est rare de voir quelqu'un qui vis au château venir de son plein grès pour mettre les mains dans la boue! A part mademoiselle Merle et maitre Van bien sûr. Eh bien mademoiselle Hitomi, je suis content de vous voir, et votre aide ne sera pas superflue.

**_Hitomi_** - Vous m'en voyez ravie.

**_Merle_** - Alors Joma, que pouvons nous faire pour vous aider?

**_Joma _**- Suivez moi.

Il conduisit Merle et Hitomi vers une habitation que avait été détruite et que plusieurs personnes s'attelaient à reconstruire. Les deux jeunes filles eurent pour instruction d'aider à la reconstruction d'un pan de mur et elles s'attelèrent tout de suite à la tâche.

La journée se déroula calmement et dans la bonne humeur, elles mangèrent avec tous les habitants qui aidaient à la reconstruction et beaucoup d'entre eux furent étonnés de voir la fille de la Lune des Illusions aider aux travaux. Les habitants de Fanélia l'appréciaient tous beaucoup car ils savaient tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour Gaïa mais surtout pour Van durant la guerre. Ils savaient également sans aucun doute qu'elle était très proche de leur roi, son retour sur Gaïa avait coïncidé à quelques jours près à la rupture des fiançailles de Van et de la princesse Riya, les habitants de Fanélia n'était donc pas dupes quant aux raisons de cette annulation. Mais cela ne les dérangeaient nullement, car ils aiment beaucoup Hitomi, et le fait de la voir venir travailler avec eux renforçait ce sentiment.

En début d'après-midi, Van, libéré de ses tâches administratives, vint les rejoindre. Il s'attela aussi immédiatement aux travaux. Cela lui permettait de passer du temps avec son peuple, Hitomi et Merle et l'effort physique déployé lui faisait du bien.

En fin d'après midi, ils rentrèrent tout les trois au château, épuisés mais heureux de leur journée. Ils se rendirent chacun dans leur chambre pour se nettoyer et se changer puis se retrouvèrent à la salle à manger pour diner. A la fin du repas, Merle s'éclipsa afin de laissa un peu d'intimité à Van et Hitomi et Van lui proposa d'aller se promener dans les jardins. Une fois dehors, tout en marchant il l'enlaça étroitement.

- Tu es contente?

- Oui, vraiment. Je suis bien ici, et je suis heureuse de pouvoir participer aux travaux.

- Les gens t'apprécient beaucoup, Joma m'a confié que beaucoup étaient étonnés de te voir travailler comme tout le monde.

- Mais je suis comme tout le monde!

- Les gens de Fanélia ne sont pas dupes, ils savent très bien ce qui se passe entre nous deux, et de ce fait, tu n'es pas vraiment comme tout le monde.

- Oui, bon... Mais ce qui compte pour moi, c'est qu'ils m'acceptent et ne me considèrent pas quelqu'un d'inaccessible.

- Tu es vraiment extraordinaire! Je t'aime tellement.

- Moi aussi. Et merci d'avoir accepter que je participe aux travaux.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tu n'as même pas à me demander ma permission. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu souhaite. Et puis je ne peux rien te refuser, tu es mon point faible.

- Oh, ton point faible, tu es adorable Van. Mais fait attention à ce que je n'en profite pas!

- Ah, mais tu peux profiter de moi autant que tu veux.

Hitomi rit et se blottit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent encore un moment à profiter l'un de l'autre puis Van raccompagna Hitomi dans sa chambre. Après un dernier baiser, il la laissa sur le seuil puis rejoignit sa propre chambre.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hitomi était accoudée à la balustrade du balcon de sa chambre. Son menton pausé sur la paume de sa main, elle rêvassait tout en admirant la ville sous un éclatant coucher de soleil. Un mois. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'elle était revenue avec Van sur Gaïa. Les jours étaient passés si vite! Elle en avait profité pour passer du temps avec Van, s'était rapprochée chaque jours un peu plus de Merle et avait surtout passé toutes ses journées en compagnie des habitants de Fanélia. Chaque matin, elle était partie en compagnie de Merle vers l'entrée de la ville pour aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait aux travaux de reconstruction. Les habitants l'avaient très vite acceptée, ce qui avait vraiment touché Hitomi. Chaque jours, Van les rejoignaient en début d'après midi et les travaux avaient vite avancés grâce à l'aide de beaucoup d'habitants. Les dommages causés par l'armée de Mharr avaient surtout touché le mur d'enceinte de la ville ainsi que quelques habitations mais il n'y avait rien d'irréparable et la veille, ils avaient posés la dernière pierre du mur d'enceinte, signant ainsi la fin des travaux. Van avait alors décrété qu'un grand buffet suivit d'un bal serait organisé sur la place centrale de la ville. Officiellement, c'était pour fêter la fin des travaux, mais officieusement, c'était également pour célébrer le retour d'Hitomi sur Gaïa. La journée avait donc été passée à organiser et préparer cette fête.

Hitomi était vraiment heureuse, elle ne regrettait pas un seul instant sa décision de revenir sur Gaïa et elle se sentait à Fanélia comme chez elle. Elle avait l'impression d'aimer Van chaque jours un peu plus, elle apprenait à le connaitre mieux et elle aimait l'homme qu'elle découvrait. Il était toujours très attentionné et faisait en sorte de la combler toujours plus. Il était doux et n'hésitait pas à la prendre dans ses bras et à l'embrasser, même devant le peuple, ce qui, Hitomi s'en doutais, n'étais pas chose habituelle pour un roi. Mais les habitants de Fanélia n'avaient pas l'air de s'en formaliser, au contraire ils semblaient heureux que leur roi ait enfin trouvé l'amour.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par quelques petits coups portés contre sa porte. Elle se redressa et alla ouvrir pour trouver Van. Il entra dans sa chambre et l'embrassa.

- Tu es prête?

- Oui.

Van resta un moment sans bouger à détailler Hitomi, les yeux ronds et la bouche un peu ouverte.

- Quoi? Ma tenue ne va pas? C'est trop habillé?

- Non, non tu es... sublime.

Hitomi était habillée d'un longue robe bleu nuit en soie qui la cintrait au niveau du buste puis s'évasant à partir de la taille, la robe avait de longues et larges manches mais laissait ses épaules découvertes. Au bas de la robe et aux poignets, de petites perles grises avaient été cousues dans le tissu.

- C'est Merle qui me l'a ramené aujourd'hui, et je cite : "Tu va te balader au bras du roi donc pas question de t'habiller n'importe comment!" Elle est vraiment impayable, à croire que d'habitude je m'habille en guenilles!

- Non, tu es toujours magnifique mais là... Je dois avouer que Merle à bon goût. Mais il va falloir que je redouble de vigilance car tous les hommes de Fanélia vont vouloir t'emmener.

- Cesse de dire des bêtises!

- Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es magnifique.

- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre.

Hitomi se rapprocha de lui et passant ses bras autour de son cou, elle l'embrassa longuement. Quand ils se séparèrent ils étaient tout deux essoufflés. Van la prit par la main.

- On y va?

- Je te suis.

Ils se rendirent sur la place centrale de la ville ou beaucoup de monde était déjà présent. Un grand buffet avait été dressait et tout le monde se servait, nobles, marchands et paysans se mélangeaient, mangeaient et discutaient ensemble. Un orchestre populaire avait également été installé et la musique ne cessait jamais. Van avait voulu que cette soirée se déroule de cette façon, tout le monde ayant participé aux travaux, il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de différence de classes, et pour son plus grand plaisir, tout semblait se passer pour le mieux. Van et Hitomi discutèrent un long moment avec diverses personnes. Puis ils mangèrent un peu et Van amena Hitomi sur la piste de danse. Ils dansèrent un long moment enlacés, puis Hitomi changea de cavalier. Elle dansa longtemps et avec beaucoup de monde, Van, puis certains nobles de Fanélia, mais aussi avec Joma et divers hommes du peuple qu'elle avait appris à connaitre durant les travaux. Elle dansa également avec Kaoru, le compagnon de Merle qu'elle avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt alors qu'il revenait du village des hommes chat.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, épuisée, elle alla s'asseoir sur une chaise libre afin de reprendre son souffle. Elle avait un peu bu, sans trop en abuser et la tête lui tournait légèrement. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit Van s'avancer vers elle. Lui prenant la main, il s'assit près d'elle.

- Tout va bien?

- Oui, cette fête est vraiment réussie.

- Oui, j'en suis heureux.

Il resta silencieux un moment, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

- Hitomi, ça te dirais de venir te promener?

- Bien sûr.

Il se leva et, sans lâcher sa main, il l'entraina loin de la fête. Sans parler, tendrement enlacés, ils marchèrent un long moment dans les rues de Fanélia, et petit à petit Hitomi devina l'endroit vers lequel ils se rendaient.

Une fois arrivés, elle se défit de l'étreinte de Van et s'avança vers Escaflowne.

- Escaflowne... Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il est toujours aussi magnifique.

Van s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça par derrière, posant sa joue contre la sienne. Ils restèrent un long moment comme cela, savourant juste le fait d'être ensembles. Puis Van pris la parole.

- Tu te souviens, quand tu es revenue sur Gaïa…

- Oui?

A présent, ils parlaient de cette période sans gêne. Bien que ça soit un moment douloureux pour eux deux, ils ne voulaient pas qu'il y ait de tabous entre eux et en parlaient donc librement. De plus, ils savaient que tout cela était maintenant loin derrière eux.

- Quand je t'ai retrouvée le soir, tu étais agenouillée devant les sépultures et je t'aie entendu parler. Que disais-tu?

- Je... Non, c'est idiot.

- Mais non.

- Eh bien... Je parlais à Folken, je ne sais pas s'il m'entendait, là où il est, mais j'étais tellement mal que j'avais besoin de parler.

- Folken... Ce n'est pas idiot, tu sais, moi aussi je lui parle de temps en temps. J'ai l'impression qu'il me regarde et qu'il m'écoute.

- Il me manque, je pense souvent à lui. Je l'ai très peu connu mais dès le moment où je l'ai vraiment rencontré, quand il t'avait donné rendez-vous à Fanélia, j'ai senti que c'était quelqu'un de bien.

- Il me manque aussi tellement! Et je m'en veux de ne pas lui avoir donné sa chance plus tôt.

Hitomi se retourna et se blottit contre Van.

- Il ne faut pas t'en vouloir, il savait qu'au fond de toi tu l'aimais toujours. Tu sais, quand nous nous sommes retrouvés dans cet autre monde après ton combat avec Allen, quand tu t'es éloigné en pensant que j'avais peur pour Allen.

- Oui?

- C'est lui qui m'a redonné confiance. Il m'est apparu et m'a expliqué que c'était mes rêves et mes peurs qui t'enfermaient. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à croire en toi, c'est lui qui m'a aidé à y voir clair dans mes sentiments.

- Folken... Je lui dois tellement.

Ils partirent s'asseoir sur une souche d'arbre et restèrent encore un long moment enlacés, perdus dans leurs pensées. Au bout d'un certain temps, Van pris une inspiration et raffermit sa prise sur la taille d'Hitomi.

- Hitomi?

- Oui?

- Tu sais que je t'aime?

- Bien sûr, moi aussi je t'aime Van.

- Tu sais, tu es toute ma vie. Tu es la première femme que j'ai aimée et tu seras toujours la seule. Je me sens si bien avec toi, quand je me couche le soir, je m'endors en pensant à toi et quand je me lève, c'est ton visage qui flotte dans mon esprit. Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je sais que j'ai souvent fait des erreurs, et que ma peur de m'engager à bien souvent faillit nous séparer. Mais je t'ai promis que je ne commettrais plus jamais les mêmes erreurs, et je ne veux plus mettre de barrières entre nous.

Hitomi sentit son cœur s'accélérer et son souffle devenir plus heurté. Elle savait. Elle savait ce que Van allait dire. A cet instant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle savait depuis l'instant où il l'avait prise par la main en lui demandant de l'accompagner pour cette balade.

Van se redressa et se tournant vers elle, il prit ses deux mains entre les siennes. Puis il planta son regard dans le sien.

- Tu es tout pour moi Hitomi, c'est toi qui à fait de moi ce que je suis. C'est toi qui m'as fait grandir, m'as fait devenir un homme. Tu as débarqué dans ma vie et tu m'as changé, tu m'as fait devenir moins arrogant, plus sûr de moi et plus juste. Quand tu m'as giflé la première fois sur Terre, je crois que c'est à cet instant que je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi, car tu était la première à avoir l'audace de me remettre à ma place, à me considérer comme un égal. Et chaque jours je t'aime un peu plus, je t'aime tellement qu'il m'est douloureux d'être éloigné de toi. Je veux... J'aimerais que tu sois pour toujours auprès de moi Hitomi, j'aimerais que l'on passe notre vie ensemble... Je sais que c'est peut-être un peu tôt mais, Hitomi est-ce que... Hitomi Kanzaki, veux-tu devenir ma femme?

Hitomi resta sans voix durant quelques secondes, elle avait même arrêté de respirer. Puis elle se jeta au coup de Van, les larmes aux yeux.

- Oui, bien sûr que oui. Cent fois, mille fois oui!

Elle se redressa et embrassa ses lèvres, son visage, son cou. Puis elle le regarda dans les yeux.

- Oui Van, je veux devenir ta femme.

Le visage de Van était illuminé par une joie et un bonheur sans limites, Hitomi, elle, pleurait toujours.

- Mais pourquoi pleures-tu? Il ne faut pas.

- Je pleure de joie Van, parce que je t'aime, parce que je suis heureuse.

Van la pris dans ses bras et sécha ses larmes avec des baisers. Puis il s'écarta d'elle et pris un objet dans sa poche.

- Regarde, c'est pour toi.

Il ouvrit sa paume et dévoila un petit écrin de velours noir. Il ouvrit le couvercle et dévoila le plus beau bijou qu'Hitomi n'ais jamais vu. C'était une fine bague en or blanc, au centre se trouvait un saphir d'une pureté incroyable. De forme ronde, la pierre était entourée de deux rubis identiques de forme ovale. Le bleu et le rouge, les couleurs de Fanélia.

Van sortit délicatement la bague de l'écrin et, prenant la main gauche d'Hitomi, il la passa à son annulaire. La bague lui allait à la perfection, comme si elle avait été faite pour elle. Van embrassa sa main.

- Maintenant regarde.

Prenant la main d'Hitomi, il la leva de sorte à ce que la lumière de la Lune arrive sur la bague. Hitomi fut ébahie. Les armoiries de Fanélia, le même symbole qui se trouvait sur l'épée de Van étaient gravées pile au centre du saphir, au cœur même de la pierre.

- Comment?

- Je ne sais pas, cette bague est depuis toujours dans la famille royale de Fanélia. Toutes les reines de Fanélia l'on portée.

- Tu veux dire que...

- Oui, elle appartenait à ma mère. Quand elle est partie à la recherche de Folken, je crois... Je crois qu'au fond d'elle elle savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Elle l'avait laissée sur le bureau de mon père.

- Merci Van, merci pour tout. Elle est magnifique. Je t'aime tellement Van.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. C'est à moi de te remercier, merci d'accepter d'être ma femme… Au fait, je te dois une explication.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, normalement la coutume veut que je demande d'abord ta main à ton père.

- Oui, nous avons la même coutume, bien qu'elle soit un peu dépassé.

- Oui mais je n'ai pas voulu y déroger, et comme… enfin… Le soir avant que nous revenions sur Gaïa, chez Yukari et Amano. Quand je me suis isolé avec Yukari c'était pour lui demander si elle acceptait que je te demande en mariage.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, et bien sûr elle à accepté. Je me suis permis de lui demander car je sais qu'elle est la personne la plus proche de toi sur Terre.

- Merci Van, ça me touche vraiment. Mais tu peux être sûr que je vais l'étriper pour ne m'avoir rien dis !

- Ne lui en veux pas, je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prenant dans ses bras, il l'embrassa longuement. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés jusque tard dans la nuit.

Hitomi ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Cela faisait environs une heure que Van l'avait laissée sur le pas de sa porte mais ces paupières refusaient de se fermer. Elle était trop heureuse de la demande de Van, son cœur battais encore fort dans sa poitrine et cela ne l'aidait pas à s'endormir. Elle se redressa en position assise dans son lit. Elle savait ce qui pourrait l'apaiser, ce qui pourrait l'aider à trouver le sommeil. Ses bras, son odeur, sa chaleur... Elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle.

Alors, tout doucement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de son cabinet de travail puis, en silence, elle ouvrit la porte dissimulée et entra dans le cabinet de travail de Van. Puis elle ouvrit silencieusement la porte donnant sur sa chambre. Van n'avait pas fermé les rideaux et elle pouvait apercevoir sa silhouette étendue grâce à la lumière de la Lune. Sans faire de bruit, elle referma la porte derrière elle et se dirigea vers le grand lit. Puis elle se glissa sous les draps le plus délicatement possible afin de ne pas réveiller Van. Dos à lui, elle se colla contre son corps et ferma enfin les yeux.

A cet instant, elle sentit la main de Van se poser sur son ventre et l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Puis ses doigts se mirent à frôler son ventre en formant de petits cercles. A cet instant, Hitomi sentit un immense bien être l'envahir, elle était comme électrisée et de petits frissons la parcoururent de la tête aux pieds. Elle se tourna et se collant contre lui elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, elle enfouit ses mains dans sa chevelure et approcha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser. Les frôlements devinrent caresses, les baisers se firent plus passionnés...

Cette nuit là, ils firent l'amour pour la première fois avec pour seuls témoins les étoiles et les deux astres lunaires. Chaque gestes, chaque baisers furent emplis d'une telle tendresse, d'une telle quantité d'amour qu'ils surent avec conviction qu'en plus d'unir leurs corps, ils unirent également à tout jamais leurs cœurs et leurs âmes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hitomi était debout en plein milieu de sa chambre, encore en chemise de nuit, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle était réveillée et attendais l'arrivée de Merle.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait pile deux mois que Van l'avait demandée en mariage. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour, le jour J. Aujourd'hui elle allait devenir la femme de Van.

Quelques jours après sa demande, ils avaient annoncée la nouvelle officiellement au peuple de Fanélia. S'en était suivi une telle acclamation, une telle joie et fierté venant du peuple qu'Hitomi en avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Un peu plus tard, ils étaient allés rendre visite à leurs amis à Pallas et ces derniers avaient également accueillit la nouvelle avec beaucoup de bonheur, sans oublier l'éternel « He bien, vous en avez mis du temps ! ». Puis ils étaient revenus à Fanélia afin de s'occuper des préparatifs du mariage. Entre décoration, protocole, couturière et invitations, Hitomi n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne pensait pas à tout cela, une seule chose occupait son esprit et elle voulait, elle devait parler à Van. Elle ne savait pas s'il était dans sa chambre et même s'il était seul et n'osait donc pas aller le voir directement. Elle s'était donc résolue à attendre Merle et tournait en rond dans sa chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Merle fit enfin son entrée.

- Bonjour ! Ah, tu es déjà levée, c'est bien.

- Merle, il faut que je voie Van.

- Oui, tu le verras d'ici quelques heures, mais en attendant, tu file dans ton bain pour te préparer.

- Non Merle, tu ne comprends pas, il faut que je le voie tout de suite.

- Mais…

- C'est très important Merle.

- … Bien, je vais voir s'il est dans sa chambre.

- Merci.

Intriguée, Merle sortit de la chambre d'Hitomi pour se rendre dans celle de Van.

Hitomi patienta encore quelques minutes puis Merle revint. Elle lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'elle se dépêche de la rejoindre.

- Allez, viens, il ne manquerait plus que quelqu'un te voie dans cette tenue !

Hitomi sortit de sa chambre Et Merle la fit pénétrer dans celle de Van. Ce dernier avait un visage quelque peu inquiet.

- Merle, tu veux bien… Dans le salon.

- Hein ? Oh oui, je vois. J'y vais.

- Merci.

Merle sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle. Une fois la porte fermée, Van parcouru la distance entre lui et Hitomi afin de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Hitomi, tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Van, je… Je n'étais pas sûre, jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'étais pas complètement sûre. J'avais des doutes mais…

- Hitomi, que veux-tu dire ? Tu n'es pas sûre, tu veux dire… Par rapport au mariage ?

- Mais non, cesse de dire des bêtises, ça fait deux mois que je ne vis que pour ce jour.

- Ah, tu me rassure. Mais dans ce cas là, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Eh bien… Comme je te l'ais dit, jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'étais pas certaine, et je préférais ne pas t'en parler avant, mais… En me levant ce matin… Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas, j'en suis maintenant certaine.

- Hitomi, vraiment, je ne te suis pas…

Hitomi se dégagea de son étreinte et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle le regarda un long moment, un petit sourire flottant sur ces lèvres. Puis elle prit ses deux mains et sans le quitter des yeux, elle les plaça délicatement sur son ventre. Van fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as mal quelque…

Il s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa phrase et se rappela ce qu'Hitomi avait dit, le mettant en corrélation avec son geste. Elle avait des doutes, mais depuis ce matin elle était sûre, des signes qui ne trompent pas… Cette nuit qu'ils avaient partagée il y à deux mois…

- Hitomi, tu… Tu es entrain de me dire que tu es… enceinte ?

- Oui ! Oui Van !

- Tu es… Ho ! Vraiment ?

- Oui !

Van, encore sous le choc de cette déclaration la regarda avec une mine étonnée. Puis son visage se fendit d'un immense sourire et, prenant Hitomi par la taille, il la fit tournoyer à travers la pièce. Hitomi éclata de rire. Il la reposa au sol et la serra contre lui.

- Un bébé…

- Oui !

- Notre enfant !

- Oui Van, notre enfant. Tu va être papa.

- Papa… Je vais être… Oh, Hitomi, comment fais-tu pour me rendre si heureux ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que je ne l'ai pas fait toute seule ? J'en suis sûre depuis ce matin, c'est pour ça qu'il fallait absolument que je te le dise.

- Aujourd'hui tu va devenir ma femme, et tu m'annonce que nous allons avoir un enfant. Tu ne pouvais pas me rendre plus heureux.

- Je t'aime Van.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime tellement !

Ils restèrent encore un moment tout les deux, à profiter l'un de l'autre, à savourer la nouvelle. Puis ils durent se séparer, l'heure avançant, ils devaient se préparer pour la cérémonie.

- Moi aussi j'ai une surprise pour toi, je suis allé la chercher ce matin même.

- Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu va voir, laisse-moi te raccompagner à ta chambre.

La prenant par la main, il l'entraina vers sa chambre. Puis il ouvrit la porte et Hitomi poussa un cri de joie. Devant elle, au beau milieu de sa chambre se tenait Amano et Yukari.

Immédiatement, elle lâcha la main de Van et couru vers eux avant de leur sauter dans les bras.

**_Hitomi _**- Je suis si contente de vous voir!

**_Yukari _**- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait rater ton mariage!

**_Amano _**- Tu peux remercier Van, c'est lui qui est venu nous chercher.

Hitomi se retourna vers Van et elle l'embrassa tendrement.

- Merci, merci pour tout.

- Mais de rien, je savais que c'était important pour toi.

A cet instant, Merle les sépara sans ménagement.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais tu dois te préparer Hitomi et il est hors de question que Van te vois dans ta robe avant le grand moment. Et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous vous êtes dis parce qu'il n'aurait pas du te voir du tout ce matin. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas grave. Van, dehors, toi aussi tu dois te préparer. Et Allen numéro deux, toi aussi tu sors!

- Heu, moi c'est Amano.

- Oui ben c'est pareil, vous avez la même tête.

Merle accepta que Yukari reste afin de l'aider à préparer Hitomi mais elle mit les deux hommes à la porte sans ménagement. Puis elle se tourna vers Hitomi, les poings sur les hanches.

- Une armée de servante va venir nous aider, et je ne veux pas un mot, pas une plainte, c'est compris?

- Oui...

- Bien. Tu va être magnifique!

Tout le peuple de Fanélia ainsi que les invités d'autres pays étaient rassemblés au pied du château et tout autour ainsi que sur les hauteurs de la ville. Van était placé au bout d'un long tapis bleu bordé de rouge, près du prêtre qui allait le marier à Hitomi. La dernière fois qu'il s'était tenu à cet endroit, c'était pour être sacré roi de Fanélia. Aujourd'hui, il allait épouser la femme qu'il aimait depuis tant d'années. Assis sur des fauteuils, les personnes les plus près de lui étaient ses amis et ceux d'Hitomi. Il y avait Allen, Mirana, Dryden, Serena, Cid, Elise, Merle et son compagnon, Yukari et Amano mais aussi Gades et certains des hommes du croisé. Van était anxieux, il attendait avec impatience l'arrivée d'Hitomi, il lui tardait de la voir dans sa robe de mariée. Lui était vêtu d'un costume aux couleurs de Fanélia, c'était le costume traditionnel des rois de Fanélia.

Tout à coup, la foule se tut et les violonistes commencèrent à jouer une musique douce de Fanélia. Van vis apparaitre Hitomi au bout du long tapis. Elle était si belle qu'il en eu le souffle coupé et les larmes aux yeux.

Hitomi était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche. Elle était composée d'un bustier en soie laissant ses épaules à nu qui lui cintrait la poitrine et sa taille fine. Puis le bustier s'évasait vers le côté afin de former une longue traine ronde. Dans le dos, le bustier était fermé avec des lacets jusqu'au bas des reins puis qui retombaient jusqu'au milieu de la traine. La jupe, également en soie, s'évasait au niveau de la taille et épousait la traine avant de retomber au sol. Le bustier était incrusté de petites pierres et perles et brodé de fils d'argent formant des petites fleurs et des entrelacs complexes, les broderies partaient ensuite vers le coté droit pour continuer jusqu'au bas de la robe. Les cheveux d'Hitomi avaient étaient coiffés en hauteur et quelques petites fleurs blanches y avaient été habilement glissées et quelques anglaises retombaient sur ses épaules. Sur sa tête était posé un diadème en or blanc en forme de V, terminé par un petit diamant en forme de larme qui retombait sur son front. Le diadème servait à maintenir son long voile en tulle qui retombait dans son dos. A son cou était accroché un délicat pendentif orné de diamants et assortis à ses boucles d'oreilles pendantes.

Un magnifique bouquet de lys dans les mains, Hitomi s'avançait lentement vers l'autel, ne quittant pas Van des yeux. En la voyant arriver, Van sentit son cœur se serrer et il sut qu'il pourrait mourir d'amour pour elle. Quand elle arriva près de lui, ils se regardèrent un long moment sans parler, avant de se tourner tout deux vers le prêtre.

Ce dernier leva ses deux mains au dessus de leurs têtes et ils s'agenouillèrent devant lui. Un silence total se fit, et le prêtre pris la parole.

- Sous un ciel toujours clément, caressé par un vent d'ouest, sur cette terre toujours fertile et bénie des dragons, nous sommes rassemblés en ce jour, enfant de Fanélia pour unir Van et Hitomi.

Il se tourna vers Van et pausa sa main sur son épaule.

- Van Slanzar de Fanel, prince héritier, roi de Fanélia, acceptes-tu, en ce jour béni des Dieux, de prendre pour épouse Hitomi Kanzaki, fille des cieux. Acceptes-tu de faire d'elle la mère de tes enfants, futurs héritiers du trône. Acceptes-tu de faire d'elle la reine de Fanélia afin qu'elle veille sur ton peuple et gouverne ton royaume à tes cotés?

- De tout mon cœur, avec l'accord des Dieux et la bénédiction de mes ancêtres, je l'accepte.

Le prêtre hocha la tête, se tourna vers Hitomi et mis sa main sur son épaule.

- Hitomi Kanzaki, fille des cieux, accepte-tu en ce jour béni des Dieux, de prendre pour époux Van Slanzar de Fanel, prince héritier et roi de Fanélia. Acceptes-tu de devenir la mère de ses enfants, futurs héritiers du trône. Acceptes-tu de devenir reine de Fanélia et de veiller sur le peuple et gouverner aux côtés de ton époux?

- De tout mon cœur, avec l'accord des Dieux et la bénédiction de mes ancêtres, je l'accepte.

Une nouvelle fois il hocha la tête, puis il retira sa main de l'épaule d' Hitomi. Il se baissa ensuite afin de prendre les mains de Van et Hitomi dans les siennes et les invita à se relever.

- Moi, Oreliam, grand prêtre de Fanélia, donne mon accord pour cette union. Van, Hitomi, vous êtes maintenant mari et femme. Soyez heureux mes enfants.

Tout en disant ces derniers mots, il unit les mains des deux nouveaux époux. Van se pencha vers Hitomi et l'embrassa pour celer définitivement leur union. Ils furent acclamés par un hourra assourdissant venant du peuple. Puis le prêtre leva les bras afin de demander le silence. Il se tourna vers Hitomi.

- Hitomi Kanzaki de Fanel, je fais de toi, en ce jour béni des Dieux, la nouvelle reine de Fanélia.

Puis il posa sa main sur sa tête comme pour la bénir. Son geste fut acclamé par un nouveau torrent d'applaudissement et de cris.

Puis Van et Hitomi se tournèrent vers l'assemblée et commencèrent à marcher sur le long tapis aux couleurs de Fanélia. A cet instant, une pluie de pétale blanche commença à tomber sur eux ainsi que sur l'assistance.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir reçu les félicitations de tout le monde, après un long banquet passé en compagnie de leurs plus proches amis, Hitomi se trouvait sur la piste de danse en train de valser avec un compte. Alors qu'il la faisait tourner, ses yeux se posèrent sur un endroit précis aux abords de la piste de danse. Une seconde, un instant fugace, elle crut apercevoir son père, sa mère et son petit frère. Puis son cavalier la fit tourner une nouvelle fois et quand elle reposa ses yeux à l'endroit où elle avait vu les silhouettes tant aimés, il n'y avait plus personne. Mais elle n'était pas triste. Et elle savait. Elle savait que, durant ce tout petit moment, ils avaient vraiment été là et qu'ils étaient fiers d'elle et heureux pour elle. Elle le savait parce qu'ils lui souriaient et avaient un air serein.

Enfin, la danse pris fin. Puis une nouvelle mélodie plus douce commença et des mains se posèrent sur sa taille. Elle connaissait ces mains, elle savait à qui elles appartenaient. Elle leva la tête pour apercevoir le visage radieux de Van.

- Je peux enfin profiter de ma femme.

- Tu en as de la chance.

- Es-tu heureuse?

- Oui Van, plus que jamais. Tu es mon mari, nous ne nous quitterons jamais et nous allons avoir un enfant. Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse.

- Je t'aime Hitomi.

- Je t'aime aussi Van.

Puis elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

- Pour toujours.

**FIN**


End file.
